


Adventures of Equestria

by Eanhufwetulyu



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 128,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eanhufwetulyu/pseuds/Eanhufwetulyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight and her friends face new adventures and battles from all parts of the world. While in the background, dark forces gather ancient powerful items that can swift the balance power. Will they be able to stop this evil plot or will the world fall to under their new dark rule?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A New Princess is Born

 

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

**Adventures of Equestria**

**Prologue:  A New Princess is Born**

**A/N: I don’t own My Little Pony or Equestria**

* * *

 

After Twilight’s coronation, everyone makes their way back into Canterlot Castle and prepares for the evening festival. Unlike the Grand Galloping Gala, the halls are filled with fast pitch dancing music and the walls and ceiling polls have banners with Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight Sparkles’ cutie marks. Sounds of laugher and dancing echo throughout the halls of the castle; Twilight, her parents, and Celestia sit at the head table watching everyone on the ball floor dance with their partners. A love song begins to play on the speakers; Twilight’s parents get up and head for the dance floor to join the slow dancing couples.  The other girls go back to the head table and sit back down with Twilight and Celestia as they watch the couples’ slow dance.

 “Wow this is a great fun fun party!” Pinky Pie laughs. “And there so many yummy foods; I just can’t get enough!” she giggles and stuffs her face with a massive size piece of the cake.

“You got that right Pinky, but this going to look like a tea party compared what we have in store back in Ponyville,” Rainbow Dash laughs propping her feet up on the table.

“Rainbow please show some proper manners and don’t pull your feet on the table, and Pinky don’t stuff your face. We are among royalty; we must show the proper décor,” Rarity states looking at her friends. Rainbow rolls her eyes while Pinky continues to chew her cake.

The other girls laugh hearing Rarity’s command.

The hours flyby as the night wines away. At 3 am, the castle falls silent every one lies in their bed dreaming the rest of the night away, but four people remember awake even at this late hour.

* * *

 

In Celestia’s private library, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Luna, and Celestia gather in secret to discuss something.

“Sister I still say it is too early, they are not ready yet,” Luna protest leaning against one of the bookcases.

“You have said that in the past Luna, and Twilight and her friends have proven themselves over and over again. We must put our trust in them to take on this responsibility. Besides we do not have much choice in the matter nor the time,” Celestia rebuts.

“Your highness, I know my sister and her friends can handle anything that is thrown at them, and now that Twilee is an alicorn. I’m sure there is nothing that can stop them!” Shining Armor proclaims holding his fist in front of his face.

“I agree with Shine; Twilight and her friends can handle it. They have face foe after foe and beat them. Why if wasn’t for their strong will and determination,” Cadance pauses and grabs her husband’s hand. “I would have lost Shine and the Crystal Empire owns everything to them.”

Luna pushes herself forward to be closer to the others, “Very well I can see you trust them. Hell I trust them as well, but I am worried that this might to be too much even for them. I wish not to put the moon or the rest of Equestria in any unnecessary danger.”

“Thank you Luna for your input, but the decision stands,” Celestia replies. She walks over to another bookcase and pulls out a book with the symbol of the alicorn posted on the front cover. “Now we must begin the preparations.” Everyone nods and leaves the room.

* * *

 

The next morning everyone gathers in the main hall with their luggage and gifts from the party. Everyone starts saying their goodbye to each other.

“Well alrightly then back to Ponyville and Sweet Acres. We got another party to get to!” Apple Jack shouts out loud. While the other follow behind her out the door.

Twilight stops and looks at Shining Armor and Cadance, “Are you sure you don’t want to come to Ponyville big bro? You and Cadance haven’t visited Ponyville yet, and this will be the best time to see it.”

They both shake their heads and he states, “We would love to Twilee, but we have things we have to take care of back at home like the Equestrian Games and other expecting things.”

“Other things!? Like what?” Twilight questions seeing her brother trying to hide something.  “Bro what are you hiding?” She looks at Cadance blushing while holding tight to Shining Armor. “Cadance are you?”

“Not yet, but soon I will be,” she smiles.

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!” Twilight yells out flailing her arms wildly drawing everyone attention.

Cadance quickly grabs on to Twilight quieting her, “Twilight please! Don’t be so loud.” She calms down looking at her sister-in-law.  “We’re just starting to try since things are calming down for once, so please keep it quiet for the time. Ok?”

Twilight nods smiling, “I’ll miss you.”

“HEY TWILIGHT COME ON WE HAVE TO GET GOING IF WE WANT TO CATCH OUR TRAIN!” Rainbow Dash yells. Twilight hugs Cadance and Shining Armor then runs to meet with the others.

Celestia and Luna walk up alongside Shining Armor and Cadance. They watch as everyone leaves, and Celestia states, “Their new journey is about to begin.” 

* * *

Thanks for reading

Remember comments are magic

                                             

 


	2. Chapter One: Ponyville Festival

 

 

**Adventures of Equestria**

**Chapter One: Ponyville Festival**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own My Little Pony or the songs More by Usher and One More Time by Daft Punk**

* * *

 

The night air is full of music, dancing lights, laughter, and joy as the citizens of Ponyville dance and party the night away.

“YO YO! This is your main pony with best beats DJ P-ON-da-E! How you doing out there Ponyville?!” She calls out. The crowds go wild with screams and cheers in response. “That what’s I like to hear! We goanna be throwing it down all night in celebration of our newest princess. PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPRAKLE!!” She walks out on the stage wearing form filling dark purple jacket with at checked miniskirt; she spreads her wings waving at the crowds. They explode with even louder cheers and shouts.

“Now welcome the members of her royal court,” As Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, and Rarity walk out on the stage with each wearing a sexy party dress. They walk up next to Twilight and wave at the crowd.  “Come on Ponyville let all of Equestria hear you!” They continue to cheer as the girls greet the cheering crowd.

Soon the girls jump off the stage and go to the dance floor. Vinyl Scracth  says, “Alright here’s a great single from that awesome unicorn Usher’s More.”

 _Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-_  
listen to the people screaming out more, and more  
Cos I create the feeling that keep em coming back,   
Yeah, I create the feeling that keep em coming back,   
So captivating when I get it on the floor.   
  


The crowd starts to dance to the song while some of the single stallions up one after another to dance with Twilight and her friends, but Fluttershy gets freaked out by all the approaching men; she screams and flies away into the night. The other laughs watching her take off.

   __  
Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,  
I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that Monster in the mirror,   
The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.   
Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up.   
  
[CHORUS x2]   
If you really want more, scream it out louder,   
if you on the floor, bring out the fire,   
And light it up, take it up higher,   
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.   
  


Poor Spike sits at the bar drinking while he watches Rarity dirty dance with other stallions. He feels flames of jealously ignite seeing the woman he loves dry hump one man after another. He looks down at his small figure then looks at the taller and more muscular guys dance with his true love. _~You will be mine one day Rarity, so please wait for me,~_ he thinks jumping down from the bar stool and walks away from the party.

  __  
Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, s'aite  
put em in the air, if you more (and) more,   
Cos I can't wait to feel it.   
I go hard, can't stop,   
But if I stop just know that Imma bring it back,   
Never quittin' don't believe in that.   
  
Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,   
I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,   
The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.   
Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up.   
  


Rainbow Dash backs other away as she starts doing break dancing moves. Once she completed a move, she challenges Apple Jack to copy or beat her move. AJ smirks and takes the challenge. The people around them cheer on their competition.

  __  
[CHORUS x2]  
If you really want more, scream it out louder,   
if you on the floor, bring out the fire,   
And light it up, take it up higher,   
Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.   
  
Ooooooooo....  
Gotta push it to the limit, give it more..  
Ooooooooo....  
  


The crowd starts chanting loudly, “GO PINKIE! GO PINKIE!” As she stuffs her face with piece after piece of cake while drinking a whole bottle of Flim and Flam’s Hard Lemonade after each piece.

 __  
[CHORUS x2]  
If you really want more, scream it out louder,   
if you on the floor, bring out the fire,   
And light it up, take it up higher,   
Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.   
  
Ooooooooo....  
Gotta push it to the limit, give it more..  
Ooooooooo....

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more._

As the song whines down, Twilight finishes her dance with one of her current partners. She catches a quick glance and sees Spike walking away from the party.  She thanks her partner and races over to catch up with him.

* * *

 

Twilight catches up with him and a sees a sad look on his face. She places a conforming hand on the three foot tall dragon. His tail pecks up after dragging on the ground for a bit. She picks up her loyal assistant and flies away into the night sky. A few minutes later, they sit on a hill on the outskirts looking at the night lights from the town and the raging party taking place in the center square. Spike’s expression still shows heavy signs of depression and sadness.  “Okay Spike what’s going on? Why are you so depressed?” She starts off with, “Is it because you weren’t…” 

He interrupts her, “it’s not because of that Twi, I’m just sad that I can’t express. No I’m mad as hell that I can express my true feelings to Rarity!” 

Her eyes bug out the hearing Spike’s confession, “Spike we all know that you have a major crush on Rarity…”

“No Twilight I don’t how a crush on Rarity! I love her!!” He shouts. 

“Well there is no arguing with that, so how do you plan on telling her that you love her?”

He looks down at his feet and starts tapping his claws together, “I really wish I knew. How can I tell her that I want to be her very special somepony?”

Twilight busts out laughing hearing his statement; he shoots an angry look at her. She covers her mouth, “Spike I’m not laughing at your feeling for Rarity, but I don’t think you can be her special somepony.” He drops his head in defeat hearing his closest friend statement. She sees his reaction and flails her arms frantically in front of her, “What I really mean is that you wouldn’t be her very special somepony, but her very special somedragon.”

“I don’t care if I’m her very special some-back-scratcher; I just want to be with her. Ah who I’m kidding! Compare to the other guys she was dancing with, I’ll just be her little, short, small Spikily-Wikie. I have to show that I’m more than that; I have to show that I’m a man ready for a real lasting relationship with the woman I love. There has got to be a way!” he states holding his closed fist in front of his face.

“Spike three things you have to account for. First, you’re only seventeen years old…”

“So what! Rarity and the rest of you are only three years older than me; also I like older women. You know more experience.” He says in a sultry tone.   

She rolls her eyes, “Spike I don’t think Rarity has **‘that’** type of experience at lease I don’t think she does. Anyway second, how do you plan to make her see this more mature and serious you?” 

He taps his claw on his chin thinking for a minute, “Oh I got it! You can use a spell to transform me into a more mature form.”

Twilight gives a `yeah right` look to him, “Forget it. I don’t know any spells like that, and if I did I wouldn’t cast it. You would just be living a lie, so forget it.” 

“Dammit!” he shouts.

“Third, do you think she has the same feelings as you for have for her?”

“I won’t know till I can prove myself to her, and that’s way I need your help,” he replies looking back down at the town. 

The party spotlight dance around the star filled night sky. Twilight wraps her arm around him, “Spike your more than just an assistant and friend; you’re my little brother, and I’ll do whatever I can to help you.” 

He looks at her with a smile and tears in his eye, “Thanks sis!”

They look back out at the town, but they notice some figures flying in the sky in a circular pattern. 

* * *

 

“Ponyville its hitting 1 am and we still partying hard! We won’t stop till the sun rises! This is your main pony with the best beats DJ P-ON-da-E! Now I got another great kicking hit from those two techno geniuses Daft Ponie! Here it’s one of their great hits One More Time!”

(music starts)

 _One more time..._  
  
One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing  


AJ and Rainbow’s dancing match ends in a tie with the men crying out for more. They smile waving at their cheering fans. They walk off the dancefloor and seeing Rarity sitting at one of the tables with Pinkie face down on the table. “What happen to her?” Rainbow asks.

Pinkie briefly lifts her head off the table and burps out, “No more, I can’t eat anymore.” Then her head slams back onto the table, and the other bust out laughing at their friends.

 __  
One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing  
  
One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing  


AJ and Rainbow sit down with Rarity and passed out Pinkie. The three watch at everyone else parties and dances to the music.  They looks at all the sexy stallions dance with equally hot mares; they start scanning over the floor and along the sideline tables, but they fail find a certain alicorn. 

“Hey where’s Twilight?” AJ questions still scanning back and forth for her. 

Rainbow leans back in her chair, “You saw all those sexy-ass stallions. Maybe she went off to get her wings waxed if you know what I mean.” She busts out laughing drinking a beer that was brought to the table. The others just roll their eyes at her comment.

 __  
One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah...  
  
One more time  
  
One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing  
  


“Its quite off for the guest of honor to not be at her own party,” Rarity comments.

AJ continues to scan and makes an important find, “Speaking of Twilight where’s that little rascal Spike at? Do you think he’s with her?”

 

“What Spikily-Wikie with Twilight what could he be doing with her?” Rarity questions.

 

“Or maybe he found a mare that wants to play with him? Because Rarity is too uptight,” Rainbow smirks taking another drink. Rarity begins to burn beet red thinking about the meaning of her words

 

“Rainbow lay off! Maybe they just went to bed,” AJ replies. Rainbow spits out the liquid in her mouth and busts out laughing falling out of her chair.

  __  
One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah  
Don't stop the dancing  
One more time  
  
Uhmmm...  
I'm just feelin'  
Celebration tonight  
Celebrate  
Don't wait too late  
Uhmmm... no  
  


Rarity looks up sees several red-orange balls come falling out of the sky, “Hey what is…”

*BOOM!!* *BOOM!!*

Several large fire balls come clashing down to the ground exploding into a giant pool of fire. Everyone screams and panics running in different directions to avoid the continuous assault of fireballs raining from the sky. Then several giant flamethrowers light up the sky, the flames burn a deadly path along the ground. Houses and building in the path of destruction burn brightly as the columns of fire make their way to the center of the town.

“What the hell! Where’s all that fire coming from?!” Rarity screams taking cover under the table.

Rainbow jumps up from the ground looking at that blazing inferno, “Are you that dense! We’re under attack! And I’m going to make the responsible pay for burning up our town.” She takes off into the sky screaming, “ **CHARGE!!!!** ” Several other Pegasus follows her into the air yelling the same thing.

“Everyone! We to have get these fires under control,” Apple Jack calls out get the remaining people at the party to spread out in all directions. The fire department goes into swift action doing their best to combat the flames. “Rarity get your spoil princess ass in gear and help the others!” Another large blast echoes through the early morning air painting the night sky with more rising flames.  She looks in the direction of the blast; she feels a moment of absolute horror and angry seeing the flames burning Sweet Apple Acres. “NO!!!!” She makes a mad dash for home.

Rarity sees the expression on her friend’s face and follows right behind her to help save Sweet Apple Acres. “This is horrible! Who do such a thing?”

* * *

 

Twilight and Spike watch in horror from the outskirts as the shadow covered figures in the sky continue to shoot out giant fireballs and flamethrowers.

“Twi we have to do something quick before…” another giant blast erupts interrupting Spike drawing their attention towards the outskirts of town.

Their fears increase seeing the trees at Sweet Acres burn and the woods near Fluttershy’s house also a blaze. Twilight grabs Spike and activates her teleportation spell; a purple light warps around them and in a flash they vanish.

* * *

 

Rainbow Dash and the other Pegasus soar to the shadow figures raining down a hell-storm of fire to the people and town below. “Alright everyone go into tight V-shape formation! Follow my lead and we’ll knock whoever these assholes out of the sky!” Rainbow commands flying at full speed at one of the figure, but it shots out a massive fire ball at Rainbow and her followers. “ **HOLY SHIT! WATCH OUT! SPLIT UP!** ” She screams breaking formation dodging the incoming fireball, but she feels a burning pain in her left arm.

“ **DRAGONS! WE’RE FIGHTING FUCKING DRAGONS!** ” one of the Pegasus fighters cry out.

“What!” Rainbow yells.

Suddenly another giant fireball comes straight at Rainbow Dash, but she can’t dodge. She shuts her eyes and braces for the impact, but she feels nothing. When she opens her eyes as a purple force field is surrounding her.

“Rainbow are you ok?” Twilight ask flying up next to her friend. Rainbow nods and she calls out to the dragons, “STOP THIS AT ONCE!”

The dragons look at her and her wounded friend, and they start laughing. “Well! Well! If is not the newest wimpy princess,” as a red dragon teenage wearing a black t-shirt, green jeans, and black combat boots comes flying up to Twilight and Rainbow. “Hey boys! Be careful or they will attack us again.”  They all break out laughing harder and louder.

“It’s that asshole Garble! You’re the one leading this attack!” Rainbow yells seeing the red dragon coming forward.

“Why are doing this?” Twilight inquires.

“What we’re having a little fun,” he smirks.

 “Now that you had your fun leave now!” she commands.

“Fine, but before we go I have a message for that piece of shit wannabe-pony Spike. Tell him that I want revenge for betraying us. We’re going to have a dragon on dragon fight,” he states.

“What to do plan at this fight?” she questions.

“That’s simple, I’m going to kill him,” he laughs evilly.

“What! Why would you do that?!” Rainbow interjects holding her injured arm.

“He betrayed us, and he’s going to pay for it with his life!” he growls with some flames coming out of his mouth. Twilight gives an angry look and he comments, “Ooh such a scary face! Come to think of it; I should fry your asses for helping that traitor, but I’ll save you and your friends for another day!”

Garble flies back over to his fellow dragons and snaps his talon making the other dragons fall into line. Then he rises his hand signaling the other dragons to power up their breath weapons.  The fifty dragons’ mouths glow bright red-orange as they charge to max power. “Now here’s a message for the piss-ant dragon Spike.” He takes a deep breath and yells loud enough for voice to be heard over all the screaming and panic in Ponyville and the sounding areas, “ **LISTEN UP SPIKE! YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE IT OUT DRAGON TO DRAGON ONE WEEK FOR TODAY! AND GET THIS LOSER IF YOU DON’T SHOW UP! MY FRIENDS AND I WILL BURN THIS FUCKING TOWN AND EVERYONE IN IT TO ASH!** ” He snaps his fingers again then the dragons power down their breath weapons. Garble looks back and Twilight and Rainbow with killer instinct in his eyes, “You better be sure that dragon is here or you’ll be first one I roast. Let’s move out!”

Twilight and Rainbow watch the dragons fly off in the early morning sky. The other Pegasus go in different directions to help put out fires by moving rain clouds over areas that still burning. The girls land at Sweet Apple Acres to see 60% of the orchard burnt down.  AJ and Rarity walk over to meet their friends covered in ash. AJ shows a defeated look on her face seeing how much was destroyed during the attack. Fluttershy comes flying with an equal horrified and defeated look on her face. Then Pinkie Pie comes stumbling up to others with and confuse look, “Wow this must have been some party!”

Everyone gives her an annoyed look till Twilight says with dread in her voice, “Yeah Pinkie and if we don’t figure something out soon. The next party will be our last for everyone.”

* * *

 

Thank for reading everypony

Remember comments are magic

 

         

 

 


	3. Chapter Two: Dragon Quest 2

**Adventures of Equestria**

**Chapter Two: Dragon Quest 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony**

* * *

The sun rises on the burnt remains of Ponyville. The fire department hastily works to squash any remaining flames that could ignite another blazing inferno. Heavy smoke chokes the air around the town and forest, and the smell of burnt wood and other agents favor the choking smoke. The town people hurry to the safety centers around the outskirts of the town. Medical personal along with other first responses sport smoke breathing mask as they help escort the citizens in the oxygen tents.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, the main six and Spike gather back together. Rainbow Dash and Twilight land nearby, seeing Apple Jack and Rarity have burnt pieces of wood in their manes along with their clothes riddled with burn patches. Rainbow cradles her burnt arm to keep pain from increasing to a new level. Twilight tears a strip of cloth from her miniskirt to and wraps it around the sky blue Pegasus' injured left forearm. "Dammit that hurts!" Rainbow shouts.

"We need to get the doctor to make sure it doesn't get infected, but this will have to do for now," Twilight comments.

"Twilight, Rainbow Dash are you ok?" Apple Jack questions then look off in the direction where the attacker flew off, "Twi, were those dragons that just attacked us?"

Twilight finishes binding Rainbow's injury, "I'm afraid so AJ, and those weren't just any random dragons. Do remember the bullies Spike fought off not to long along after the Great Dragon Migration?"

Spike's eyes widen recalling the memories, "That can't be! Garble and his freak show friends returned with others to the lands of the Dragonicion! It has to be someone else!" He nervously messes with his claws.

Twilight looks at her loyal assistance with a sad expression, "I definitely sure that it was Garble leading the other dragons in the attack." She then turns to everyone else with her expression changed to a serious look, "And I have no doubt that he will make good on his threat and destroy Ponyville whether or not he fights Spike."

Rarity jumps in with a motherly tone, "We can't let him hurt Spikey-Wikey, or destroy my shop." Everyone gives her the 'you're kidding look' then she clears her throat, "I mean Ponyville."

"Right…," Rainbow comment then turns to the purple alicorn, "Ok what's the plan?"

Twilight starts to think, but Spike taps her elbow drawing her attention and everyone else's, "Twilight I'll just fight Garble and make him promise not to hurt Ponyville or anyone else if he wins."

"You mean, 'when' he wins. Spike he'll mop the floor with you!" Rainbow replies.

"I can do it, I can fight and…" Spike claims, but he is cutoff.

"Absolutely not Spike!" Twilight replies, "I will not let you fight him. He will kill you in a heartbeat."

"But Twi, I can't just let him hurt everyone," Spike counters.

"No Spike and I mean it," Twilight states with a growing anger.

Spike face goes angry and he shouts, " **WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HELP! I CAN…** "

She shouts even louder with a voice equal to Princess Luna with her eyes glowing purple with energy tail following from the side of her eyes, " **ENOUGH SPIKE I HAVE MADE MY DECISION AND THE MANNER IS CLOSED! YOU WILL NOT FIGHT HIM I FORBID IT! NOW STAND THERE AND REMAIN QUIET!** "

Spike goes silent and Twilight turns back to look at the others. A tear falls from the dragon's widened eyes never hearing Twilight talk like that to him.

She takes a second to claim herself and looks at the shock on everyone's face. She remains stoned face and states, "I know what you're going to say, but we don't have time for foolishness. We have to plan and prepare for the next attack! Rainbow go Cloudsdale get as many Pegasus as you can to help with weather control. We need rain clouds over the hotspots to help the fire department, and we need you to clear the smoke hovering over the town."

"Roger princess!" Rainbow salutes and takes off towards Cloudsdale.

As she takes off, Twilight shouts out, "AND GET YOUR ARM CHECKED!" She looks back, "AJ what's the status here? Can you leave to help with other things?"

Apple Jack looks back towards the fields and sighs, "Yeah! Big Mac, Granny, Apple Bloom, and the other workers should be able to handle things from here. We got most of the major fires out."

"Ok! You, Rarity, and Fluttershy held into the woods and help all the animals. You are going to have move them to a safer location away from Ponyville; the animal rescue teams should be heading over that way have them help you," Twilight orders.

"But…" Rarity starts, but she sees the angry glare in Twilight's eyes returning, and goes quiet.

AJ smirks and shakes her head at Rarity reaction, then she gives a thumbs up, "Consider those critters moved."

"In the meantime, Pinkie Pie and I will head into town and help with rescue, evacuations, and emergency management. Spike, I know what you can do. Go back to library and..." she turns around to find him missing. She frantically looks around shouting, "SPIKE! SPIKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The other girls look around calling out the young dragon's name. "Where are you Spike?" she says softly.

"Don't worry Twi, maybe he just went back to the library," Apple Jack theorizes.

"She's right, you were a little harsh with him dear," Rarity comments.

"All he wanted to do is help," Fluttershy quietly whispers.

"Yeah, but you were all *roar* and *growl* with the crazy eyes," Pinkie Pie hops around mimicking all her words and opening her eyes widely and spinning them.

Twilight feels a wave of guilt wash over her remembering how harshly she talked to adopted brother. She lowers her head and softens her voice, "Maybe I was a little too harsh with him." She lifts her head back up, "Once all this is over, I'll make it up to him some way, but right now we have to remain focus on the job at hand. We have to protect Ponyville. Let go girls!"

"Right!" They say in unison and run off in opposite directions.

* * *

Spike walks slowly through the burnt down areas of Sweet Apple Acres kicking the burnt cinders of the once beautiful sweet fruit producing tree. _~Stupid Twilight, all I want to do is help, but what can I ready do? I'm a sad excuse for a dragon; I don't have the powers of Twilight and Rarity, or the skills of Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack, and fuck it, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie even more abilities than me. Who am I kidding, if I fight Garble, I'll get creamed. Besides why would Rarity want to be with a guy whose balls haven't even dropped yet, ~_ Spike thinks. He looks up and sees that he walking out of Sweet Apple Acres and stands on a overlooking the Everfree Forest. "Maybe I should just disappear into the forest. Then Garble will hunt me down and kill me there, so my friends don't have to see me get destroyed," he says as he walks towards the forest.

Just outside the forest, he stops in his tracks looking inside the shaded dark forest. "Rarity, I'm sorry I couldn't… I wanted to be with you so much, but… Dammit if I just had more power I would show Garble his place. If I could change into my ancient dragon form again, Garble wouldn't be able to stop me, and I can claim Rarity as my mate. Shit! That would solve everything, but how the fuck would I…" Spike pauses his rant looking into the forest thinking; a second later one word comes to his lips, "Zecora." His eyes light up with hope, "She might have answer, potion, or brew to help me transform into my ancient form. Yes Zecora is the key."

Spike smiles balling his fist, and he runs into the forest. He jumps over fallen trees, through streams, and other obstacles making his way towards Zecora's hut. After an hour of running through the forest, he sees the first sign that he is reaching his destination. He sees a wooden oval African mask with a smile craved into its mouth. He finds a two story wooden hut with the green-brown palm leaf room tucked in-between two giant redwood trees. Zecora's front yard has several traditional African masks posted on the outside walls on the surrounding trees. Two tents are pitched on the right side with five black pots over a fire pit.

Spike walks up the hut's bamboo door with another wood mark with green palm leaves for hair. He gulps lifting his hand to up the door and knocks.

* * *

Zecora wakes up hearing the knocks on the door. She starts to sit up, but finds her lover's red muscular arm wrapped her nude body. She kisses his blonde covered face and moves his arm. She gets up from bed and grabs her black and white striped robe, but she feels a hand grab her striped tail. She looks back and sees her lover smiling at her trying to coach her back in to bed; she leans over allowing him a straight view down her skin matching robe at her D size breasts. Zecora gives him a quick peck on the lips then says, "You must wait before can we mate. From what you can hear we have a visitor." She walks out her bedroom then heads downstairs and answers the door. She sees the three foot tall purple dragon with a black shirt and black pants with small tears. She smiles at the young dragon and invites him inside.

As Spike enters, he smells the strong scent of herds and other plants used in Zecora's brews and potions.

They walk into the living room, and she offers him a seat on the grass colored couch. She seats in her grass color chair; she crosses her legs and folds over the lower part of her robe, so her womanhood cannot be seen. She looks at Spike with and a smile, "Now my friend, if may request what brings you humble nest?"

Spike stares at her matching robe with her spiked hair sitting on her shoulders. He can see a fine amount of cleavage showing from the top of her robe. _~ Damn I wonder if Rarity is that big. I must make an effort to find out, ~_ he begins to smirk, but quickly shakes his head to refocus his mind. "Zecora I need your help. Ponyville was attacked!"

Her eyes grow wide hearing the news, "What this cannot be! Who is responsible for this misdeed?!"

"Garble and other dragons from Dragonicion fire bombed the city," he explains.

"This is quite a troubling feat, what has led them to commit this deed?" she replies with a questioning look on her face.

Spike looks down with a depress look on his face, "Garble wants to the fight me to get payback for beating them back during the dragon migration, and he said if I don't meet him in combat he will destroy the rest of Ponyville."

She leads back in her chair bringing her hand to under chin thinking about the current situation. Then she calls upstairs, "My mate a tragic event has occurred. Spike tells me that Ponyville burns!"

Suddenly massive amounts of ruffing go on upstairs; Big Mac comes rushing down stairs fully nude with shock and terror fill in his face. "What's happens to Ponyville! Was the farm attack?!" Big Mac cries out, but his questions go unanswered because Spike's mouth is drop wide open looking at him. He rushes over to where Spike is sitting. He grabs hold of Spike's shoulders, and starts softly shaking the young dragon. "Please tell me what is happening to Ponyville," he pleads, but Spike continues to wear his shock look on his face. "Why aren't you saying anything?! Look Spike the answer is yes; Zecora and I are together. She my very special somepony; we are going to tell everyone soon. Now tell me what's going on NOW!"

"My Big Mac can you not see your own nude body." She looks over her seven foot tall red bodybuilder stallion mate with his 9 inch relax manhood; then she smiles, "However I must confess, I want to possess, but now is not the time for that. I suggest you go upstairs and get dress." He looks down and lets go of the shaken shell shock dragon. He covers his manhood and runs back to the bedroom. She gets up and sits next to the young dragon giving him a conforming arm around him. "Now Spike tell me of this plight," she persuades getting conformable next to the purple dragon.

An hour passes as Spike retells the events of the attack on Ponyville, Big Mac sits, dressed in sweat pants and a white T-shirt, listening and squeezing hands to the point that his red knuckles turn bone white from growing angry and hate of the ones who attacked their home. Zecora sits showing hardly any emotion, yet when she glances at her mate a spark of emotion shows, but she is able to cover it without much notice from Spike or Big Mac. "After Twilight yelled at me, I just wondered off trying to figure out what to do. Then I thought of you Zecora, I think you might have a way to help me."

Zecora exhales and gets up and walks over to her enraged mate. She tilts his head slightly up and gives him a passionate kiss melting in the boiling tension and anger in his body. A moment later, she breaks the kiss giving him a loving caring smile. "Return to your home, I will not be far long," she smiles making the towering one and a half taller red giant get up and take her into his strong arms.

"I will see you soon," he states looking down at her.

"Eup," she smiles back. Once Big Mac is gone, Zecora stands at the door looks back at her guest rubbing her chin, "So what is it that you seek?"

Spike looks down at his hands nervously twirling his fingers then an image of Rarity being attacked by the invading dragons strengthens his will and he says, "Zecora during my birthday I was able to transform into ancient dragon form, and if I'm able transform into that again, then I can protect Ponyville and fight Garble on an even level."

"I hear and understand your plight, but how can I make it right?" Zecora asks sitting back in her chair that her red mate recently occupied.

"Is there a potion that you can make that will allow me go into that form again," Spike pleads with his hands folded together in begging pose.

"Humm," she responses getting up once again and walks over the impressive wall size bookshelf. She runs her finger across a series of books' shines reading the titles of the books softly to herself. She keeps looking until she finds the tome that she needs. "I found what you need, this book will help indeed," Zecora states reading the contents for the potion. "Young Spike, I have all the items needed for the brew, expect for one I need from you."

Spike gives a confused look that turns into worried look thinking about the item she needs from him. _~I'm doing this for everyone in Ponyville, so I can't wimp out!~_ He takes a deep breath and says, "What do you need from me? Please don't say a pound of flesh!" he shuts his eyes awaiting her response with fated breath. A second later, he hears Zecora softly snickering at his last comment as his slowly opens his eyes.

She walks over with the book in hand opened to a certain page, "You are like the silly pony folk when it comes to jokes." She turns the book open to towards Spike pointing to picture of a flower with lite-pink leaves and yellow balled tips at the end of each leaf. At the center of the flower, three purple blooms spout out from the center. "I require this flower to give to my brew ultimate power," she states turning the book back to her. "This flower lies deep within the Everfree."

Spike gives a nervous gulp and says in a shakily voice, "Deeper in the Everfree forest, are you sure you don't have it here in stock."

She gives him serious glare and says, "If you wish for a brew from me, you must bring this flower to me."

Spike stares straights into her eyes and sees that she isn't kidding; he takes a deep breath and softy says to himself, "I'm doing this for Ponyville, and more importantly Rarity." He hops off the couch and walks over tall busty, zebra skin pony. He says with a serious tone, "Tell me what I have to do!"

"This flower is called the Dragonmare, but you must know that this rare flower only appears during the full moon. That gives you three days to find it and return it to me, because once the moon is no longer full the flower will wither away," She explains while walking over to one of cabinets pulling out a shoulder bag. She puts small glass tubes each with a different color into the bag. "Your journey will take about a day to find the fields with the flower."

"Are those potions for me to us on the trip?" Spike asks walking up behind her.

She giggles and pulls a rolled up map out her bag, "The only thing you will need to take with you is this." She turns around and hands him the map, "Within you lies everything else needed for your quest." She puts her hand on his shoulder and escorts him to the front door. At the threshold, Zecora gives an ensuring smile seeing the nervous look in his eyes. "Young Spike, tell me who you are trying protect?"

"I told you, I want to protect my friends in Ponyville," Spike replies with wavering confidence.

"Very well, now tell me who you are really trying to protect?" Zecora questions crossing her arms, "If you wish to complete this quest you must speak with your heart."

Spike lowers his head as his face reddens thinking about the name of the one he loves, but in a flash he sees Garble and the dragons destroying everything as she calls out him. His head shots up and he yells at the top of his lungs, " **RARITY!** " He then looks eye to eye with Zecora and says with a deeper tone of voice, "I will claim her as my mate, and I will not let Garble or any motherfucker harm her. She is the one I will forever protect and love."

* * *

She smiles at him hearing his answer and the change in his tone of voice. "Good luck and remember the key to your quest is determination!" He nods and starts running back into the forest waving back at Zecora before he disappears into the grove. "Am I correct that you have been listening the whole time?"

Two figures walk out from a shaded area inside the house, one woman in form fitting white armor with bright yellow sun paint on each thigh, and the other woman sports the same type of form fitting armor, but hers is dark blue with a black spot with a white shining crescent moon painted on top. "Your scents are just as sharp as ever," Celestia comments.

Zecora gracefully bows and smirks seeing the princesses' blush a little seeing the zebra's well-endowed chest through the open portion of her rob. "Please forgive me, I have not had a chance to get dress. You are aware what has happen in Ponyville. Should you not be there to aid?"

"Twilight should be able to handle things for the time being, but Spike is a whole other matter. Do you think he is ready to learn about his heritage and the power that comes with it?" Celestia replies sitting on the couch slightly sifting her tail.

"Tia this time I will take the leap of faith. After hearing what he said about how he wants to protect the ones he loves, I think he has the right know what happened to his parents and the legacy he carries," Luna pauses wrapping her arms around herself trying not recall a traumatic event. "After all Ashkore, saved me from that monster! Spike sounded just like him, so I know he is ready. Besides he has a very special somepony he wants to court." Luna smiles then starts to giggle downing odd confuse expressions from Celestia and Zecora.

"Luna?" the elder sister questions.

Luna looks at her sister laughing, "I guess you can say father and son have more in common than most would believe."

Zecora and Celestia burst out laughing, and Zecora walks over to the stairs and says, "Sun and Moon be on your way to go prove aid. I will see Spike in three days and prepare him for war by then he will know the truth and be ready for the next step in his journey."

They nod and head for door, Celestia turns around and says, "Zecora please keep our whereabouts secret during Spike's quest. I'm afraid that Twilight will not be able to focus knowing that Spike is in grave danger."

"I understand sister and good luck; I hope everything goes well," Zecora replies seeing the women walk out and fly into the air. She heads upstairs throwing her robe on the bed and walks over the window looking out towards the forest. She closes her eyes then reopens them, but her eyes glow an earth green, "I will watch over you, young dragon to help when I can, but this quest is yours and yours alone to complete."

* * *

The sun begins to set as, Spike fights his way through the forest jumping over earthen roots, sliding under line branches, plowing through bushes of all types. After mildly jogging for hours, he finally stops falling to ground propping himself up against a close tree. He pulls out the map from his pocket; he opens it and sees a small shining purple dot close to the field Zecora states that flower grows in, "I'm almost there. This is easier than I thought, I all have to do…"

"Beware, Beware Danger is quite near!" a voice echoes through the air.

"Huh!" Spike jumps up and looks around then starts to smell something foul and rotting. He looks at ground and sees a dark green mist washing over the ground. Spike feels his body start to shake, "Oh no, Celestia please No!" he turns around and sees three giant wooden green growing eye timber wolves licking their wooden teeth eyeing their next meal. Spike stuffs the map into his pocket as he slowly backpedals from the hungry wooden wolves. The animals spring forward at the 3 foot dragon, "FUCK!" he screams as he turns around and runs for his life. Spike bobs and weave avoiding chomp after chomp of the pursuit predator. One wolf lounges hard forward with his jaws wide open getting the tip of the fleeing dragon within its mouth, and before he could chomp down Spike grabs his tail yanks making the hungry beast eat only air.

Spike yells backwards, "Hey watch it that was too close! You shouldn't put things in your mouth that don't belong to you! Ah!" he screams as he falls down over a low cliff and down steep leaf cover hill. He rolls head over heel until slams a wall of trees. He looks up seeing the timber wolves slowly making their way down; he goes to get up, but he feels a sharp pain in his left ankle. He looks and sees it swollen black and blue; he looks back up at see the wolves getting closer and closer to him growling and snarling at the injured dragon. Spike forces himself up leaning again the tree trying to still escape. He starts scoots to the left but a wolf barks forcing him to back. He moves to the right but another wolf growls as him forcing him back into center.

The wolves keep a 7 feet semi-circle distance away from their prey. Spike shakes nervously waiting of in the eminent attack. A tear streams down his face as he softy says to himself, "I can't let it end here," *ahh* he cries trying to stand on his foot again, "I want to fight! I need to fight! I must fight! I WILL FIGHT TO PROTECT THE ONE I LOVE!" he yells as the timber wolves charge at him unison. "I WON'T DIE HERE!"

* * *

The sound of howls and shouts echo in every direction from the Everfree Forest as the first day ends and the bright starry night begins. Twilight looks away from the table hearing the faint echoing sounds Mayor May Mare looks notices the new princess attention weaver as the fire marshal explains the current situations and status of the city. The meeting lasts for about ten minutes, and everyone begins to walk way, but Twilight still stands at the table looking blankly at the tactical map of Ponyville and the surrounding area. May taps Twilight on shoulder breaking her concentration, "Twilight are you know? You seem a little distracted is something wrong?"

Twilight shakes her head, "No I'm alright, I'm just worried that about Spike. I haven't had the chance to see if he's back at home yet. I was a little harsh with him and…"

May smiles pats her on the shoulder then Pinkie jumps in, "Twilight! Terrible news Sugar Cube Corner is out of cupcakes and cookies. Oh and Spike isn't at the library."

"WHAT!" Twilight screams running to the library and busts through the door shouting and yelling while tearing up anything and everything searching from her adopted brother. "Spike! Spike! Where are you? Please Spike I'm sorry for yelling at you! Please don't this!"

Pinkie stands outside the door dodging anything that comes flying out of the door. AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy walk up to the wild chaos going on inside Twilight's house. "Pinkie Pie what is going on? And…"

"DUCK!" AJ shouts as they avoid a flying chair rocketing out the door thanks to the alicorn's magic. "Tarnation Twilight! What are you looking for? If it's a book don't you think that you're going a little over board!"

"It's not a book, its Spike he missing," Pinkie replies calmly.

"WHAT! SPIKE-WIKEY IS MISSING!" Rarity shouts dashing inside to help turning the tree shape library upside down searching for the young dragon.

"How long has the little guy been gone?" AJ asks as she watches the two women jointly pick the house apart.

"No one has seen him," Pinkie puts her hands up and looks inside, "Duck!" she yells as another chair comes flying out of the door. "What makes matters worse is there's no more party foods or cakes! Mr. and Mrs. Cake made several special cakes and other yummy desserts for the party and I didn't a change try them. I mean come on there was the Marzipan Meringue Madness and the Chocolate Mousse Moose…"

Pinkie continues on about the different desserts at the party; AJ looks at Fluttershy holding her hand to her chin while folding her other arm over her stomach, "Where could have that little rascal have ran off to?"

Fluttershy replies with her soft gentle voice, "You don't think he went and fight that big meanie? Do you?"

AJ shakes her head and says with a concerned tone, "No! I know Spike said that he wanted to help protect the city, but I don't think he is that stupid. He has to be somewhere in the town or on the outskirts."

Twilight and Rarity walk outside with worried expressions on their faces. "He's not in there," Twilight states looking down at the ground recalling how cruel and harsh she was when she yelled at her little brother.

"Twilight is there another place he could have run to in Ponyville? Perhaps my shop, Spike-Wikey might be hiding there," Rarity offers to her worried friend while putting her hand on Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight looks at her friend with watering eyes and a weak smile when Rainbow Dash comes flying in with hundreds of others working quickly to clear the air and sky of the lingering smoke and smog in the air from the burning fires revealing the starry night sky with shining silverlight moon. While the Pegasus bring rain clouds to soak any possible hot spots, Rainbow sees the others huddle outside Twilight's house and noses dive towards, and with the superior maneuverable she is famous for; she pulls out of the dive at the very last second and lands graceful in front of her friends. She looks at her friends and sees Twilight on the vague of tears while Rarity sports a face that makes her look like she as presaging winkles. "Hey what's with you two?"

"Spike has gone missing," AJ states with blunt expression.

"WHAT! What are we waiting for lets split up and go find the little guy. Fluttershy and I will…"

Rainbow is interrupted by Twilight as she wipes away the tears forming in her eyes, "No Rainbow! We have other duties we have to handle, and it kills me to say this, but we don't have time to waste to search for Spike while Garble and his forces are out there getting ready to attack Ponyville again. We have too much to do."

"But Twilight, are you sure? Spike could be…" Rarity coves her mouth thinking about the possible dangers he could be in.

"Yes, Spike chose to run off, but people are depending on us to protect them. They are our main concern," the princess replies.

"Well Twi if you're sure," AJ states looking at her purple friend who only nods in response, "What's our next move?"

"Rainbow go back to Cloudsdale, and tell General Spitfire that we need assistance to fight the dragons along with more weather control Pegasus. Apple Jack, you and Pinkie Pie go to Canterlot; tell Princess Celestia about what happen here, and we need the military to help defend the city. The rest of us will stay here and get things ready for the battle. We've no time to waste lets get going!" Twilight orders. The three nod and take off to complete their missions; she look eyes with Fluttershy and Rarity, "Fluttershy you're with me and Rarity please do your best its up to you," She states then Fluttershy and her disappears in purple flash.

Rarity smiles and dashes off to her shop, _~Spike where are you? Just please be ok I don't want to anything bad happen to you. ~_

* * *

Sunlight flows through the forest and brings light to a gruesome scene at the clearing in the forest. Blood stains the ground along with torn pieces of wooden like limbs littered over the ground. The bright light moves further into the clearing shining down on purple body with ripping muscles and long muscular arms with large hands with sharp nail claws, strong tone legs, long slim tail with green spikes running along the back up to the neck. The youth's face is covered with a thick patch of long flowing green hair.

His hand twitches and moves to his face to cover from the bright sunlight. Then he says in a deep mature voice, "Huh where I'm? Twilight…"He calls out but then he recalls the recent events, "That's right! I not with her," he sits up look rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stands up. He opens his eyes and looks outward; he is shaken when he sees the ground so far down he almost loses his balance, "What's going on here? And…" He pauses again looking the ripped up bodies of the Timberwolves and the blood spread along the ground. Then he looks at his hands and is shocked at the sizes of them. The seven feet dragon looks over his newly grown body along with his four foot long tail and muscular build. Only small scarps of his clothes remain covering part of his chest and manhood, but his shoes are completely destroyed leaving the purple dragon barefoot. Spike takes a calming breath then flashes of him savagely fighting the Timberwolves last night sweep his vision. He sees himself clawing, biting, tearing, punching, and using the detached limbs of his attackers to beat the other to death.

Once the flashback ends, Spike holds his head, "Damn I can't believe I did that!"

Then a voice echoes through the forest, "One day is gone, and only two remain. Hurry now or quest will be in vain!"

"Shit that's right I got to hurry! Where's the map!" he shouts reaching for his pockets, but he finds that there are none. "AH FUCK! WHERE'S THE MAP! I HAVE TOO…. AH FUCK ME!" he shouts picking up what left of his torn map. "Now what do I do!" he flops to ground looking at the torn pieces of this his map. "No I can't give up! I just got to…wait," he pauses picking up a familiar spicy-sweet flower scent, "I remember that smell from Zecora's house, but there are two of them. One that leads out the forest and the other… hot damn! Its coming from deep inside the forest!" He jumps up and starts running, "Who needs a map! Just you wait Rarity when I get back you're going to see a whole new Spike." He laughs dashing onwards.

* * *

The new day's light brings clear blue skies and conformable weather, but it allows everyone to fully take in the damage and remains from the deadly attack.

Zecora arrives at the charred remains of Sweet Apple Acres. She wears her signature multiple gold ring choker with matching wristbands with a x-cut earth colored top with matching colored short grass skirt with a small splits running up each side. Along with her outfit, she wears a pair of brown low heel sandals and a reddish brown hooded cloak. The sexy zebra wears long black and white hair in pony tail (no pun intended LOL!) with a gold ring for the clip. Her tail has three rings clipped down it. The nature sage carries a big brown shoulder bag.

Big Mac looks over to see his striped mate at the entrance with her hood down, and he throws down some steel pipes and runs over to her with smile on his face. He reaches her and grabs her by the sides lifting her up and spinning around ending with her in his arms. They exchange a quick kiss until three pre-teen girls wearing green overalls with black shirts and their hair tied into pony tails come up to the couple. Apple Bloom and other cutie mark crusaders walk over and ask, "Big brother what are you doing to Zecora?"

The sweet couple breaks away from each as their face glow red with embarrassment while red stallion sets his mate back on the ground. Big Mac tried to say something to explain the situation, but only mumbles and jumbles of words come out. Until Zecora says with great wisdoms, "Oh dear sweet Apple Bloom, I have come relieve the doom!" She points to destroyed apple trees, "With some of my special brews. The apple trees will soon re-bloom."

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle give each other a suspicious look as Apple Bloom eyes her brother and earth sage friend. "Ok then why were you two kissing and… hold on a second; big brother is Zecora your…"

"Land sakes younglings!" the green skin white hair elder with matching clothing, "We have work to do! Zecora sweetly what do we need to do?"

"We need to spray the trees then inject the roots with another potion," Zecora explains.

"Well sweetly come on back to barn and we'll get you what you need. Apple Bloom head back and get things ready," Granny Smith orders. The girls look like they are about to object, but they change their minds when Granny gives them the evil eye making the girls fall silent and nod in compliance.

"Elder Smith I need to tell you…"

Granny jumps in, "Please sweetly these eyes have seen a great deal, and know a mated couple when I smell one. Also just call me Granny your apart of the Apple family. Well time to go crack the pots and hit the pans."

Zecora and Big Mac stand there watching Granny Smith heading back; the two smile and grab each other's hand. "Granny is very wise, and wait," Zecora pauses as her eyes glow green.

"Zecora is something wrong?" Big Mac ask looks at his zebra mate.

"Young Spike next opponent approaches to test his strength and will," She states as her eyes glow bright green.

* * *

Spike races through for humid early morning forest till he comes to lake. He slows down to a walking speed and heads to lake; he looks at his relaxation in water. "Wow!" he smirks checking out his new developed figure, "Oh yeah Rarity is definitely going to like the new Spike. Hum I wonder," he slyly looks back and forth. Then he looks down into the remaining part of his pants. He starts to laugh looking at his manhood, "Well shit! Rarity is going to love and hate when we get together. Hell I could give Big Mac a run for his money! Ha ha ha!"

After few more minutes of admiring himself, Spike drinks a couple hands full of water then splash himself to wash away any extra sweat. He sniffs the air, "Ok by the smell of flowers, I should be at the field soon hopefully I'll their by nightfall if I book it for the rest of the way." He start stretches getting ready to run again. "Ok that enough rest lets…" the ground starts shake violent with trees collapsing in the background.

* **RRROOOOAAAARRR!** *

Spike twists around and sees a monstrous hydra charging at him, "You've got be to kidding me!" He runs away as one of the four heads tries to take a bit out of the fleeing dragon. Spike swiftly dodges still running, but massive 30 foot tall monster is able to easily keep pace with seven foot swift purple dragon. Two of hydra heads launch a simultaneous attack at Spike one misses his, but other one slams the ground on the heels of the dragon making him trip up from the shockwave. "Shit!" he yells he falls, but he quickly springs himself into a head over head over front flip back to his feet, "Ok that is something new." Another hydra head attacks, Spike scenes that take and twists around just as the head gets close he balls up his fist and throws a strong forward punch. Spike's fist connects with the stone like scales and rock hard head. The powerful punch sends the hydra's inner right head back making it fold up like an accordion snapping it neck with each fold. The creature releases a monstrous howl at the pain radiates into other heads as the injured head fall backwards dead. "Wow I have gotten stronger, but I think I pissed the other head off at the same time!" Spike exclaims as the hydra heads attack fiercely over and over.

Spike jumps and dodge each attack with greater and greater ease. "I got to admit this petty fun, but I don't have any more time play," Spike states looking ahead a giant boulder in his path. "Lets just see how strong I have gotten!" He come to sliding stop and grabs the four times his size boulder and lounges it into air at the chasing hydra. An eclipsing shadow floats over the hydra; it looks up but it's too late. The boulder smashes down killing the left outside head unleashing another power yell of pain for the remaining heads. "Ha! You best give up before you run out of heads!" Spikes laughs with his arms folded across his chest. "I'm too powerful for you beat me!" The ravenous hydra unleashing an ear splintering roar that fills like waves passing through the air. Spike uncovers his ears after the roar, "I got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie sit on the express bullet train to Canterlot. AJ looks out the window and watches the passing landscape with bored expression on her face as she thinks, ~ _What do I say to Princess Celestia? ~_ Suddenly, Pinkie Pie starts shake, bounce, and rattle inside their private car. AJ sits up with widen eyes, "Pinkie don't tell me!"

"YYYYUUUUUPPPPPP!" she replies still shaking. Then she stops looking out the window, "And it's one whammy of a combo happening in the Everfree forest!"

* * *

The ground starts to violently once again with the sounds of more thunderous footsteps and collapsing trees. "Now what?!" Spike states looks into the forest, "You got be fucking kidding me!" He turns and starts running at full speed as six more hydras come charging after him. "Looks like bog breath had some friends who want play as well. Fine with me more the merrier! I'll kick all your asses!" He turns around and charges at the seven hydras. Nine of the twenty-six hydra head launch down on the lone dragon.

He pivots dodging the open mouths of the monsters while using to tail to whip one or two of them in the eyes after his dodges. _~Wow I can believe how fast I am. I might be faster than Rainbow on foot! ~_ He thinks dodging another barrage of attacks. He swiftly runs up a tree and springs himself off one of the branches toward incoming hydra head. He greet it with a powerful round house kick smashing it into another attacking head making them knock into each other; causing two of huge creatures with the attached heads off course and making them run into each then go clashing to the floor. Then Spike lands perfectly on the ground kneeing with one fist and the other arm extended. "Ha! And Twi said that those karate lessons from Rainbow wouldn't be useful."

Another hydra coming charging at for him, Spike stands with a smile on his face and charges directly it. The one of heads launches at him, but Spike jump over the head doing a graceful twist in the air landing on the hydra's neck. He dashes up the neck towards the main body. Another head attacks the climbing dragon, yet once again the nibble dragon dodges the attack landing on top of one the heads. He smirk jump up then dives down shouting, "HERE GET A TASTE OF MY NEWEST ATTACK! METEOR SMASH!" Spike smashes down on top of the hydra's breaking the skull and crunching the neck killing the head while forcing the body down into the ground snapping the breast's leg bones in half. The monster whines in pain making one of its closest allies come rushing to help.

Spike lands in one of the trees and sees the incoming hydra. Spike puts another smirk on his face jumping to his last opponent. He grabs it is tail and pulls with all his might dragging the disabled monster along the ground spinning it around him, "I call this the Dragon Spin!" He lets go of the tail sending it at another hydra. The two monsters smash into each and flying in opposite direction into the forest. "Well two down and five to… WHAO!" he shouts dash out the way of four incoming hydra heads. The heads hit the ground. "You guys are never going to learn!"

The sun begins the set ending the day, and two hydra dead bodies litter the ground with blood pooling out of several wounds its body. Spike stands in a clearing breathing heavy feeling the gathering fatigue from constant fighting, and to add to his troubles is surrounded by the original now two headed hydra and its two allies. "Damn it!" he says breathing deeply watching for movement from the hydras. His hands have transformed into powerful talons dripping with torn flesh and blood from the fleshly killed hydras. "Ok Spike now you're in trouble. I have to end this!" The ten hydra head look down at the lone purple dragon. Spike growls then shouts, " **ALRIGHT FUCKERS IF YOU WANT SOME COME AND GET IT! I DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING NIGHT TO WAIT ON YOU!** "

The hydras growl and four of the heads attack. Spike is able to dodge three of attacks, but the fourth attack connects with the strenuous dragon sending him flying through trees. Spike quickly recovers, but another hydra launches another three head missile keeping him off balance sending him flying into more trees. Spike sits up, "Ok that hurt. AHHHHH!" he cries as a hydra slams it foot on back and picking him up then throwing him again. Spike flies through the air smashing into trees with his rough landing. He lies at the end of a path broken and fallen trees. Spike coughs up blood sitting up with his arm wrapped over his abdomen. His vision start to going blurry, but he can feel the ground shaking with approaching footsteps. He is able to get to feet and limp away, but the quickening footsteps are on his heels.

Night finally takes hold of sky, and Spike leans up against a rock face catching his breath. He fights with what little strength he has left to stay awake, but his eyes betray him and close for a few minutes. A familiar bog smell fills the air; he opens his eyes seeing the hydras standing in front of him. He tries to flee the two headed hydra smashes him against the wall with such great force the air knocked out his lungs. Spike struggles to look up seeing the hydras licking their lips. "LET ME GO!" he shouts out and struggles to get free. Hydras draw their heads back preparing to attack. "LET ME GOOO!" Spike shouts again as the heads dive at him with their mouths wide opened. "LET ME GOOO…." He yells then a giant cone of green fire comes erupting out of his mouth melting one of the remaining two off it head. The hydra falls back releasing the young dragon screaming in pain; then he smiles with a puff of green flames coming out the side of his mouth. "Ok now things are getting fun!" Spike exclaims blowing another massive cone of green burning flames engulfing the one headed hydra in fire. It falls to ground died as the fire continues to feed on its flesh. The other hydras charge at the dragon, and he takes a deep breath and blows out more flesh melting flames igniting their feet on fire making them panic and run around to put the flames out with little success.

Spike looks up at the clear starry night sky and smirks, "Damn I played with them to long!" He sniffs the air picking up multiple scents from burning flesh to the blood of the hydra. He picks of the scent of the flowers once again then looks over at the still panicking hydra, "I'll roast you some other time. Later!" the young dragon laughs running away from the battle site.

* * *

Big Mac walks into his room and sees Zecora sitting on floor with her eyes glowing green; he heads into the bathroom pulling off his shirt leaving his mate alone. A minute later, her eyes return back to normal and gets up just as he coming back into his bedroom. She giggles and he gives a smirk, "What so funny? You see something while meditating and doing that funny eye thing?"

She laughs even more, "Yes young Spike is becoming quite a warrior. His quest will come to an end tomorrow evening. Big Mac when the fighting begins will you bring Granny and the children my house?" she asks striping off her clothes and getting into bed.

"Yeah that's not a problem, but why?!" he asks removing is boxers and climbing into the bed with his mate wrapping her nude body in his embrace.

"Because this battle will be fierce and dangerous, and I will feel better knowing that you all are safe with me in forest," she replies running her hand up and down his bare red chest. Suddenly her eyes glow green again showing her new vision. "Oh my, the final trial begins," she reports as green glow fades away.

"Whatcha you see?" he asks looking down at her.

"Spike will have to feast in order to pass and gain what was taken from him," she retorts. "For now time to rest." She kisses him and gets conformable.

"Good night," he states turning off the light.

* * *

The moon shines down with awesome majesty and beauty bathing ground with it pure pale light. Spike makes continues to follow the scent of the Dragonmare; he looks hands that have transformed back to normal. "This is some errand Zecora has me on. Hear I taught it would be a simple run in here and grab the flower and head back to get the potion I need, but it's been completely different. First, I'm attacked by Timberwolves and the next morning I changed into this. Then, I get attacked by a Hydra who for shits and giggles calls six of his buddies to make it a seven on one fight, but I find out that I have super strength, I can form dragon talons, and gain a breath weapon. Its like someone wants to keep pushing me to my limits and for some added kicks I find out that I'm a fast healer. After all this is over, Twilight is going have a field day with poking and examining my maturing body," he says to himself *crunch*. He stops in tracks and looks down seeing the ground littered with decaying bones. He leans down examining the bones, "These are chimera bones! There all over the place! What the fuck could have done this!?" He goes farther ahead and exhales, "From the looks of things and the scent of the flower, I'll find out very soon. Who comes up with this shit!" he curses taking in the direction.

* * *

The clock gets close to striking two in the morning, and Twilight is still in city hall reviewing the recovery activity logs, evacuation procedures, and sentry reports. She tosses the current report on her desk that is littered with other reports.

She jolts a little shaking her head to wake up and focus her mind. "Come in," she welcomes. Rarity and Fluttershy walk into room to find the purple's alicorn hair fizzy, her eyes blood shot, and her clothes all wrinkled. "Hi girls, why are you up so late?" she greets.

"Sweetie, we should be asking you that," Rarity redirects the question.

"Twilight have you slept yet?" Fluttershy questions.

"Who can sleep with everything happening and with Spike missing; I can't close my eyes without having a nightmare that something horrible is happening to him. Rarity please tell me that you found some kind of lead on Spike whereabouts," Twilight requests.

"I have been all over town and no one has seen him. It's like he never returned from Sweet Apple Acres," Rarity reports.

*Knock* *Knock* "Twi you in here?" Rainbow calls out entering the room wearing her Wonderbolt uniform jumpsuit. "Damn Twi you look a mess!" A sweat drop appears next to everyone's head. "Anyway General Spitfire says that she is going to mobilize the Wonderbolts Corps and prove equipment for use to in the battle. Check out the new titanium extendable quarterstaff she gave me," she explains holding out seven inch long rod that extends to seven feet long with the push of a button. Rainbow spins it around showing some skill she possesses. She retracts the staff, "So how things going here? And word from Canterlot?"

"Well…" Twilight sways her tail and extends her wings to work out the stiffness while walking to the door. She opens the door and a Pegasus wearing a Canterlot Royal Guard uniform.

He statutes, "Your highness Princess Twilight Sparkle, I have a message to for you from two ladies of your court." He pulls out a rolled up letter with a seal on it.

Twilight takes the letter opens and reads it. Her eyes bug out, " **NO THIS IS HORRIBLE!** "

"Twilight what's wrong? Did something happen to Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie?" Rarity questions.

Twilight turns around with the letter gripped firmly in her hands, "No! They made it safely, but when they got there the whole capital was in complete turmoil. They high tailed it to the palace and found the council members at each other's throat. After breaking them up, the council members reported that Princess Celestia is missing!"

"What!" the others shout in unison.

"What about Princess Luna where is she?!" Rarity questions.

"According the council after the attack on Ponyville, they went to tell Princess Celestia, but they found she was missing. They scrambled to contract the Crater Lake Palace, but they find out that Princess Luna is also missing!"

"WHAT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE BOTH PRINCESSES ARE MISSING!" Rainbow Dash yells flapping her wings hovering the mid-air.

"And things get worst. The council states that they can't mobilize the military without her permission," Twilight continues.

Fluttershy says in her very timid voice, "Twilight well if… you don't mind… I mean you don't have to… but…."

* * *

Twilight twists around staring down at the extremely timid yellow pegasus with her glowing purple and empowered aura, "Out with it Fluttershy!" The timid girl yelps then hides behinds Rarity nervously shaking on the brink of tears. Rainbow and Rarity gasp and shot disapproving glares at their alicorn friend. Her eyes go back to normal, and she lowers her head in shame, "I'm sorry Fluttershy, I shouldn't have yell like that to you, but what your idea?"

The yellow pegasus smiles coming from behind Rarity, "Its ok Twilight, but maybe we can ask Princess Cadance for help."

"Yeah the Crystal Empire's military is only second to Canterlot," Rainbow continues off of her fellow pegasus' idea.

Twilight shakes her head, "That wouldn't work. It would take too long for the crystal military to get here."

"Don't those idiots know that there is a princess here?" Rarity comments gaining odd looks from everyone in the room.

The guard clears his throat, "Actually Lady Rarity, the council ordered me to escort Princess Twilight Sparkle back to Canterlot for her own protection, so your highness if you would come with me, we will leave at once."

Twilight crumples up the letter giving the guard the same glowing purples eyes with waving tails, "I will not leave Ponyville or my friends to the fight those dragons. You can tell the council those are my final words on the matter!"

Rainbow Dash looks at the guard and yells, "Hey iron head, why not tell the royal guard to come here and protect Twilight while the real warriors kick some dragon ass!"

The guard gives an annoyed look on his face hearing Rainbow's taunt, but he quickly covers it by responding, "Very well, highness I will do as you command, and Lady Rainbow," he shoots a mean eye towards at her, "I will tell Captain Sentry that the Royal Guard should be sent here to show you how we fight dragons!" The guard bows and walks out the room.

"Rainbow I do wish you would be more graceful with your words," Rarity comments swaying slightly back and forth.

Rainbow smirks and giggles floating back down to the ground; she walks over and places a hand on Rarity's shoulder, "Rarity, Rarity, Rarity you don't know anything about military jargon do you."

Rarity gives the 'oh please look' while eyeing the sky-blue warrior, "Well dear, please do enlighten me!"

"That guy," she states pointing her thumb back towards the door, "is a soldier of the Royal Guard and I'm a member of the Wonderbolts!"

"Rainbow Dash dear be a little more detail in your explanation!" Rarity replies with a smug tone.

"Alright every year there is a competition between the Royal Guard and the Wonderbolts to show who are the better flyers and fighters. For the past eight matches, the Wonderbolts have mopped the floor with them. Now he is going back Canterlot and tell Captain Sentry, the guy that got beat by General Spitfire herself, that another Wonderbolt and not just any Wonderbolt, but a one who is close friends with Princess Twilight that they can sit back and watch us kick some dragon ass. Knowing Captain Sentry, he will mobilize every guard he can get bring them to the party," Rainbow smirks.

"So you're gloating him into the fight," Rarity summarizes while crossing her arms.

Rainbow only smiles and giving a thumbs up. Twilight can only smirk seeing what her loyal friend's plan, "Regardless of how its done, we have more fighters coming to help protect Ponyville. We better go ahead and start preliminary evacuation and…"

"Hold right there Twilight," Rainbow jumps in, "the only thing that you are going to do is go to bed and get some sleep!"

"No look I'm fine," Twilight lies as her mouth unwilling releases a massive yawn and her eyes become more blood shot and redden.

"Twilight dear, you need some rest, and I might suggest a bath because you have a bit of musky odor darling. I think your mane, tail, and wings will thank you for it," Rarity adds.

"Thanks girls, but I promise you; I'm fine just let me get back to work and I…." Twilight counters moving towards the door.

"NOOO!" a voice shouts making Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity look at its owner. Fluttershy marches right up face-to-face with her alicorn friend. She gives Twilight her famous unbeatable stare, "Listen Twilight you have been going at nonstop for over 24 hours, and you keep saying that you're fine but you're not! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO GO HOME, TAKE A BATH, AND GO TO SLEEP! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"But…"

" **NO BUTS GO TO BED NOW!** " Fluttershy shouts making everyone jump back a step hearing her shout.

"Ok! Ok you win! I'm going," Twilight replies with fear in her voice.

"I'll go with her to make sure she gets to bed!" Rainbow states, "Now march Twilight!" Twilight turns and walks out with Rainbow close on her tail.

Once they are out of the room, Rarity puts a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder and says, "Good job dear! Now I'm heading to Sweet Apples Acres to see if I can pick up Spike's trial."

"Oh no you don't!" Fluttershy exclaims, "I know you have been running yourself rag it looking all over Ponyville, and you need your rest as well, so the same goes for you get to bed!"

"Fluttershy…"

"NO! BED NOW!" she shouts and Rarity nods and leaves the room. _~I think I can get use to this, ~_ Fluttershy smirks to herself turning off the lights off in office and heading out.

Twilight walks out of the bathroom with a robe wrapped around her and uses a towel to get the excess water out of her mane. "Fluttershy and Rarity were right, I needed that. I feel so much better. Hey Rainbow…" she looks over to see her fast asleep. She shakes her head and snaps her finger making them both disappear in a purple flash. They reappear upstairs with Rainbow in the guest bed. Twilight walks into her room dropping the robe. She puts on a part of matching light purple bra and panties before crawling into bed. Her tail swishes subtlety as she lies her head on the pillow looking out the window, "Three days have gone by and still no sign of Spike and now Princess Celestia and Luna are missing… *yawn* and we only have four days left… I have to think of some…thing… too… solve… this… *snooze*," Twilight fades as her exhaustion takes hold.

* * *

The sun sits high in the mid-day sky shining it radiating light down on the world. Spike continues down the path with the scent as his only guide. "I have to reach the field by tonight or I'm SOL!" He wipes forehead, "Wow today is a real cooker!"

*Crunch*

Spike looks down and sees more piles of bones from other animals spread over the forest floor. He exams some of the bones; he picks up a bone and feels some of moisture on it. He checks his hand and finds fresh blood staining it. "This kill is fresh!" he states dropping bone to ground. He sniffs the air trying to pick up any trace of the predator responsible. "Ah great! I can't sniff the animal out. Ok Spike don't panic, you faced Timberwolves and hydras and beat both of them. What else can be more deadly than that?"

Suddenly a little squeak sounds off behind him, he twists around transforming his hands to sharp purple talon claws, and then he exhales seeing the cause of the sound. His changes claws back to normal reaching out to the little cute creature, "Ah it just a parasprites, you gave me scare little guy." He picks up the little insect holding it in his hand. "Geez you're the safest thing I'll seen around here in the last two and half-days," he says to the parasprite while tickling it under its' chin making it purr softly. He looks back at the bones still tickling his new friend, "Now the real question is what animal could be responsible of this? Whatever it is, I just hope that it full the time being."

Seconds after Spike finishes his statement, more parasprites land on the remains of the recent feasted corpuses. He looks at the other incoming bugs with much worry, "Ok you little guys time to go, I've… OUCH!" He yells fiercely waves his hand as the parasprite bites deeply into his skin causing blood to flow down. Spike growls and smashes the bug killing it. The other parasprites lash out toward the dragon with their mouths wide open and teeth craving for the taste of his flesh. Spike turns and dashes in the direction of the field while swatting away parasprites that are able to get on him.

He zigzags toward the trees in a fail effort to escape the ravenous flesh eating pest. He looks behind him sees the swarm growing in size as they continue their pursuit of their dragon prey. "Dammit I need a plan or I'll be next on the menu!" Spike yells while running; his sharpen hearing picks up the sound of more wing flapping. He looks to his left and sees another swarm coming in to flank him. He growls seeing the new swarm, "FUCK OFF!" The angry dragon yells blowing a powerful cone of blazing fire at the swarm burning most of the incoming insects, but Spike's move allows the other swarm to catch up and overrun him. He fights with all his strength to get out the attacking swarm, but their constant biting and attack on his legs force his to ground.

Spike wills himself into the fetal position crying out feeling the overwhelming pain. The parasprites land on top of their meal and begin feasting mercilessly. Tears of pain run down Spike's face as his scales and skin are literately ripped from his body. The insects work on his back near his shoulder blades revealing two large scars. _~It hurts so much I can't move! Did I come so far to only be eaten alive? What do I do?! I have no strength left! ~_ Spike thinks yelping every time he feels a new bite. Then a voice echoes through the forest once again, "If you want to survive this plight, feed on your enemy like a delight."

Spike opens his eyes after hearing the voice, and he reaches out and grabs one of the parasprites then shoves it into his mouth. He chews down on the, at first chucky then chewy, insect. He hums in delight at the ruby gem-like taste; he catches another parasprite shoving it into his mouth enjoying insect's favor. Spike feels a massive pulse throughout his body with a rejuvenating energy coursing through him. He springs up from his fetal position, and the numerous bite marks over his body quickly begin to heal; the parasprites encircle the repowered dragon. Spike looks at his enemy with hungry eyes, "There's been a change in the menu! Today's special PARASPRITE GEMALLAMOD!" He charges at them with great hungry and thirst for revenge.

* * *

*BURP* "Now that's what I call a gemerrific meal," Spike says rubbing his gut and using his claw to pick out pieces of chewed up wings. He looks up and sees the starry night sky, and the silver moon shining its pale light down once again. Spike looks ahead and sees the soft radiate glow of pink, purple, and yellow coming from just the other side of some trees. He rushes around the trees and sees the wide open field with the moon and stars directly above the clearing area. The giant field is filled with thousands of Dragonmare gently swaying in the breeze while lighting up the ground.

Spike walks through the field hypnotize by the flowers' beauty. "Wow they're beautiful! Focus Spike, all have I to do get this and…" Spike feels a sharp pain on his back as if his shoulder blades are on fire.

Then as if a trick by the moonlight and Dragonmare, a solid beam of light shots down increasing the glow of the flowers. A red dragon dressed in black and green armor with his wings folded close to his back and two swords strapped to his hip appears in front of him. The eight foot man walks closer to Spike with face shrouded in shadow. Spike goes into a defensive posture, but man holds up his hand and says with a powerful deep voice, "Take easy son; I didn't come here to fight you!" The dragon gets closer to Spike revealing his face who is a close carbon copy of Spike's, yet his eyes are ruby red. "It's good to see you again son," Spike's father states just stopping within arm's reach of the purple dragon. "Ha! Looks like you're growing into my strong build, but you have your mother's sweet, gentle, and kind emerald green eyes."

Spike gives the man an odd confused look, "Son? Did you call me your son?"

"That I did Spike," the dragon smiles looking down on his son. "Yes Spike I'm your father."

Spike takes a cautious step back shaking his head in disbelief, "That can't be, that's impossible."

"Your mother and I would disagreed especially seeing how cute you were when she gave birth to you," he replies.

"Wait a minute, Twilight and everyone in Canterlot told me I was hatched from an egg and…"

A woman's voices cuts Spike off, "I am afraid that is my fault Spike." The men turn around and see Princess Celestia and Luna walking up to them. "Oh my Spike, you have grown up to be a handsome dragon."

Spike bows in respect to the princesses and says, "What do you mean by it's your fault? What is everyone hiding from me, and is he really my father?"

Luna steps in, "Celestia cannot be held solely responsible; I also am to blame for this, but we had to keep the truth about your real birth and linage secret until the right time." She looks up at Spike's father slightly blushing bring her hand up to her mouth covering it, "Besides as a noble powerful knight, it is only proper that he introduces himself to his own son. After all, this is his first time meeting you, and he should know about one of the greatest, most powerful, bravest, noble, and… and…"

"Luna," Celestia puts her hand on growing red sister, "I think he gets the point."

"Oh yes! Sorry! Thanks Tia!"

They all laugh for a minute, and then the dragon knight clears his throat, "Spike, my name is Sir Ashkore the Peacebringer of the Knights of the Draconic Core."

"Wait I remember Twilight and I reading something about that order. Yeah! It was in the section during the great war between dragons and ponies, but we never came across your name in the history books," Spike comments. "So how don't I know you're making all this up?"

"As Luna and I said, it is our fault. We had to hide the truth from not only you but everypony. We had ordered all the books and records that had Sir Ashkore's name in it remove or covered up to protect you," Celestia states with the look of disappointment on her face.

"What!" Spike questions with wide eyes. "But why your highness? Why would you hide the truth from me and what were you trying to protect from?"

Luna exhales with her blushing all gone and displays the same look of disappointment, "Spike do you know why the war ended between Equestria and Dragonicion?"

"Yeah! The everlasting peace treaty between the two nations ended the war and both sides agreed to certain terms that are still enforce today. Like the dragon migration to the ancient birth sites of our ancestors," Spike replies.

"I must thank you Celestia, you choice a very wise pony for my son to grow up with and learn from. Unfortunately son that is only a third of the truth," Ashkore states crossing his arms looking into the starry night sky.

"Let me guess the other two parts have to deal with me and you," Spike deduces from the clues of Celestia and Luna's actions.

"Damn son you are smart one, I can see why Twilight and you get along so well. You both are as sharp as dragon's claw," Ashkore smiles looking back face to face with his son. "You see Spike yes the Crimson War ended because of the peace treaty, but also because of your birth. You see son your mother is pony."

" **WHAT! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! MY MOTHER IS PONY!** " Spike yells stumbling backwards over his own tail right on to his ass.

"What are you disappointed son? To find that your mother is pony?" Ashkore questions with an inquiring look on his face.

Spike gets back up to his feet blushing himself off, "No it's not that I'm disappointed, but the complete opposite it explains to many things about myself and why I always had this deep unknown feeling that there was more to me than just a dragon."

Ashkore starts to laugh saying, "I also see that you've pick up another trait of mine. Don't try to hide it son I know you have a massive love crush on that fine looking mare Rarity. A little fatherly advice, when you go back take some extra Dragonmare with you; mares love the smell of it and if you use in cologne she'll all over you. Trust me son it works all the time how do you think I became mates with your mother. Ha! Ha!"

*Cough* "Sir Ashkore can we save the fatherly advice for another time? Spike needs to learn the truth behind the end of the Crimson War," Celestia comments with her arms crossed giving a 'come on' look.

"Sorry your highness, anyway son before the war officially ended; I was sent to Canterlot by the Council of Elders to help with negotiate the peace treaty with the princesses and their council. When I arrive in Canterlot I was greeted by a woman who was Princesses Celestia and Luna's personal student. She is the most beautiful and strong willed unicorn I have ever met, and she has the most attractive emerald green eyes. After we arrived at the palace, Princess Celestia told me that Starlight Sparkle would assist me while I was there," Ashkore explains slowly trailing off to look at the sky thinking about his mate.

"Starlight Sparkle wait you don't mean that…" Spike fights to put the pieces together.

Luna jumps in, "Yes she is the great-great aunt of Twilight Sparkle."

"I'll be damn! Are you telling me that I'm related to Twi?!" Spike exclaims with unspeakable shock filling his face.

"You got it kiddo!" Ashkore comments then looks back at his son, "This makes what I have to tell you next so much easier. You see Spike the negotiations took about five years to complete, and Starlight and I started to get to know each other until the point; I ask her to become my mate. Then we found ourselves in bed performing the mating ritual. Then before we knew it, Starlight tells me that she's pregnant with you."

"And that's when things took a turn for the worst," Celestia states walking over to Ashkore putting a compassionate hand on his right arm. "You see Spike, we were just days from signing the treaty and knowledge about your mother's condition came to light."

"As a result, this sent shockwaves throughout both nations. Some were calling for the death of Starlight, Ashkore, and you Spike, but others found it as a good way to unite the nations. The Dragon Lord at the time agreed that your birth will show that ponies and dragons can live together in peace," Luna explains walking over to Spike giving a loving smile. "So after the treaty was signed, your parents we officially announced as mates to the world."

"But that peace didn't last long because of that selfish son of a bitch!" Ashkore growls while squeezing his fist.

"What do you mean?" Spike questions seeing his father's anger grow and a sad look sweep over his face.

"Only two years after the treaty was sign, the Dragon Lord died and…"

Ashkore jumps in growling cutting off Luna, " **BULLSHIT! THAT MOTHERFUCKING BASTER KILLED DRAGON LORD CHAZORE! JUST SO HE COULD GRAB POWER!** "

"Be calm Ashkore, go on sister," Celestia says rubbing the now teary eyed dragon.

Luna nods and asks, "Spike, what do you know about Crimson Blaze War?"

"Well it started after Lord Chazore was, after what dad said, was killed, and the new Dragon Lord Azet came to power, and it was considered to be the bloodiest war in history," Spike states looking at the others for approval.

"You are quite correct Spike. When Lord Azet overthrew Lord Chazore, he made it quite clear that he was opposed to the treaty, and he was convinced that they would have won the war if Chazore hadn't signed the peace treaty. Then everything fell apart from there," Luna exhales recalling the events of the past. "All of Equestria was at peace enjoying our lives no one was prepared or expecting war but in one morning over ten thousand were killed in the opening attack."

"The news was unbelievable the Dragon Lord's forces were pushing through our lands unlike anything we have seen before. The dragons were relentless and deathly cruel to any ponies in their path. By the end of the first day, we had found out that over one million were killed and still the body count kept soaring at an incredible rate," Celestia comments remembering the feeling of heartache and pain hear that her people were being killed by the thousands.

"At the time, I was living in Canterlot with Starlight waiting for the moment you would be born. When we got the news about what happened, we rushed to palace to offer my help. Starlight wanted to fight, but we all agreed it would be too dangerous especially in her condition. However I was able to make up for it with the aid from my friends. Shortly after that piece of shit became ruler, dragons still loyal to Dragon Lord Chazore, those who believed in the peace treaty, and who like the idea of taking ponies as our mates stood together and pledged our loyal and power to protect Equestria," Ashkore explains with a great pride in his voice.

"These noble warriors, these great dragons, whom stood up to protect us were given the title of Dragon Knights of Equestria," Celestia proudly proclaims.

* * *

As Twilight sleeps, the young new alicorn enters the dream world, and finds herself flowing in the air over Ponyville then in an instance flash she rockets through the night sky air. Less than a blink of an eye, she hovers over a field seeing four figures down below. Twilight starts to bring the figures into focus, ~ _Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, what are they doing down there? And who are those men with them? Wait they're dragons! ~_ She sees them talking about something and the red dragon getting upset about what is said, but all their voices are muted. Twilight focuses more on the purple dragon, and she gasps as her eyes bug out, _~This is impossible! That can't be SPIKE!~_

As if hearing her outburst, Luna looks up in Twilight's direction waving her hand to go away; Twilight's body lightens up and rockets back through the night sky.

She comes crashing down into physical body screaming while waking up. Rainbow Dash comes bursting into Twilight bedroom seeing the irate alicorn shouting and exhaling like crazy; she rushes over to her friend's bed grabbing her by the shoulders gently shaking her while yelling, "TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT! CALM DOWN! DAMMIT SNAP OUT OF IT! *SLAP*" Rainbow slaps Twilight across the face forcing back into reality.

Twilight has tears running down face as she rubs the area where Rainbow slapped, "Thanks Dash I needed that!"

"No prob! If ever need another one, I'll be glad to help, but Twi what happened to you? Did you have some kind of nightmare or something?" Rainbow inquires.

"Maybe, I don't know it was something, but I saw the princesses with some dragons. I think one of the dragons was Spike, but when I shouted out his name Princess Luna only looked at me then next thing I know; I feel you slapping the shit out me," Twilight replies still rubbing the sore spot.

"Well there nothing we can do about it now, so just get back into bed, and I'll get an ice pack for your face," Rainbow states getting up from the bed and walking to the door.

"Hey Dash," Twilight calls out and Rainbow stops in her tracks to look at her friend, "Thanks for not using your fist." Rainbow smiles and laughs walking out the room. Twilight looks out of her window and softy says, "If that's was you I saw Spike, I'm glad you're safe and sound."

* * *

Luna looks back down at the others. "Your highness is everything ok?" Spike questions.

"Yes I just had to send someone back to bed to rest. I am sorry, Tia please go on with the story," Luna conveys with smirk on her face.

"The Dragon Knights took lead in the fight against Azet's Army. They fought alongside our warriors with great passion and power to protect Equestria. Sir Ashkore was and still is the bravest knight to protect our people," Celestia praises making Ashkore smirk in pride. "With Ashkore and the Dragon Knights not only did they stop, but they were able to push back Azet's Army reclaiming a great amount of ground. Then the war went into a stalemate both sides not able to neither advance nor fall back."

Ashkore then chimes in, "Things ran like than for about two years, and I was on the front lines when I got word that Starlight was having labor pains. Word reached my troops, and they practically force me to go back to Canterlot. Mindful, I couldn't thank them enough because I wouldn't want to miss the birth of our child; plus if I did, after Starlight recovered, she would have come to battlefield and after beating the shit out of me. She would turn around obliterate the enemy forces single handedly. Although I wouldn't lie that would be something to see." He breaks out into laughter, but he is met with silent annoyed stares from everyone. He slowly stops laughing and brings his fist to cover his mouth coughing once clearing his throat, "Sorry."

Spike slightly shakes his head at his dad's sad attempt at jokes, then a light bulb goes off in his head, "Hey something doesn't make sense, you said that mom was pregnant two years before the second war broke out then that she was still pregnant two years after words." He softly counts to himself the number of years, "Mom was pregnant with me for four years. I learned normal pregnancy only take nine months for ponies, but…"

"Right kiddo you weren't a regular birth, no one could guess how long Starlight would be pregnant with you. Also you were off by one year son, Starlight was pregnant for five years," Ashkore comments with a smirk and happy to know that there are still things he could correct his son on.

"Ok thanks dad," Spike smirks back at his father with his smartass remark.

"I got back into Canterlot two days later, and your mother was cursing up a storm. Hell it was enough to make both of the princesses blush in embarrassment," Ashkore giggles.

"Oh stop your giggling Sir Ashkore, you would do the same if you had to go thought twenty false alarms within a day's time," Luna fires back.

"Fuck I sent mom into false labor twenty times," Spike comments.

"Yup yup! Anyway after Starlight curse the red off my face, we settled in for hopefully quiet night, but that wasn't going to happen because as Starlight said, 'I don't know if I have a pony or dragon in here, but its kicking like mule!' I couldn't help, but laugh after hearing that, but then things went completely black. All I remember the next morning, I woke up with a pounding headache," Ashkore states with a clueless expression on his face while others burst out laughing.

"Serves you right dad!" Spike continues to laugh out wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry dad please keeps going, so what happen next?"

Ashkore waits for the laugher to die down when he looks up into the night sky, "Son tell me, do you how the Crimson Blaze War ended?"

"There was an insurrection within the government, and it was said that a high ranking general killed Dragon Lord Azet," Spike responses.

"And did you ever learn the name of the general who killed Azet?" Ashkore questions still looking up into the endless black starry abyss.

"No the name was never… dad it was you wasn't! You killed Dragon Lord Azet! Why?" Spike inquires with great wonderment.

Ashkore looks back at Spike with eyes filled with sadness and anger, "Because that gutless, backstabbing, worthless piece of shit so called lord tried to kill you and your mother. It happened three days later, a dragon assassin infiltrated Canterlot, and tried killed us in the middle of the night. I woke up and discovered him our home. I tell you son I have never been in so much rage before in my life. Hell I almost transformed into my ancient dragon form and ate the coward!"

Celestia rubs Ashkore's back trying to calm the dragon, "Lucky guards heard the fight and rushed in stop it."

"We interrogated the would-be assassin and found out that he was sent there on the direct orders of Dragon Lord Azet. He was told to run his blade through the belly of the whore that was caring the soon-to-be-born abomination. Hearing him say that with so much pride in his voice, something inside me broke and I lied to Starlight saying I would be right back. I walked out of that room, and without a second thought I took off. I flew to Dragonicion right up the palace. When I walked in Dragon Lord Azet was sitting on throne looking right at me," Ashkore pauses with tears streaming down from his eyes.

"And you killed him," Spike finishes.

Ashkore nods, "Right again son, but Dragon Lord Azet wasn't just any dragon. He was my father."

Spike's eyes open wide, and he says with a voice full of disbelief, "My grandfather was responsible for the greatest massacre in history, but dad what happened to you and Dragonicion after you slayed that monster Azet?"

More tears race down Ashkore face, "Son, I paid two great prices and cause the complete downfall of Dragonicion. First after I killed my father and stood over his corpse in his ancient form, the fight took all the strength I had to slay my father and in turn it caused me my life. The second price was even greater than the first; I abandoned my family, I failed to return to my mate, and missed your birth."

Ashkore falls to knees with even more tears streaming down his face. Celestia and Luna start to cry understanding the pain that he is feeling. "After we got word about what happened, Starlight was devastated and all of Canterlot was in grieving. A week later, representatives of from Dragonicion came to Canterlot to resign the peace treaty, and Starlight had given birth to you Spike. Unfortunately the representatives were also informed about your birth and stated that if word about your birth reached Dragonicion they couldn't guaranteed peace between our nations."

Spike's body begins to slightly shake with overwhelming confusion trying to guess what they were going to him. Luna looks at him with grief filled eyes, and Celestia continues, "What they wanted to do to you was something I would never allow to happen to my people, but they were adamant about this. I went to your mother's hospital room and… and," Celestia pulls her hands over her face feeling the greatest amount of shame and disrespect at the actions she took. "I still can hear Starlight's pleads and cries as I took you from her."

"Princess Celestia what did you do to me?" Spike asks in an emotionless filled voice.

"Oh Spike baby," Celestia reaches out to touch him, but he jumps back out of her reach with his eyes now full of distrust and anger. Celestia steps back clenching her hand, "Spike I promise you I would never do anything to threaten your life, but Luna and I had to a make the most difficult decision in our lives. In order to ensure the peace treaty is enforced, we choose to seal you away inside an egg for your protection. The spell we cast sealed you in an egg and could be broken by Luna and I at any time."

Ashkore gets up and walks over his son putting his hand on his shoulder, "Years passed and tension between Equestria and Dragonicion settled down, and the dragons were obeying the terms of the peace treaty."

Celestia then says, "I felt that the time was right to release you from your egg, but something terrible happened."

Spike's eyes widen still filled with anger and distrust and says with disgust in his voice, "What happened this time?! It's not bad enough I lost my father; you took me from my mother just after I was born. Now you tell me that I would have been release but…"

"It was my fault Spike," Luna jumps in with the sound of great sadness in her voice. "Because of my selfishness and growing jealously of my sister, I gave into my darkness, and Celestia was force to seal me in the moon."

"This left me without a way to break the spell, so I changed it so that only a member of your family would be able to release you," Celestia comments wiping away her last tears.

"So that how Twilight was able to hatch me," Spike concludes. Celestia nods in agreement, then he asks, "but why didn't mom just break the seal after you changed the spell?"

Celestia, Luna, and Ashkore look at each other then at Spike, and Celestia says, "Spike, after I took you from Starlight, she disappeared. No one has seen her since."

"So how long was I sealed in the egg before Twilight broke the spell?" Spike questions with shaking feeling.

Celestia exhales, "Three hundred years," Spike's eyes start to turn cold when a massive pulse of pain clashes through his body sending him falling to the ground. He cries out in pain as the two scar marks on his back glow red. "Oh no we are running out of time. Luna, we must act now!"

Luna nods and the two alicorns stand in from front of him. They hold their hands at Spike, Celestia's hand glows bright burning yellow, and Luna's hand glows dark starry midnight blue. Their eyes start to glow the same color as their hands and they say in unison, "WE WHO HAVE TAKEN FROM YOU WHAT IS TRULY YOURS! RETURN IT BACK TO YOU!" Powerful beams fire from their hands and hit the stricken dragon. Spike is wrapped in an orb of the mixed energy; he is lifted off the ground and energy orbits around him faster and faster until the orb burst. Then Spike floats down to the ground. His eyes open up and he releases another monstrous cry of pain as two long pointed tip bones shoot out from his back.

The new bones grow out six feet in upper semi-arch then four bones one and half feet apart grow out from under first two bones. The lower bones also extend six feet. Spike unleashes another ear shattering scream as the newly exposed bones light up with green fire. The fire coated bones starts to grow muscles fibers around the bones. Celestia and Luna can only watch at the pain stricken dragon as the next phase of growth begins. The muscle covered bones begin to turn purple as scales cover each part of the muscles, but with every new scale Spike's screams of pain grow louder until his eyes blacks out and he falls silent. Ashkore feels another tear form in eyes, but it was not a tear of sadness but of pride and joy seeing his son's wings enter the final stage of growth. The gaps between the bones fill in with lime green colored skin matching the dragon's hair.

Once the last bit of skin grows in, the green fire extinguish itself revealing a pair of new wings. Spike starts to regain consciousness feeling the burning hot sensation replace with a cooling smoothing feeling. He slowly gets up and looks to his side seeing the new addition to his body. "Well done son! I know if Starlight was here she would be as proud of you as I am. You have regain that was taken from you. Your dragon blood has been unlocked!"

"I have wings. I HAVE WINGS!" Spike shouts flapping his wings to start hovering off the ground then starts to fly around.

"Son listen!" Ashkore commands. Spike looks at his father seeing serious expression on his face. He lands in front of his father, Celestia, and Luna. "Son my time on this plane is running out, so you must listen carefully. You have the power needed to defend your home, but Garble will be formable opponent don't let your guard down other than that go kick some ass son!"

"Spike take the Dragonmare back to Zecora and prepare for battle," Luna states with a smile handing him one of flowers.

"Spike you have come a long way, and I am very proud of you," Celestia smiles handing him another Dragonmare. "You have learned how the power of friendship can change everything in one's life. One last thing like your father stated go kick some ass and get your special somepony! Other than that good luck with your match against Garble and remember your determination will light the way to your victory also it might save a soul that is lost in darkness."

"Before you go I have to know, dad if you're dead how are you here? And since it been over three hundred years, why isn't mom here with you?" Spike asks.

"To your first question son I will not answer that question just yet, but to your question Starlight is still alive somewhere. See we learned that when a dragon mates with another species, they can obtain some of our longevity and youthfulness, so when I met your mother she was 22 years," Ashkore core explains with a smile on his face.

"So my mom is still alive, this is awesome I will find her and…"

Ashkore jumps in, "Spike you must focus on your current mission. Stop Garble and claim your mate! Knowing Starlight, she has figured out that you have been release from your egg. Don't worry she will come to you son, for now handle your business."

Spike snaps to attention, "I understood father I will make you proud, and your highnesses I will protect Ponyville with every ounce of strength I have!"

"We are depending on you Spike; we know you can do it!" Celestia states with light of moon growing brighter absorbing Luna, Ashkore, and herself in the light.

A second later, Spike finds himself alone in the field with flowers in his hands. He looks at glowing flowers then at the moon, "Ok let's see what my wigs can do!" He gives a powerful flap of his wings rocketing himself into the air. He looks down at the forest hovering in midair. "This is way beyond cool!" He faces his body in the direction of Zecora's home and with another powerful flap of his wings he launches at subsonic speeds. "Awesome! Totally awesome!"

Ten minutes later, Spike lands in front of Zecora hut. He knocks on the door, and Zecora opens door and smiling, "You have completed your quest and grown quite strong. Your last phase in this quest will begin now." She holds hand welcoming in him inside. "There are less than three days before you meet your opponent, and we must make sure you are ready for this battle." Spike nods walking into the house. She closes she closes the door and a powerful green light shines out from the all the windows while Spike roams echo out from inside.

* * *

The remaining days past by quickly until the fated day arrives, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and the backup pegasus hover in the rain cloud filled sky. On the ground, Rarity, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, and the rest of the unicorn and earth pony forces. Everyone is dressed in silver full body armor plate with their cutie mark printed in tights of the armor. An hour passes, then Garble comes rocketing up with five backup dragons. Garble smiles looking at Twilight and her forces; he says in a mocking voice, "Well isn't this cute. The little princess has put together an army," he holds up his, "so did I!" He gives a fanged smile while snapping his claw.

Suddenly thousands of dragons came pouring out the cloud filling the skies behind him plus a massive army of dragons come marching from the north. Everyone eyes fill with fear seeing the number of enemies marching toward them. Rainbow hovers closer to the Twilight and whispers to her, _"_ They out number us 50 to 1 what's the plan here Twi?"

"If you two are done talking, I have a fight to win," Garble looks down at the ground and looking for his target. "Don't tell me! The little piss ant ran away!"

"Listen Garble you don't have to do this for the past three hundred years our people have lived in peace; we don't have fight each other. We can…"

Garble growls loudly cutting her off, " **I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT SOME AGE OLD PIECE OF SHIT TREATY! I WANT THE LITTLE TURN COAT BROUGHT RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!** **FUCK IT BURN THE FUCKER DOWN!** "

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoying the story so far. Remember Comments are Magic.


	4. Chapter Three: Ponies verses Dragons

**Adventures of Equestria**

**Chapter Three: Ponies verses Dragons**

**I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

**A/N: I don't own the song Requiem for a Dream.**

* * *

The dragons on the ground and in the sky followed Garble orders and begin charging their breath weapons creating a line of multicolored orbs from the thousands of dragons present. Twilight flies closer to Garble waving her arms and a frantic fashion while pleading, "I'm begging you not to do this! The people here don't deserve to be attacked like this. They haven't done anything to warrant this scale of attack! Besides think about how many lives are going to be lost if a war starts; I know that you don't want that blood on your hands, and Spike is like a little brother to me if you want to fight someone, fight me but don't take it out on my friends or these innocents!"

Garble crosses his arms then a soft laugh starts to grow in volume until he is arching his back and tilting his head upward laughing into the sky as if in a maniacal state of trance. His brutish laughing continues for about five more seconds as the energy balls grow larger from the other dragons' breath weapons preparing rain down, a literal sense of, hell on Ponyville. He leans back forward giving Twilight a grim like look on his face while sporting a devilish smile he says in a low tone deep voice, "Your pleas and compassion all your friends is so sweet, but" he raises his hand and putting his first and middle finger together with his thumb as he continues saying, "it burns us! *snap*"

After that gesture, the dragons unleash their powerful breath weapons upon the semi defended city. Massive booms and blasts rock the buildings and ground when the breath weapons make connect. Multiple buildings are set on fire or blown to smithereens by the attacks; Twilight looks in shock as a green fireball crashes into her treehouse library setting it on fire. The purple princess covers her mouth and gasp seeing the carnage that is being rain down from above; then she looks to where the ground forces are stationed. With tears in her eyes, she literally watches as the walls of soldiers get blown away or set on fire by the attacking dragons. Some unicorns put up barriers to defend themselves and others, or they tried to deflect the blast using their magic beams, but all in all she witnesses a massive slaughter on the troops stationed in the area.

She moves her hands and put on an angry expression with tears dripping down the side of her face. She balls her fists and feels a growing hatred boiling within her making both the star on top of her crown and her eyes glow a dark purple as she says, "For what you have done I can never forgive you, and I will do everything within my power to destroy you!" She turns to everyone else and yells out **, "EVERYONE ATTACK! DEFEND YOUR FRIENDS! DEFEND YOUR FAMILY! BY BRINGING THESE MURDEROUS DOGS DOWN!** " She looks back at her opponent and holds her arms out to her side; she produces a purple orb in each hand. Then she closes her hands around the orbs creating a purple energy a double edge long sword in each hand. She charges at Garble slashing and thrusting with the skill of an expert at the red Dragon humanoid. He smiles while using his claws to deflect each attack that the young princess throws at him.

Rainbow Dash smiles twirling her titanium silver stick over her head, "Well alright time to pony up and beat them down! You guys are about to get a taste of my beating stick! **CHARGE!** " The lightning fast sky blue Pegasus speeds off leaving a rainbow trail behind her taking down several dragons with a barrage of strikes to critical pressure point areas knocking them out of the sky. "Come on where's your fight at! I have not even broken a sweat! I thought you dragons were supposed to be tough!" She laughs as another Dragon charges at her, but in a single sweeping motion, her charging opponent gasps in pain and falls to the ground. Rainbow erupts with laugher until three large ice balls come flying towards the supremely confident Pegasus; he catches sight of them in time and uses her staff breaks it in half before they can collide with her. Five more large frozen death spheres quickly rush in forcing her to only dodge just in time; she quickly glances around the battlefield to find out where they are coming from but is unable to figure it out before another three ice balls come at her; she dodges them while grunting out, "Ah damn it that was too close! Come out and face me you fucking coward! Or are you scared that I will hit you with my ugly stick!"

The sky blue Pegasus dodges more ice ball attacks; then a female voice says, "All right bitch let's dance!" Rainbow turns around to see a snow white female dragon wearing black jeans and an ice blue tank top. The woman cracks her claws while moving her head left and right popping her neck. Rainbow mimics the woman's movements while positioning her titanium quarterstaff waiting for the attack. The women stare each other down waiting for the other one to make the first move; in a blink of an eye the women start exchange blow after blow making a metallic sound after each collision. After several more collisions they back away from other for a second both breathing hard and still eye lock with each other. The white dragon smirks, "I have to the give it to you; you're good with that toy stick of yours. I'll be sure to take good care of it after I kill your worthless pony ass!"

Rainbow Dash only smiles twirling her staff over her head a couple times then points the staff at her opponent, "Then your better pony up or get beaten down!" The two women laugh and in the blink of an eye they become blurs that come crashing with each other then ricochet off in the opposite direction.

* * *

On the ground, both earth ponies and unicorns scramble around trying to avoid the oncoming breath weapon attacks from the wall dragons in front of them. Three giant fireballs come screaming in and explode close to the front lines being held by some of the local militia units. The giant blast rocks the entrenched fortification then causes it to catch on fire. The fight turns into a battle to not to be overwhelmed by the intense heat from the roaring flames front of them.

Another round fireballs comes flying at a fortified building; three of the four ponies posted at that station jump out the windows just in time as the death balls slam into the building and explodes on the wall. Fire begins to engulf the remaining part of the wall and spreads out. The three surviving soldiers turn back to only hear the screaming agonizing wails and pleads for help from their companion left behind, but his pleas fall silent when the remaining part of the burning building comes collapsing down. The soldiers are mesmerized by the site of their fellow soldier being killed to the point that they fail to realize a fireball comes directly at them; however, a unicorn dressed in the Royal Guard uniform jumps in between the oncoming attack and the shocked survivors. His yellow horn lights up transparent yellow along with his hands. He holds out his index finger making a full horizontal then vertical slash at the incoming death ball. He successfully cuts the fireball into four pieces making the attack explode a few feet in front of him.

He turns to the volunteer militia members and orders them, "Go to the secondary defense line and hold it at all costs!" It takes few seconds to register what he's ordering then he points toward the direction of the secondary defense line to only receive a nod from the three volunteers as they quickly turn around and run to the secondary area. Apple Jack runs past them seeing the fear in their eyes as she makes her way towards the Royal guard. She sports military camouflage gear with a bulletproof vest, but she adds her traditional brown rodeo hat with a matching brown unbuttoned rodeo vest with the symbol of her cutie Mark plastered on the back. She also wears her utility belt armed with her light brown lasso and two semiautomatic colt 45 six shooters. The handle of each gun is branded in gold with her cutie mark. She makes it up to the guard causing him to snap to attention and saluted, "Ma'am we have lost forward positions seven, nine, and fourteen. Lady Apple Jack, we have several major breaches in our line of defense; the dragons are advancing to quickly and with the amount of damage being rain down from the sky we have no way to defend ourselves if we are pushed any further into the city limits, they start to corner and encircle us."

The orange mare crosses her arms while looking down trying to think of away how to rectify the situation. After a few seconds, she says, "Damnit we got no choice start evacuating remaining citizens from the shelters; we are abandoning Ponyville."

The guard replies with shock in his voice, "But ma'am we had no way to draw their aerial fire away. The wonder bolts are stretched to the max and if we try to move anyone now it's just asking for slaughter!"

Apple Jack gives him a stern look and in a commanding voice orders him, "Listen, we can either risk the chance of everypony getting killed here when the dragons overrun us, or we can take our chances and make an attempt at trying to escape so we don't lose everybody! And when I last checked, Twilight put me in command of all of our ground forces, so what I says goes got it!"

The yellow stallion quickly salutes again and replies with an annoyed tone of the voice, "As you wish ma`am, but you better find a way to the cover our escape or the death of those people will be on your head!" After his statement, the guard runs off towards the emergency shelters.

AJ stands watching him run off with his words echoing in her head. A few more explosions go off behind her before she runs toward the crumbling line off of defense. She draws her guns and opens fire on the invaders and hits a couple of dragons in the heart and killing them on the spot. She sees another group of soldiers firing shots at the approaching enemies. She jumps behind their barricade just in time as a fireball comes crashing into the barrier being put up by one of the unicorns. The green barrier holds up against the blast but makes a resounding boom inside shaking everybody in there.

She looks at the shaking soldiers and sees one of them with a broken leg and a scorched arm. She exhales while reloading her guns; then she says, "What's the status here?"

One soldier fires off a magazine's worth of shots from his M6 assault rifle then he ducks back down while saying, "The enemy is advancing at a steady rate there's nothing we can do to stop them. Our bullets are having no effect and all the unicorns magic is barely slowing them down. Ma'am we saw you take them down with your guns with the difference?"

AJ looks at her guns and nods her head down while saying, "My guns are enchanted. Twilight was able to use a spell that should be able to penetrate the dragons' scale." She looks at the unicorn who is wearing a Royal Guards uniform then asks, "You're from Cantorlot right? Shouldn't you be able to put the same spell on their guns as well?"

The tan colored unicorn holds his head down shaking left and right while responding, "No ma'am I'm not that advanced in combat magic. I mainly specialize in erecting barriers and shields. If you must know ma'am, not many of us here are capable of that type of magic; Captain Sentry ordered mostly recruits, cadets, and some off duty veterans to report to this post. Damnit, I wish I stayed at home!"

"Son of the bitch! Wait till I get my hands on that stallion!" she replies bracing herself after another fire blast hits the barrier. She then hears a radio call go out and sees one of the soldiers listening to the COM unit. She quickly addresses him by asking, "What's going on?"

The earth stallion looks up at the orange mare and reports, "Well ma'am the news is not good; the right flank has fallen and the dragons are pushing forward. Most of our forces are in retreat back to the city. We and three other units are all that's left of the front line."

The orange cowgirl farmhand then asks, "Is there any information about Twilight or Rarity or Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash?"

The radio officer nods saying, "Yes ma'am! Princess Twilight is right now in one to one combat with the leader of the Dragon Army. Lieut. Dash is also entangled in battle with a female dragon. As for Lady Rarity, we have no information about her whereabouts after the opening volley. On the other hand, Lady Pinkie Pie says she is enjoying the festivities."

Apple Jack gives him an odd look when he motions his thumb to his right pointing outside. She looks outside and only can shake her head in disbelief seeing her pink friend literally jumping and dancing around the explosions and extreme close call fireballs. Without a second thought, she leaves the barrier running toward her friend; she quickly grabs the pink pony and pulls her out of the way of the incoming attacks behind a brick wall leading to an alley. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING!? WHAT IN TARNATION ARE YOU DOING?!" She yells while shaking her with Pinkie's back to the wall.

"Well duh! No I'm just enjoying all the fireworks that are flying around," Pinkie Pie replies with a smile on her face, "but they are making a mess of the place."

The orange mare feels the urge to only want to slap her friend but then says in a calming voice, "Pinkie listen to me very careful. We are in the middle of a massive battle and we are getting our asses handed to us; I want you to answer this one question. Do you have anything any weapons or can your cannon help us in any way form or fashion?"

The pink mare taps her finger to her chin thinking in a cartoonlike pose then claps her hands together saying, "Why of course I do!" She reaches to her side and roles in her famous sky blue colored party cannon.

"I don't think that's enough but…"

Pinkie jumps in interrupting Apple Jack by saying, "Well there is the possibility that I can do this!" She smiles spinning her right index finger then presses a button on the watch on her left arm making the little tiny screen go from black to green. Suddenly, hundreds to thousands of small slots open up under the ground revealing a party cannon in each slot.

Apple jacks face is full of shock seeing the numerous amount of cannons pointed towards the invading army. Then AJ turns back to her pink friend to see that she has done a major wardrobe change into a sky blue skin tight one piece jumpsuit with a pink streak running down on each of her sides with a matching helmet and a heads up display (HUD) showing many moving 'x's scrolling over the screen, "What in the tarnation are you wearing? And why are all those cannons doing around the town?"

"That's simple silly in the case of cannon emergency," Pinkie smiles and then she shouts, " **NOW PREPARE FOR THE PINKIE PIE POWER POLARIZING PARALYZING PADDLING PAYBACK PLUMBUM PROJECTING PACKAGING PEACOCK POCKETING PRETZEL MAKING PUFFING PUMPING PARKWAY PUCKERING PRICKLING PLUMBING PLAYBOY PLAYFUL PARA BOXING PARADOX PRIZING PEPPERING PUNCHING PIMPING PLAYING PICKLING PUCKERING PUNISHING PLUNGING PICCOLOING PIED PIPING PARTY CANNON BARRAGE!** "

The five thousand cannons place around the town lock into the dragons approaching the defense line and some in the sky whom were in a fight with a Pegasus pony. Almost at the same time, the cannons fire multi-colorful balls, but when the balls hit their target it explodes into a bright shower of the fireworks with small metal pellets ripping into the dragon target. The sound of the cries and yells fill the air as the burning hot shrapnel enters the eyes, ears, and other exposed areas of the enemy.

Apple Jack mouth is stuck open with ah as what looks like fifty to more dragons fall out of the sky, and the frontline advancing dragons are force to stop and fallback. "Way to go Pinkie that was amazing!" AJ comments then she turns shouting to everyone in the area, " **ALRIGHT YOU ALL LISTEN UP! WE ARE FALLING BACK HURRY UP BEFORE THOSE VARMINTS CAN BACK AT US! GET TO THE SECOND LINE AND GET READY TO TEAR INTO THOSE BASTARDS THE SECOND THEY COME INTO OUR CITY!** "She looks back at her pink friend as she takes off her helmet. "Pinkie get another round of those cannon shots ready so…"

Pinkie looks at her friend with a disappointed look, "I can't they were only set to fire once! We need another play!"

"Well damn it lets go before those fire breathes start moving in on us again!" AJ exclaims grabbing her friend and running to the tall building with soldiers station inside. The three story buildings outlining the hub of the city have the soldiers post on the eastern side of the building watch as the dragons restart their advance toward the city. The girls quickly dash in the building meeting with unicorn wearing a Royal Guard armor talking with Spitfire from the Wonderbolts.

"Major Coats you are not fucking hearing me! I don't have any more man power to spare!" Spitfire states with angry tone while hitting her hand on table with a map on of the city with small figures place to show the location. The fire colored hair woman then looks at her unicorn counterpart and explains, "We are moving the civilians to a safer location and the rest of my squads are providing air cover, so we better have a different plan in place."

The white unicorn strokes his chin trying to conceive another plan of attack. Maj. Coats looks at the magically enchanted map to see what the pieces that represented dragons moving closer to their location. "General Spitfire, is there anyway how we can draw our forces in for another defensive wave?" She looks at him for a second and shakes her head no; then he exhales and says with a grim tone, "Then there's only two options left; we can have our forces begin complete evacuation of the target area and hope that they don't follow us. If we want to save the city then, the other option is we erect a barrier to surround the area but we will be cutting off all the aerial personnel either way one option or the other somepony is going to get the shafted."

The Wonderbolt leader looks outside up at the sky to see her comrades bravely fighting off the dragon aerial invaders. She also spots Rainbow Dash going head-to-head with a white dragon in a fierce melee combat, "I don't like either option but if I am going to trap my comrades out there, then I'm going to be with them. Major the second I'm clear of the area raised the barrier," Spitfire states hopping on the ledge of the window preparing the soar into the sky.

Coats grabs her arm stopping her for a second; his eyes are filled with worry and compassion, "You better not die out there! Understand Spitfire!" She nods reaching back giving him a quick peck on the cheek then takes off into the air.

Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie walk up to the white unicorn, and AJ asks, "Major I know you have a lot on your hands, but we need to know something. Have you seen or heard anything from our friend Rarity?"

He looks back at his map then says, "I'm sorry ma'am we haven't heard anything about Lady Rarity since the attacks started. If you want I will have some guards escort you around the town to find her."

Apple Jack looks at Pinkie Pie then back at Major Coat and says, "No we have bigger problems to deal with. What is the situation on the ground?"

Major Coats points at the map and gives a depressing sigh and explains, "It's not good, all frontal forces are broken plus were taking major casualties from the bombardment from above. Worst-case scenario ma'am we won't be able to hold the city for no longer than an hour at the pace of their advancement. On the other hand, the best case scenario we are looking at is the dragons might be willing to stop their advancement, but I don't believe that will happen. Lady Apple Jack with all due respect ma'am I know that you're in charge of the ground forces, but I highly recommend that we began a full retreat and abandon Ponyville. I'm aware that you are you ordered that the civilians be evacuated to a safer location and Spitfire has done what she can to give them cover but in truth ma'am it puts us at a great disadvantage."

The orange female pony crosses her arms and lets her tail flap left then right as he tries to think of any possible solutions to the situation just before she says anything; the gray unicorn says, "There is one other possibility I can think of, but it requires that a bunch of our ground forces are going to be made stationary targets but they should be able to do this."

AJ says with a small gleam of hope in her eyes, "Whatever it is Major I will take it!"

"I'm going to have to be truthful with you ma'am most of the soldiers are comprised of new recruits and trainees some of which have had no experience for combat, but they were extensively trained in barrier creation. If anything we can set of the barrier around Ponyville, I don't know how long it will last but it might buy us enough time for either some reinforcements to arrive or something," the major states with a questionable look on his face.

"Well from the sounds of things that might be our best choice. Set up and…," AJ is interrupted when she hears someone yelling uncontrollably outside. They quickly dash to the window to see who the cause of it; they see Rarity screening and yelling while firing off energy blast from her fingers towards the battlefield. "Son of a bitch! What the hell is Rarity doing?!" she states running out of the command center to meet with her friend.

Rarity constantly keeps firing her blue beams of energy from her pointed finger in the direction of the dragons hitting them constantly and knocking some to the ground. Her anger boils over even more as they all start firing back at her, and she holds her hands over her head gathering energy within a sphere between her hands and with a mighty scream she fires a large energy beam left to the right either burning dragons out of the sky or being able to pierce their skin killing them. The dragons stop their advance for a second and take cover just as Rarity fires another wave of shots. After her numerous attacks, she stands on the front line for arms hanging down in front of her and slouching from the waist up breathing heavily.

Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie quickly rush of two their exhausted friend at the front line of the battlefield. Pinkie begins to say in an excited happy tone, "Wow that was amazing the way that you are firing all those beams from your finger like*zap**zap*! And then you fire this super awesome mega power beam from your hands and just cut in massive swath across the field! It was awesome!" She bounces up and down while holding on to the tired white female unicorn.

"I have to say Rarity that was something quite amazing. I even didn't know you have that ability to do that. Where did you go?" The earth pony asks.

She is finally able to regain enough energy to state, "Those ruffians destroyed my boutique! I'll make them all pay for what they've done! I will use every bit of my power to…" She is quickly cut off as three fire balls come crashing towards them. The attacks hit the ground and erupts. The shockwave makes them land on their backs.

It takes a moment for they are able to sit up only to see the dragons approaching the once more. The frightening sight begins to reveal itself when the enemy begins to charge up several breath weapons all aimed at three women.

* * *

In the sky, Twilight continues sparring with Garble unveiling her mastery of dual wield sword fighting. They break away from each other for a second revealing Twilight breathing heavy while keeping her eyes on her opponent. While her opponent shows no sign of exhaustion or fatigue, then he says with a smug tone, "What's the matter, is that all the energy you have, and here I was already go, but it looks like you can't deliver. It's pretty pathetic for an alicorn; I was told you guys have an abundance of energy and magical power. From the looks of things, its just a lie spread by ponies to make dragons feel scared. Now that I see the truth, I think I've a change of heart." Twilight gives him a questionable look seeing a growing smile on his face. He says while opening his arms out wide, "I just got the greatest idea. Once we're done here, we will go hit that lovely little palace of yours. You know the one that belongs to your mentor. There's no way that they will be able to stop neither me nor my army! Then, I will change to the world, so that weak people like you are destroyed! Yeah that's sounds like the best plan," he goes back to having his arms crossed across his chest and begins snickering while taking his eyes off of Twilight; the snickering escalates to full out evil laughter. Gable looks at Twilight then frowns and says, "What? You don't like the face that we destroyed your house, or my plans to go make those two high and mighty princesses performs some very interesting duties. One being eating my shit; then once I have my fun, I will hand them over to my men, so they can use their body to please them."

Twilight grits her teeth feeling a surge of anger and animosity towards the red dragon and his new ideas. She squeezes the handle of her energy sword and goes flying full speed towards him. Without missing a beat, he once again begins deflecting her sword strikes with his bare claws. He starts to laugh more as he continues deflecting her attacks causing the anger within Twilight grow even further and stronger with each deflected attack. Finally her anger comes to a boiling point, and she swings both swords in a downward motion only to be caught by Garble.

He only smiles giving an evil look to the purple alicorn. He squeezes his claws around the blade capture in his hands; he says in a low menacing voice, "Hey let me ask you something. From all heard about you, you're supposed to be super smart, but I guess you don't have a lot on information dragons. Let me give you a quick little piece of advice; back during the Crimson War they found out that energy weapons have no effect on us because…" He squeezes Twilight's blades tighter causing cracks to manifest from the place he is gripping. Her eyes widen with fear seeing the cracks in her swords and hearing a growing cracking sound. "Dragon claws are what we like to call magic cancelers. In other words, not only can our claws resists magic but *crash* we can destroy magical objects like your sword for example."

Twilight face is full of shock and fear as she sees both of her swords shatter Garble claws. Her arms flop to her side as her weapon deactivates leaving her empty-handed. After witnessing her weapons being destroyed, she floats there feeling her will to fight fully broken. Garble brushes his hands free of the remnants from the energy sword then says in a grim tone, "This looks like the end for you princess. Allow me to send you to hell in a blaze of glory." He charging up his breath weapon; he flies backwards while still charging up the weapon so not to be caught in the blast field. Once he is far enough back, he completes the attack making the fireball four times the size of Twilight. He lunges the massive heated fireball at the princess while saying, "Looks like the game is over for you and now I'm going to permanently put out your lights. So welcome to oblivion!"

Twilight tucks head behind her crosses her arms and closes her eyes waiting for her inevitable end. Suddenly she feels of rush of heat explode in front of her, but she doesn't feel any burning. Twilight slowly opens her eyes peering through the gap between her arms and sees a figure flying right in front of her with big purple green wings sticking out of the dirt brown colored hooded cloak. The mysterious figure keeps his back turned towards the purple princess showing no fear or anxiety after deflecting the massive attack.

Garble is astonished by the fact the new opponent was able to easily stop his massive fireball before hitting its target. He growls in frustration, but he is not deterred as he powers up another massive fireball and shoots it towards his two opponents.

Without a second of hesitation, the cloaked ally fires a breath weapon of his own of green fire striking the oncoming attack. The two fire attacks hit each other and become locked, but Garble then fires out a stream of his fireballs to help power of his original attack and push it forward while the cloak figure does the same. In the sky, everyone can sees the two massive surges of fire type breath weapons in a deadlock emanating waves of heat and light throughout the entire battlefield. The stalemate last for a couple of seconds; the cloaked figure infuses a great deal more energy into his green fire overwhelming the attack and forcing it back towards Garble. Garble makes the split-second decision to dodge as the fireballs go flying pass him then explodes lighting up the dawning sky. The red dragon growls clinging his fist turning all of his attention to the cloaked figure yelling, " **WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DEFENDING THESE WEAKLINGS?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!** "

The figure expresses a low level chuckle while still keeping his face hidden from the world; then he softly says loud enough for the red dragon to hear him, "To answer your second question, this is my home and I'm protecting my friends and family. For your first question, you should already know who I am. After all, you did challenge me to a match, but from the looks of things you decide to go ahead and start the party without me."

Garble growls even louder while yelling, " **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOUR TALKING ABOUT?! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND…** " He stops in the middle of a sentence letting what his opponents said sink in, and then his face fills with shock the moment he realizes who he is talking to.

The figure quickly catches on seeing that his opponent has figured out his identity. He quickly says before Garble can continue, "You guessed it right!" Spike then pulls back the hood of his cloak unveiling his face for everyone to see. Twilight and Garble are shocked and awed at the newly transformed and mature looking purple dragon. "You really have some nerve don't you! This is supposed to be a battle between you and me not everyone here!"

* * *

Back on the ground, Rarity, Apple Jack, and Pinkie Pie try to mentally ready themselves as several dragons approach them. They launch their breath weapons at the women, and what seems to be a brown blur, another earth colored cloak figure uses her long wooden quarterstaff quickly intercepting the attacks. Once the attacks are destroyed, the cloaked person knocks the encroaching dragons back away from the young women. She then uses perfect acrobatics skills to land in front of the daze ponies. She throws off the hood from over her head making the three young women gasp her name. Zecora takes a quick glance back at the downed mares and says in one of her famous rhymes, "You silly pony folk what you trying to do get yourselves poached!" She turns her attention back to the dragons and brings up her right hand with two figures up in front of her face while saying:

Earth of power

Metal of strength

Erect a great earthen gate

To protect us from this horrid fate

At the end of her statement, a massive thick earthen wall shoots up from the ground along the entire unoccupied front line. With her task complete, she turns back to her friends and says, "Come we must retreat the barrier is almost complete. But do not fret your role in this battle is not over just yet!"

* * *

The red dragon only laughs, "Well, what did you expect me to do?! You weren't here to fight, so I decided to take my vengeance out on these weaklings!"

Spike responds with angry growl in his voice, "Now that I'm here you can stop this! I'm still willing to fight you one-on-one, but you've got to tell your forces to pull back and let this be an honorable battle between dragons, or are you just too scared to fight me?! Now that you see me in my true form!"

"It doesn't matter I'm still going to kill you anyway. Why not, my people use a little rest after kicking some of much pony ass," Garble comments then orders all his forces to cease the attack on the city. He then turns to Spike holding his hands out in a gesture of goodwill, "All right my forces are down. Now it's your turn after all we are looking for a fair fight."

Spike turns to face Twilight and says in a low tone, "Listen Twilight I need to pull everyone back I'll handle it from here on."

"But Spike there's too many of them and if we…"

Spike holds his finger up to his adopted older sister while saying, "Please Twilight you're going to have to trust me on this. I have the power necessary to beat them. My determination will not yield until I have beaten them, gone back home, and claimed the pony I love." He gives a comforting smile while slightly tilting his head, "Plus I have got so much to tell you and everyone else, I was able to meet my father and…" Spike quickly grabs Twilight and moves her back avoiding Garble sneak attack. "That was not call for!" the purple dragon states glancing back at his opponent.

"This isn't a wait and tell everything moment! You and I are supposed to have a duel, so let's get on with it!" Garble growls out in frustration.

Spike calmly continues his conversation ordering Twilight and the rest of the aerial forces to retreat. Twilight hesitantly agrees and orders everyone to start falling back towards the city. Once the last Pegasus have retreated, a blue shield wraps itself around Ponyville; Spike flies back up to meet Garble face-to-face. "I am sorry to keep you waiting; my master wanted me to learn a few more things before I came to this fight." Spike pulls off his brown cloak allowing it to float down in the air revealing him to be wearing a black muscle T-shirt with matching black jean and shoes. "I'm ready when you are!" Garble pops his knuckles and takes a fighting stance; Spike does the same in quickly says, "Let's dance!"

* * *

Inside the barrier, all the medical personal scramble around at a quicken pace to rush and move the seriously wounded and burned soldiers to treatment centers while others focus one putting out the wild burning fires. Twilight and Rainbow Dash see Rarity and others talking with each other; they fly down and meet with them while drawing attention. Twilight calls out to Apple Jack, "AJ its good to see you all safe and sound. How are Fluttershy and rest of the civilians doing?"

"They're doing just fine! I ordered them to move from the bunker and head for the Castle of the Two Sisters. They should be there by now!" AJ replies. Just as she completes here sentence, Fluttershy comes flying in to join the group.

"Apple Jack everyone made it, but I don't know how long they can hide there if the dragons decide to go hunting after them," the yellow Pegasus states landing near everyone.

Twilight then turns to their zebra friend and says, "Zecora it can't be dumb luck that you appear at the same time Spike comes back. What happen to him?" Rarity looks up through the lite-blue barrier to see Spike. She lets out a small gasp as she looks over Spike's new mature body while he stands face-to-face with his deadly opponent.

Zecora looks up then back at her friends, "Listen my pony friends worry not for Spike for there is a greater danger present in this fight!"

Rainbow Dash exclaims, "Zecora what are you talking about?! What is more dangerous than Spike going one on one with that jackass Garble! Plus what was Spike thinking telling us to fall back! I wasn't finish beating that ice bitch with my ugly stick!"

"Rainbow this isn't the time! Zecora what happened to Spike how did he get so… so…big?!" Rarity questions.

Zecora shakes her head then looks up as she says, "Look the battle begins!"

* * *

( **A/N** : To amp up this fight scene, listen to Requiem for a Dream trust us it is so awesome)

Spike and Garble stare at each gripping their fists tightly as the aura around their bodies start to glow highlighting the outline of their bodies. The two warrior dragons' auras start to light up the smog covered sky. From the ground, Spike's purple light equally matches Garble's red light. In a flash, the two light come racing toward each other at blinding speeds. They clash into each other then rocket off in different directions, but they loop around to clash together once again in a powerful loud crash.

The two mighty dragons are not easy shaken as they go charging at each other again. When they meet a series of the punches, kicks, blocks, counters, and counter blocks are exchange between the two warriors. Garble throws a straight punch, but Spike blocks the attack and counters with an upper cut, yet Garble parries the shot. Spike then comes in with a knee jab to the gut, yet Garble evades the attack while responding with a punch to face. The purple dragon deflects the punch to the side leaving his opponent wide open for a kick to the left side, but Garble spots the attack and quickly grabs the incoming limb. He readies himself to break the captured leg, but he is separated from the body part when he sees the heel of Garble's other leg rushing to him. Spike does a quick spin just in time to deflect an attack at his torso. Garble continues to follow through with his attack pushing Spike up, but Spike then kicks downward towards Garble's head. The red dragon ducks down to feel the energy and bottom of the foot sweep over his head. Garble growls thrusting his clawed fist straight up; Spike quickly mimics the attack. Their fists connect with other unleashing a wave of powerful blinding bright energy separating the two combatants.

The two are once again facing each other from a distance. A small stream of blood rolls down from Garble's forehand. He feels the small dip move down his sweat filled face; he looks at Spike to see a dribble of the blood come from the side of his mouth. Garble wipes the blood from his face then pauses looking at the crimson sweat mix liquid; he gives a sight smirk while saying, "Well I'll be damned! You were able to injury me a bit, and your knowledge in the dragon martial arts is something to be respected."

Spike wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth, and goes into another fighting stance while smiling, "Thanks your half bad yourself, although some of your moves are a little sloppy."

"Oh is that so," Garble smirks getting into a fighting stance of his own, "Well now that the warm up is done. Lets get serious!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Spike replies unleashing a powerful roar making his purple color aura glow brighter around him till it looks like flame engulfing his body. Garble does the same making his red aura flame up around him. In the blink of eye, the two charge at one another again when they crash a massive shockwave erupts from the collision. The wave is felt in every direction knocking down anyone standing.

* * *

On the ground, everyone is gets back to the feet and look to the sky at the entangled warriors. Twilight and the others are clearly shocked by the event unfolding above them. "This is unbelievable, how are Spike and Garble doing this? Where are they getting this power from?" Apple Jack says with fear in her voice.

"Please make them stop! EHHHHH!" Fluttershy screams and hides behind Twilight when another shockwave claps its thunderous sound.

"Are you kidding! This is awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouts fly up just a bit while shouting, "COME ON SPIKE KICK THAT FUCKING DRAGON'S ASS! SHOW HIM YOU CAN'T FUCK WITH PONYVILLE!"

"THAT RIGHT GIVE HIM A ONE TWO POW! RIGHT IN THE FACE FOR MESSING UP OUR WELCOME HOME TWILIGHT PARTY!" Pinkie Pie shouts alongside Rainbow Dash's chant.

Rarity flints every time a shockwave is release from the battling dragons. She holds her hands closely over her heart. Her heart beats rapidly while watching in horror of the fierce battle taking place. ~ _Spike please get through this I can't bear the thought that… I … I; what am I saying? I… I,_ ~ Rarity is snapped out of thoughts when another powerful shockwave rips through the sky. Knocking anyone how is standing on the ground the floor once more.

Twilight gets up off of Fluttershy and looks on with both amazement and horror at the unfolding battle. "I never knew Spike had power like this within him!" She glances at the matured zebra to see her un-phased by the battle, but a with smile on her face at the performance. "Zecora, you have to tell us what is going on?! Is the true of power the dragons?"

"Young Twilight can you not see, you must watch this battle carefully!" Zecora states carefully watching the watching the break neck speed battle. "But a warning I will repeat. This battle is the opening treat. Be on your guard and still your hearts for the mastermind will soon reveal her evil plot!"

* * *

Spike quickly recovers from an attack that sent him flying backwards. He looks at Garble still with a smile on his face. Garble has the same smile on his face; Garble takes a deep breath and yells, " **DRAGON FIRE!** " He blows massive wall of fire lightening the up the sky.

Spike flies full speed into the wall of fire while yelling out, " **DRAGON CLAW!** " He slashes his open claws downward slicing ten slashes of air through the fire causing the flames to quickly disperse. He keeps flying at high speed charges towards his opponent; he extends his left fist shouting, " **DRAGON FIST!** " A beam of flaming purple energy shots out of his fist and straight at Garble less than five feet away from the red dragon's face.

Garble grunts floating backwards just a foot and half spreading his wings wide open then calls out, " **DRAGON WIND!** " His wings give three massive flaps stirring up the wind in an upward direction making Spike's attack beam curve upward away for him. "Well, well I'm surprised you've got more skills than I thought. They seem to be quite powerful, but you're still nothing compared to me! I'll give you this one chance to prove yourself as real dragon. Join us, and we will conquer these weaklings! What do you say Spike?!" Garble offers with his claw out in a welcoming fashion.

"Forget Garble I would never turn my back on my family or friends! Also I would never turn on the pony I love to join you! Rarity is depending on me to beat you and come home to her!" Spike replies loud enough for anyone to hear. Before Spike can even counter, Garble throws a powerful punch at him; sending the purple dragon rocketing down to earth making a giant crater in the ground.

Everyone gasps seeing the young purple dragon crash into the ground; once the dust clears they see Spike standing in the center of the crater without any injury. He spreads open is his wings waving off the lingering dusk. In a flash, he takes back off into the skies hearing the cheers and applause from the ponies watching from inside the barrier.

Rarity closely watches as Spike ascents are super speed; she starts to step forward holding out her arm reaching for the soaring dragon, "We have to help him! Twilight we have to do something! Twilight we…,"

Twilight quickly jumps in saying, "Rarity stop…" She holds her hand over her heart while looking up at her brother rushing back into battle, "We have to believe in Spike. I know he has the power to win this fight! SO COME SPIKE KICK THAT BULLY'S ASS!" Everyone starts to the cheer along with her.

Spike rockets towards Garble then folds in his wings while extending his body into a cone like form. He starts twisting until his whole body is wrapped in his spinning purple aura along with the air twisting into a funnel. Spike cries out, " **DRAGON TWISTER!** " Spike directs the twister straight at Garble. The red dragon holds out his hands trying to block the attack, but he is caught up into twister's power. He yells in frustration as her spins at high speeds. Spike aims the twister into nearby mountain and smashes the twister face first into the side of the mountain. The mountain side explodes and collapses in on itself; Spike hovers just outside the explosion radius watching for any sign of life.

The mountain continues to crumbs in on itself until there is nothing left but a giant pile of cracked rocks and boulders. A second later, the rubble being to rumble and beams of the red energy shot out from the cracks. The pile then explodes showering the entire area with rocks; Garble shots up from the center and come to an equal attitude with his purple revival. Garble now sports a couple scratchers and bruises over his body. He gives Spike a small smirk as his body is wrapped in his red aura; he shouts out, " **DRAGON FURY!** " Garble becomes a red blur and unloads a series of swift punches on Spike, but as just he tries to recover. Ten more punches strike their mark; forcing the young purple dragon to spit out blood from his mouth. Garble finishes his assault with a powerful twin fist hit to Spike's chest.

Spike is sent flying backwards at blinding speed and slams into the ground creating another massive size crater. The dust cloud shrouds the whole area; dirt and rock cover the brave young dragon as a he reawakens. He growls then bursts towards the surface and back into to the air to once again face his opponent. He spits out another glob of blood from his mouth and wipes the residue from the side of his face. "Well damn! I wasn't expecting that! I have to thank you for teaching me that new trick. Look Garble, you can lie to me, but I can sense that you are near your limit."

"You assume a lot you weak ass! I am nowhere near my limit!" Garble brags.

"Fine then how bout we finish this duel with one last attack. In the old days, dragons would settle a match with their breath weapons, so why don't we honor that tradition and finish this with one final blast from our fire!" Spike suggests getting into his final stance.

Garble does the same with smile on his face he replies, "Fine have it your way, my fire will burn you until there is nothing left. LETS GO!"

In unison the two male dragon warriors shout out while their auras flare up enough punch holes in through the smoke filled cloudy sky to allow for the sunlight to break through and shine down on them. " **DRAGON FIRE BLAST!** " They each lean forward holding out their hands while from their mouths waves out scorching heat flames rocket out. Spike's green fire meets with Garble's red-orange fire; the two colored flames meet and begin to entangle with each other to the point that they create a solid wall of flames.

Everyone is in 'ah' as they watch the two supersize walls of flames work to dominate the other. The sky is lite bright and the air burns hot from the close floating float star. Every couple of second a blast of flames explodes from the sides sending the flare in any direction. One flare rockets out and destroys a part of the forest. The area around blast zone burns brightly; seconds later another flare erupts from the fire balls. The flare makes a b-line to Sweet Apple Acres and the orchard fields. In the blink of an eye, the whole area is leveled and the rest of the area is left burning.

"NOOO!" Apple Jack screams seeing her birthplace and lifelong home completely destroyed. She grabs her hat and throws it to the ground then looks up back at the massive fire ball while cursing, "Motherfucker we just got the fields fixed after that last attack. Now this shit happens what the hell is Spike thinking what are we going to do… now…"

AJ stops in the mist of her sentence as she looks up to see another flare shoot off from the battle, and head straight from the barrier. "EVERY PONY HIT THE DECK!" Rainbow Dash screams as she huddles to the ground while covering her head. The flare makes contact with barrier, and cause the protective shield to bend and wrap up the pressure and weight of the flare. The flare continues to warp the barrier until it bursts leaving a sea of flames washing over the reshaping force field.

Once the flare disburses, everyone starts to breathe a sigh of relief, but when look back up they gasp and hold their breath in horror to see that Garble's flames start to overwhelm Spike's flames pushing them back to him. Rarity cries out, "Spike no please don't lose!"

Spike fights with all his strength to push the fire back, but he is unable to regain control of the fight. ~ _No this can't be happening! I'm losing this battle; I have to do something to get back in this fight, but my strength is almost gone. Please I don't want it to end this way!_ ~ Spike cries out in his mind.

Suddenly Spike hears a voice call to in his head, ~ _Spike, my son, what are you doing? Why are you holding yourself back?_ ~

Spike glances to his left to the see his transparent father floating next to him. ~ _Father, I can't stop him; he is to strong! ~_

Ashkore growls replying, ~ _Spike don't you dare say things like that! You are my son and the power of greatest dragons flows within you; Spike all you have to let it out. Spike, you have the power to defeat Garble, but you must be willing to let it go and unleash it!_ ~

Spike softly says, ~ _I can't do this by myself._ ~

~ _Son quiet your mind and listen,_ ~ Ashkore orders folding his arms. Spike closes his eyes and listens to the wind to hear the sounds of cheering and praise coming from the ground along with some shouts of encouragement from some of the dragons in the air. ~ _Son, you carry the great duty and honor to protect and become the bridge to united two worlds. Spike you aren't alone you have to all your friends and family down there cheering you on. Plus you have garish some respect from the dragons up here. Son it is your destiny to be the hero that brings our people together and stop hate between the ponies and dragons. Spike, listen carefully; if you lose this battle, Garble won't stop until his blood lust is satisfied, and he will put everyone you know and love in grave danger. Spike even Rarity will not be safe from Garble's wrath._ ~

Spike's eyes spring open hearing Ashkore's last statement; he quickly spots his son's reaction and continues, ~ _Spike if you don't stop him here and now the future will be lost along with millions of lives, and the life of the pony you love. Son you can't let this weakening dragon stop you. You must stand strong and teach this up-stark dragon to know his place!_ ~ Spike growls hearing his father's words; his emerald eyes begin to glow brightly. Ashkore finishes up by exclaiming, ~ _SPIKE YOU IF DON'T WANT THIS ASSHOLE TO DESTROY THE WORLD, AND TAKE AWAY THE YOUR FUTURE MATE! YOU WILL STOP HIM HERE AND NOW! NOW SON UNLEASH THE POWER WITHIN LET FLOW THROUGH YOU, THE POWER OF YOUR FAMILY!_ _ **DO IT NOW!**_ ~

Spike's purple aura explodes and he yells out, " **DRAGON RAGE!** " Spike blows out a new wave of blue fire pushing back Garble's flame to him.

Garble's eyes bug out seeing his flame being overwhelmed; he tries with the remainder of his strength to regain control, but the red dragon's efforts are fruitless as Spike's blue flames consume his. "This be happening! NOOOO!" Garble screams as the cobalt fire engulf his body quickly followed by a power bright blue explosion that fills the sky blowing away all the cloud revealing the sun great light and the brilliant blue sky. The explosive flames fade away unveiling Garble in the center. He body is scolded and his clothes nearly burnt off. He remains hovering for a second then he turns head first down. Garble's lifeless body crashes into the ground with a painful thump.

Everyone waits to see if Garble will get up, but minutes pass like seconds and there is no sign of movement. Suddenly everyone turns to hear a loud mighty roar coming from none other than Spike. The young purple dragon declares in powerful booming voice, " **I HEAR BY CLAIM VICTORY OVER THE ONE WHO DARE CHALLENGED ME! I AM VICTORIOUS! RECOGNIZED MY POWER AND KNOW THAT I HAVE WON!** " Spike soon flies down to land.

Cheers and applause erupt from Ponyville as the barrier comes down. Twilight and the others go rushing over their friend's side. When they arrive, they see him standing in front of the burnt broken body of his opponent. Rainbow Dash and Twilight are the first the make to Spike. They grapple him into a hug as Rainbow shouts, "Way to go Spike; that was totally awesome. Not only did you kick his ass, but you showed him who the best dragon is!"

Twilight quickly follows up with just as the others catch up, "Rainbow is right you were unbelievable. I would have never imagined that you could do something like that!"

"Eup," AJ states walking up with others, "but I wish you could have not sent that flare that destroyed my farm and the fields."

Spike reaches behind of his head and rubs while saying with a smile in his new deep voice, "Sorry AJ, I never taught that would happen." Apple Jack gives him sight punch on shoulder with a smile on her face.

Fluttershy looks up from behind Twilight and says in a scary voice high pitch soft voice, "Sp…sp…Spike is… is that really you?" Spike nods with a kind smile on his face. She feels a little confidence building up in her; she moves from behind the purple alicorn and says, "Spike thank you so very much saving us!" Spike nods in approval with a smile on her face.

Zecora smiles looking at Spike; he then bows to her, "Master thank you for everything." Everyone's attention is drawn to her after hearing his statement

The beautiful zebra quickly responds, "You have done well, but don't be fooled. You still have much to learn! But I believe there is someone here you want to talk more than anyone else."

She steps to aside revealing Rarity holding her hands to chest over her heart close to her element of harmony. She looks at Spike seeing how much he has grown. She stands stills not budging an inch; suddenly she turns away from looking at him while closing her ears. She tries to step away, but she then feels herself in a strong embrace. She slowly opens her eyes and looks up the at the young dragon's handsome face behind her. "Spike I… I…"

Her words are cut off when Spike turns her around and puts her into a passionate heart-stopping kiss. Rarity's stiff body begins the melt in his arms; then she begins deepen the kiss. They continue to kiss each other until they are force to part in order to catch their breath. Spike looks into her eyes while softly whispering only that she can hear, "Rarity I love you and I will never let anybody bring harm to you. I know it's a lot to take in so quickly, but I have always looked at you from afar and now I finally am able to tell you face-to-face I want to be with you and be your very special somepony or dragon, but in my case probably both."

Rarity fixes her mouth to give a reply when they are both tackle by Pinkie while she screams, "YOU WERE AWESOME!"

Everyone starts laughing at Pinkie's actions, but Spike stops the moment he hears a gasp of air and coughing, from behind them. "I knew that wasn't enough to kill you. Good thing to," Spike pauses turning around to look at the broken body of his former opponent, "because I don't want to be considered someone who killed another in the midst of a duel."

A second after Spike makes his statement; everyone goes on their guard as the white dragon that Rainbow was fighting earlier along with two other dragons land near Garble. Rainbow makes a comment while twirling her quarterstaff, "I guess you didn't get enough of my beating stick. If you want some more I will be glad to oblige you, so you'll know why it's also got the name the ugly stick!"

The white dragon holds her hand up, "There is no need for that. Am I correct in assuming that Master Spike?"

Spike nods in agreement then says, "I'm glad to see that you will adhere to the rules of our duel."

White dragon looks closely at Spike and then says, "It is quite an honor to meet such a noble dragon as yourself. None of us here have ever before seen Dragon Rage used in battle before. We would have never guessed that you were a member of the royal family."

Garble coughs out more dust and dirt from his mouth while slowly working his way to an upright sitting position, "Sylvia what does that mean? He's no royal dragon!"

Sylvia turns to look at their beaten leader, "Of course he's a royal dragon; only members of the royal family can use the technique Dragon Rage. According to the history and tales from the old times, whenever Dragon Rage is used in battle the opponent is utterly disintegrated. Count yourself lucky that you didn't get incinerated by the blue flames, or should I say be glad that Spike used it the moment both your energies were running low." She turns back to Spike and the others to see that they are in a more relaxed state but still closely watching every single move that they make. She then points to the sky blue Pegasus while stating, "Your name is Rainbow Dash right?" Rainbow nods confirming her declaration. "My name is Sylvia Frostwing. It was an honor to fight you one-on-one, but when the time comes I want to have a rematch without any interruptions. Are you game?"

"You bet I am gamed then I'll really be able to show you the true power of my beating stick," Rainbow response while twirling the titanium quarterstaff over her head.

Sylvia faces Spike while stating, "I'm sorry that we caused so much damage and for the losses that you have incurred. Garble told us that if you didn't show up to the battle that we're free to do what we want to do, but we didn't give you the proper amount of time to see if you show up. I'm quite sorry for everything that has happened to your home. I know there's not much we can do but…"

Garble yells out while coughing out the remainder of the dust trapped in his lungs, "Don't apologize to these pathetic weakling you're dishonoring yourself don't you realize that! Order everyone to continue the attack!"

Sylvia sends a death glare towards the defiant red dragon, "You're the one dishonoring your by giving such a command." She then looks back at Spike still holding Rarity in his arms; she slowly scans up and down observing every inch of the muscular purple dragon. She says in a sultry voice, "Damn I wish you didn't have a girlfriend because…" She stops herself in mid-sentence holding up her hand, "I'm sorry that is rude of me. If there anything we can do to help with the rebuilding of your home all you need to do is ask."

"Thank you, but I think you we have everything under control. I wish you all a safe trip back home," Spike replies. He then glances at Garble asking, "What will happen to him?"

The white dragon turns back around just as they see Garble being pickup by the two other dragons, "Well it depends on what the elders decide. They may even send him back here to face trial for breaking the old peace treaty. Before we go, I have one question for you. Any dragon that is able to use Dragon Rage has a direct connection to the old royal family, and from the way I and the others heard you speak you must have knowledge of the old ways. Tell us who are your parents and what happen to them?"

Spike takes a deep breath and holds Rarity closer to him, "My mother is missing, and my father is died." Everyone but two is feels a wave of the shock then sadness run through them hearing the news.

"What are their names?" Sylvia continues questioning.

Spike takes another deep breath and reveals, "My mother's name is Starlight Sparkle!"

Twilight along with the other mane six's eyes bug out hearing the name of Spike's mother. Sylvia thinks for a second then replies, "That doesn't like a dragon's name."

"You're right, my mother isn't a dragon. She is a unicorn," Spike confirms making them all gasp in 'ah' hearing the information.

Twilight then says in a panic voice, "Spike are you sure about that name because that last is…"

Spike jumps in finishing, "Sparkle. Yes I am saying the correct name, so to answer your next question yes we are related by blood. Its kinda a long story, so I will explain it later."

"What was your father's name?" Rainbow questions.

"Ashkore the Peacemaker," Spike replies with pride in his voice.

" **WHAT!** " the dragons all scream in response hearing the name of Spike's father.

Sylvia than says, "Are you sure that your father is Ashkore the Peacemaker?" Spike nods confirming his answer. "Spike you are aware what your father did to our people?"

"Yes! I know my dad kill his father in order to stop the war that he started. If anyone wants to the take vengeance for what dad did; I will be the only one to accept the consequences!"

"No! You have it all wrong. Your father's actions were the most noble we…"

" **ENOUGH SYLVIA!** " Garble yells pushing away the two dragons helping him stand up. His legs wobble as he steps towards Sylvia. She turns backs around with an angry look in her eyes. His breathing is heavy as he continues moving forward toward the white dragon while saying, "I have hear enough of this bullshit! I don't give a fuck if Spike is a member of the former royal family. I don't give a fuck if the piss ant beat me! I will have my revenge!" Spike and the girls start to step back when they notice that Garble's eyes begin to glow an eerie green light. He stretches out his hand and wraps it around Sylvia's throat squeezing down hard. She tries to break his hold, but she is unable to while she feels her strength begin draining from her body.

Before everybody's eyes, the young beautiful white dragon begin to the rapidly age. Her body glows green then in bright flash everyone hears her scream in pain and terror as she disappears in the green flash. Garble begins to the laugh uncontrollable while his body glows the oozy green color. "Yes this power, this is what I wanted!" Garble exclaims looking at his hands feeling a well of renew power and strength flow through his body. He gives an evil smile and moves his hand to the other two dragons. They begins to shake as their bodies glow green then disappears only leaving behind their cloths.

"What the hell is he doing Spike?" Rarity questions while gripping tightly to him.

Garble then holds up his hands making all the other dragons glow green while he shouts, " **GIVE ME YOUR POWER!** " Hundreds of flashes erupt through the air while screams fill the air.

The once sky and ground filled with dragons lay empty, they looks at Garble as his aura burns a black green flame color. Spike growls pushing Rarity behind him, "Garble, what the hell did you do?! Why did you make everyone else disappear?"

Garble only laughs intoxicated by his own power. The red dragon then gives an evil smile then says, "Why I just absorb them into me, their power now follows with me. As for what I'm doing," his voice suddenly drops into a deep menacing tone, " **I'M GOING TO UNLEASED THE DRAGOOOONNNNNN!** "

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoying the story so far. Remember Comments are Magic.

Coming in June 15, 2014

**Chapter Four: The Seventh Element**


	5. Chapter Four: The Seventh Element

**Chapter Four: The Seventh Element**

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

**A/N: Hey everypony, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, but in the chapter I wanted to let you in on what the size Gable is going to the transform into. I'm pulling the size numbers from the Dungeons & Dragons Draconomicon, The Book of Dragons. Garble will be a Colossal size dragon: Overall Length 120 ft, Body Length 35ft, Neck Length 35ft, Tail Length 50ft, Body Width 15ft, Standing Height 22ft, Max Wingspan 150ft, Min Wingspan 60ft, and Weight 1,280,000 lbs. Yeah he going to be big ass motherfucker LOL! Alright enough of my blabbing now on with the story.**

* * *

Everyone watches in horror as the empty clothes of the other dragons fall to the ground. Gable unleashes a monstrous earth shaking roar as a black green flame aura erupts from his body. The earth around him begins to break up fly in all directions. One piece of the ground, the size of a boulder rockets up and towards where everyone is standing; Spike quickly rushes in front of everyone punching the rock an instantly turning it into dust. "EVERYONE RUN FOR IT!" he screams while rushing back towards everyone and picking up Rarity bridal style then flying a safe distance back.

Twilight and the others quickly follow behind the young adult dragon. They land near the border of reminds of Ponyville; they look towards the growing green-black fire aura. Major Coats and Spitfire come running up to group to seeing the sinister aura grow in size and strength; Coats then says, "Princess Twilight what's happening? I taught the dragon here defeated the enemy, but I'm sensing a terrible power coming from that aura!"

Twilight gives low growl then says while still watching the power emitting from the flames grow, "What spell is he using?!"

AJ quickly replies, "Twilight, do you think this is really the time to worry about that?"

Twilight prepares to answer, but Zecora quickly jumps in, "It is an ancient spell, one that comes from the dragon's dark realm. It takes the power of the innocent and entraps the heart within the user. Major Coats we must retreat and rise the shield; while the others handle this ordeal."

The girls were about to the object, but Spike interjects, "Understood my Master!" Zecora nods and guides Coats and Spitfire back into to city-limits. A second later, the light blue barrier goes back up leaving the seven of them outside to watch the flames shot up into sky in a swirling column of green and black flames. The column stench over twenty feet wide as another monstrous roar is released from inside the flames. Spike closely looks at the column and hears the faint cries and moans of hearts trapped within. He squeezes his fist tight and gives a low growl feeling anger welling up within him, "Damnit Garble look at what have you done; you're taking the lives of innocents to power yourself up."

Rainbow looks at Spike to see his aura flaring up; then she says, "Spike how can you still have so much power?"

The purple dragon pays no attention to the sky-blue Pegasus as his purple aura grows bigger and hands transforms into talons and his skin becomes scale shape platelets. The girls see his growing transformation; their ears perk up when they hear Zecora's voice, "One who uses the Dragons' Rage, their power is restored in spades. After each battle Spike wins, his strength grows within. Know this, time is short to save the others. You all must attack with your full power."

After Zecora finishes her line, the swirling column explodes sending the flames in every direction burning the land and turning everything in the blast radius to ash. Twilight puts up a barrier shielding them from the waves of flames. At the center of the blast, Gable has transformed in his ancient colossal size form with a black horn in the center of his head. Bright orange-red lava dips from his mouth through the gaps of his razor shape teeth, and black coal smoke puffs from his nose. His eyes glow bright green with black energy tail waves hovering from sides of his eyes. Garble tilts his head up pointing his black horn to the sky; then the horn crackles with green and black electric energy. Energy gathers at the tip of the jet black horn forming a black sphere. The sphere expands three times the size; then fires a beam of black energy into the air.

The cloudy smoke filled sky is hit with the black ray; then it spills jet black ink over the whole area causing everything fades into the darkness. Couple seconds later, only the color of the two barriers glow in the blanket ocean of black darkness. "What the hell is going on?!" AJ questions just as the sounds of screams starts. They look for where the screams are coming from to only see a terrorizing sight. The so called walls of the darkness grow the semi-shapeless faces of the dragons absorb by Garble.

Fluttershy collapses to the floor crying and screaming, "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Pinkie wraps her arms around herself as tears falls down her face. Her body begins to the shake as the screams grow louder by the second, "This isn't fun anymore!"

"How the fuck are we suppose to fight this shit?!" Rainbow cries out then she falls to her knees, "There nothing we can do to stop him! And all the souls…"

Twilight feels a wave of despair course throughout her body while she says in a frighten voice, "This isn't possible, he too powerful."

Rarity also breaks down crying out, "We are going all going to die! There's no hope!"

Spike listens to the girls' cries until the point he yells with powerful tone, " **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING! IF WE GIVE UP HERE, EVERYONE WILL BE LEFT DEFENSELESS TO THIS BULLY! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THIS! GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND LETS STOP THIS MOTHERFUCKER BEFORE HE KILLS EVERYONE WE KNOW AND LOVE! TWILIGHT, APPLE JACK, PINKIE PIE, FLUTTERSHY, RAINBOW DASH, RARITY REACH DOWN INSIDE YOU AND PULL OUT YOUR BASS BALLS AND LETS KICK SOME DRAGON ASS! LETS GOOOOOO!** " Spike takes off through Twilight's barrier at full speed towards Garble.

The girls watch as Spike heads toward the colossal size red dragon; they still feel fear coursing through them. Spike launches a powerful Dragon Rage blast on Garble's back making the red dragon roar in pain and tries to counterattack. Rarity watches through her teary eyes as Spike continues to fight without pause. She feels a warm sensation within her heart as the fear melts away. Her hands, horn, and Element of the Harmony begin glow lite-blue. "He will pay for this!" she exclaims gathering more power around her and rocketing towards the massive enemy.

The soldiers and remaining citizens start to collapse to the ground crying in terror hearing the screams of the captured hearts. The cries of the people reach Fluttershy's ears causing her to lift up her head, and sees Spike charging the red monster only to be repel off by his thick scale armor. She stands to her feet balling up hands into a fist watching the unfolding battle. "This isn't right! He's hurting everyone around here along with the animals! He's nothing but a big bully!" the yellow Pegasus states as her fists and element begin to glow pink.

Just as Rainbow and AJ to look at their shy friend, Fluttershy takes-off with the speed only seen from Rainbow Dash. The girls look at each with dumbstruck expression while they see Spike going head to head with now fire breathing monster. Rainbow softly says, "Hey AJ are you scared?" The orange earth pony nods yes making the sky blue Pegasus snicker for a second, "Me to, but are we going to stand here and let our friends do all the work? Besides this looks like it will be fun!" Rainbow smirks as her hands and element start to glow red.

AJ laughs while her hands and element glow orange. "Rainbow if you're going, so am I. First one to bring him down will be to the true Ironpony! Lets Go!" AJ yells out as they go rushing off to help their friends in battle.

Pinkie Pie watches as AJ and Rainbow Dash go rushing off towards the battle; she forces a smile on her face as she says, "Well if they say its going to be fun, then I'm going to bring my party cannon to make it even better!" The pink earth pony pulls out her shoulder size party cannon as her hands, cannon, element start to glow a bright blue aura. Pinkie gives out a loud *woohoo* while charges full speed to battlefield.

Its only minutes later, Twilight looks up to see no one left in the barrier but herself. She watches as her friends launch back to back attacks at the roaring dragon. He lashes out with his massive claws, but he is unable to hit the speedy small targets. She goes to close her eyes, but she hears a male voice in her head, ~ _Twilight don't let this darkness overwhelm you. You must stay strong, so that you can save me when the time comes._ ~ Twilight opens her eyes watching the battle continue to unfold. The voice goes on saying, ~ _Don't be scare, this is spell called Dragon's Fear. It causes the target to doubt themselves and became fearful of the caster. Bravery will temporary block out the fear, but to end the spell you have to kill the caster. I have seen your bravery before; it was able to defeat me, and sent me back into the realm of darkness. You have power to do it, so get moving Princess Twilight Sparkle and show me the power that can defeat the darkness._ ~

Twilight takes a deep breath and once again looks at her battling friends. She feels courage welling up within her while saying to herself, "Spike, you stood up for us against Garble in single combat and won. Now once again, you are fighting for us…" Twilight's swings her arms down with her forearm and fists pointed upward as her whole body and element glow bright purple. " **SAVE SOME FOR ME SPIKE!** " she calls out rocketing into skirmish.

* * *

Spike goes into a power dive firing several Dragon Rage Fireballs down the right side of Garble's face. The blue fireballs explode on contact making the super-size red dragon growl in anger; he swings his massive claws through the air trying to the hit the tiny speeding purple dragon. Spike laughs out loud, "AH HA HA! LOOKS LIKE GETTING BIGGER ONLY MADE YOU AN EASIER TARGET!"

"YOU FOOL YOU DON'T KNOW THE TRUE POWER I NOW POSSESSES!" Garble growls taking another couple of swings at Spike but to only miss every single attack.

"YOU MEAN THE POWER THAT YOU STOLE FROM EVERYONE ELSE YOU MONSTER! YOU CAME HERE TO SEE AND CHALLENGE ME TO A DUEL FOR HONOR. DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS AN HONORABLE DUEL! WHERE'S YOUR HONOR AS DRAGON!" Spike shouts back as he dodges more attacks.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HONOR, AND THE POWER I HAVE IS MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE! YOU HAVE NOTHING!" Garble fires back while splitting out waves of green-black fire all over the place.

"YOU'RE WRONG! HE HAS US! HIS FRIENDS AND WE WILL STOP YOU!" the girls say in unison changing towards the battle.

Rarity fires several energy blasts at Garble, but her shots bounce off his scales. She swiftly dodges a couple of flames that come raining from the air.

Twilight summons her energy sword and flies down hacking and slacking on Garble's back but her blades are not able to pierce his scales, so she fires a couple of energy shots through the tips of her swords. Sadly, her shots, like Rarity's, bound off.

AJ draws her guns and they are coated with her orange aura; then she dual wield her weapons opening fire. She unleashes a hail of bullets from her specially made six shooters, but her aura covered bullets fail to break through the dragon's super thick scales.

Rainbow uses her staff to bash at Garble's face with a number of quick powerful attacks making the giant dragon open his fanged filled mouth. He tries to bite down on the sky-blue Pegasus; even thought he misses with his bite attack. He blows out a wave a fresh skin melding flames making the young woman dodge in haste, but the tip of her tail gets lit. Rainbow is force to the retreat while patting her tail and yelping in pain.

Pinkie covers Rainbow's retreat by firing a flash bang from her party cannon blinding Garble for a couple of seconds. Then she fires a series of firework at his eyes; making the great dragon cries out in pain and swings wildly in all directions with his talons. The girls and Spike all back out of range of his wild swings, but Gable does a wide swing catching Rarity in the back sending her screaming into air and landing about thirty feet away.

Spike watches the scene unfold in slow motion. When her seeming lifeless body lands with a nasty thud, Spike unleashes terrifying scream while flying at full speed to his fallen lover's side. He cradles her bloody body crying out, "Rarity! Rarity! Can you hear me?! Rarity!"

Garble quickly regains his sight and sees the defenseless purple dragon; he flaps his powerful wings propelling him into the air.

Twilight hears Spike's scream and turns around to see Rarity on the ground. She feels a rush of wind then looks over see Garble flying towards them. She shouts out, "SPIKE WATCH OUT! SPIKE!" She sees that he isn't paying attention to her warnings. "Damnit!" she curses, and she looks to the right to see Rainbow flying close by. Twilight quickly calls out to the sky blue armored Pegasus, "Rainbow! Listen we have to give Spike some cover! Rarity is hurt, and Garble is going in after them!"

Rainbow just finishes putting her tail out, and quickly gives a salute before taking off at blinding speeds leaving her famous rainbow trailer. The purple alicorn quickly follows suit while getting Fluttershy to follow behind her. The three flyers hastily intercept the anger beast, and start to the orbit around him doing what they can to either slow him down or make him turn his attention to them. Twilight fires energy bolts from her swords along side of his body. Rainbow uses her staff as a ramming rod and goes at full speed turning into a rainbow rocket hitting Garble's body over and over. Fluttershy uses judo and wrestling moves to grapple any manageable part of the dragon's body.

The girls' efforts are quickly join by Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie as they fire shots from the ground to towards the airborne enemy. AJ unleashes another hail of bullets from her endless round twin six shooters. Pinkie's cannon turns from fireworks shoots to ballistic missiles. She fires missile after missile towards the giant target.

Garble growls out, "YOU FUCKING NATS NEED TO LEARN NOT TO FUCK WITH A DRAGON!" The green black energy starts to whirl around his front two claws; then they transfer into hand-like talons. He looks left then right carefully watch the flying ponies movement. Without warning and the reaction speed of a ninja, he grabs the girls in his powerful claws. They struggle to get loose by it unless; he changes direction heading toward Pinkie and AJ dodging some of their attack, and just as quickly he throws Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy. The three rocket through the air at deadly speeds and clash into the two earth ponies. Garble follows up his throw with charged up green-black fireball. Before any of the girls are able to recover, the earth around erupts in a gigantic fire column.

Their bodies fly off in any directions only to land painfully burnt and broken. The girls are left motionless with their eyes blank and void of life. Garble laughs then takes off back towards his true target.

Spike holds Rarity in his arms slightly lifting up her head, "Rarity come on please response! You can't die on me please! Breath, cough, say something about my fashion please do anything." A second later, the white unicorn coughs up a blob of blood; then she starts to breaths heavily. "Oh Rarity!" Spike says passionately moving strand of her purple sweat drench hair to the side of her face. "Hey there, you had me scared for a moment!" Spike says with tears draining the sides of his face.

"Spike, what happened? The last thing I remember was something powerful hitting me. I feel so cold," Rarity says as she struggles to move her hand, but the limb fails to response. She tries to move something else, but Spike motions for her not to move as he continues to gently rub the side of her face. She closes her eyes as tears begin to form in the slits. She wills her left foot to move, but once again the signal to the targeted limb fails to response and move. "Spike, I can't… I can't…"

Spike wipes away the tears from her eyes while saying softly, "Don't worry once we get you back home; the doctors will fix you up. Besides you have to the stop crying, your tear are going to make your makeup run, and we wouldn't want that would we."

She cracks a small smile and opens her eyes to see a horrific sight. Rarity sees Garble hovering above them with his arms crossed looking down at the couple with a smug look on his face. Rarity's eyes fill with fear seeing the menacing dragon watching them comfort each other, and she says in a frighten tone, "Spike… Garble is…"

Spike glances behind him and sees the monstrous dragon hovering in the air. ~ _Damnit we're sitting ducks here, and on top of that Rarity is too injured to move._ ~ Spike looks back at Rarity and sees that she is fixing her mouth to say something, but he puts his finger over her lips saying, "Don't you dare tell me to leave here because I won't."

"Spike…"

"No Rarity, I won't leave you!"

"AHH ISN'T THIS CUTE! LOOKS LIKE THE LOSER'S MATE HAS ONE FOOT IN THE GRAVE! WELL HOW BOUT I PUSH YOU IN WITH HER!" Garble roars out loud.

Spike gently lays Rarity down while quickly removing his shirt to lay over the wounded unicorn. He turns to the face the hovering dragon and growls then takes off to come face to face with the powerful enemy. "You'll pay for this! For all the people hurt, **I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!** " His aura explodes around him getting into a fighting stance. A second later, he charges at full speed firing a barrage of nonstop fireballs at the monster.

Once again, Garble finds himself at a disadvantage when it comes to his opponent's speed. He swings uselessly around him trying to hit the speedy purple dragon as he continues to take damage from Spike's Dragon Rage Fireballs. He turns around to see the perfect way to break his opponent's will. "YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT YOU KNOW THAT SPIKE!"

Spike continues to swiftly moves around Garble while replying, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"YOU LEFT ONE MAJOR OPENING!" Garble roars charging up a powerful fireball. He turns his head taking aim then unleashes the attack.

Spike pauses to see the direction of the flaming ball and feels his heart stop seeing the target. "NOOOOO!" he yells moving as fast as his wings can carry him. He gets ahead of the attack and shields Rarity from the blast. He back and wings are burnt and scared; he struggles with all his might to keep standing. Before he can make another move, another fireball strikes his back. Rarity watches and cries out for Spike to run, but he remains firm taking another three powerful shots to the back. Spike's breathing becomes labored as he struggles to say, "I…(pant)… I won't… (pant)… let anyone…. (pant)… hurt you… (pant)… you are my… (pant)… mate, and I…. (pant)… will protect you!" Seven more shots hits his back, but each blast wave never goes beyond him.

Garble pauses his attack and waits for the smoke to fade away to see Spike still standing. His back is charcoal black with smoke rising from the burnt area. "WHY DO YOU CONTINUE THIS FUTILE STRUGGLE?! LOOK AT YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS! THEY ARE BEATEN AND BROKEN, BUT YOU CONTINUE TO RESIST! WHY? TELL ME WHAT DRIVES TO FIGHT? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU HAVE NO CHANCE IN HELL TO BEAT ME NOW!"

Spike coughs up blood, and turns around to face Garble with blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. Spike gives a weak smile saying, "You just… (pant)… don't get it… (pant)… do you? (Cough)… I won't stop… (cough)… as long as I… (pant) have the determination… (cough)… TO FIGHT!"

Garble growls hearing his response then replies, "FINE KEEP YOUR DETERMINATION! **I'LL DESTORY IT AND EVERYONE HERE!** " Garble flies higher to the point that he is small spot in the pitch black sky.

The other girls regain consciousness just in time to see Garble charge up a fireball ten times his size. The ball lights up the sky like the sun casting its foul light all over the land.

"No this is too much!" AJ grunts out.

"He's mad!" Fluttershy cries out.

"This can't be happening!" Rainbow gasps.

"I think I want to go home now!" Pinkie shakes trying to move.

"We failed!" Twilight says with a depress tone.

Spike watches Garble prepare his attack; then he looks behind at Rarity shaking with fear watching this battle unfold. He gives her reinsuring smile, "I won't let him hurt you again. I love you Rarity just always remember that ok." Before she can say anything, he takes off while at the same time Garble fires his super monster size black-green sun like fireball.

The girls watch as Spike charges head long into the attack. They all call out, " **SPIKE!** "

On the wind, Zecora's voice is heard saying, ~ _For the moment is now! And the time is here! For the seventh element to appear!_ ~

Everyone watch as Spike charges at the attack; then they all shutters once Spike and the fireball collide with each other. The explosion fills the sky sending out powerful shockwaves in every direction. Garble starts laughing uncontrollably while watching the explosion still going off. The girls continue to cry out Spike's name, but they slowly come to realize that he was destroyed. Rarity feels a powerful wave sadness wash over her, and she cries out loud above everyone else, " **SPIKKKKKKEEEEEEE!** "

* * *

Spike floats in a sea of darkness; his body is the only small glowing entity in the black void. He holds up his hands in front of his face and just simply flexes his hands in an open and close fashion as he feels himself fading into darkness. ~ _I did my best dad, and…_ ~ he starts to the close her eyes.

" **SPIKKKEEEEEEE!** "

His eyes springs open saying, "Rarity!" He folds his hands into fists while growling, "Damn it Garble! I have had enough of your fucking shit! You attack my home, my friends, and the pony I love! On top of that you steal the lives of those who were following you! Enough is enough! I will use my determination to put an end to this once and for all!" He looks up in the sea of darkness; then yells out, " **I'M NOT DIED YET! SO GET READY GARBLE ROUND THREE IS ABOUT TO START! AND YOU'RE GOING DOWN!** "

* * *

The girls continue to watch in horror as the blast starts to clear, and they look frantically around for any sight of their friend, but they see nothing but smoke hanging around in the air. Twilight forces herself to sit up and tries to move her arm; the second she does a wave pain crushes her body making her gasp in agony forcing her to fall back to ground. She looks up into the smoke field, and she sees something flowing in the sky. Twilight's eyes widen as the smoke clouds move apart to unveil a figure near the center of the explosion.

All the girls see the figure hovering the in the air wrapped in the thin purple aura. They say in unison, "Spike!"

Spike hovers in the air with all his wounds healed and his energy restore, but the girls see something new added to him.

"What is that?" Fluttershy questions as she tries to sit up and look for her other friends.

"What in tarnation? How is that possible?" AJ questions grabbing her burnt hat and one of her nearly melted gun.

"Wow!" Pinkie exclaims standing up looking at Spike.

"What's going on? How did he…?" Rainbow expresses still confused about everything going on.

"This can't be possible, but how did he get…," Twilight gasps looking at Spike's hips.

"A cutie mark!" Rarity calls outs.

The sides of his black jeans are ripped forming a perfect circle around his new cutie mark. The mark is the silhouettes of the dull colored red-winged dragon with a dull color blue unicorn. The images encircle each other to form a yin-yang symbol. The purple aura starts to constrict around Spike's neck forming a circle; then the aura starts to transforms into a gold necklace and in the center the aura forms a medallion of his newly awaken cutie mark. Spike looks at his new necklace with amazement; then they all hear Zecora's voice once again on the wind, "Spike has awaken the element that once slept, now you have the power to defeat the darkness! Everypony know this to be true! The true enemy does not lay before you, but one before you is a slave to darkness as well. His and others' hearts cry out to be free, and only the seven of you can grant their plea."

Spike nods his head; then looks around to see where the other girls are at. In the blink of an eye, Spike appears in front of his adopted sister reaching out to grab her hand. His purple aura washes over her healing all her wounds and restoring all her energy. In a split second, they appear in front of Rainbow Dash; Spike does the same thing and Rainbow is back hovering in the air fully healed. Once again, Spike and the girls flash step to another one of their fallen friends performing the same act. Lastly, Spike and the girls appear in front of Rarity. Spike alone walks forward and knees down to her. He gently grabs her hand leans over face to face to the weaken unicorn; she closes her eyes then feels Spike's soft, warm, moist lips on hers. She opens her mouth allowing for a deeper kiss. Rarity feels Spike's warm tongue massaging hers as she loses herself in the passionate moment. She starts to feel a rush of power coursing through her body healing her and giving her more strength.

Spike helps Rarity to her feet without breaking the kiss between them. As more of, Spike's power washes over her deepening the kiss. After another thirty seconds, the two lovers break away from each other, but he keep his powerful arms wrapped around her as he looks deeply into her eyes then moves close to her ear whispering to her, "Rarity once this done, I will take you as my greatest treasure."

Rarity can only smile and nod hearing the Spike's manly voice flowing into her ear. Rainbow coughs getting their attention, "If you two are done making out we have some ass to kick!" This makes Rarity and Spike blush feeling the eyes of everyone on them.

Garble watches in ah seeing Spike surviving the attack then healing the others. He roars out, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE DIE YOU BASTARD!" He fires three powerful shots at the group. The attacks explode on impact, and as the smoke quickly clears, it unveils the seven of them unharmed and protected by a purple see-through barrier. "THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!"

"Believe me when I say it is possible, and know that your time is up!" Spike explains. He looks at Twilight nodding to her for her to end this battle.

"Spike is right," she says stepping forward, "You have attacked our home, killed and wounded so many, and even taken the lives of your own people! This ends right here right now." Twilight starts to hover in the air with her element crown glowing brightly. "Now its time to end this, the Six no the Seven Elements of Harmony will stop you!"

Twilight flies high up into air then yells out, " **HONESTY!** "

AJ's element glows brightly allowing her to fly up to the left side of Twilight, " **LETS CORRAL THIS VARMINT!** "

" **KINDNESS!** "

Fluttershy's element glows then moves up to her right side; then she saying in soft aggressive voice, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

" **LAUGHTER!** "

Pinkie rockets into the air leaving a bright blue light trial as flies up next to AJ, " **WOO HOO ITS SUPER PINKIE PARTY TIME!** "

" **LOYALTY!** "

Rainbow does the same as Pinkie, but she see encircle everyone with a brilliant dazzling rainbow, " **OHH YEAH! NOW THAT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!** "

" **GENEROSITY AND DETERMINATION!** "

Spike and Rarity accent into the sky hand in hand hover next to Fluttershy as they say in unison, " **WE WILL STOP YOU!** "

" **LASTLY MAGIC! WITH THE SEVEN OF US AND THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP! WE WILL DEFEAT THE DARKNESS!** " Twilight calls out as her element along with others coat them in a powerful light. The seven lights join together to form a giant orb of burning bright white light. The glowing radiance flows all around lightening up the dark realm to show that everything in a massive dome. Then the orb of light pulses unleashing a powerful rainbow; the bright and colorful beam rockets towards Garble striking him in the chest lightening up massive dragon's body.

* **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!*** Garble cries out as the beam hit him, but the light quickly fades leaving him unharmed. He rubs his hands over is chest feeling no injury or change. Garble looks back at his opponents then he slowly bursts out into laughter. A couple seconds later, he is laughing wildly while bright orb of light surrounding Equestria's defenders fades away leaving them exposed. After a couple more moments laugher, Garble seizes his laughing and gives an evil toothy grim. "HA HA HA! NOT EVEN WITH THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY CAN STOP ME! NOW PREPARE TO WELCOME OBLIVION!"

The evil dragon opens his mouth readying to fire another mega fire death ball, but in a twist for fate a small single sparkle of light appears in the front of the colossal breast. The sparkle forms into the figure of a person who hold her arms out while calling for everyone to hear, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU USE MY POWER LIKE THIS YOU TRAITOR!"

Garble is frozen struggling to move. "IMPOSSIBLE HOW CAN THIS BE! SYLVIA HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS! YOU BITCH RELEASH BY BODY!"

"NO!" she cries out causing thousands of other lights to appear around the struggling dragon. The lights transfer into the figures of the other dragons Garble absorbed. "SPIKE EVERYONE PLEASE END THIS! HE'S WEAKENING YOU MUST ATTACK NOW WHILE WE HOLD HIM BACK!"

Everyone watches closely as things start to stake up against Garble. Suddenly two orbs of light materialize and float down to Rarity and Spike. The dark blue orb floats to the white purple hair unicorn; the second orb is colored like the sun floats to Spike. The orbs grow in length and take the shape of a sword. The sun color orb transforms into single-handed sword. At the center of blade, just above the handle, the radiant glowing orb is in the center of a sun shape emblem. The dark blue orb forms the same type of weapon, but at the center of the blade, the dark blue floats sightly above a white crescent moon shape connected to the rest of the blade. Spike and Rarity look closely at blades with a puzzled look on their faces.

From the blades, they hear two voices talking in unison in their heads, ~ _Rarity, Spike take these blades and free the hearts of those trapped by this dark spell._ ~

They look at each other then others, but their attention is still squarely on the Garble's struggle. ~ _Please you must hurry! Their strength is fading fast you must wield these blades and save them, or they and you all will be lost to the darkness forever._ ~

Spike nods grabbing the sun sword, "Come on Rarity, we have a battle to win!" Rarity grabs the moon sword and they takeoff at blinding speed towards Garble.

Twilight and the others see the two rushing through the air, "SPIKE! RARITY! WAIT!" Her words fall on silence when she sees them wielding the glowing swords.

Spike and Rarity fly side by side lighting up the sky with their glowing aura from the swords. Their aura colors are replaced with the aura color of the swords. As they continue their ascension, everyone watches as Rarity grows dark blue with white sparkles aura wings while Spike's wings are coated with the bright sun yellow color. As they rocket towards their target, they once again hear the two voices say in unison, ~ _Call out their names and awaken their power!_ ~

Rarity takes the lead and strikes the colossal red dragon first while shouting out, " **NIGHT'S KEEPER!** "

Spike quickly follows behind her striking almost nanoseconds later as he yells out, " **DAWN'S BREAKER!** "

After their strike, Spike and Rarity reunite in the air hovering next to each to other holding hands pointing the swords at Garble.

The monstrous size beast tries to turn his head to look at the couple, but suddenly a crescent moon and sun emblem appear around him causing his body to tremble uncontrollable. He unleashes another inhuman roar; then his body explodes sending shards of light from the shell of figures' hearts trapped within. The shower of lights pierces through the darkness shell. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief as they see the darkness fading away, and those still in the ruins of Ponyville cheer when they the colossal Garble gone. The sun breaks through the smoking clouds shining down on the burnt and battle scared landscape.

The barrier around the town comes down just as everypony lead by Zecora goes rushing towards their heroes. Rarity and Spike's swords start fade and vanish in bright a bright flash. Once the weapons disappear, Rarity's wings also start to fade and burst into a shower of bright sparkles. Spike quickly grabs hold of the unicorn's waist, and holds her close to him face to face. "You know, I can get use to having you in my arms like this," Spike states giving Rarity a handsome grin. Rarity starts to blush looking into his million dollar smile; then the smooth taking dragon says, "Remember, I said after this I will claim the greatest treasure for myself."

He starts to go in for another kiss, but they hear Rainbow Dash from below, "HEY KNOCK OFF ALL THAT KISSING SHIT AND GET DOWN HERE!"

They look at each other and giggle before Spike hovers down to the others. Once on the ground, they and other girls are greeted with cheering crowds of ponies. Zecora makes her way forward to the girls and Spike. She then says with smile on her face, "You all have done a great deed." The cheers quiet down as the mystic zebra continues, "One worthy of song and creed. You have save many hearts from darkness this day. And saved one who has lost his true way."

"Yeah, but they all died so needlessly," Twilight states looking at the all the clothes that litter the burnt landscape.

As what seems to be thin air Princess Celestia and Luna come walking up through the crowd. All of the soldiers quickly create a pathway and snap to attention while salute the two royal alicorns. "You must not jump to conclusions," Celestia states. Zecora, Spike, and the girls bow before the women.

Luna then says, "Sister is right. Look!" She points behind everyone directing their attention. They turn around to see a surprising sight.

A lone figure stands up from the ground nude as the day she was born with only dirt and ash to cover her body. Rainbow Dash looks closely recognizing the woman. "Sylvia!" She calls out rushing over to grab her. The sky-blue Pegasus helps the weaken dragon walk towards everyone else, and as if from a zombie movie, other dragons start to popping up one by one. Luna orders the uninjured soldiers to help the dragons to the medical tents in the city.

* * *

A couple hours later, the medical quarter is packed with injured Equestrian soldiers and the newly freed dragons. The entire medical staff along with Celestia, Luna, and Twilight work quickly to help heal the injured patients. After another three hours of casting multiple healing spells, the three princesses sit in break room resting feeling almost all their magic drained from healing the wounded. "Twilight since we have minute, I wanted to tell you how proud we are of you, your friends, and everyone in Ponyville," Celestia proudly states taking a drink of ice water.

"Celestia is right, you preformed grandly in this crisis. We expect you and everyone else to do the same if the need shall ever rise again," Luna states in a commanding tone.

Before Twilight can response a Pegasus guard comes rushing into the room. She salutes the women then says, "Your highnesses please come with me there is something you must see!" The women hastily get up and follow the guard. The four winged women fly through the air; they land a few minutes later to find Spike and several other guards standing around what looks to be a twelve year old child's body. His red body is bare nude with a full head of yellow-orange. Spike takes off his black over shirt and throw is over his nude body.

"Who is this?" Twilight calls out looking over at the sleeping youth.

Everyone gives questionable looks trying to figure out who the child identity and where he came from. Spike looks closer at the red child; then says in stern tone of voice, "Princess Luna! Princess Celestia!" The named alicorns look the purple dragon to see a serious look on his face. "The swords Rarity and I used in the battle; what do they actually do?"

The sisters glance at each other; then Celestia steps follow saying, "The Night's Keeper and Dawn's Breaker work by striking down any and all darkness in one's heart allowing it revert back to a time when the heart was at its greatest purity."

Twilight gives a questionable on her face, and before she can pose her question Spike picks up the twelve year old in his arms and takes off towards the field hospital. Twilight stares as everyone flying away before she takes to the skies herself.

At the field hospital, the red child lies in a hospital bed still unconscious. The field nurses keep a close eye on the medical monitors hooked up to him. Outside of his room, everyone stands there discussing the situation with the doctor. The green earth pony sporting military fatigues with a white lab coat and stethoscope wrapped around his neck informs everyone about the child's status. "After our examinations, he seems to be in perfect health; my guess is he was physically drained just like the other dragon patients."

Rarity asks, "Now that we know he is in good health, who is he? I clearly don't remember any red children running around during the battle."

"Your highness you are telling us not to long ago that the swords we used were responsible for this," Spike recalls.

Luna then replies, "Yes my sister's words were quite accurate, but the swords were not the only acting factor in this. His change can also be linked to the Elements of Harmony."

Rainbow Dash throws her hands in the air saying in a flustered voice, "Ah come on already! Just tell us who he is already!"

Spike glances back at the impatient sky blue Pegasus, "Rainbow think about it, who's the only person with red scales and orange yellow hair. Hell we just fought a life and death battle against him!"

In seconds the girls put two and two together and their eyes light up in startling revelation, Zecora quickly chimes in while walking up to the group, "Your eyes cannot lie. Your powers of deduction are quite sharp to see through to this one's heart. If you silly pony folk cannot see, he once led forces in great rivalry."

Before anything else could be said the girls all say in unity, "GARBLE!"

After their startling epiphany, questions came pouring out of the girls' mouth at record speed until Twilight says to everyone, "All right all right everypony calm down. Are you absolutely sure that is Garble in there?"

Spike nods and looks through the viewing window, "I am 100% sure Twi. There is something about his energy that tells me it is him."

The nurse comes out of the room telling everyone that he is starting to wake up. They all start piling into the room and line up around the bed. Garble starts to open his eyes only see a haze and blur of shapes and colors around. His sight starts to focus on an orange blob until it takes the shape of the well-known blonde headed earth pony. AJ shocked by the first words that come out of his mouth, "Wow you are really pretty."

AJ quickly regains her composure after hearing the flattering remark and replies with, "Wow thank y'all for those kind words. Excuse for one second." She holds up her finger looking towards the others, "Is he messing with us or has he completely gone nuts?"

Spike then asks, "Are you playing some game?"

The young red dragon gives a puzzled expression on his face while looking at the purple elder trying to grasp the meaning behind his question. Then Garble replies with, "Wow mister you are big. I hope someday I can be big as you."

Spike puts an annoyed expression on his face and fires back, "Stop messing around and tell us what happened to you. Is this some type of plan you are hatching to get back at us?"

The puzzled youth displays a confused look on his face until the doctor ask, "Can you tell us your name young man?"

"My name is… my name is… name is… Garble," he struggles to say tapping his finger on his fore head in order to get his brain to process and send the correct information.

The doctor does a quick follow-up asking, "Do you know how old you are and what today's date is?"

Garble struggles desperately to recall any and all information about anything. After a couple more seconds of tapping his finger on his fore head in order to help stimulate his mind, he finally states with pride in his voice, "I am 10 years old!"

Spike once again interjects, "You got to see it! He's messing with us. He is running some type of game in order to attack us again!"

The doctor reads the telltale signs and comes up with a diagnosis for the patient. He motions for everyone to step out of the room; then closes the door behind him. "What he is doing is not a game nor is he faking. He is suffering from a severe case of mental suppression or even worse mental amnesia."

Fluttershy says with a compassionate tone of voice, "Oh the poor thing he must be so confused right now."

The doctor replies while crossing his arms, "I believe you're right ma`am. In most cases like this, the patient has suffered a traumatic injury to the brain or the event that caused their psyche to wipe any and all memories leading up to and/ or associated with it."

"Really, what tragic event has he been in?" Rainbow questions; then she quickly add, "I mean last I checked, he was one causing all kinds of fucking tragic events."

Twilight quickly interrupts, "No Rainbow the doctor is right. Think about it, he got hit with Spike's Dragon Rage attack, the combine power of the Elements of Harmony, and swords that Rarity and Spike were wielding. I think all of those things can be counted towards his tragic event."

"Truer words have not yet be said, however you are forgetting two more tragic events," Zecora rhythms out.

The mane six and Spike all say in unison, "What?"

"Yes," Luna states. She starts to have quick flashbacks to her transformation into Nightmare Moon, "the rapid transformation into that colossal dragon form was very painful for him. I know from personal experience."

"Hum… that does fit the profile," the doctor states.

"Then what's the other event?" AJ questions.

Celestia says, "The lost of his heart." Everyone goes quiet focusing all their attention on the white alicorn. "Spike, Garble is playing no game nor is he just suffering from memory loss. The dark spell he used to absorb the hearts of his companions, so he can transform had the major side-effect of engulfing his heart into darkness."

The nurse walks out of Garble with him in hand. "Doctor, Garble wanted to ask Lady Apple Jack a question," the nurse says.

AJ nods looking at Garble and he says with a shy tone of voice, "Will you take me to bathroom please Ms. Apple Jack?"

AJ jaw drops hearing his request while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie fight with all might not to laugh. AJ is still shocked when she see him start to do the pee-pee dance. She drops her head then takes a deep breath looking back at the young man. "Alright little fella lets go take you, so you can drain the snake." AJ leads the way, but she suddenly feels him grabbing her hand with a big warm smile on his face.

Once they are out of hearing distance, Rainbow and Pinkie burst out laughing. "Oh man this is priceless! AJ got a Spike on her hands!" Rainbow shouts while still laughing like crazy.

Spike huffs while saying under his breath, "He's not like me, I went after the sexiest one!" Rarity giggles hearing Spike's comment and gives a small peck on the cheek.

Twilight and the others giggles slightly until she coughs to seize her laughter and questions, "Doctor how long before he regains his memory?"

"I can't say. It can be as long as seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, or he may never regain the memory of his past present life. It is possible that he will just relive his life anew with what he has now."

Twilight rubs her chin then a light bulb goes off in her head. "I got it," she starts off, "I can use the memory spell. It worked on my friends when Discord fucked with their memories. There is no reason why it shouldn't work on him."

"I'm afraid the answers is 'No' Twilight," Luna states with her arms crossed with stern look on her face. Everyone turns to look at the midnight blue alicorn; she continues by saying, "The spell that you're thinking of using will not work. In truth, it will cause him nothing but pain and heart break. It may even cause his heart to shatter."

"But Luna," Twilight protests looking at Celestia for her to counter Luna.

Celestia shakes head, "I have to agree with Luna on this Twilight. I agreed with Luna's prediction; it would be best to wait and see what happens."

Twilight continues to argue her point when one of the other field nurses taps the doctor on the shoulder drawing his attention. The two medical professionals talk for a couple minutes; he confirms the nurse's information then turns back towards to others hearing Twilight, Celestia, and Luna still talking about her using the memory spell on Garble. "Uh ladies," the women look at him, "Lady Dash, a Miss Sylvia is asking to speak with you and your friends."

"Thank you doctor," Luna replies then orders Twilight and the others, "please go talk with her and see what she has to tell you. In the meantime Zecora Celestia, I must talk with you about an important issue." The women nod and walk away together.

In another area of the field hospital, Rainbow reaches the ward unit first to see Sylvia walking around talking with the other dragons while holding the rolling IV stand. The doctor and other reach the ward then he yells out, "Miss Sylvia! Please return to your bed at once! You know better than to be walking around in your condition!"

Sylvia turns around with a smirk on her face, "Ok ok doc, don't blow a gasket. Hey Rainbow Dash good to see you again." She waves as the sky-blue Pegasus.

Rainbow goes to her side and helps the white dragons back to her bed, "Looks like your making a fast recovery."

The doctor walks up to the other side of Sylvia's bed picking up her medical chart reading over the notes from the last nurse's check-up, "Hum… she would be recovering faster if she would stay in bed."

"Come on doc, I feel as healthy as a horse," Sylvia states with smirk on her face.

"Regardless of how you feel, your body is still recovery from whatever ordeal that you faced in that battle," the doctor comments checking her IV bag then doing a couple more quick medical checks.

Rainbow then questions her former opponent, "So what up? The doc told us that you sent someone to get us, and I'm guessing its not so that you get busted by the anal doctor here!"

"Careful Lady Dash, you still have to go through your medical check-up; then I will really show you how anal I can be," the doctor fires back with smirk and evil gleam in his eye.

Sylvia giggles hearing the responses from the two ponies. A second later, she looks at Rainbow and the others, "First, I want to apologize again to all of you for us destroying your homes and lives that were lost in the attack. Most of all, my comrades and I ask for your forgiveness Prince Spike. We have dishonored ourselves for the ruthless way we fought that battle; you must think that we are nothing more than bloodthirsty monsters." Spike has his arms crossed with a stern look on his face; while the girls have compassion look on their face. "You have to understand, we weren't acting like ourselves, but somehow Garble was able to convince us go on this crazy attack. Then…" she hold head as pain flows across her forehead, "from there until I started fighting with Rainbow Dash is all a giant fuzzy blur."

"Hum that does seem odd, doctor any possible answers?" Spike questions.

"We didn't find any physical medical traces, so that can only leave a magical cause. I don't know enough about the art to myself to say whether or not that can cause the mind haze," the doctor replies.

"It does make sense, and we forgive you for what happened Sylvia," Twilight replies with smile on her face reaching out her hand to shakes the female dragon's hand in friendship.

"Thank you Princess Twilight Sparkle, but we have one request," Sylvia answers. The purple alicorn gives a questionable look as the female white dragon continues with her request, "We have committed a grave dishonor to your people, so we want help you in rebuilding. It's the only way we can think of to repay for our crimes."

"We would be honored to have your help," Twilight replies, but she then looks up at the doctor, "if that's ok with you, doctor."

The doctor puts the chart back on the side of the bed then says, "If she and the other patients stay in bed, then I will clear them to leave in a week."

"Deal doctor," Sylvia replies with smile on her face.

* * *

Elsewhere in an empty part of the field hospital Zecora, Luna and Celestia talk softly about other events occurring.

"I believe this is reasonable place for us to talk more about the events unfolding," Luna claims.

"Dear sisters what it this about? Why must we talk in the shadow and leave the others out?" Zecora inquiries leaning up against the wall.

"Zecora you already know that somebody deeper was pulling the strings behind the scenes." Luna leans against the opposite wall and continues, "Plus we have to decided what we are going to do with Garble. In my opinion, we should lock him up and throw away the key."

"Luna!" Celestia snaps at her younger sister.

"I'm joking Celestia, but we must decide what to do with him. If he regains his memories, we must have a plan in place," Luna retorts.

"He is quite taken with pony name Apple Jack. Why not let her watch his back. She can let us know if anything goes awry or if his memory returns over time," Zecora suggests looking at younger alicorn.

Luna shakes her head no in defiance, "Absolutely not, having the guy that led the attacked against the city, and then turn around to in live the same city. The people would go nuts; he would be safer in Cantorlot under direct guard."

"Nooo… I don't think that would be best Luna. He has been reverted back to a younger age of innocent, so it wouldn't be right to punish him for something that his former self did. Besides that, his true powers and wings have been seal. Maybe, if he is raised in Ponyville, he will become a dragon like Spike. Sorry Luna, but I'm going have to side with Zecora on this one," Celestia expresses to her sisters.

Luna rolls hearing Celestia's opinion on the situation; she holds out her hand with her palm facing up. A small dark blue orb with small white sparkles floats up from her palm to the float midway in the air. The orb transforms into the Night's Keeper; Luna then walks over to Zecora, "Since it looks like I can't change your minds, take Night's Keeper." Luna looks at Celestia, and she nods walking over to Zecora holding up hand in the same motion as Luna. A golden sun like orb floats up then transforms into the Day's Breaker. Luna continues on, "If something goes wrong and Garble becomes a threat, have Spike and Rarity use the swords to destroy him once and for all!"

Celestia and Zecora faces fill with shock hearing Luna's statement; the older alicorn fires back, "Luna you are kidding right?" Celestia looks at her sister, but Luna conveys a stone cold expression on her face. "Luna I don't think we have to take such extreme measure. Hell he is a child for crying out loud!"

"It doesn't matter," Luna says in cold tone, "He is a potential threat that must be put down the second he becomes active there is no ifs, ands, or buts about it Celestia." Luna's voice and expression softens as she continues, "Celestia, Zecora, I want this work just as much as you, but we must take the necessary actions to safeguard our people from any others threats from him."

"Luna…"

Zecora holds up her hand stopping Celestia's argument; she gives a warm smile to her sister, "Luna's worries have weight; I will take the swords and have faith in my sister-in-law's ability to change is his fate." The swords hover over into Zecora's hands; then swords revert back into their orb forms and fade into her palms. Luna exhales while feeling a wave of relief washing over her knowing that her sisters have heeded her words. Zecora then questions, "Now that issued has passed, where were you two during this crisis?"

Celestia retorts, "We had to safeguard the other parts of the kingdom from the attacks. While at the same time, Luna and I needed to check on some disturbing information."

"I am guessing it has to do with the dark seed; who might be responsible for such an evil deed?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out. When Celestia returns to Cantorlot, she is going to dispatch spies in all directions to the gather more information," Luna replies.

"Agreed and I must prepare to return three more things that belong to Spike, but it will take some time to complete," Celestia states.

"I have to return the Moon Kingdom and get things settled there," Luna adds on.

"Zecora in the meantime will you handle things in Ponyville and guide Twilight and her friends in the right direction," Celestia requests her sister.

"I will, and I will keep my ear to ground, and get the true secrets from all around," Zecora replies with a smile on her face.

The two alicorn nod and turn around to depart, but the midnight blue sister pauses to glance back at her black striped sister, "Zecora things would go a lot smoother if you awaken."

"Luna, don't pressure her!" Celestia snaps out while staring at Luna.

Luna turns to come face to face with the white alicorn, "Celestia you have to agree with me! If Zecora was to awaken then…"

"No Luna, Zecora…"

"Please sisters do not fight, Luna is right," Zecora interrupts the alicorns siblings. "If I was to reawaken, then maybe I can aid more in the situation. But Luna, I can't reawake, until I fulfill my destine fate; plus I have yet tell my mate."

Luna displays a disappointed look on her face for a couple seconds. They walk outside; then a warm smile fills Luna's face, "Ok sister we will leave everything here up to Twilight and you. Good luck and don't fuck it up." Zecora nods with a big smile on her face. Luna looks at Celestia, "Check you later sister!" She opens her wings and takes off at super speed toward the moon in the blue sky.

Celestia and Zecora watch their youngest sibling fly off towards the moon. Once she is out sight, Celestia looks at Zecora, "Sister, I know the citizens of Ponyville are going have a negative view towards Garble, but he needs this second chance in order for his heart to heal. I believe with time and the right environment he will grow to become a powerful ally to the people."

"Will do, I will keep him true," Zecora conveys.

"Thank you Zecora," Celestia replies. Just as Zecora goes to bow, Celestia pauses her motion, "Sister, you don't have to do that no one is around." Zecora smirks in response; then the alicorn says, "Good luck Zecora, and I will see you soon." Celestia's horn glow bright with magic energy pour into an orb then in a bright quick burst she vanishes.

* * *

AJ walks back from bathroom with the young red dragon; he looks up at the foot taller orange pony admiring her well curved body with chiseled uncovered biceps, and her free flowing blonde hair. He stealthy glances at her butt seeing how the blue work jeans nicely hug her apple bottom; he moves upwards seeing her neatly style tail come out of her jeans and swings side to side with every step. Garble becomes hypnotized by the swaying motion; after what seems to be a minute or two, he shakes his head breaking himself from her trance. The red dragon child coughs cleaning his throat then says, "Umm… petty lady," his words causes AJ to pause and look down at the dragon as he continues, "Thank you for going to the bathroom with me."

AJ gives the young dragon a blank face while in her mind, she processes every single word he said. ~ _What the hell is with this varmint? Why the fuck am I helping this monster? Because of him, Ponyville is in ruins, and to make matters worse he caused the farm to be burnt down not once but twice, and he caused the death of hundreds of ponies and dragons. By all rights, I should,_ ~ AJ goes reaching for her six shooters in the side holster, but then she hears the echo of what the field doctor said about his condition, ~ _In most cases like this, the patient has suffered a traumatic injury to the brain or the event that caused their psyche to wipe any and all memories leading up to and/ or associated with it._ ~

AJ continues to the give the young dragon a blank stare for what seem like a life time, until she says to herself, ~ _From what doc said, this little fella can't be really be held responsible for what he did in the past. ~_ AJ works a smile to her face moving her hand from her gun then looks at the innocent dragon, "Why thank y'all kindly, and call me Apple Jack."

"Ok Apple Jack," he smiles with a happy tone then grabs her hand as they continue down the hall.

In a dark corner standing in the shadow, Zecora's green eyes fade as she watched and listen carefully to the exchange between AJ and Garble. Once they are far enough away, she steps out of the dark corner with her arms crossed and a smile on her face clearly please with AJ's choice. "Well done fair Apple Jack, you prove my trust in you was not lack," the stealthy zebra says, then as if a ghost, she fades away from sight.

After AJ returned Garble to his room, the mane seven head out of the hospital to meet with the reconstruction committee. At the meeting, Twilight, Mayor Mare, and Major Coats each oversee different building crews.

A week later, Sylvia and the other dragons joined in the rebuilding effort and under the direction of Spike. He orders some of the dragons to start burning down buildings that were beyond repair while he leads the others to carry away heavy concrete stabs and steel beams that litter the streets or inside buildings that are marked for restoration.

Time fly by as the crews work day and night to rebuild the ravaged city. At the start of the third week of repairs, both ponies and dragons celebrate the completion of the newly redesigned City Hall along with other essential facilities throughout Ponyville.

A month passes, and Ponyville is nearly 85% restored and the lives of the people return to normal as businesses start reopening along with the breaking down of the tent neighborhoods. Pinkie Pie and the Cakes hold a dessert blow out sale giving samples of the different cakes to the children.

* * *

On the outskirts of the town, Sweet Apple Acres is still under heavy construction as they haul out the burnt to death apple trees, clear the ash and burnt earth away, so they can access the new tilted soil below. Big Mac, Zecora, and the other farm hands along with some volunteers from the surrounding areas work in the fields. While Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Granny Smith work near the house, barn, and animal holding areas.

AJ and Rainbow carry boards of wood to towards the animal pen when the two women see three cars driving up the dirt road. "Now who can that be?" AJ questions setting down the planks of wood next to the side of the newly unpainted barn. She holds her hand over the 'c' shaped gap in hat blocking the sunlight to get a better view of the oncoming cars. "Hey Rainbow, will take my load while I see who come a calling?"

"Sure AJ," Rainbow replies picking up AJ's lumber and heading to the animal pens.

The orange earth pony makes her way to the loop around driveway just as the three cars pull up into the upper part of the loop. Twilight, the military doctor, Garble, and three other military guards exit the vehicles. AJ waves at the purple alicorn princess, but she only replies by asking with a serious tone, "AJ can we talk somewhere private?"

"Sure Twilight," AJ replies motioning for them to follow her. Twilight and the doctor follow her to front porch of the house. Once they are out of ear shot of everyone, AJ sits on the railing looking at her guest then says, "So what brings you out here doc?"

Twilight crosses her arms while replying, "We need your help AJ."

AJ tilts her hat up with her right thumb, "Sure Twi. What you need help with?"

The doctor steps in saying, "We like for you to watch over my patient." The doctor points at Garble as he rubs Winona's belly.

"WHAT YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I TAKE CARE OF HIM!" AJ shouts with her eyes bugging out.

"Apple Jack please keep your voice down. I know this is a lot to ask, but please hear us out," Twilight says trying to persuade her.

AJ takes deep breath folding her arms, "Ok Twi, but this had better be good."

"Lady Jack, I have been watching him as he completed his recovery, but my original diagnosis still holds up. His mind has regressed back to the mindset of a ten year old, yet as of last week, he displayed aspects of a twelve year old. This is expected since his body is showing signs of pre-puberty," the doctor reports.

"Ok that all well and good, but what does this have to do with me?" AJ snaps.

Twilight gives her friend a cross eye glaze as the doctor continues, "Well, when he woke up, Garble talked to you first; then ask you to escort him to the restroom. After you left the hospital, he would not let anyone else help him do some things during his recovery. The week the other dragons left the hospital; Garble asked the nurse what they are doing. She told him that they were going to help in the rebuilding; then he wanted to know when he could leave the hospital. Garble told me that he wanted to get better as soon as possible, so he could come and help you directly in doing repairs."

"What? Why would he say that?" AJ questions.

Twilight then chimes in, "That's why the doctor called me in. Garble told me that Apple Jack is a kind person, and he wants to do something to help her." A smile begins to grow on her face when she then says, "Plus I think that he might have a little crush on you."

Those last words made the farm pony ears perk up as her expression begins to change from plain to uncomfortable. "Hold up a minute Twi…"

"AJ if he can't stay, then he will be sent an orphanage in Cantorlot. Princess Celestia personally requested that for you to allow him to stay with you, so he can learn the value of honesty in friendship. Please AJ," Twilight pleas.

AJ looks back out towards Garble and Winona playing with each other, she then lowers her head, "Twilight please tell me that you are joking with me," AJ starts then holds up her hands wave left and right then says, "Twilight regardless of what Princess Celestia is asking; I just can't have Garble stay here."

"Come on AJ, I was kidding with the crush thing, but why can't stay with you?" Twilight questions while stepping closer to her friend.

AJ shakes her head no then holds up her left hand as she counts off, "First off, I already have my hands full putting the farm back together and getting it operational. Second, I have to supervise hiring new farmhands to help out. Lastly, I wouldn't feel conformable with him staying here because if the goes nuts who knows what type of damage he will cause."

"AJ, I promise you, I have that all covered. I put a spell on him sealing his all powers. His wings are bounded inside his body and won't grow. His breath weapon is useless, he only make small puffs of fire not enough to cause damage or burning anything up. Plus his dragon's strength is locked away, I guarantee you AJ, his just as strong as Spike was before whatever happened to him. That reminds me, I never got the story behind his transformation."

The purple alicorn then walks to side thinking out loud with a high pitch girlie voice, "Oh this will make a great entry into the… no better yet I can write a whole new book about this. Woo that settle its, the moment I get back I am strapping Spike to the chair and going to make him spill every single detail."

AJ gets an annoyed look on her face, "Twilight!"

"Oh sorry," she replies with a blush on her face. She clears her throat, "Look AJ." Twilight points to three muscular stallion unicorns dressed in military basic dress uniforms. "They are on loan from Major Coats; they are here to purposely keep an eye on Garble."

Apple Jack shakes her head, "Twi are you nuttier than a squirrel at an acorn convention? Granny Smith will have my ass if she were to see three military men trotting around."

"Then give them the cover of the new farm hands," Twilight retorts holding out her hands.

AJ gives the *yeah right* expression while saying, "Like those three can be farm hands, from the looks of them, they don't know a thing about working or living the farm life Twilight. I'm sorry sugar cube, but my answer is no."

Twilight glances back at the doctor and says, "Doctor would you please give AJ and I a little privacy." The doctor bows then walks away from the two mares. The alicorn princess turns back to her friend walking closer to her; then says in the lower tone of voice, "AJ, I understand your distrust towards Garble, but look what happened with Discord. Fluttershy was able to get him to change his ways, and now we are all good friends with him. Look at this way, Garble has none of his powers and all his memories are gone. On top of that, if his powers were to resurface, the spell I put on him can stall his powers long enough for the guards to launch an attack, and you have dragon slayer bullets. You can kill him the second he starts to get out of control."

The orange earth pony exhales, "You make a good point, but my answer is still no. I won't risk my family's safety."

Twilight facial expression changes to sad dishearten look, "AJ I understand your position completely, but in truth Garble won't be sent to an orphanage. Princess Celestia told me if I fail to convince you to take him in; the only option left is for Luna and Celestia to seal him in an egg until we come up with a reasonable solution. Please Apple Jack, you're his only hope to save him from the same imprisonment Spike was in."

Apple Jack feels a wave of guilt washing through her as his unfolds her arms and lowers her head. She takes a deep breath then gives a loud exhale as thinks about the possible options open to the red dragon. She feels the wind race across face and hears the sounds of laugher filling the air. She looks back up turning her attention to the source of laughter to see Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle all playing together alongside with Garble. She continues to watch the four play with Winona and laugh with each other while her mind races through the options. Twilight stands next her watching the same scene unfold, "AJ look at him. I know he has done horrible things, but the young dragon we are looking at right now is an innocent soul who's heart needs guidance in order to know the benefit of friendship and love. Apple Jack, you are the element of Honesty that makes you perfect teacher and guide to help him along this path I just know. Please AJ look into your heart and listen to the honest true it tells you."

"Twilight my head is telling me this is the worst idea I could ever follow, but my heart tells me there is something more to him, and the little rascal deserves a real shot at happiest," AJ states. She takes off her hat then runs her fingers through her blonde mane; she then puts back on hat while turning to Twilight with a smile on her face, "Alright Twi you convince me, but I'm going to put that rascal to work. If he wants to eat here, Garble is going have to work, and you better let those guys watching him know that they aren't going just to standing there. They are going have to work as well since they are my new farm hands. They will know at times I can be a real horse's ass, so they better be ready for whatever comes their way."

Twilight smiles then hugs her friend while saying, "Thank you." Apple Jack hugs her back and after of couple of moments the two ponies break away for each other; then Twilight says, "Come on lets introduce you to your new student."

The girls leave the front porch and walk over to the others who are joined by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. The shy yellow Pegasus says holding out her hand, "Hello Garble it is good to see you out of the hospital."

He smiles shaking her hand while responding, "Thank you, uh I sorry, but what is your name?"

"Her name is Fluttershy," Apple Jack interjects walking up with Twilight.

Garble turns to look at Apple Jack; he breaks away from everyone running up and hugging the foot and half taller earth pony. "Apple Jack its so good to see you again. I missed you!"

She gently pulls him off her; AJ pats him on the head, "Thank y'all kindly. I reckon its good to see you again too Garble." Apple Bloom and her friends walk up them. "Garble, I have good news. Since you told Twilight and doctor that you wanted to help, you can stay here and help my family and I tend the farm. What do you say to that?"

"Thank you Apple Jack, I can't wait to start working! Hey Apple Bloom did you hear that!" Garble says looking at her.

"This is going to be great!" Apple Bloom replies jumping up and down along Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"Alright kiddos calm down. Apple Bloom take Garble into the house and get him a pair of working overalls from the closet. Then take him with you to go and finish working on the animal pen fence," Apple Jack orders.

"You got it big sis," Apple Bloom replies as they four kids go running off into the house.

AJ then looks at the three military dress unicorns, "So what do you three know about farming." The three unicorns give a puzzled look at her. She slaps her hand up to against her forehead, "Well I that is what afraid of? Ok, I'm right in assuming that you three will be taking orders from me?"

"Yes ma`am Lady Apple Jack," one of the soldiers replies.

"Ok go and change into work clothes. Rainbow will show to the guest house so can change. Here are your first orders. One, leave those guns in the guest house. Two, keep your rue purpose identities a secret. Three, head to the apple field to help Big Mac and Zecora," she orders. They start to walk off with Rainbow, but AJ quickly calls out, "Oh before and before I forget, four, keep the use of magic to limited to farm work. Don't go using it otherwise unless I tell you!"

"Yes ma`am," they reply.

* * *

In the middle of the recovering apple fields, Zecora sits in a meditation position while her eyes glow green. The earth sage watches events unfolds at the house; once the group part company, her eyes fade back to normal as she stands up. Zecora looks off into the distance to see Big Mac pulling up a dead tree stump; she says to herself, "My second student has arrived, but these restrictions on him must not survive." She walks over to her mate watching as he grunts and blows out puffs of air uprooting the dead stump from the ground; with a mighty thrust the red work horse tosses the object to the left of him about five and half feet away. He bends at the waist breathing heavy feeling his muscles pulsing to the point of small waves of pain flowing through his arms, hands, and shoulders.

Zecora snickers slightly at him in that state; she walks up behind him placing her hand on Big Mac's back. The earth sage then says with a caring tone of voice, "My Big Mac, you have done well; come rest in the shade with me for a spell."

Mac looks at Zecora and giving her smile. He slowly follows her to a nearby fully restored apple tree. Zecora sits down first leaning her upper back on the trunk of the tree; then she pats her hands on her jean covered lap. The red stallion follows suit laying down on his back with his head comfortably resting on her lap. Little beams of sunlight shine through the gaps between the tree's leaves as a mid-cool wind gently blows by them. Zecora tenderly runs her fingers through her mate's mane while softly messaging his head. He slightly giggles when she plays with his ears, and she finally leans over giving him a quick kiss on the lips before she says in a sensual voice, "My Big Mac wish not to plea, but please once again become one with me." His eyes springs open feeling a heated rush flow through his body towards his manhood, but before he can react Zecora says in the same erotic tone of voice, "Tonight; can you wait till then?"

Big Mac brings his big work worn hand to Zecora's cheek smoothly stroking it while he replies, "Yep!"

Zecora begins her hand resting it on top of her mate's hand with a warm smile on her face, "There is one other thing I must tell, but you must wait until I undo my new student's binding spell."

Big Mac sits up look at Zecora with a serious expression on his face, "New student? What do you mean?"

"As told you before Spike and l left, I would be getting another student to help. Spike's training goes well and he gets stronger every day, but for the journey that lays before him a true ally he will need to stay well. Worry not my Big Mac," Zecora reinsures him with a strong embrace.

* * *

Thank for reading everypony.

Remember comments are magic

Coming soon: **Chapter 5: The Dragon Knights of Equestria**


	6. Chapter 5: The Dragon Knights of Equestria

**Chapter 5: The Dragon Knights of Equestria**

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

**A/N: Thanks of waiting everypony. This chapter contents M rated scenes.**

* * *

The hours fly by as the day comes to a close. Big Macintosh meets the so called new farm hands instructing them to help him pull up dead tree stumps in the recovering zone of the apple orchard field. The three unicorns quickly get the hang of their undercover work using magic to help speed up the process. Apple Jack convinces Rainbow Dash to put together a strong down pour over Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres. About seven o'clock, the skies overhead grow dark as rain clouds are put into place to bring the life giving showers.

Rain drops begin to trickle down until it turns into a full down pour; AJ stands on the porch watching the falling rain and hearing it run across the roof, down the gutters into the rain barrels. "Rainbow did a pretty good job with the rain. The new trees will be sprouting before we know it," she says out loud. She glances at her watch to check the time, "Where did the time go its already eight-thirty? No never mind." AJ walks into the house calling up stairs, "Apple Bloom!"

The preteen yellow pony comes to the banister looking down at her older sister, "Yeah sis!"

"Y'all get ready for bed you have school in the morning," AJ orders.

"Ok, can Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stay since its raining?" she replies swiping her tail left and right.

"Yeah I guess so, but I want you all clean up and in bed in an hour you get me!" the older sibling retorts with a smirk on her face. Apple Bloom nods laughing while running back into her room. "Hey Apple Bloom! Come back out here!" A couple seconds past, and the happy girl come back out, "Do you know Garble is?"

"Yeah the new farm guys took him with them after we got finished working!" she replies.

AJ gives a suspicious look, "Where did they take him?"

"Umm… The barn, thats last place I saw them," Apple Bloom replies. She watches her sister's expression go grim as she thinks about what men are doing to the dragon. "AJ is he ok?"

AJ only reaction is that she runs out of the house into the pouring rain towards the barn. The soaking wet pony swings open the door to see the three men standing around the lone dragon. She walks inside with mean look on her face; AJ looks closely into face of each unicorn to see hate in their eyes. She walks up to the men, "What are you three doing?"

The men are surprised by her present and turn to face her. One of the guards answers, "Nothing Lady Jack, we were checking over Garble to make sure that Princess Twilight's spell is still active."

AJ walks over to Garble grabbing his hand; then walks him away from the three unicorns. Before they exit she calls back, "We are going to have words in the morning about this. Understood!"

"Ma`am yes ma`am!" the three unicorns reply while saluting.

AJ leaves the barn with Garble heading back to the house. Once the door closes the door, the men start talking among themselves unaware that fourth person is listening in on their conversion.

"Damn how did she catch on to us so quickly?"

"It must have been that sister of hers. I notice that she was watching us as we were taking him away."

"Dammit! Why did Lady Jack have to take that monster with her? I don't care what the Major says; we should kill that monster the next chance we get!"

"Agreed, I lost some good friends thanks to that piece of shit. I believe it's only fair; I honor them by killing the one responsible for their deaths. What's the plan?"

"According to our orders, we can't take any actions against him unless he becomes a danger. Then we are authorized stop at all cost."

"We know that already, so what's your point?"

"Simple, we make the fucker go berserk."

"How? It's not like we can push him around a bit and make him lost it."

"No, but we can make it look like he was responsible for an attack on someone; then we jump in claiming that we are protecting the person. "

"And that will give us the justification; we need to kill the monster."

"Who should we get to be the monster's victim?"

"Lady Jack's little sister, Apple Bloom, she will be the perfect person, so Lady Jack won't question us afterwards."

"Alright we will the ball as soon as…"

Zecora drops downs to the ground in the middle of three soldiers with a sour angry look on her face. Her eyes glow green with the green energy tail streaming from the sides. The men fearfully step back as if the hidden alicorn is staring at each of them in the face. In a terrorizing tone of voice Zecora says, "You three have corrupted your duty! Giving into your hate! You have all have sealed your fate! I will punish you for traitorous deeds! Hear my spell and know what I mean!"

The men try to run away from her, but they find themselves paralyzed with fear feeling the power coming from the zebra. Air begins to whirl around her body as every word she says echoes throughout the barn.

I, Zecora VI Terra command you!

Hear my spell!

And obey my will!

You three are to leave Ponyville!

Return to Cantorlot!

And forget this evil plot!

The three unicorn soldiers' eyes are tinted with the same green aura color as Zecora's then they say in unison while kneeing before her, "Yes! Your highness! We hear and obey!" The area around the four returns normal as the men stand to their feet, and in single file, the soldiers walk out of the barn into the pouring rain making their way towards city.

Zecora watches from the barn door with her arms crossed; she looks up and senses that the storm growing stronger. "One task is done. Now to complete the other one." She looks towards the house and in an earthen green flash disappears.

Inside the house, Zecora silently enters the guest room and walks over to the bed. She stands over the sleeping dragon with smile on her face. Garble sleeps peacefully completely unaware of Zecora's presence. "Young sleeping dragon of innocent heart, I will release you from this restricting part."

Once again, the zebra's eyes begins glow green along with flowing energy tails. The air swirls around two as Garble's body starts to levitate off the bed in front of Zecora. She spreads out her arms, and her voices echoes as she says.

Hidden spell place on this teen!

Show yourself so it can be seen!

Five purple rings appear round Garble's body. Each ring displays a series of magical runes. Zecora quickly studies the spell's formula and laughs while saying, "Twilight you are very gifted indeed, but your spell have several weakens I need." She touches the rings causing them to glow green and magical runes to spread out and form a giant ring around them. Zecora moves her arms around in multiple directions making the runes follow as she says.

Spell of sealing

Sealing one's might

Hear what I cast upon this rainy night

For once that bound his might

I release to another controller's oversight

Only when your heart learns what is true and right

Will you regain your full birthright

For your safety and growth

I return to you only a small part that was the grown up you.

The magical runes fly back around reforming the five rings round the young red dragon's body. The green glow is covered with the original purple glow. Garble floats back down to the bed still asleep completely unaware about what had just happened. The area in the room returns back to normal as green glow in Zecora's eyes fade returning back to normal.

She looks down at the dragon with a smile seeing his peaceful expression. The patting sound of the rain is joined by the thundering sound of thunder rumbling through the air. The booming sound draws Zecora's attention as looks outside the see the increase rate of rain falling as the pitch black night sky quickly lights up with the flash of lightning bolts brighten the clouds. "The storm has reached it's peck, and my tasks are complete. Big Mac should be done in the shower, I will go test his power," the now horny zebra says walking to the door. Another powerful boom rips through the air; the loud boom causes Garble to stir in his bed. Zecora looks back at him saying, "If you are in fear, look to Apple Jack for she is quite near." With those last words, Zecora walks out of the room leaving Garble twisting and turning in his bed. Another thunder boom rips through the air; this boom is three times stronger making the whole house shake. Garble quickly wakes up breathing heavily as another three booms rocket through the air.

Garble jumps out of bed to quickly turn on the light, but the second he flips the switch the power goes out leaving his room completely in the dark. He begins feel a wave of panic sweep through his body as small scarps of incoherent visions flash through his head. Suddenly a ghostly figure of a dragon appears in the room from the darkness, Garble face grows pale seeing the figure. He starts to panic and dashes to the door flinging it open and runs out into the hallway. He shuts the door behind him still breathing heavy trying to calm himself. More lightning flashes quickly lighting up the hallway, Garble eyes bug out seeing the same ghostly figure now floating in the hallway. His heart starts to race even faster than before seeing the figure again. The figure looks to be moving closer to him, unable to scream, Garble runs down the hallway pass the stairs. He stops at the first door on the left; he starts knocking on the door looking to his left and right for the ghost.

Inside the room, AJ hears the knocks at the door and gets up; she scratches her head while getting out of bed. She only sports a brown t-shirt that reaches down to the top part of her tail while walking to the door she rubs her uncovered butt. Apple Jack opens the door and with sleep covered eyes she yawns out, "Apple Bloom, what wrong is the storm scaring you?" Garble remains silent shaking with fear; she rubs her eyes looking at the person in front of her again. "Oh Garble what are doing here?"

Lightning strikes again making him jump and wrap his arms around her waist. AJ is about to put him off of her, but she stops when she hears sniffles and feels moisture of tears from the young dragon. She scratches her head again then says, "Alright you can sleep with me scary cat." She looks down again and moves him away from her. Garble stands there sniffling doing his best to stop the flow of tears. The orange pony takes a knee to come face to face with him. She wipes the tears away from his face giving a reinsuring smile saying, "Listen little fella, it ok to be scared every once and awhile it happens to the best of us, but remember you are a strong and brave dragon." She stands back up holding out her hand, "Come on lets go to bed, you can protect me from whatever is roaming here."

Garble takes holds of her strong hand walks into to her room. AJ guides him to the bed allowing him to get into the queen size bed first. She walks over to her dresser and opens the second draw full booty shorts and sport bras. AJ puts on the flexible shorts; then she grabs a sport bra and she quickly put it on under her long t-shirt. Afterwards, AJ gets into the bed with the young dragon. Garble looks at AJ with relieved eyes, but another thunder strike scares making him shut his eyes tight as he continues to tremble under the covers. AJ exhales and rubs her hand over his cheek making him calm down. Garble's tense body begins to relaxes feeling her soft hand rubbing is his cheek. He inhales her scent off the bed relaxing him even farther. He looks at her once more as the peace of sleep washes over him; before he falls asleep he says, "Thank you AJ."

AJ looks and watches as he falls asleep; then she says softly, "No problem kiddo."

* * *

Zecora walks into her room striping off her work overalls and red shirt down to the lacey earth green bra and panties. She stenches out her arms and legs taking advantage of her less limiting clothing; she sweeps her tail back and forth to allow the room to be filled with her scent. Zecora walks deeper into the room, and she hears the water still running in the bath room. She sees a flicking candle light shining through the crack at the bottom of the door.

Just as she lies down and spreads out on the king size bed, the water in the bathroom stops and the only sound in the room is of the dancing rain echoing outside. The bathroom door opens, filling the rest of the bedroom with candlelight and a low amount of warm stream; Big Mac walks out with a towel on his hand and in a pair of black boxers. He rubs the towel over his mane drying the excess water; after a couple more wipes, Mac puts the damp towel around his neck. He looks over to his bed to see his mate stretched out, "You look comfortable."

Zecora gives an erotic smirk and mocking Mac's tone of voice, "Eup!" Mac laughs hearing her response and takes the towel from around his neck and tosses it to his stripped lover. Zecora easily catches the damp cloth; then brings it to her face inhaling her mate's fresh scent. She tosses the towel back hitting him in the face and gives off a childish giggle in response to seeing the expression on his face.

"Oh you want to play games eh?!" Mac says twirling the towel around in his hand.

"You waited long enough to play with me. Now it is time to give into our animal needs," she sultry says as she sits up on the bed crossing her legs. She uses her crossed arms to push up her D sized breasts to the point of almost coming out of her lacey bra. Big Mac walks over to the bed and sits down looking face to face with his mate with a smile on his face. Zecora slightly wiggling her boobs to encourage him to grab them as he only sits there watching. "Why do you sit there and wait? Are you not ready to mate?"

Big Mac quickly tackles the zebra maiden down on her back with an evil smirk on his face. In the blink of an eye, he pulls her arms over her head; with his superior strength, he pins her wrists down with one hand. The busty zebra sage tries to break his grip, but she is unable to free herself. She gives him a questioning look; he then says, "Don't worry it's just a little game." Mac leans over her using his free hand to rub her soft firm breasts over her thin cut bra. He brings his head close to the right side of her neck; he sticks out his tongue and using the tip he slowly runs it alongside. Zecora feels little ripples of a tickling sensations echo from her neck throughout her body. The red stallion takes advantage of his position to deeply inhale Zecora's natural sweet and spicy scent. With every inhale, Mac fights his instincts to fore go the foreplay and instantly become one with her as he feels his manhood beginning to grow in his boxers.

Mac takes a deep breath still inhaling her scent, but allows a cool wave of logic and the idea that he wants to make her feel more pleasure and passion than the first time they mated. Winning over his natural instincts, Mac continues to play with Zecora's body by using his free hand to unlatch her bra unveiling her perfectly shaped breasts with black colored nipples. All the while, softly kissing her neck and using his tail to tickle her feet.

Zecora closes her eyes to allow her body's nerve sensors to increase their signal input. Every touch, every motion, and every sensation her red stallion makes on her body is amplified by three times. Each time he kisses her neck, the warmth from his lips and the heat from his breath flow from the kiss through her skin inward. Every time Mac's tail sweeps over her feet; the hair from his tail feels like a soft feather duster playing on the tips of her toes and fore part of her legs. Suddenly, Zecora's breath is caught in her throat when she feels the firm, rough hands of her mate rub over her ample breast; then she releases a soft moan when he uses his thumb and index finger to softy pinch her hardening sensitive nipple. More soft moans come from her as Big Mac continues to bombard her body with pleasurable touches and motions.

Zecora's mind is flooded with endorphins from Mac's actions, and she unleashes a powerful moan feeling the folds of her womanhood becoming wet as the red stallion starts licking and sucking on her nipple. His wet tongue traces all around the areola of the nipple and back again. Small beads of fluid begin to penetrate through her panties while a small growing wet spot starts to form in the center.

Mac stealthy moves his free hand down the valley of her chest softy, then over her firm stomach and comes to rest on top of her panties. Mac prepares his next moves with a sinister glare in his eyes as he looks up at Zecora's open mouth; he uses his teeth to gentle pull and twist her hard nipple making her moan out even louder and her pussy to become wetter. He pulls on her nipple with his teeth sending pleasing pain down her breast; then he releases the nipple allowing her boob snap back down to the rest of her body sending out waves of pleasure emitting throughout her body. The action causes the walls of her pussy to tighten and her legs to tremble as a mini orgasm goes through her. Mac notices the reaction and patiently waits for it be to over. Once done, he moves close to her ear and whispers, "This game is fun. Let's see what happens in level two."

Zecora is still catching her breathe, but before she can response. Mac claims her lips locking her mouth and tongue into a deep, sizzling, arousing kiss. Their tongues wrestle around each other with the occasional nibble by their teeth. Mac lets go of her wrists allowing her to wrap her arms around the back of his neck. The red farmer uses his newly available hand to run down her right side then back up making her body's sensors go even higher.

Just when she feels her body's pleasures equalizing, Zecora's sensors are sent into overload when Mac gentle pinches her clit. Her body begins to slightly shake as she feels this powerful pleasure combine with the nipple twisting and kissing. Zecora feels as if her body is at the full mercy of her mate's will. ~ _Oh great skies above, I wanted a mate tonight, but how did my Big Mac become so powerful in the ways to make my body come alive. If he does… if…,_ ~ Zecora's thoughts go blank when a moan that rivals the sound of a thunder clap erupts from her mouth into her lover's as her body arches upward and her damp panties become soaking wet with her love juices. Mac breaks the kiss and moves his hands away allowing her to collapse back to bed breathing heavily as her body goes numb from the massive sensory overload.

He sits up looking down at her with a satisfied glare on his face and he says, "Level two was fun! Now time for the bonus round, I get to drink the sweet nectar cider from the apple's core." Zecora remains motionless only showing slight muscle spasms. Mac grabs the sides of her panties and removes the wet garment; he takes a quick sniff getting at nose full of her intoxicating scent then tosses it to the floor. He looks at her soaked womanhood while licking his lips.

Zecora's bare chest slowly rises up and down as she breathes deeply while she slowly comes down from her multiple orgasms. Mac spreads her legs wide and maneuvers in between. He starts by licking the inner parts of her thighs causing goose bumps to form on the light sweaty surface. The mare's hands grip the bed as she feels Mac's moist tongue roll over her flesh getting ever closer to her greatest jewel. Zecora tries to forms words, but only soft moans come from her lips; she turns her head to the left as her toes curl feeling her mate's tongue running around the folds of her pussy.

Mac savors her salty sweet moist favor. From her inner folds, her pleasure button pokes out, and he gently pinches on the fleshly orb. Once again, Zecora's breath is caught in her throat while gripping tighter to the bed. Big Mac thrusts his tongue inside and makes a seal with his lips around her womanhood sucking up all the nectar flowing from within. He explores her inner folds with his tongue, experiencing warmth and tightening and then the loosening muscles of her inner walls. A couple moments later, he moves his tongue back and forth at a hastening pace. Zecora's moans matches his tongue speed until she senses a growing sensation welling up inside. Her heart races to the point her whole body starts to seizure and unleashes a mighty ear shattering scream of pleasure. Her flower ejects a waterfall of nectar into Mac's mouth; he happily hums while sucking up his mate's juices. Once finished, he lifts up from between her legs licking his lips with a smile on his face. He leans over placing his hand over her slightly rising and falling chest; then Big Mac kisses Zecora so she can taste her nectar still on his tongue. He releases her lips a second later lifting her head up to rest on his chest; then whispers into her ear, "That was the best bonus round Zecora."

She rests her hand on his chest listening to the beating of his heart. Ten minutes pass, and Zecora has finally recovered from Big Mac's pleasure assault. She looks at him with the same evil glare in her eyes as Mac. Unknown to Big Mac, Zecora taps her finger on certain areas of his chest. "Big Mac, you have learned much on how to please my body," she states still tapping certain parts on his body. "But now it is my turn to please you. Welcome to level three," she finishes by moving her head from over his heart; she taps her finger on the area.

Big Mac suddenly feels his body heating up while his manhood starts to grow and poke out of his boxers. His breathing becomes heavier and deeper as what feels like a raging flame burns deep in his belly. The pleasure giving heat paralyzes him. Only slight movements of the hands and feet can be made, Mac watches as Zecora taps her finger on other areas over his body making the flame burning inside him grow even hotter to the point that he falls to his back on the mattress with his manhood struggling to stand straight up through his boxers. Zecora sits with arms crossed under her breast with a smirk on her face looking down at her mate's growing orgasmic face. "Why my Big Mac," she starts by lightly stroking her left index along his still growing manhood, "seems like you are enjoying this new level, but don't cum to quickly I'm just getting started with you."

The earth sage moves over to grab the sides of his boxers and pulls off the loose fitting garment. The red stallion's man pops up once she removes the garment from over it; she looks closely at the pulsing 11x4in muscle. Zecora runs her left hand up the shaft while her right index finger taps his left nipple, the second ab on the right side, the navel, lastly the center of his forehead. As if all at once, the points that Zecora touched explode with ecstasy. She strokes Mac's penis faster making him moan and breath quicker. "I love the sound that you make, but now meet you ultimate fate," she smiles once again licking her lips. The zebra moves her head down to Mac's rock hard cock putting the pulsing member of into her warm wet mouth. The second she does, as if possessed by the spirit of sexual pleasure, Big Mac's eyes roll to back of his head as he moans loader feeling the sucking motion from Zecora's mouth. Like a vacuum cleaner, she sucks vigorous on the pulsing mushroom shaped head all the while savoring the taste of his pre-cum.

She lightly increases the stroking motion of her hand around his enlarge shaft enjoying the steady wave of moaning sounds coming his mouth. Over his moans, Mac's ears pick of the sound of Zecora humming in pleasure at his taste. After couple more seconds, the red's stallion's head starts to slowly clear from the flood of endorphins as looks downward to at his mate's mouth engulfing the tip of his manhood. He goes to says how good it feel, but him mind once again is drown in the sea pleasure while letting out a loud moan as Zecora uses her tongue to the play with underside of his penis head.

The temperate moist tip of her tongue plays with the delicate skin close to the sensors. The man can only moan loudly feeling the blazing inferno, the nerve teasing touches, and the epic mouth action on his manhood. All three feelings become over powered when Big Mac finally yells out the words, "I'M CUMMING!" He gradually starts to sit up while still under Zecora's body numbing finger attack. Once his torso is vertical, his large red hands gap onto the zebra's head preventing her from escaping what is about to come. Under his direction, he controls the motion and speed of her head pushing more of his dick into her mouth. Zecora submits to his control widening her throat as much as possible to allow him to go deeper. After several more pumps, Big Mac's body begins to shake while pushing as deep as he could into his mate's mouth letting out monstrous roar. His seed rockets out downs Zecora's trachea into the pit of her stomach. Mac holds her in the position for couple more seconds that as the remaining traces of his seed leave him. Once done, he falls back onto the bed breathing profoundly.

Zecora carefully moves her head up removing his softening libido. Small droplets of Mac's seed leaks from her lips; she licks them and bends over to kiss the heavy inhaling stallion allowing him to share in his taste. Their tongues wrestle around for a couple of seconds until she breaks the kiss. Zecora looks down at smiling mate and says, "Mac please don't tell me that you are finished playing with me just after one round."

Mac says in between heavy breaths, "No, but I need a minute to recover."

Zecora leans over saying, "Don't worry my love, I can help you regain your strength." She moves her left hand over his abdomen; the earth sage points her fingers and thumb tips in the form of a circle. She says a quick incantation causing the tips of her fingers and thumb to glow green.

Mac feels the flame inside to roar with great intensely sending out a renewed wave of strength and vigor throughout his body. Mac's eyes springs out, and he sits up. Mac looks at Zecora with a questioning look about what happening to him. The heat within him grows stronger causing a strange reaction. For some odd reason, Zecora's scent seems to be stronger than before making his hormones go into a raging phase. His expression quickly changes from a questioning to one of hunger and want. Zecora recognizes the expression and open her arms to him saying, "Take me my mate, make me yours and yours alone."

Mac grabs hold of his zebra mate pushing her down the bed kissing her intensely while feeling his erect manhood aching with every pulse. Mac breaks the kiss a minute later allowing Zecora to say, "Pierce into my wall and become one with me." Big Mac smiles grabbing hold of his penis aligning with her warm moist opening. He guides the head in then pushes the rest into her tight warm womanhood. Zecora softly moans as she feels her mate's manhood entering deeper and deeper into her. Big Mac stops once he feels the tip of his cock touch her cervix; he pulls back then motions forward making the earth sage zebra moan in pleasure and becomes wetter with each stroke.

Mac keeps a slow pace at first then picks up the pace after a couple of more thrusts. Zecora breathes intensely while moaning out, "My Big… *moan* Mac… *moan**ahh* fuck me… *moan* harder!" Mac's exhales at a steady rate while pumping little harder in and out. She moans louder at the increased force digging her fingernails into his triceps and her thumbs into his biceps.

Mac feels the walls of her pussy tighten around his girth and become more moisten. He recognizes the sign and leans in further pushing at an ever increasing rate making his mate's moans match his pumping rate. He breaths in and out heavily looking into Zecora's glazed over sky blue eyes seeing a please look on her face. He claims her lips for a quick kiss as her moans echo in his mouth for couple of seconds; until he breaks the kiss and commands her, "Come baby *huff* give it *huff* to me!" He begins to thrust faster, harder, and deeper to the point the tip of his cock hits her widening cervix with rapid vigor. His huffs grow heavier and louder while Zecora's grip tightens around his arms. She closes her eyes allowing the feeling from her womanhood to wash unfettered through her body; Zecora's body starts to tremor as muscles throughout constrict and expand uncontrollably. Mac smiles feeling her pussy become tighter and tighter around him. The red stallion bucks at dizzying pace making Zecora scream as loud as a thunder clap. "CUM! *huff* CUM! *huff* CUM!" Big Mac shouts while pile driving her into the soft springy bed.

"I'M *moan* I'M *moan* AHHHHHHHH!" Zecora screams as a powerful wave of pleasure clashes through her body and releases another ear shattering moan. Her pussy squirts out her warm nectar wetting Mac's abs and drips down his balls to the bed.

Mac stops his movement stilling embedded in her womanhood while looking at his mate with a please expression on his face seeing Zecora's chest rising and falling at a quickened pace. Three minutes pass, and Zecora opens her eyes feeling the orgasmic rush calming. She looks at her red mate with glazed over eyes and says, "I didn't command you stop. I command you to give me more!" She moves her left hand from his arm and forms the same circle with her hand with the glowing tips from before; she move it over his abdomen sending more heated pleasure wave throughout his body. "Give me all that you have! Don't hold back anymore!" she exclaims twisting her hand to the left.

Mac's emerald green eyes transform to red as the inner flame becomes an enraging inferno over powering any and all common reasoning in his mind. The hormones race throughout his body at super speed. With every breath he takes, the smells of Zecora's scent is so overpowering that his inter animal instinct take full control. Mac's red colored eyes return back to emerald green but with a powerful blazing glow. He grabs hold of the zebra's sides picking her up then stands up on the bed. Mac then wildly thrusts in and out of her dripping wet pussy. He thrusts so hard that he forces his way through her widen cervix into the even tighter womb.

Zecora moans uncontrollably as she struggles to hold her grip around Mac's neck. The red stallion gets a new grip around Zecora full plump ass then goes back to thrusting at a feverous pace make her moan and scream loud enough to wake everyone in the house. Another streak of lightening lights up the black rainy sky with a powerful boom, the lightening flash lights up the lovers' room, but the following boom is overpowered with moans and grunts. Zecora struggles to keep her mind composite with the other worldly pleasure she feels having Big Mac enter and exit her womb with great gusto, but she lose all control when she hears Mac say in a monstrous tone of voice, "YOU WILL *huff* FOREVER BE MINE! *huff* NO OTHER WILL EVER *huff* HAVE CLAIM OVER YOU!"

Zecora screams and moan loudly rocking up and down on her mate's swollen manhood, but finally she able to get out, "Your… *ahh*… your… *OH YES!* seed… *moan* Give me your… *ahh* SEED!"

Mac gives out a happy growl hearing her words. "MY SEED! IS THAT YOU WANT?! TELL ME!" he shouts fucking her so deep that the head of his dick is hitting the back wall of her womb. She tries to answer, but his action makes it hard for her to compose the words needed. As a result, Big Mac takes longer strokes out and come clashing down within her making her moan franticly. Not hearing an answer, he yells out, "ANSWER ME! DO YOU WANT MY SEED?!" Zecora's mind is still lost in the ahs of pleasure when he shouts again, "ANSWER ME!"

Zecora gathers the needed strength to shout, "YES GIVE ME YOUR MIGHTY SEED!"

Big Mac smiles grunting loudly and pushes in balls deep sitting fully inside her pussy and womb. He holds her tightly to his rock hard, sweaty, searing body and roars to heavens as his seed rockets out into her womb covering the whole inside with inferno sizzling seed. His manhood fills her up so much that droplets of his seed spill out of her pussy. He continues to hold her tightly next to him still pumping in his seed as his lays back on the bed letting Zecora faintly twitching body on top of his. The motionless zebra takes swallow breaths as she feels that whole body is drowning in Mac's pleasure filled seed. She flexes her left hand drawing up to Big Mac's solar plexus. She leisurely sits herself up moving her hand over the same area once again and says with an orgasm filled voice, "I… want… more! Level Five!" She turns her hand to left again making Mac roar once more.

* * *

Morning comes eight hours later, and the bright warm rising sun cuts through the rain empty clouds. AJ walks around the kitchen fixing sugar cured ham, eggs, grits, pancakes, bacon, apple bran muffins, and fresh chilled apple juice. The pre-teen Cutie Mark Crusaders rush down the stairs smelling the flavorful scent coming for the kitchen. The girls drop their backpacks that the front door on their way to the dining room table. The girls wear matching green school uniforms, but Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were the pants suit form of the junior high school outfit while Sweetie Belle wears the short skirt style.

"Morning sugar cubes," AJ greets her sister and friends.

"Morning Apple Jack," the girls replies in unison while adding food to their plates.

AJ starts a pot of coffee just as the girls start digging into their food. "Mumm! This tastes great Apple Jack," Scootaloo comments with food still in her mouth.

"Very much in deal, thank you for the food Apple Jack," Sweetie Belle adds before putting another mouthful of food into her mouth.

"You got that right! Thanks sis," Apple Bloom finishes then *BURP*.

This makes all the girls burst out laughing as AJ replies, "Why thank y'all! Don't take too long, you have forty minutes before you have to be at school."

"Ha we have plenty of time. I can get us there in ten minutes flat," Scootaloo boost with pride that could mimic a certain Pegasus.

AJ smirks pouring a cup of coffee and leaning back next to the kitchen counter top, "Whatever you say Rainbow junior."

The girls burst out laughing again just as Zecora walks into to kitchen wearing one of Big Mac's t-shirt and baggy sleeper pants with her hair braid into one big pony tail sitting over her left shoulder. She grabs a coffee cup not drawing any attention to herself as she pours a steaming cup of hay favored Joe. She looks back at the other girls laughing and joking around and greets them by saying, "Good morning to you all, I hope you slept well."

Apple Bloom looks at earth sage with a happy expression, "Morning Zecora how are…" but her expression quickly changes to a puzzled look recognizing the clothes she is wearing; then the yellow filly asks, "Hey isn't that Big Mac's t-shirt and pants?" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo look at the busty zebra giving similar questioning looks.

AJ's face turns beat red looking at the imaginary watch on her waist, "Oh would look at the time! Time sure flies when you're having fun. You girls better take off to school!" Apple Jack motions the girls to the door handing them their backpacks.

"Uh…!" Scootaloo stumbles saying.

"Wait!" Sweetie Belle comments.

"Apple… Jack…!" Apple Bloom struggles against her sister's pushing.

"I'll see you later sugar cube have fun at school. Love you," she says pushing them out the door and closing it. AJ locks the door and gives off a heavy exhale while walking back into the kitchen; she sees Zecora sitting at the table eating breakfast. The orange earth pony pours another cup of coffee and sits down at the table. "Jeez that was a close one," AJ exclaims after taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Zecora smirks after swallowing the food; then says, "AJ why would did you rush the girls off to school so fast?"

"Zecora, you of all people know once those three start asking questions they won't stop till they get to heart of the matter. You're wearing Big Mac's sleepers will really push them into overdrive," AJ snickers leading back in her chair.

Zecora also snickers replying, "We will have to sooner or later tell them that Mac and I are mated."

AJ finishes her second cup of coffee then says, "Yeah you're right, but speaking of, where is Big Mac? Its nearly eight o'clock and normally he's the first one up." AJ gives her new sister-in-law a suspicious look with an evil grin on his face.

The zebra blushes then replies, "We had a very active night."

"Ha! I knew it heard moaning last night!" AJ calls out pointing at smiling zebra, "Hey wait a sec, you're not rhyming what's up with that?"

Zecora shakes head then says, "I don't rhyme all the time." She gets up grabbing her empty plate walking it to the sink and washes it. "As for Big Mac, give him another hour or two and he will be up. Well I need to get changed, and I will be back later on today."

AJ nods and says to herself, "And I need to get those guards up." She walks through the kitchen's door towards the guest house.

* * *

Three hours later in Ponyville at Twilight's rebuilt tree house library, Spike walks around the library in his new green jogging pants with open slots on the side to show off his cutie mark with white towel draped around his neck. He walks out of the new built in gym with Twilight following behind him saying, "No, no, no! Forget Twilight!"

"Come on Spike! It wouldn't take too long," she replies while coming out of the gym behind him wearing a form fitting black two piece workout suit. "Spike, think about the things we can learn from the examination."

They walk into the kitchen; Spike fills up a cup of ice water and takes a quick drink before retorting, "Then get another dragon to be guinea pig."

Twilight also drinks a cup of water while listening to her brother, "Spike you are the only know dragon-pony hybrid in the world. Imagine what can be learned if you just let me run a few test."

Spike shakes his head no arguing, "Twi, the doctors at the hospital ran enough fucking test to last me a life time. Besides, they said to coin a phrase 'I'm as healthy as a horse', so get the information from them and leave me out of it!"

Twilight sits down at the table taking another drink then says, "Spike you might have memories hidden within you from over three hundred years ago. My examination might be able to unlock those memories for you. Like your wings, think about how you learn to fly so well so quickly."

"First of all, I was sealed in an egg for three hundred years, so I'm pretty sure that the only memories I have are after you hatched me. Second, I learn to fly thanks to Zecora. Overall, I just used my instincts that it nothing more, nothing less."

"Spike…" *ring* *ring*

Spike picks up the phone, "Hello." Twilight pouts drinking more water while listening to the conversation. "Hey what's up?"

Spike listens to the caller then responses, "You're fucking kidding me! When did it start?"

Twilight ears perk up hearing Spike's reaction to whatever the caller said. "Yeah, keep an eye on him. Twilight and I are on the way," he says then hangs up the phone. The purple dragon looks at Twilight with a sour look on his face.

"Who was that Spike?" the alicorn princes questions.

"That was Apple Jack, she said there is something strange going on at the farm," he explains walking out of the kitchen going to change. Twilight flies up to her room and changes as well.

Spike changes into a red open collar shirt with matching jean pants and a green open over shirt. Twilight comes down the stairs wearing a white body shirt with a yellow miniskirt and matching waist length thin over coat. They rush out of the tree house and take to the skies.

* * *

Spike and Twilight land near the front porch of the farm house about fifteen minutes later. Spike glances around the area looking any signs of odd activities, but he sees nothing out of the ordinary. "Ok, hey AJ we're here! Where are you?!" Spike calls out. A couple seconds later, Apple Jack comes from around the corner waving at the two.

Twilight and Spike walk over to meet up with their friend. Twilight then says, "AJ what's going on? You told Spike that it was an emergency."

"Well I wouldn't call it an emergency, but will it's better if you see it for yourself," AJ replies motioning for them to follow her. They follow her up a hill overlooking to the new glazing plain to see Big Mac and Garble working together building a new fence.

Spike gives a questioning look towards AJ and says, "You said that something strange was…" Spike stops in mid-sentence seeing Garble single handedly pick up a stack of lumber twice his size.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW THE FUCK IS HE DOING THAT!?" Twilight yells out seeing him.

Spike grabs AJ and Twilight by the arms pulling them out of sight before Garble can see them. The red dragon turns to see who is yelling, but he only sees the wind blowing the grass. He shrugs it off and goes back to moving the lumber. The purple dragon motions them to keep their voices down. They nod acknowledging his signaled command; then he says in clam low voice, "AJ when did this all start?"

"It was just after we started today's chores. Big Mac was still asleep and I was trying to move a heavy hay bale cart. Garble saw what I was doing and offered to help. I blew him off knowing go and well that he couldn't move it, yet when he tried; he moved it like it was nothing. At first, I thought I was seeing things, but boy howly'd was I wrong. Then without any help from anyone, he tossed the bale of hay to the second floor of the barn. Garble has been working non-stop since then," Apple Jack reports to them.

Twilight sits on the ground with her hand under her chin listening to AJ then thinks out loud, "This doesn't make sense. The spell I used was just like the one Princess Celestia and Luna put on Spike. It was design to prevent him from accessing any of his natural dragon abilities." Twilight peeks over the hill watching the young red dragon performing his chores with Big Mac without any complain. She continues on by saying, "There has got to be an explanation for this. The spell formula is the only possible answer."

Twilight moves back close to her friends just Spike asks, "Where are those guards at?"

The orange farm pony reaches into her brown pants pulling out a piece paper, "When I went to get them this morning, I found this letter instead."

Spike takes the letter quickly reading it as his face fills with a confused expression. Twilight motions for him to tell her what is in the letter, and he gives her an abridge version, "According to this, they received new orders and returned to Cantorlot." The purple dragon gives a false laugh as he reads from the letter, "Lady Apple Jack, we are sorry for this unexpected leave, but we must see to our new duties at once. We have nothing but the upmost confidence that you be able to keep Garble on the truth and right path."

"Reassigned?!" Twilight gaps as her mind races trying to figure out who would give the guards new orders. "Spike does the letter say who gave them the new orders?" The purple dragon shakes his no. Twilight exhales in frustration; she looks at the farm pony and says, "Apple Jack, tell me everything that happened after we leave and before Garble got up to do his duties."

The orange mare sits on the soft grass adjusting her western style hat quickly recalling the latest events with the young red dragon, "Nothing out of the ordinary happened. I put Garble to bed after dinner then went to bed myself. Hours later, I got up and made breakfast for everyone. Once I sent the girls to school, I went back to my bedroom and woke up Garble. After we ate, we started working and that it."

Spike and Twilight take a couple minutes to process what AJ said, but suddenly, as if hit by a lightning bolt, the adopted siblings come to same shocking realization. They say in perfect unison, "Did you say, 'you went back to your room to wake up Garble'?"

AJ nods then says, "He slept in the bed with me last night."

"WHAT!" they shout looking at her with bugged out eyes and hundreds of accusations racing through their minds.

AJ recognizes the questioning look they are giving her from the times Apple Bloom asked her about the past dates she went out on and not come back until the next morning. The orange mare waves her hands side to side quickly rebutting with, "Hey it wasn't anything like that! He was just scared of the thunder and lightning from the storm last night. The little fella came to my room because he couldn't sleep. I felt sorry for the little guy and told him that he could sleep with me for the night." Twilight and Spike still have the accusative look in their eyes; AJ responses by saying, "Nothing happened! Garble was asleep minutes after he got into the bed, so you can stop with the crazy looks! Beside the only people having sex last night was Zecora and Big Mac!"

Spike comments, "So they made their relationship public?"

"Somewhat, but don't tell Apple Bloom yet. Ok," AJ replies.

Twilight backs off then says, "Ok we believe you, but we have more important things to worry about. AJ call Garble over, so I can check the spell formula." AJ nods and walks off towards the two working farms hands.

Spike walks back towards the barn and leans up against backside to unpainted building crossing his arms. He looks at his alicorn sister and states, "Twilight what do you think about this? I mean in one night, the guards assigned to watch Garble up and leave without notice; add to that, the spell you used to seal his powers is falling apart without any signal. Twi, you have to admit that none of this smells right."

"Yeah, but I'm about to get to bottom this right here, right now," Twilight replies.

"Hi Princess Twilight," Garble calls out while running over to her; then he gives her big hug. The young red dragon looks to his right and bows his towards Spike while saying, "Elder, I'm honored to see you again." The purple dragon remains silent only giving him a nod of approval.

AJ nudges the purple dragon, "Elder? What's up with that?"

Spike shakes his head, "I'll explain later."

Garble steps back to stand next to AJ; Twilight scans up and down the sweaty red dragon in blue cover-all. She then says, "Garble, I need to do a check up on you ok." The young dragon nods his head with a pure innocent look on his face. "Thank you Garble, Apple Jack step to the side please," Twilight orders. The orange farm hand does as requested; then suddenly the purple alicorn's horn and hands begins to glow blight purple with white sparkles. All the while, Twilight is chanting an old spell. A magical aura surrounds Garble freezing him in place; the young dragon falls unconscious while Twilight's magic engulfs his whole body. A couple seconds later, five rings appear around Garble's lifeless body. The five purple magic rune rings rotate around him; Twilight walks over to look closely at the magic runes. She studies the runes carefully, examining each symbol as it passes by.

The alicorn closely notes each rune, but she finds nothing out the ordinary with any of the symbols. Twilight grows frustrated checking the magical runes for the third time. On the eighth turn, she screams in anger breaking the examination spell and allows the red dragon to reawaken. He wakes up looking at everyone with the same innocent look before he went to sleep. Twilight puts a smile on her face and says, "You did very well Garble. Everything looks great, so you can back to work if you're ready."

"Thank you Princess Twilight," Garble replies then heads back towards Big Mac.

Once Garble is out of earshot, Twilight says, "Dammit! How the hell can this be happening?"

"Want to fills us in Twi," Spike requests.

"The spell formula is perfect. I couldn't find one thing wrong with it, but for some reason parts of the spell is not working," Twilight explains while calming her temper down. She cups her chin taking a couple seconds to gather her thoughts. Afterwards, she adds, "This makes no sense, how could the spell tailor made to bind the powers of a dragon fail! Ah this is so annoying!" The purple alicorn paces back and forth while she tries to think of any possible solutions. AJ motions for them to go into the kitchen as she prepares lunch and to get out of the heat. Once inside, Spike sits watching the brainy alicorn continue to mutter to herself for another fifteen minutes until she once again grunts out loud from tiredness. She sits down at the table with Spike rubbing her throbbing temples and bluntly says, "That it's! I have rattled my brain to the point that I'm seeing stars. There is no examination for the spell's malfunction. Our only option to ask Princess Celestia to look at the spell formula herself." She stops her rubbing and turns to Spike ordering, "Spike take a letter!"

The young dragon pulls out his personal quill and scroll preparing to copy Twilight's words, but suddenly he feels a growing gas in his throat. The gas forces its way up his throat into his mouth; then *BLURP* sounds comes out of his mouth with a puff of green fire with white and green sparkles. The sparkles swirls around in a spiral to form a seal scroll with Celestia's cutie mark engraved on the seal. Spike quickly grabs the letter of the air, and jokes while giggling, "Looks like the princess beat you to the punch Twi."

"Ha… ha very funny Spike. What does the letter say?" Twilight fires back. He unrolls the scroll then quickly scans over the content in the letter causing his facial expression to the change to a confused look. "Come on Spike, quit horsing around! What did Celestia write in her letter?"

Spike gives Twilight an odd look then says, "Ok Twi, but it doesn't make sense."

"Just read it out loud and maybe it will explain itself," she retorts.

"Ok," the purple dragon responses. He reads:

Dear Spike:

I have wonderful news for you. Since your sealed powers have been awaken, Luna and I have talked with each other, and we have come to decision that you should be granted the same title and rank that your father held when he lived in Equestria. After hearing about your actions in the battle for Ponyville, we feel that you are ready to regain another piece of your family's legacy.

Please inform Twilight and your friends that they are requested to accompany you to Cantorlot to witness your knighting ceremony. Also, please invited anyone else that you may wish to see this joyful event.

We eagerly await you arrive.

P.S. Please tell Rarity we require her fashion making services.

Yours truly:

Princess Celestia VI Solaris and Princess Luna VI Selene

* * *

After reading the letter, Spike looks up to only see Twilight and Apple Jack's faces stunned by the subject of the letter. He folds the letter and leans back in his chair waiting to hear the opinion from his friends. Apple Jack turns back around to finish cooking and sets the food on the counter to cool off; then she washes her hands. She looks back at her friends and says while smiling, "Well, when do we head to Cantorlot?"

Twilight expression softens to a smile as she says, "I'm proud of you Spike and this will make things easier to find an answer to the Garble problem."

Spike puts a smile on his face thinking about how it what be like to be called a knight, "AJ is right, what are we waiting for? Lets get everyone together and head out!"

* * *

Two weeks later, Spike, the mane six, Garble, Zecora, Big Macintosh, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sylvia and the dragons still living in Ponyville still helping with minor reconstruction, all make their way to the Equestrian Empire capital. Once they arrive, they find the city is a bustling with activity during the day and glowing brilliant at night. The streets are crowded with ponies, of all races, running vending stands with signs announcing the knighting ceremony.

Once checked in, everyone splits up going to different parts of the city to get ready for ceremony. Spike, Rarity, and Twilight go to Cantorlot Castle to finish the setup at the palace. The guards salute three at the entrance and escort them into courtyard where there are greeted by Celestia. The three bow before the white alicorn. "Welcome everyone; it's good to see you all. Spike, please go to armor there is a present waiting for you," the head alicorn princess states.

Spike nods and walks off to the armor. Celestia motions for Twilight and Rarity to follow her into the palace. "Twilight, please go to my personal study, while Rarity and I discuss the decoration for the ceremony," Celestia requests.

"Yes your highness. See you later Rarity," Twilight replies turning around walking off in the other direction.

Celestia leads Rarity to the empty grand hall. They walk up to bright light fill stain glass wall size window. Celestia looks through the multicolor window and says with back turned to the purple mane colored unicorn, "Rarity!" The sound of Celestia's voice makes her jump a bit turning to look at the princess. "Is there something troubling you?" Rarity remains silent for a couple of seconds with a worried expression on her face. Celestia turns to face the troubled unicorn; she steps up closer to Rarity with mothering sense of compassion for a worried daughter. "Rarity, I know there is something wrong because I don't see that bright sparkle in your eyes when we meet. You can tell me what your mind. I promise to keep whatever you tell me…"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH SPIKE!" Rarity shouts with her eyes closed. Celestia's is not phase hearing the unicorn's confession; then Rarity says with tears trailing down the sides of her face, "But I'm scared to tell him. One day he's my small Spikey Wikey; then the next day he is seven feet tall with powers I have never seen before. On top of that, I find out that he is related to royalty, and he obtains a cutie mark. I don't know what to do. I just don't know how things will change between us."

Celestia hugs the teary eyed unicorn; then she wipes away her tears, "Rarity, you have trust your heart my dear. I know what you're feeling is overwhelming, but Spike went through these changes for you because, if it's not clear, you mean the world to him."

"But how do I..."

Celestia cuts her off by interjecting, "Talk to him, and tell him what is troubling your heart. That way you two can figure out the best way to go through these changes together." Rarity wipes away the remaining tears, and she steps back from Celestia's embrace then stares face to face with the alicorn. Celestia gives a bigger smile to white unicorn when she says, "Rarity you have the element of Generosity because you have a heart full of love that you are ready to share with everyone especially to the stallion or dragon you love. As for Spike, he carries the element of Determination. Because of his love for you, he found the will to not only protect you, but everyone else he loves. Rarity, open your heart to Spike, and I promise you that he will not lead you down the wrong path. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Rarity lowers her head thinking about Celestia's advice. A couple seconds pass, and she looks back at the Celestia with a confidence expression on her face while saying, "You're right your highness! Spike loves me and I love him, and this is his moment to shine. I have to do my best to make this ceremony unforgettable!" She clinches her fist turning around and walking away for Celestia while saying, "There is so much to do and so little time to do it in. First, I have to choice the colors. After all, colors are the foundation to any public event. Then…"

Celestia stands at front of the hall with her arms crossed and a smile on her face watching as Rarity continues to talk to herself while walking out the grand hall. Once Rarity goes through the exit, Celestia says to herself, "Ashkore, Starlight, I don't know if you can hear me, but you should be proud of Spike. He couldn't have chosen a better woman to fall in love with. I know he will carry your family's name and title with the upmost honor. Well I better get ready myself, I just hope my ceremonial armor still fits. The last time I wore that armor was for Ashkore's knighting." Celestia runs her hands over the lower area of her white silk dress then suddenly says out loud, "DAMNIT! MY BUTT GOT BIGGER!"

* * *

Several more days pass until Spike's big day arrives on a warm summer Sunday morning, the areas surrounding the palace are quiet, but inside, the grand hall is filled to capacity with ponies, of all races, and dragons all waiting for the ceremony to start. The grand hall is decorated with multiple banners hanging from the ceiling. At the front of hall, the banners with Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight's cutie mark hang next to each other while rest of the banners displays Spike's cutie mark. A low roar of gossip and other conversions fills the air subject around the young purple dragon, his fierce battle against Garble, and the unknown cutie mark.

Rarity, Apple Jack, Garble, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie sit next to each other in the front row. Apple Jack, Garble, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie are dressed in the first class cutting attire designed by their famous fashion expert friend; Rainbow Dash sports her Wonderbolt dress blue uniform with her golden wing emblem pin over her left breast pocket. Each wearing their Element of Harmony around their necks.

"Oh this is so exciting! I can't wait for the party afterwards!" Pinkie Pie states trembling with excitement.

"Pinkie, this ain't just about the party. We're here for Spike," Apple Jack comments.

"Yeah, you say that now farm girl, but aren't you the one who was jumping for joy when your family was asked to direct the catering service for this! And how much money you're getting paid" Rainbow retorts with a smirk on her face.

AJ quickly fires back, "That's different Rainbow! Rebuilding the farm costs a lot of money, and we needed the business!"

"Riggggtthhh!" Rainbow says while rolling her eyes and giggling afterwards.

"I hope Spike is ok with this. I mean he is going through so much so quickly," Fluttershy says with a worried tone of voice.

"Nah! I sure he super pumped to get knighted! Hell I sure would be!" Rainbow exclaims getting nodes for the other girls expect Rarity. Rainbow sees that her eyes trained on the banner close to the stage with Spike's cutie mark. She gets a sinter smile on her face and says loud enough for five of them to hear, "Or maybe Spike is thinking about Rarity's sweet pussy!" Her comment causes the other girls to gasp in disgust, but Rarity remains silent and her line of sight unbroken.

The girls give her a worried look wondering if she ok. Before anyone can say something, the sound of several trumpets over powers the guests' voice drawing everyone attention to the entrance door. The trumpets players continue blowing their musical melody while walking into the room followed by two Pegasus. The first Pegasus sports white armor carrying a banner with Celestia's cutie mark. The second Pegasus' attire is colored midnight blue carrying a matching colored banner but with Luna's cutie mark. After the Pegasus, the next pony in line is a crystal earth pony wearing pink crystal colored armor. He carries a banner with a similar color with Cadence's cutie mark. The last pony in line is a unicorn in purple armor carrying a matching banner with Twilight's cutie mark. Everyone's eyes follow as the trumpet players led the way down the aisle. Just before the stage, they split up into two lines standing in front of the stage still playing the royal music. The banner carriers march on the stage filing alongside Celestia's banner with Cadence's banner to the left then Luna and Twilight's banners to the right.

Once in place, the trumpets players fall silent along with the rest of the room. A guard walks up to the door and calls out, "ALL, PLEASE RISE TO WELCOME THEIR ROYAL HIGHNESSES!" Everyone stands up and looks back towards the door again. "PRESENTING HER MAJESTY PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" the guard calls out. The room fills with applauses as Twilight enters wearing purple battle armor. Her mane is styled into one braid draped over her left shoulder. Around her waist, Twilight carries two sheathed swords with matching colored scabbards. On the center of her armor and flanks, the three violet stars are displayed proudly. The newest alicorn keeps a stern warrior's face as she walks down the aisle. When she gets to the stage, she stands in front of her banner with the same stern look.

"ANNOUNCING HER ROYAL HIGHNESS RULER OF THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE PRINCESS CADENCE SPARKLE!" The guests turn to look at Cadence walking down the aisle. She sports battle armor, but hers is silver-gray colored crystal armor. Cadence's mane is folded into the tradition crystal ruler style with multiple gems woven into her mane. The pink alicorn also wears a sheathed sword with a matching colored scabbard, but she also carries an ice crystal colored bow and arrows. Like her sister-in-law, she wears a fierce warrior's face. Once on stage, she nods to Twilight making their lips tremble as they fight the urge to laugh.

"PLEASE WELCOME HER HIGHNESS RULER OF THE MOON KINGDOM PRINCESS LUNA VI SELENE!" The guests cheer and clap seeing the midnight blue alicorn in her matching battle armor with two sheathed swords strapped to her waist. The moon princess also carries a midnight blue silver bladed scythe folded and strapped on her back. She gives a soft smile but with a confident look in her eyes. Some of the stallions and male dragons lustfully stare at the sexy princess's butt and tail as her hips sway back and forth while she walks to the stage to stand in front of her banner.

"PLEASE WELCOME HER GRAND HIGHNESS RULER OF THE EQUESTIAN KINGDOM PRINCESS CELESTIA VI SOLARIS!" The crowd's cheers become roaring applauses as the white alicorn princess hovers down the aisle in a shiny white armor with her swords in scabbards on her waist and two sheath swords across her back. Her mane is styled with multiple braids flowing down her back and over her shoulders. Both males and females watch as the beautiful warrior princess flies to the stage and lands in front of her banner.

Celestia holds her hand up motioning for everyone to be quiet. The cheers and applause go silent; then she signals for everyone to be seated. Once done, Celestia greets everyone with a warm smile while saying, "Welcome everyone, pony and dragon, to Cantorlot, we are grateful that you have decided to join us in this wonderful celebration. Today, we are here to honor the brave mares and stallions, who fought in the Battle of Ponyville, and honorable dragons who acknowledge their defeat then turned around to help in the rebuilding of the burnt battlefield. During the battle, many had lost their lives in the defense of their home and fellow soldier. However like the phoenix, from the ashes of battle, a new birth of blazing hope shines through. It has been nearly been two months since the battle ended, but by working together new bonds of friendships and trust have been formed between ponies and dragons. Please join us in a round of applauses for this new found peace and to show honor of the ones that have fallen in battle."

Applauses start off small sounding then grow into roaring cheers filling the hall and echoes throughout the castle. After couple more minutes of cheering, Celestia motions for silent. The great hall quickly falls silent and Celestia continues with, "Because of this battle, many things and love one were lost, but many things were gained thanks this trial. For one, a new trust and understanding between dragons and ponies emerged. Another, a foundation of cooperation between our people. Lastly, a lost treasure was rediscovered and use to protect and save both our people from an unknown darkness. Also, the hidden history that unites both of our people into a merged destiny was relieved by a brave warrior. Many may not know but over three hundred years ago, a brave dragon named Ashkore the Peacebringer came to Cantorlot near the end of the Crimson War to negotiate a cease fire and peace treaty terms. While here in Cantorlot, Ashkore fell in love with a mare unicorn named Starlight Sparkle. Once their duties to their people were done, the two lovers started a life here."

Celestia pauses for a minute rethinking about the events that had happened in the past; then she continues on, "Shortly before the birth of their child, war broke out once again. The war drove our people into the bloody Crimson Blaze War. The dragons that believed in peace and coexistence with the ponies stood together in a united force to help lead our warriors into battle. These noble dragons were given the title of knight. Together they joined form an elite group with the soul mission of protecting Equestria from any enemy, and they called themselves the Dragon Knights of Equestria. Since then, order has fallen silent without any new members since the final courageous act of their leader. Today, thought, we a proud to induce son of Ashkore as a proud member and rightful leader of the Dragon Knights of Equestria. Please rise and welcome Spike son of Ashkore and Starlight!"

Everyone stands up and turns to face the door. Once Spike comes into view, the room explodes with applauses seeing the young purple dragon enter the room wearing black armor with his cutie mark in the center of breast plate along with purple rings around the each arm sleeves and pant legs. He also sports a crimson red cape with his cutie mark stitch in the center that freely falls in-between his folded wings and a pair of shiny black combat boots. In addition, Spike's apparels is completed with his Element of Harmony draped around his neck. The noble wears a proud smile on his face walking down the aisle. Just before he reaches the stage he glances over his left shoulder to see all his friends expect Rarity smiling and giving him a thumbs up. He spots a worried look on her face, but he keeps his positive expression noting to himself to find out why she looks that way. He looks back forward and steps up to stage; just then audience falls silent and he stops in front of the four alicorns. Spike bows before them while saying loud enough of everyone present to hear, "YOUR HIGHNESS, I SPIKE HAVE COME BEFORE YOU AS REQUESTED!"

Spike stands upright watching as Celestia steps forward and states, "Thank you for coming Spike, we have called you here today to ask if you are willing take up the position and title that was once held by your father Ashkore the Peacebringer? Spike, son of Ashkore, will you take the title of knight and become the leader of the Dragon Knights of Equestria?"

Spike stands at attention and says with a voice full of pride and honor, "YES YOUR MAJESTY!"

The four alicorn smile hearing his response; then Celestia says, "Very well knee Spike." He does as ordered going done one knee with is fist touching the ground then lowers his head. Celestia draws her sword and place it on his right shoulder and says, "A knight is one who foregoes oneself to be thou for the people."

Luna steps forward drawing her sword placing over Celestia's and says, "A knight is a beckon of hope and justice for all."

Cadence then steps up drawing her sword placing over the other two and proclaims, "As a knight, you defend and protect the innocent while punishing those who will commit evil deeds."

Finally, Twilight steps forwards drawing her sword saying with a tear of joy in her eye, "Spike, a knight is a powerful warrior, but he remembers that his true power comes from the friends and love ones around him." She places her sword over the other three as she continues, "I, Princess Twilight Sparkle…"

"I, Princess Cadence Sparkle…"

"I, Princess Luna VI Selene…"

"I, Princess Celestia VI Solaris…"

The four alicorns say in unison while moving their swords from his right shoulder to his left, "DO BY HERE DUB YOU SIR SPIKE THE UNIFIER!" Once done, they remove their swords from his shoulder and sheath the blades. They once again say in unison, "Raise Sir Spike!" The purple dragon stands up, and the princesses signaling him to turn toward the audience.

Celestia says to the audience, "Ladies and Gentlecolts, we are proud to introduce Sir Spike the Unifier leader of the Dragon Knights of Equestria!" The crowd erupts in applause, cheering, hoots, and hollers for the new knighted dragon. Spike salutes the crowd with his wings spread wide.

* * *

Hours later night falls upon Cantorlot, the full moon shines down on the city. All the guests are in the main ballroom partying the night away. Spike walks out of the party to moonlit drenched balcony overlooking the brightly lit city, and moonlight bathed countrywide. The newly knighted dragon leans on the railing finishing off the drink in his hand; Spike silently looks over the land until he hears the door to balcony open then quickly close. A smiles comes his face, but quickly fades away when Spike turns around to see Sylvia walking you to him. The white female dragon wears a tight one piece mini coattail dress. Its hugs her well-formed hour glass body with her wings folded behind her back. Sylvia walks over to Spike then stands next to him. "Shouldn't the guest of honor, I don't know, be inside with all his guests?"

Spike leans his back up against the railing look up at the stars, "I just wanted to be alone for a bit."

Sylvia scoots closer to Spike using her tail to play with leg, "Come on mister knight, this is your big night, you all people should be celebrating, plus…" She gets closer rubbing her hand over his suited chest, "you are, by far, the most desirable man among all dragon men here. If you find the right mate, you and she will make a very impressive bond along with powerful hatchings. You know I'm very fertile and…"

Spike removes her hands while putting space in-between him and her. "I'm sorry Sylvia, but I…"

Sylvia smiles replying, "I know you heart belongs to another, but I just wanted to the see if there is a possible chance. Anyway Prince Spike, if you ever need something or help with understanding your history all you need to do is ask." She gives a quick kiss on the cheek and walks back inside the ballroom.

Spike releases a deep sigh turning back around looking at the moon and star filled sky. He hears the door open and close again. While turning around, Spike says, "Sylvia please I want to be…," he freezes the moment he see a woman in a silver party dress looking at him with a soft expression on her face. "Rarity!"

She gives a small smile while walking up next to him. She looks up at the moon and says, "It's a beautiful night is it?" Then she looks at him letting the moonlight bathes over her face, "You look very handsome in your suit, and you looked breathtaking in your armor during the ceremony."

He smile replying, "Thank you! You look beautiful in your dress, but you look beautiful in anything you wear."

She takes a deep breath then says, "Spike tell me; did you mean what you said by take me as your mate?"

"Of course I meant it!"

She sighs looking up at the stars while saying, "Spike I don't know how dragons do it, but you can't just claim me as some prize. I expect the one who wants to be with me to earn my love and trust." Spike looks at her with a worried look on his face. "I don't how I feel about us being mates right off the bat. So much has changed since you changed, and I have been questioning everything and every feeling since we kissed during the battle. After all that, I'm just so confused. My heart is telling me one thing while my head is telling me something else."

Spike lowers his head predicting what she is about to tell him. He feels an aching sensation in his chest as he turns to walk away saying with weaken tone of voice, "I understand Rarity. I just understand that I'm… No… I just understand."

She hears him starting to walk away, so she quickly turns around grabbing he arm telling him, "Spike, I didn't mean it that way. I just don't want to be rushed into anything."

Spike takes a deep breath and without facing her he demands with a cold voice, "Then what is it that you want Rarity? Because I'm not about to sit around 'ah' over you as you flirt with other stallions."

"How about we go out on a date first; then go from there," Rarity retorts.

Spike turns to look at her with his gleaming emerald green eyes, "Yeah I would like that."

He turns back around to face her as she says, "That's sound perfect, but…" she holds up her finger pointing it at him, "Don't expect to get lucky after the first date, and you try to hurt me, I'll…"

Spike grabs her hands brings them up his chest while he looks straight into her sky blue eyes, "Rarity, I would never do anything to hurt you because of the promise I made when I started my journey to change myself. I said that after I beat Garble; I would claim the greatest treasure, and that treasure is your heart Rarity. I would give my life to protect you. I know that I'm not like the stallion that you would imagine, well at least the half stallion, but I will be there for you as long you let me. And hey, according to the others, I am related to the royal family in my ancestral homeland." They both giggle at his joke; then he wraps his hand around her back pulling her close to him getting her sexy bedroom eyes. "Can we count this night as our first date?" She smiles and gives him quick kiss nodding yes. "How about we go out again once we get back home?"

"I would like that," Rarity replies breaking out of his embrace while still holding his hand, "Come on we're missing the party, and we all know how Pinkie Pie gets when she finds out someone misses a party."

"Yeah they get the Pinkie treatment," he laughs walking hand in hand back inside.

* * *

"My queen we have word that the dragon failed in his mission to kill Twilight and her friends, but we were able to attain the alicorn necklace," the black soldier reports.

The black alicorn takes a sip of black liquid from her wine glass and says, "Well done, I expected that he would failed, but killing Twilight and her friends would been a bonus. Nevertheless, I have what I want, and now I need the pony to fill the position." She sees another one of her soldiers enter her throne room. "Ah lieutenant, I hope you have some favorable news."

The soldier salutes while transforming back into his original form then says, "Yes my queen, after spending time in Ponyville, I have found that best candidate. She is a young teen philly named Diamond Tiara. She possess all the traits that you wanted. Also it seems that, she will do almost anything to gain power and popularity. The rest of the information that you requested is in my log book."

The solider hand over his log book to the queen; she quickly scans over all the spy's notes then says, "Excellent, Diamond Tiara is more than I could dream for." She hands back the log book then orders, "Return to Ponyville, and continues your observation. When the chances arise get closer to Diamond. This way she will be easier to influence." She looks at the guards to her right and asks, "Have you made any progress with the older fool yet?"

The guard replies, "I'm sorry your highness, but they are reporting that they haven't made any head with the prisoner, but they been able to decipher parts of his tone, but not the parts your majesty requested."

"Starswirl you old fool, how long do you plan on defying me? Oh well in the meantime, we can move to phase three of the plan. Tell the researchers to continue their work and to keep me up-to-date."

"Yes my queen!"

"Ha..ha…ha! It won't be long Celestia, I will take what should have been rightful mine very soon."

* * *

Thank for reading everypony.

Remember comments are magic

Coming soon

**Chapter 6: Diamond in the rough**


	7. Chapter 6: Diamond in the Rough

**Adventures of Equestria**

**Chapter 6: Diamond in the Rough**

**I don't own MLP**

**A/N: Hey everypony please read the message at the end of the chapter very important other than enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Spike's knighting ceremony and life in Ponyville has begun to calm down as the final repairs to city are completed once Twilight and the others came back home. When they arrived, Spike is greeted with another party put together by Pinkie Pie, but everyone was wondering how she was able to put it together while she was with them in Cantorlot. The party got a little wild which resulted in several crazy consequences. Mayor Mare's mane got dyed yellow, but some believe that this is her true mane color. Twilight hit the hard cider so hard that she was found that morning wear a green polka dot two piece bikini while floating in the center of inflatable pool full of liquid chocolate. Rainbow Dash sadly woke up the next morning in jail charged with reckless destruction and public nudity. Luckily, Fluttershy was able get her bailed out and the charges drops, but Rainbow had to agreed stay away for alcoholic drinks for three months. Next, everyone agreed to never tell what happened to Fluttershy that night, yet they say Pinkie Pie was the evil mastermind behind it. The only clue was that Fluttershy couldn't sit down straight until she went to the hospital. Lastly, Apple Jack woke up to the surprise of having a new tattoo with the word *HONESTY* and the symbol of her cutie mark on each side of the word drawn on her left bicep. She was so happy about her tattoo that went around sporting the new art work. After the start of the party, Spike and Rarity dance the night away and the watched the sunrise together on Ponytail Hill. As for other the ponies, they end up in funny unique positions with Pinkie Pie standing in the middle of the city with a party hat and sexy underwear sleeping in the city's center fountain that was for some unexplainable reason gusting strawberry soda.

Yep life in Ponyville has returned to normal and the people going about their daily lives.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"DON'T HIT MY BABY!"

"HEY YOU FUCKING KID! YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING KILL SOMEPONY WITH THAT DAMN SCOOTER!" a bystander yells out at the speeding Pegasus.

Scootaloo slightly turns her head back calling out, "Sorry! I didn't mean to get that close." She hears another scream coming up ahead of her; she turns around to see another mare dead ahead. The school girl Pegasus turns to avoid a head on collision. Once again avoiding another accident, she looks at her watch and mutters, "Shit! Got to go faster!" She flaps her wings faster speeding up even more. She rounds the corner to see Ponyville Junior High. "Yes!" she smiles licking her lip as she powers through the front door still racing her scooter. Scootaloo races down the empty hallway. Once she spots her locker, she come to a wailing stop leaving a ten foot long tire mark on the floor. The young Pegasus quickly stores the scooter in her locker while grabbing her books. She dashes quickly down the hall using her increase stamina thanks to her training on the track team to rush down the hallway to her classroom.

Just mere seconds, she flies into the classroom sliding in on her covered uniformed pants' legs while extending her arms out on each side while shouting out just as the bell rings, "SAFE!" The class erupts in laugher seeing their classmate's fancy entrance.

"Well done Scootaloo!" Ms. Cheerilee states looking her at homeroom student with her arms crossed and a displease expression on her face. She goes on by saying, "However, you won't be safe from detention if don't get to your seat right this second!"

"Sorry ma`am," Scootaloo replies getting to her feet and heading towards to her desk.

Once in her seat and the classroom falls silent from laugher, Cheerilee smiles once again looking at her students, "Alright, now that everyone is here, I wanted to inform you that the school festival is being pushed up to next week since the all the cherry blossoms will be blooming. So we need to decide what our class will be doing for the festival, are there any ideas?"

Peppermint Stick yells out, "Maid Café!"

Diamond Tiara says in a snobby royal tone of voice, "We should a build a royal court like Cantorlot, and I'll be the royal queen."

Snails and Snips say in unison, "A swimsuit café!"

Scootaloo raises her hand suggesting, "We can do a Nightmare Moon Haunted House!"

Feather Wig calls out while holding his camera and focusing on the flag, "How about a photo booth studio?"

After his statement the flash goes off, triggering another wave of suggests from the other students.

"A Cider Tasting Station!"

"A fashion show for the newest fashions from Manehattan's Fashion Runaway!"

"A karaoke bar with a singing contest!"

The suggestions continue on until Cheerilee calls for quiet, and the room responses by falling silence. "You all are providing great ideas, but we can't do them all. That being said, I will divide you all into three groups in order to run an event." She picks up her green grade book with the picture of her cutie mark on the front and back cover; Cheerilee reads over information and says "The best way to decide is by selecting team leaders for each event." The students watch as she grabs the digital blue marker makes a box with divided into three the words *Events:*, *Team Leader:*, and *Team Members:* labeled in each row.

Once she finishes she turns back around and says, "Alright, we will vote for each event suggested and the three highest events will win." The magenta colored mare reads off a list of the suggestions and takes a tally of the votes. After twenty votes, Cheerilee writes down the winners. "Alright the winners are: The Maid Café, Cider Creation and Tasting Station, and Nightmare Moon's Haunted House. The leaders will be Sweetie Belle for the Maid Café, Apple Bloom will lead the cider tasting, and Scootaloo will head the haunted house."

"WHAT!" Diamond yells drawing everyone's attention. "WHY WOULD YOU LET THOSE BLANK FLANKS LEAD THESE GROUPS! PLUS IT NOT FAIR THAT THOSE THREE GET TO DO WHAT THEY WANT, BUT MY IDEA ISN'T SELECTED!"

"I'm sorry Diamond that your idea didn't win, but," Cheerilee's voice grows angry, "I will not tolerate you call ponies names!"

Diamond's face grows red with frustration as growls out, "Then why did you make them leaders? It should be me!"

The class watches as Cheerilee walks forward and leans back on her desk while closing her book and crossing her legs; she holds the book up in her hand and says, "Since the class is being divided up into three, I took the three students with highest grades and put them in charge, and that happened to the Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, even though I almost reconsidered it because of her almost being late," she states glancing over at the orange Pegasus making her give a nervous laugh then turns back to face Diamond and finishes with, "and Apple Bloom, so they are the group leaders."

The snobby earth pony yells back, "I WON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM THOSE BLANK FLANKS!"

Apple Bloom's yellow face starts to run red with anger while tightening her fists on the top of her desk, and just before she lashes out against her classmate, Cheerilee calmly states, "Very well Diamond, you don't have be in their groups," Diamond begins to smile until Cheerilee says, "Instead you will with the detention group, so you will help with clean up."

Diamond's mouth drops hearing Cheerilee's statement just as the bell to signal the end of homeroom. Everyone gathers their things leaves the room to head to their first period class. Diamond gives a mean glare at Cheerilee to while writing up Diamond's detention form at her desk. "Diamond don't you have class to go or would like to make your detention a week long?" She looks up at the powder pink filly walking out of the room muttering to herself what Cheerilee could only make out to be a string of curse words.

* * *

The three maturing young fillies walk down the hall together with smiles on their faces. Apple Bloom complains, "You know Diamond is working my last nerve with that blank flank shit!"

"Don't let get to you Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle comments with a smile, "Ms. Cheerilee gave her want she deserved. Besides we have to focus on planning and running our festival events."

Scootaloo jumps in with her hands behind her head, "Yeah, who knows maybe this festival will be the key to us getting our cutie marks."

Apple Bloom's expression softens thinking about what her friends have told her. She looks over at her orange colored friend asks, "By the way, how come you were almost late for homeroom?"

Scootaloo smirks getting ahead of her friend and turns around while walking backwards, "Well, I had to run to find Rainbow Dash."

The girls give a puzzled look and fall silent while looking at the gleeful expression on their friend's face. They knew whenever she went to see or talked about Rainbow Dash; she would have smiles on her face. However there was something even more cheerful in her eyes, they keep studying her face until Sweetie Belle breaks the silent and ask, "Alright you went to go see Rainbow, but why do you look like you're about to burst out with untold joy?"

Scootaloo's smile grows even bigger as she explains, "Ok, you remember the battle that Rainbow and the others had against the dragons over Ponyville?"

"Who could forget that mess? My hands are still arching from all the apple trees we had to uproot then replant," Apple Bloom complains rubbing her thumb over the palm of her hand while looking down. After a couple more rubs, she looks back at Scootaloo and inquires, "What does that have to do with you almost being late?"

"You see, Rainbow and I talked about how dangerous it was when fighting started, and how we were a weak point for the enemy to use against our friends." Scootaloo pauses seeing the still confused look on their faces; she goes on with, "I convince her start training us as cadets for the Wonderbolts, so if another battle comes up, we will able to fight. Doesn't that sound awesome?"

"No! Scootaloo what makes that think that our sisters are going to let us fight in a battle?! After the fight with the dragons, Rarity was jumping and screaming at anything that would come out at her. While she was staying with our parents' house, I heard her at night making crazy sounds. One time, I sneaked up to her door to hear her saying Spike's name over and over again." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo eye each other with sinister grin while Sweetie Belle goes on, "Plus she was grunting as if she was in pain or something. I was about to wake mom and dad, but she stop after a couple of minutes."

"Sweetie Belle I don't think that she was in pain, but… never mind. Scootaloo what makes you think that we would any good at it?" Apple Bloom questions the smiling Pegasus.

Scootaloo spins on ball of her heel walking forward, "We won't know until we try; besides after that crazy attack, I don't want to just be a wall flower. I want to fight!" She finishes with squeezing her fist in front of her face.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle exhale while holding up their hands with a sweat drop on their heads. Sweetie Belle then comments, "Alright we'll go with you, but we can't forget that we have festival to put on."

The three line up as music magically begins to play. They start to skip and sway their tails left and right in sequence with the music, but before the first chorus line, the school PA cries out, "Ms. Scootaloo Pacer report to Principal Rule's office immediately!"

The girls stop in their tracks hearing the intercom's message. They look at Scootaloo with another strange expression, and Sweetie Belle asks in worried tone, "What did you do?"

Scootaloo crosses her arms then closes her eyes trying to think of answer that would result in her being called to the office. A minute passes, and her eyes spring open as her mouth drops to answer the question; however, the intercom goes off again, "Attention! Ms. Scootaloo Pacer will report to Principal Rule's office at once!" Scootaloo looks at the intercom and curses under her breath. She tells her friends to head to class and that she will meet up with them later.

Three minutes later, the orange Pegasus arrives at the front office. She opens the glass door and walks into the round shaped reception area. On the floor, a carpet is stitched with a green tree, a white cloud, and a gold star picture that represents the school's emblem. Three chairs are pushed up next glass window on both sides of the room. In front of her, a brown oval cedar desk is occupied by a tan stallion unicorn. He scans over several papers through his small rectangle frame glasses; then uses his magic to send several files to the cabinet. After reading the papers, he turns to his computer to quickly type up some documents. Scootaloo walks up to the desk and says in a nervous tone, "Uh excuse me, I was called up here to see Mr. Rule."

The stallion says without looking away from his computer screen, "Please be seated; the principal will be with you in a few minutes."

She turns around to go sit, but the moment her butt touches the seat, "Ms. Pacer," a deep voice calls out. She looks to her left to see a black stallion Pegasus in a black suit with a white tie standing at the back door motioning her to over to him. She quickly gets up and follows Principal Rule to his office. When they enter the room, Scootaloo smell the soft rich scent of pine trees along with the burning incents flowing the room mixed in with pine scent. On his walls, he sports the medals, ribbons, and rank of major from the Wonderbolts. On the left side of his office, he displays several degrees starting from bachelors to doctoral in education and medical practice. She looks at his down to find a bonanza peach tree along with pictures of his family, friends from the military, and last a picture of Cheerilee and him.

Scootaloo gives smile remembering the day that Mr. Jay Rule came to Ponyville to take the spot of principal. A couple of weeks later, the girls heard strange rumor. The word was that Ms. Cheerilee was seen with somepony who was new in town. According to information from grapevine, Cheerilee knew Jay during their time in college and they even had dated at once, but the relationship broke when he went into the service. Thirteen years later, they meet once more and the sparks seem to fly. Now the word on street is, Mr. Rule has been seen shopping around in jewelry stores for something, but every time somepony presses either of them information he clams up like no tomorrow. In short, every pony says that he is going to propose sometime soon. Scootaloo's mind begins to wonder off to what their wedding is going to be like.

"Ms. Pacer," Jay's voice booms breaking her out of her daydream. Scootaloo swallows beings shocked back into reality as he continues, "Do you know why I called you in here this morning?"

She tries to lighten mood by giving a smile and saying, "because I am such a hard working student, and you want advice on how to plan your wedding with Ms. Cheerilee." Mr. Rule rock hard face shatters her efforts along with the smile on her face. She lowers her head and replies with remorseful tone, "It because I rode my scooter into school hallways this morning.

The black Pegasus states with stone cold tone of voice, "Bingo you're right on the mark, but there is more to it. It seems when came to stop at your locker, you left a pretty good size tire mark on the floor. Just before you got here, I had talked with Ms. Cheerilee about your grand entrance into homeroom. Now putting all that together, my guess is you were trying to beat the clock right? So tell me, what were you doing that caused to be running late today?" Scootaloo explains about meeting with Rainbow Dash and the cadet training that she was going to give them. She added that this might help them gain their cutie marks. Jay listens to story carefully then falls silent for a couple of minutes thinking over her words then says, "I see, Lt. Dash would be a good instructor for you in that field. I saw her at the academy then once again during the fight for Ponyville. Yes she would make a fine teacher."

Jay stands up then walks over to his window looking out at the clear blue sky then asks, "Scootaloo I was told that you look up a lot to Rainbow Dash; am I correct?"

"Yes sir she's like a big sister to me," she quickly voices while wondering where the conversion was going.

"I see and you plan on trying to follow her hoof prints and join the Wonderbolts someday?" he questions as black wings slight adjust by opening and closing while his red colored tail moves left and right.

The question cause the filly Pegasus to slightly weep as looks at her own wings. She lowers head remaining silent for couple of minutes. A small tear runs her cheek, and Jay repeats his question to her. She works up her voice to reply, "I don't know if that will be possible sir." She looks up to see a why expression on his face; she answers with, "You see Mr. Rule, I can't fly. I can walk on clouds just like any other Pegasus, but I just can't fly."

*Hum* the black stallion goes looking at his student with an inquiring look. "You have never been able to fly at all?"

"Just a couple feet off the ground."

He goes back to his desk and pulls out his tablet. Jay powers it on then scans over the e-book he opened while rubbing his chin feeling the small amounts of stubble. Jay mumbles something to himself then gives a quick glance up at the orange student. After couple more minutes in silent, Jay looks back at Scootaloo interlaces his fingers and says, "After thinking about this, I have decided not to inform your parents about this, but I would like to meet with them on another matter. Nevertheless, I have come down hard on you about this infraction. After school, you will help the cleaning staff."

"But sir, I have track practice today," Scootaloo objects.

Jay's face keeps that rock like expression and stone cold voice, "Its either the after school cleanup for today or two week OSS! Make your choice."

Scootaloo gives a wild smile, "Where that broom at I can't wait to get started!"

"Good! Now head to class you've missed enough already," He replies. Once she is gone, he picks up the phone dials a quick set of numbers and waits. A couple of seconds late, a voice gives a quick greeting; then Jay says, "Hello, I like to meet ASAP if possible."

* * *

Scootaloo meets up with the girls in gym class; she runs into the locker room to quickly change out. She comes running out in a white t-shirt with the school's emblem printed on the top left side of the breast pocket and blue gym shorts. The coach blows the whistle just the second she gets into the line next to her friends. The coach announces, "Today's activity is dodgeball! Magic, flying, and increased strength is permitted, but keep it within reason. Is that understood?!"

"Yes sir!" the class responses in unison.

"Good," his replies, "Now divide up into teams of three any pairing will do, but be sure that you think about how you team make up and how it will affect your play style."

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom quickly pair up with each other. Diamond, Silver Spoon, and Zipporwhill form another team while the other students quickly pair off into five more teams. Once done, the coach stands in the center of the gym. He uses his magic to draw in fourteen balls into the center. Next, he points out his finger sending out twenty-one beams of yellow energy to the hit each student. On their shirts, the number three appears in green within a yellow box; then he points at the balls making each of them glow a dub yellow color. "Alright here are the rules, your goal is take out the members of the other teams. Each member can get hit three times; once you hit zero a freeze spell will activate stopping you cool. Be warned friendly fire is activated; in other words, you can hit your teammates and their number will go down. Last team standing will get an auto pass for today's class. Alright! PLAY BALL!"

The students rush to the center at the balls; Scootaloo, Featherweight, and Rumble are the first ones to reach the center. They each grab two balls and throw them at the opposing teams. Scootaloo successful hit two other students, but Rumble is able to score two hits on Pipsqueak knocking him on his butt. Featherweight takes his two balls and flies up into the air with his other two teammates. He offers them balls and dives back down for more; by that time, Scootaloo and Rumble already have grabbed more balls while other students rush to get remaining glowing orbs. With that, the balls start flying left and right.

"Sweetie Belle incoming!" Apple Bloom shuts as they race to Scootaloo. "Use your defense spell! Scootaloo duck and roll!"

She nods sticks out her hands with a ball in each and cartwheels into a midair backflip just as Sweetie Belle's horn and hands glow transparent green creating a dome with a hole in the center for Scootaloo to enter. She hands off the balls to Apple Bloom with a satisfied smirk. Several balls hit the dome making the pink-violent mane filly call out, "We don't have much time; this dome is going crack any second now!"

"Right, Sweetie Belle you prove cover for Apple Bloom while she takes down the others! I do my best to get more balls to you!" Scootaloo states while watching the others students hit each other and sky above is lite up with several yellow orbs flying back and forth.

Sweat runs down Sweetie Belle's forehand as struggles to keep the shield up. "You want to split up! Are you sure that is… Yikes!" she squeaks hearing a crack form in the shield.

"There's not time to argue!" Apple Bloom yells getting in position to defend Sweetie Belle after she lowers the barrier. "Scootaloo meet us near the bleachers!"

"Right!" she replies getting into starting track positon.

The white unicorn adds, "Aim for the other unicorns first!" Another crack sounds out making them all look to their left; Sweetie Belle swallows nervously, "Alright here we go! On Split! Three! Two! One! SPLITTT!" The barrier comes down and Scootaloo dashes flapping her wings for more speed heading for a ball on the other side of the gym. Apple Bloom fires a ball at Button Pusher making him freeze solid as his number hits zero. Sweetie Belle uses her magic to grab a ball heading towards her and sends it flying back at Firelock sending her number down to one. "MOVE IT!" She orders as they go running off to their rally point.

Diamond's team sits up against a wall with smirks on their faces as Snips, Snails, and Truffle Shuffle stand in front of girls with a fading in and out transparent barrier. Several balls hit barrier, but when it is up nothing is able to get throw. Truffle Shuttle grabs a ball Snips stopped and throws at some of students, but he either misses or the ball flops to floor before it can reaches its target. Snips does the same trick as Sweetie Belle, yet he aims higher up at the Pegasus. Diamond laughs along side Silver Spoon and Zipporwhill. The pink curry mane filly leans forward then says, "That's it boys! Keep those nasty balls from us, and we will give a special prize." She leans back saying to her friends in a low voice as they lean in to listen, "Yeah a straight kick in the ass! While, we get an easy passing grade." Three fillies laugh in response as they watch the other teams struggle against each other.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders join up at their rally point letting to other teams target each other. Scootaloo crouches down doing her best to catch her breath; while, Sweetie Belle puts a shield every once and while to stop a ball then magically grab it to throw it back. Scootaloo look pass them then points in direction where Diamond's team is, "What in Equestria are they doing?"

Her friends look in that direction, and Sweetie Belle's face sours as she states with an annoyed tone, "They're cheating! They are using Snips' team to do all the work for them. Typical Diamond, she makes someone else do all the work, and she takes all the credit!"

At first, Apple Bloom's face is filled with anger at her class bully, but an evil grin peers through thinking up of a way to get rid of her so called bodyguards. She squeezes the reserve ball in her hands then says, "Don't worry, I got an idea to get them namely Snail to drop his barrier." She looks at her friends then rolls the ball in towards their classmates then yells out, "SNAIL! STICK IS DOWN TO ONE GETTA HER OUT!"

He sees the ball role out in front of him. "Really!" he calls out with a smile on his face. Snails drops the barrier and runs out to grab the ball; then looks around for his mark but fails to see her.

Before Diamond or Snips can call him back, Apple Bloom yells at the top of her lungs, " **SNAILS IS OPEN! GET HIM!** " Like laser guide missiles, the ball come flying from every direction. Snails screams in horror, but balls find their targets and before anyone could bat an eye the freezing spell kicks in locking up the young unicorn. Snips drops the new barrier and rushes over without thinking. Apple Bloom screams out again, " **SNIPS IS OPEN! GET HIM!** "

The light blue unicorn is halfway able to get out before threeballs make contact with him, "Oh rats…"

Diamond looks over to Apple Bloom and the others posted; to see a smile on the filly's face knowing what the next words that going to come out of her mouth. Her eyes fill with dread when she hears Apple Bloom screams, " **TRUFFLE AND DIAMOND'S TEAM IS OPEN! GET THEM!** "

Diamond mutters out a curse word or two as the retrieved balls are thrown at the four hitting the gray colt first and freezing him up the couch then yells out, "TEAM FOUR: SNIPS, SNAILS, AND TRUFFLE ARE OUT! SIX TEAMS ARE REMAINING!"

Diamond and her group run from some more cover, but Zipporwhill is taken out when she tries to fly off in the air. She comes crashing down when the Pegasus lock on and get three good hits. Silver Spoon is the one next to fall. She is cornered next to the eastside bleachers, but she is able to takeout one of her attackers. Before the freezing spell takes her, the coach's voice's rings out through the gym, "TEAM SEVEN: PIPSQUEAK, CARAMEL COFFEE, AND LICKETY SPLIT ARE OUT! FIVE TEAMS REMAIN!"

Diamond continues her mad dash to get away to from the flying orbs, but two balls make contact with lowering her number down to the red one. She is able to find cover for a second, as everyone starts to aim at each other again. She look up from her cover to see Apple Bloom smiling at her; she grits teeth when the yellow filly turns around and shakes her butt and tail in her direction. "Damn you Apple Bloom this is all your fault!" the pink filly curses. Luckily, she spots a ball down her hiding spot; she pick it up then hurls that the back facing girl hitting hit in the back of her head. "Ha you like that you blank flank bitch!"

The red mane girl freezes in place as the world around seem to slow down. She slowly turns around with fire in her eyes. She orders Sweetie Belle, "Cover me! That bitch just crossed the line!" The girls smile knowing what to do. Sweetie Belle put another dome barrier while Scootaloo goes and grabs another ball. Apple Bloom takes the ball in hand and tosses it up in to the air without breaking eye contact with the spoiled girl. As if everyone stops to watch the three girls in action, the ball starts to come down while the yellow girl jumps up to meet the ball. In midair, she twists her body sideways into powerful spin, and at the perfect second, she gives the ball a super power kick sending it in Diamond's direction.

The pink filly is frozen in place and the ball makes perfect contact with her face sending her with the ball in her face soaring to the wall. *BOOOM* rings out as her body comes in contact with the wall leaving it stuck in place as the freezing spell kicks in. "HEY DON'T GO OVER BOARD! TEAM THREE: DIAMOND TIARA, SILVER SPOON, AND ZIPPORWHILL ARE OUT! FOUR TEAMS LEFT!"

Apple Bloom lands with perfect grace with her back turned towards Diamond. She mutters to herself, "How you like that you bitch?!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle give a high five with smiles on their faces. The others students glance at the three fillies then over to Diamond then back at the girls. The sounds of low whispering make the girls' ears peck up. A second later, they quickly put their backs to each other to see the remaining players surrounding them on all sides. "This is no good," the yellow filly claims closely scanning a third of the students watching her.

"You think?!" Sweetie Belle comments scanning over the players looking at her. "They're scared that you're going to use that move on them again if you get a ball."

"No sweat! We can take them!" Scootaloo cheers on, but when she looks up to see the flying students and the nine to ten glowing orbs they are holding. She swallows and says with a sight lump in her throat, "Or maybe we should consider a tactical retreat."

Just as she finishes the line, nine balls come flying down, and Sweetie Belle shouts out, "TOO LATE!"

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo point their arms over their heads and shut their eyes bracing for the impact of the balls but nothing happens. They peak open their eyes to see Sweetie Belle's barrier protecting them. "I hope one of you has a good plan up their sleeve," the unicorn calls out holding her glowing hands in a bracing position.

*CRACK!*

*CRACK!*

*CRACK!*

The three fillies hear the sounds echoing inside the dome as balls come clashing into it. After each hit, small growing cracks start to appear along each side of the wall. "Ok! Ok! We need… we need…" Apple Bloom mumbles tapping her finger to her lips.

"We need to get out here!" Scootaloo declares with shock in her voice as another wave of balls hit the shield enlarging the already widening damaging marks.

"We can't Scootaloo! The second we run…!"

"This is all your fault Apple Bloom!"

"WHAT!"

"You had to go and show everyone that move of yours!"

"Looks who talking! You're the one who went speeding all over the place!"

The Earth pony and Pegasus continue to argue as the shield nears it breaking point. Sweetie Belle closes her eyes doing her best to focus on the defense spell. ~ _Remember, a spell is only as strong as the one casting it,_ ~ Sweetie Belle recalls from Twilight's tutoring. "You must find the catalyst to draw strength from to bring out the true power of your magic," she whispers to herself. A soft sound begins emerge from within her along with a growing surge of power. Within the blackness of her slight, Sweetie Belle sees a small burning light, but the strikes from the incoming balls cause her to struggle to keep focus on her goal.

All the sounds from the outside world begin to fade and are replaced with growing sound from within. The sound continues to grow stronger until it becomes a flowing melody within. The young unicorn feels the tune within moving to her throat. She starts softly hum out:

(A/N play 1000 Words FFX-2 instrumental in background)

Meanwhile on the second floor of the gym in the view room, Principal Rule along with another pony stand watching the match and see the bind the girls are in at that very moment. The unknown unicorn comments, "Oh my, that young filly, she is brewing up something big."

Jay looks over at his companion with a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

The unicorn smiles, "Her magic, I can feel it growing more powerful by the second. Ha! She must be close to finding her catalyst. She just needs to keep her focus."

Sweetie Belle fills the melody filling her whole being and the light within burning bright. She continues to hum softly as words begin to form alongside the music. Her hands to glow brighter feeling the growing magical power flow. ~ _The words are starting to become clearer! I can hear myself singing the words,_ ~ she thinks.

(A/N end background music)

Just as the first word start to move past lips, "SWEETIE BELLE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! WE GOT TO MOVE!" Scootaloo shouts while shaking her. The white unicorn shrieks in shock as her eyes spring wide open and the defense spell comes clashing down. Three balls quickly make their way towards them. Scootaloo dodges the attack, but the dazed Sweetie Belle is knocked down and frozen after the three simultaneous hits. "Shit!" the orange Pegasus snaps dashing away for her fallen friend. She spots Apple Bloom making her way to cover; she grabs up discarded ball while rushing over. "APPLE BLOOM WATCH OUT!" Scootaloo cries out seeing the sister Earth ponies Bolt and Hairpin Turn Flash come dashing up from behind.

Apple Bloom looks behind her to see the two fillies quickly approaching. She tries to take control by doubling back, but the move fails when Bolt flings a ball at her classmate. Apple Bloom's number goes to the red colored one, yet that is changed in a second when the fired ball is caught by Hairpin. Apple Bloom watches as the scene unfolds in slow motion. The ball is thrown at her, and she tries to dodge the attack with a backflip. In the end, the ball strikes her left side activating the spell and freezes her in the mid the point of the backflip.

Scootaloo throws the ball at Hairpin freezing her, but her victory is short live when she feels two hits from the back knocking her off balance making her fall sliding along the floor. The last strike comes from Bolt flipping over her to deliver the finial hit in the center of her back.

"TEAM ONE: APPLE BLOOM, SWEETIE BELLE, AND SCOOTALOO ELIMINATED! THREE TEAMS REMAIN!" the coach yells out."

* * *

The two men in the viewing box smile watching the rest of the game unfold. It ends ten minutes later as the coach yells out, "THE WINNER IS TEAM FIVE: BUTTON MASHER, BLADE RUNNER, AND MICRO BITS ARE THE WINNERS!"

"Wow! You have some impressive students here Jay, but I have to give it up to those three fillies. If the others hadn't turned against them, they might have won the match."

Jay walks over and opens the door; he directs him out, "You might be right, but I didn't ask you here to for that. Were you able to get scans of Scootaloo?"

"Yes, but it is going to the take me some time to figure out why she is not able to fly. Normally in cases like hers, her inability to fly would be linked to some type of trauma that occurred in her past, but after just watching her, I didn't see any sign of that," he comments with his hand under his chin stroking his short black trimmed beard while walking alongside the black stallion. A few minutes later, the men arrive at Jay's office and the thinking unicorn takes a seat near the desk. Jay prepares two cups of coffee then hands one cup off to his guest.

Jay sits down behind his desk with his wings folded to his back and his tail swaying loose on the left side. He takes a quick drink of the hot hazelnut favored coffee. "I reviewed her medical records and found nothing related to trauma."

The unicorn take sip of his drink and adds, "What about her parents?"

"I didn't find anything there either. Both of her parents are serving in the royal guard air core, and I checked their service records and saw no reports of Sergeant Pacer having any medical trouble during her pregnancy," Jay replies.

"Well this is an interesting medical mystery," the unicorn states with a smirk on his face.

* * *

After the coach handed out the grades for today, the students head the locker room to change out and get cleaned up. The sounds of showers echo in the room along with small chatter among the girls in the locker room. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are sitting in front of their lockers chatting as they finish getting dress in their school uniforms.

"We really kick some ass today," Scootaloo says with a smile while pulling her shirt over her head. She pushes her wings through the slots in back and gives her damp mane quick shake.

"You got that right up until everyone went after us," Apple Bloom comments while putting on her shoes.

Scootaloo smirks putting on her suit jacket, "Yeah, like I said earlier, it was your fault that they all turned on us after you busted out that wicked kick ass move. That reminds me, where did you learn that move anyway?"

Apple Bloom puts on jacket and picks up her backpack; then turns to her friend while shutting her locker, "I saw Zecora doing that move and others in the mornings at the farm."

The white unicorn picks up her bag and shuts her locker and comments, "Wow! She must like coming around in the mornings."

"Huh," the yellow filly sounds out while crossing her arms, "Now that you mention it, she's been there late at night as well."

Scootaloo puts on her backpack and inquiries, "What do you think she is doing? Did she fall for one of the farmhands?"

Apple Bloom shakes her head no, "I don't think so. Most of the new hires go straight to the fields, and she does her practicing near the house."

The girls start to the make their way to the door, and Sweetie Belle says, "Well, maybe she's helping Garble. Didn't you tell us, after we got back from Cantorlot, that you saw them working together?"

"Yeah," Apple Bloom replies, "but he has only does it once or twice a week. Other than that, Garble is either with Big Mac or Apple Jack during the most of the day."

"Maybe we should look more into it," Scootaloo suggests.

Before the others can add anymore comments, the girls' attention is refocused when they hear a snobby voice call out, "Where you do blank flanks think you're going?!" The girls roll their eyes quickly recognizing the owner of the voice. They turn around to see Diamond with her friends standing next to each other with sour expressions on their faces. The Cutie Mark Crusaders gives simple shake of their heads with smirks on their faces and turn back around to walk away. "HEY! I TALKING TO YOU FUCKING BITCHES!" The girls keep making their way towards the exit. Not wanting to be ignored, the powder pink filly walks up to them and grabs hold of Apple Bloom's tail making her stop in her tracks. She gives it a painful tug while saying, "WHAT THE MATTER WITH YOU?! IS YOUR MIND JUST AS BLANK AS YOUR FLANK!"

Diamond gives the preteen's tail several more painful tugs. Apple Bloom keeps facing forward and says in a cold harsh voice, "Listen very carefully, let go of my tail."

Diamond's face grows even sourer and gives more tugs while saying, "No, you listen to me. What the hell was big idea, you half brain piece of shit?! I had that 'A' all wrapped up, but you had butt your nose in."

Sweetie Belle looks back at Diamond seeing her reddening face; then she looks at Apple Bloom and sees the same type of red coloring. "Diamond let her tail go right now!" Sweetie Belle comments.

Unfortunately, Diamond replies with another tug on the captured tail while saying, "Shut up Sweetie Belle! How dare you kick a fucking ball into my face! If it had left a mark…"

Apple Bloom replies with a low growl in her voice, "The spell the coach put on us healed all the damage afterwards, so you have no reason to be mad at me!"

Diamond yanks the tail once more make the preteen yep a little in pain. "That doesn't matter you kicked a fucking ball in my face, and caused us to get a low grade! I will not stand for this! Because you three I got detention and humiliated in front of the entire class!" Diamond gives another pain tug of red colored tail making some of the hair snap and break lose while she continues to shout and complain, "YOU HEAR ME, I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!"

Apple Bloom cranes her head to the left looking slightly behind her while her fist tightens. Once again in a low growling voice, "Fine you don't have to the stand for it." Swiftly she spins around with her right hand soaring through the air while shouting, "I'LL KNOCK YOU ON YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

Diamond eyes widen seeing the attack coming right for her, but she is once more frozen in place with fear. Apple Bloom aims straight for the face, yet before the attack can make contact with it target, her fist is stopped by transplant green screen. Scootaloo grabs her hold of her friend as they watch Diamond release the captured tail and fall to her butt on the cold title floor. "Apple Bloom, she not worth getting suspended for! Beside look at her now," Sweetie Belle states then points to down at the fallen girl. Three of them bust out laughing seeing the floor titles are wet as a puddle forms around Diamond's lower section.

The laugher draws other girls over to the scene making them laugh as well seeing the state the fallen Earth pony is in. They stand in a circle around her pointing and laughing. Diamond's fear changes into anger and hate for everyone present. She looks at everyone laughing and her anger hits a flash point when she hears the sound of snapshots going off. "Hey! Hey! What going on?!" The female Pegasus coach questions while making her way through the surrounding students. She gasp when see what happening and orders out in a booming voice, "I WANT EVERYONE OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" The students start to disburse while the coach extents a hand to the wet girl. "Come on let get you cleaned up. Do you have an extra pair of clothes?"

Diamond nods yes and heads for the shower to wash off. While she is bathing, her mind continues to shout out, ~ _They are going to pay for this every single one of them is going to pay for this! Those blank flank shitheads most of all, they are going to pay!_ ~

* * *

At the treehouse, Twilight is sitting on her new brown color reclining chair reading a book that she received from Celestia on binding spells. She turns to page 394 with the new chapter label: Art of Sealing by Star Swirl the Breaded. The new chapter page shows the art work of the circle sealing spell formula and below the picture is the introduction paragraph. Twilight scans over the intro paragraph while muttering to herself the words written in the book. She lazily turns the page then grabs for the glass of fruit flavored tea. "Ah its still makes no sense why the binding spell started to weaken so quickly," she softly states between reading lines and sipping more tea. Another hour later, the purple alicorn gives bored exhale when she reaches the end of chapter. She sets the book down and picks up the lukewarm cup of tea and takes up quick drink and says, "Well, that turned up nothing new. Maybe, I going about this all the wrong way."

As Twilight reclines in her chair and lets the taste from the tea sit in her mouth, she starts to close her eyes and let her ideas float in head. She ears peak up hearing the sounds of footsteps coming towards her. She opens her eyes and tilts her head to the left to see Spike walking up wearing blue jeans with a purple shirt looking down at his clipboard with a confused look on his face. Twilight sits up and calls out, "Hey Spike would you find the book on advance magic formulas."

The purple dragon looks up from his notes on the clipboard with confessed look. He stops walking and moves the board to her right side questioning, "Why do need that book?" its up and calls out, ""to the left to see Spike walking up wearing blue jeans with a purple shirt looking down at his

"I still trying to figure out how the binding spell on Garble weakened," Twilight responses while standing up with her book and cup in hand.

Spike shakes his head while watching her put the new book on the wooden unicorn statue table. She makes her way to the kitchen with Spike following behind her while saying, "Twilight, why are still worrying about that? From what AJ has told me, Garble has been good as gold even better and says that he is great help on the farm."

Twilight washes out her cup in the sink and exhales, "Spike that's not the point," she pauses drying the cup then puts it into the cabinet then turns to face her distance relative, "I casted that spell using alicorn magic, so for it weaken that much especially when it was designed for a dragon rises some serious red flags."

Spikes leans against the counter folding his arms, "What are getting at Twi?"

She lowers her head, "Spike either my magic is weakening or there is something or someone with magic equal to an alicorn. Plus, the guards assigned to watch him just leave without any good reason."

"And that factors in how?" Spike questions.

"While we were in Cantorlot, I got a lead on the guards and asked them why they left their post. They both gave some bullshit story about how they needed to return to capital under direct orders, but when I questioned them on who ordered them; they said they didn't know. My guess is had to be memory spell used on them or something even stronger." Twilight pauses putting her hand under her chin, "Now, if you think about it with those factors; then maybe the two events are linked by same person."

"Twi, I think you're overthinking this. Look on the bright side, Garble is on his best behavior and helping us." Twilight starts to object, but Spike moves the clipboard in front him then says, "Other than that, Twi there something I wanted to go over with you. I was doing an inventory of the vault and there was something a little off."

The purple alicorn rises an eyebrow, "What do you mean Spike?"

"I was checking over the items inside the vault, and I found a couple of things missing and some things not on the list. I wanted to see if might know where the items are." Twilight nods and Spike reads off the items in the vault. "The Tome of Time," Spike starts from the top of the list.

"I returned it to Celestia last week," she replies.

"I found an odd looking red, green, and black crystal," the purple dragon details out.

Twilight gives herself quick pat on the forehead, "Ah, I forgot about that! Cadence sent that to me to study after some explorers found it during an expedition of the Crystal Woodlands, but I got sidetrack."

Spike gives a quick smirk and shake of the head as he continues down the list, "Ok next, the Alicorn Amulet is missing, did you…"

Twilight cuts him off shouting, " THE ALICORN AMULET! WHAT THE FUCK! IT'S MISSING!" Spike's wings unfold behind him in shock from Twilight's reaction. Before he is able response, he is chasing behind her as they make a b-line to the vault. Once they get inside, Twilight looks all throughout the trophy styled vault room, and after twenty minutes of searching, she is able to confirm Spike's report of the missing item. "Spike send a letter to Celestia and Luna to contact me at once," the purple alicorn orders.

* * *

The clock hits noon and third period lunch is starting. The students from second period lunch make their way out while new group of students start filing in. Apple Bloom and her friends stand in the lunch line waiting to get their food. Scootaloo holds her hands in praying position begging, "Sweetie Belle, please lean me your notes for English class." Sweetie Belle folds her arms with her back to her friend sweeping her tail back and forth in annoyance. "Come Sweetie Belle, I'm begging you. I'm on my knees here!"

Sweetie Belle turns around to see her pegasus friend on her knees pleading her to say yes. The young unicorn rolls her eyes and finally replies as some of other the students start to look at them, "Alright Scootaloo, I'll loan you my notes, but got to get them back to me by the end of the day!" The begging girl jump up with giant smile on her face while drawing her friend into a tight hug as she thanks her over and over.

Apple Bloom giggles watching her friend's display of appreciations. She turns around to see that the line has move up and she signals to the others that they are next up. They enter the food line room, and they each grab a green lunch tray and set it down on the three silver horizontal bars. The girls slide their trays down the line one after another while filling up their plates and picking up selected dishes. Apple Bloom gets eggplant lasagna, a single cheese burger, a slice of apple pie, and mixed vegetables. Sweetie Belle decides to grab a Caesar salad, a naked hot dog, a slice of red velvet cake, and a bowl of fruit. Lastly, Scootaloo grabs two chilidogs, a bowl of fruit, mixed vegetables, and a pink cupcake with a candy red hammer. After the girls have their food and cups of water, they make their way over to table at the far right end of the eating hall next to the window. Once they sit down, they dig into their food, and Apple Bloom declares with a smile, "Oh weeee! This is some good eggplant lasagna!"

Her friends give her a queer look watching her stuff another fork full of the dish into her mouth. They glance at each for a minute then back at Apple Bloom attacking the plate with fury. The smile on their faces grow until they burst out laughing drawing her attention. "What?!" Apple Bloom questions with her mouth and chin covered in red sauce. The girls do their best to try and fight the laughing fit, but the sight of sauce covered mouth is too much for them to bare and breakdown to more laughter. Apple Bloom finally realizes the reason for the laughing and breaks out into fit of laughter as well.

The joyful time is interrupted when the girls hear, "Oh my gosh!"

Apple Bloom looks up as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo turn around to see Diamond and Silver standing behind them. Apple Bloom uses her napkin to wipe her mouth then asks, "Is there something I can do for you or are you just here to grab my tail again? Because if you are, I'm sorry but I'm not into you like that. Ah hell why beat around the bush, you're just not my type Diamond." This gains a couple of chuckles from the girls as they cover their mouths in order stop them busting out laughing.

Diamond's face starts to turn beat red watching girls laugh at her. She quickly recomposes herself and says with a smug tone, "Oh I forget, I was talking to the pigs of the school. Listen you nasty oinkers! Keep your sloppy ass eating habits and laughing down some ponies are trying to enjoy a respectful civilized lunch."

Scootaloo's expression starts to sour, but it changes to a sinister smirk while turning to face her friends. They expressions change as well when she turns back to face their classmate and they hear says with equally smug tone, "Please pardon our rudeness Madam Piss Her Pants. We, uncultured ponies, are just so confused by your civilized rules."

Sweetie Belle jumps in next positioning her arms in mocking fashion and adds with the same mocking tone, "Quite right! You must forgive our rudeness! Your world is full of such strange customs including you bathroom etiquette."

Apple Bloom jump just as if on perfect cue, but her natural talking is coated with the smug snobby tone, "Yes such great differences," she pauses seeing the beat red color start to work its way back into Diamond's face. "Please tell me why, when you have the need to piss, do you pee with all your underwear into big smelly puddles on the floor?!" The lasts words make the three of them bust out laughing.

Diamond feels the blood rush to her face, but to make matters worse, she hears a couple of snickers from Silver Spoon. She feels her anger explode tenfold, but she once again clams down as another sharp comeback sparks in her head. She displays a small smile and fires back with, "Well good thing that you all are pigs because ponies in my civilized world wouldn't accept a flightless pegasus, a mud loving unicorn, and most certainly an Earth Pony who doesn't even know the truth what her own parents!" The three of them stop laughing almost instantaneously giving Diamond a death glare. Seeing look on their faces, she is pleased with herself and turns around to walk away while laughing, "Look who is laughing now!"

" **HEY YOU FUCKING BITCH!** " Apple Bloom shouts making whole lunchroom fall silent. Diamond turns around with a smug look on her face. Just when she looks the yellow filly's plate with the remaining eggplant lasagna slams into her face sending the food and sauce in all directions over her. The whole world seems to freeze at the very second.

The next words that are come screaming out of Sweetie Belle's mouth, " **FOOD FIGHT!** " The whole room erupts was food flying in every direction. Within a split second, the students sitting at the table to the left to Apple Bloom's table throws their salads that steaks at the Pegasus sitting at the table in front of them. The yellow green mane colored filly gets hit in the back of the head of with a cupcake from the boys at the table behind her. She turns around with a burning death glare as the colt that throw the food points a laughs at her. Without a second thought, she grabs her plate of lasagna takes off into the air; then comes rushing down in a diving fashion. The boy is distracted by throwing food at other students; at the last second, he sees the oncoming attack but it is too late. The young filly smashes the plate of food in the center of his face making him fall backwards on his back knocked out from the force of the delivery.

The yellow Pegasus points and laughs, "How do you like you smartass!"

The fallen colt's friends try to shake him back conscious, but their efforts prove useless. The brown unicorn turns around with an annoyed expression looking at the flying filly doing her best to avoid more flying food. "HEY!" he shouts while his horn glows brown several more plates hover around him. The girl looks down, and he sends the food flying, "How do you like this!" She dodges the plates with ease. Once the last plate flies past, her hovers laughing at accomplishment. *SMASH* a plate of food goes in the center of her face making her come falling down to the ground.

A few students turn their table over in front of them to make cover for themselves. The group of three colt Earth Ponies and two filly unicorns, each take turns throwing food blindly over the edge of table. They laugh with each throw not caring whether or not they hit anyone or anything. The gray colt with among them is next up to throw food; however, after his throw, he gets a quick look at several unicorns pushing a wave of what could only be pink strawberry milk straight at them. "Guys, we got a problem!" he tells the others while covering his head and pointing over his shoulder.

The remaining four look up over their barrier with shock to see the growing wave of pink liquid being control by other students. Three of them duck back down behind their cover, but the silver white mane colored unicorn filly keeps standing watching the other unicorns continue advancing towards them. Her friends yell for her to get down. Instead, she hold point at the food stand full of cakes. She warps her silver color magic aura around the sweet multiple colored food; then swings her hand at the wave of milk controllers flinging the all the desserts at them while calling out, "You can't have milk without cookies and cakes!" The food finds its marks covering the students with frosting, bread, and crumbles. They easily get tripped up slip, fall, or clash into each other losing control of the wave.

She turns to look at her friends with a smile, but they press up hard next to the table. She gives a confused look; then looks back at wave come clashing on them. They are each soaked from head to toe and dyed by the liquid. The other unicorn states, "Well we have the milk where are the cookies?"

Diamond is doing her best not to throw up at the stomach turning smell of eggplant soaking into her clothes. She splits out most of the fragments that got into her mouth; then she looks at Apple Bloom and her friends throwing food at other students while laughing. Sweetie Belle throws up barriers to block incoming food while Scootaloo uses some martial art moves to kick or dodge food. Diamond growls with hate feeling the food sauce soak into her clothes even down to underclothes. She grabs a glob of the food that is still on her; then thrusts it at the yellow filly while her back is turned. It looks as if it is going to make a direct hit, but the lite-green shield stops it.

Apple Bloom remains unaware, but Sweetie Belle's face tells another story. Anger and disapproval is painted all over her face, but a smile quickly replaces the expression as several more plates of eggplant lasagna hover up around her. "Bon Appetite you spineless BITCH!"

The food flies at the powder pink filly, yet she runs to escape the plates. She dives over a tilted table escaping the white unicorn's attack. The flying plates hit other students in place of Diamond. However, the young filly doesn't escape scot-free, three other students fling globs of banana pudding at the hiding girl leaving her sticky and sweet smelling.

Snips and Snail manage to get hold of the pie cart; the boys laugh tossing pies of all favors in any direction. A certain smell takes hold of Snail's scent dawning him to the sweet treat. Orange unicorn sees his favorite pie, "Blueberry pie, my favorite," he states reaching out for it. Sadly, Snips grabs hold of the dessert getting ready to get to fling it at an unsuspecting classmate. "NO!" he cries out grabbing hold of the slightly warm pan.

Snips cries back, "Snail, what are you doing? Let go!"

"NO! Its my favorite want it!" Snails retorts while pulling against his friend to take possession of the dessert.

"Snail!" Snips grunts pulling on his end.

"NO! Let go!" orange unicorn whines.

The boys' tug-of-war continues for a few more minutes until Snips steps on something that made him loose his footing and slip. He loses his grip on the pie, and Snail suddenly finds himself tugging against nothing making him fall backwards sending the pie flying overhead.

*SPLAT!*

The whole world around them seem to freeze with a united gasp seeing what or who the fruit pie hit. The unicorn standing next to Principal Rule, gives loud echoing claps while looking at his friend with the pie still stuck to his face. Snail walks up with a gulp and asks, "Uh Principal Rule, may I have some once you are finished?"

Jay's fists tighten while his wings are fully unfolded behind him. A wave of calm and control fills him up, and removes the pie dropping the mains on the floor. He steps forwards getting a napkin to wipe off his face while saying in a booming voice, "Ms. Apple Bloom Apple, Sweetie Belle Swann, and Diamond Tiara Rich will go to my office at once! As the rest of you, you have twenty minutes to clean of this mess or so help me I will suspense everyone single one of you for two weeks! GET TO WORK!"

* * *

Rarity and other Element of Harmony holders expect for Pinkie Pie arrive at Twilight's library twenty minutes after Spike's call. He greets his friends in main sitting area in with a warm smile on his face, but other girls know that smile was really for a certain white unicorn who also gives a sweet smile back at her dragon boyfriend. The couple haven't had much time to see each other since Spike was doing double duty as Twilight's assistant and talking with Sylvia about what dragons would be worthy of joining the Dragon Knights. Before anyone can sit down, Twilight walks into the room with a grave look on her face. She looks at her friends with some show relief, but she takes count she asks, "Spike, I told you to call everyone."

"I did Twi," the purple dragon replies.

"Then where is Pinkie Pie?"

Before Spike answers her, the pink pony walks in eating cupcake with food stains covering her cloths and in her pink mane with her usual smile. Apple Jack calls out, "Pinkie what happen to you? Was there an accident or something at Sugar Cube Corner?"

She finishes eating her cupcake licking the frosting from the sides of her mouth and fingers. Once done she says, "Nope, I just finished lunch, but it was real tastily fight. Oh by the way, Apple Jack, Rarity make sure that you don't overbroad. Anyway, Twilight what did Princess Celestia and Luna say?"

"What! Pinkie how did you…" Twilight starts with a puzzled look.

"Oh! She wants me to come to Cantorlot at once right? Well I better get going and good luck, bye girls. La la la!" the pink Earth pony says while skipping out the door.

Twilight gives a quick shake of her head then looks at her friends asking, "How does she do that?!"

"Ah don't worry about it Twilight, it has to be her Pinkie sense or something, but what was with the emergency call?" AJ questions sporting her soiled covered overalls.

"Right, like Pinkie said; I was talking with Celestia and Luna about a major problem." Twilight sits down folding hands into each other with a sad look her face. "First, it seems that there was robbery from my vault."

Fluttershy say is soft compassionate voice, "Oh dear, Twilight were you or Spike hurt during the robbery? Oh what about Owlish and Flame?"

Twilight shakes her head no, "None of us was were hurt, but was stolen can do a lot of damage."

"Twilight!" Rainbow calls out, "Just stop beating around the bush! What was stolen?!"

The alicorn looks up with an annoyed expression, "The Alicorn Amulet!" The girls gasp hearing stolen item.

Rarity questions, "Twilight are you absolutely sure that the amulet is missing? Maybe it was misplaced or…"

Twilight shakes her head, and Spike speaks out with arms crossed standing the behind his girlfriend, "Sorry sweetheart, but I personally checked the whole vault even before telling Twi. Add to that, Twilight nearly tore the whole place apart looking herself."

Rainbow gets ready to say something, but AJ jumps in first, "Spike, how would someone get into the vault?"

"Come with me," he orders. They follow him downstairs pass Twilight's remodeled lab and downstairs study. Then, they make their way down a long wooden decorated hallway, and at the end of the hall, stands a steel vault door with a simple door handle. The purple stands to the side and motions to the door, "Give it a shot AJ."

The orange Earth pony gives a queer look, "This looks pretty simple. In truth, it looks like anyone can just walk in." Spike smirks and motions for her to give it a shot. She swifts her tail left then right and grabs the handle. A powerful shock surges through her hand then up her arms making her scream. The shock then sends her flying backwards down the hall into Rainbow Dash. The two friends clash onto the floor was a powerful thump. AJ's mane and tail hair are standing up on end. In the blink of an eye, the orange earth pony rushes at Spike grabbing him by the collar of this white button up shirt. "WHAT THE HELL SPIKE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Spike giggles looking at his friend, and she tightens her grip still shouting, "WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUCKING FUNNY!"

He shakes his head, "I would never have imagine you with a spikily mane." She girts her teeth getting ready to punch the purple dragon, but he says, "Hold on AJ. Twilight, would you like to explain?"

The purple alicorn gives a slight smile seeing the look of her friend's mane and tail. "AJ this is my fault; the vault is enchanted with a protection spell. For right now, the only ones who can get in are Spike and myself." AJ lets go of the purple's dragon's collar and looks at her friend with a pissed off look. "That is what leads to the second problem. Either someone was able to find another way into the vault or my magic is weakening and the thief was able to break the spell." Twilight lean against the wall scraping her nails through he mane with a look of frustration. "AH! This makes no sense! First, it was Garble's sealing. Now, it is the vault's protection spell." She folds her legs up close to her locking them sliding down the wall; then she wraps her arms around them. She places her head in to the triangle area as gives off a small sob.

* * *

Jay walks into his office wearing a white suit with a black tie and shirt with white shoes. His mane is restyled in a single braid. The black stallion sits down behind his desk with a stern look on his face; he opens a draw and pulls out four folders and stacks them on his desk. The schoolgirls watch in silence, as if they are not there, while he goes through three of the four folders writing a note at the end in the blank area. Apple Bloom looks as closely as she can at what is written at the top of the blank page, and notices that the name labeled there is *Pacer, Scootaloo*. She blurts out, "Oh shit!"

Jay looks up from his writing in a split second and says in a stern deep voice, "Excuse me."

Apple Bloom frantically waves her hands in front of her with a wacky look on her face, "Oh shot! Its nothing sir! Nothing at all!" He gives her a raised eyebrow then looks back down back a Scootaloo's folder.

Sweetie Belle leans over asks quietly with her hand over her mouth, "What you see?"

Diamond frowns looking at the friends whispering to each other, "Mr. Rule they're talking about something."

Sweetie Belle quickly counters, "No we are not!"

"I bet they are saying something about me," Diamond adds with a pouting look and tears running down her face.

"LIAR!" Apple Bloom shouts back.

"ENOUGH!'" Jay commands while slamming his fist on the wooden desk. The school girls freeze up hearing his booming voice. He finishes writing in Scootaloo's folder; then he looks at them and says, "I don't know what the problem today is, but starting a food fight while we have visitor on campus. Miss Apple, I am very disappointed with you actions, and Miss Swann you amplified the situation by yelling out to start the fight."

"That's right she pay for bullying me," Diamond adds with smug tone.

"Miss Rich, I did not ask for an Amen. Besides, according to the recounts from the staff, they said that you were saying very harsh things to Miss Apple and her friends. One comment was dealing with the fact that her parents are not around. In my judgment, I believe that you were trying to provoke her."

Diamond shoots up out of her chair screaming at him, " **ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SAYING THAT YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE HIT IN THE FACE WITH HER FOOD!** "

"Sit down Miss Rich!" Jay orders in his stern cold voice. The powder pink filly with a beat red face sits down a couple of seconds later. "Now Miss Swann, Miss Apple, although your actions were linked to emotion distress and Miss Swann wanted to help, I cannot nor will not approve, so you two will stay after school and along with Miss Pacer will pick up trash and help with the end of day clean. I will also be contacting your families about this incident." The girls nods in response, and Jay says, "Alright you are free to return to class."

As Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom get up to leave, Diamond Tiara gets up pointing back at the two fillies as they make it to the door, " **WHAT THE HELL?! IS THAT IT! THEY ONLY HAVE TO DO CLEAN UP DUTY! NO! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS! I WANT THEM CHARGE TO WITH ASSULT AND BATTERY!** "

Jay folds his hands looking at the young mare turning a darker shade of red. "Of course that is your right, but first off you will sit down and watch what of tone you are taking with me," the black stallion fires back. His and her eyes are lock on each other and he orders once again, "Sit down Miss Rich that is an order!" She puffs out her lips flopping in the chair with arms crossed. "You can go girls."

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom walk out of the office into the lobby and spot a blonde colored mare with a brown colored mane. She is dressed in a black uniform with a silver badge, black duty belt with her gun, radio, handcuffs, ASP baton, OC spray, and two extra magazines of ammo. On her shoulders are the patches with the picture of a tree and written around it City of Ponyville Police Department. On her flanks, her cutie is the pic of a badge and gun. A message comes over the radio, and she uses the shoulder mic to reply. Apple Bloom walks up to the police woman and calls out, "Hey Officer Ryder, what you doing here?"

Sharon smiles, "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, I am doing well, but what are you two doing here? I hope you aren't up into some crazy shenanigans again."

"Well," she replies while rubbing the back of head with a look of guilt on her face, "We kind of started a food fight."

Sharon laughs while folding her arms, "AJ is going have a field day with you when you get home, and I shudder to think what Granny Smith is going to do."

"Yeah me to, but I think once they hear the reason why I started it; then she'll let me off with a warning," the yellow filly replies.

"I wouldn't count on that, but I will still wish you good luck. You two better get to class before you're late, and tell AJ that we are still are on for Thursday," Sharon replies. They both nod and head out of the office while talking among themselves. The police woman watch to two girls make their way down the hall and she thinks to herself while seeing a superimpose images of her and AJ walking together in school, ~ _Jacks, you and your sister are just alike. Especially, when it comes to food fights._ ~

Back in Mr. Rules' office, Jay pulls out a stapled five page paper with 98 written on and lies it on his desk in front of Diamond, "Ms. Rich, do you know what this is?"

Diamond looks down at the paper, "It's a paper with words on it."

Jay narrows his eyes, "Do you think this is the time and place to be smart with me Ms. Rich. Now, tell me do you know what this is?"

Diamond exhales while rolls her eyes then glance down at the paper, "Yeah, this is my paper from history class."

Jay picks up the paper while getting out of his chair and walks about the room. "Yes, and from the grade you did quite well on it. Tell me about what you wrote on."

Diamond folds her arms leaning back into the chair watching the black stallion set paper down and pour a cup of coffee. "I can't remember, it been too long."

"Ah come now Ms. Rich," Jay comments pouring hazelnut creamer with some sugar, "It has been two weeks, and according to your teacher you haven't had other major papers since then." Diamond remains silent, and he turns to look at the silent filly and says, "Ms. Rich, you should be able tell me about your paper on Star Swirl the Bearded."

Diamond gives her principal an untrusting glance then she says, "You read my report, so why do I need…"

"Because I want to hear the abridge version from you," Jay jumps in.

"He was he an advisor to Princess Celestia. He did a great amount of research in the field of magic and science-technology. He disappeared one day without any trace, and it is still a mystery today," Diamond recites out.

Jay sits back down in his chair then takes a long drink of the hot liquid. He taps the bottom of the cup on the desk three times then says, "It sounds like you have be paying attention in your history, but I asked for you to give me an overview about your paper. Last I checked, your paper was over none of those topics, so your paper is about what?"

"Mr. Rule, I don't understand what you trying to get at, so save us both headaches and tell me how does my paper about Star Swirl have to do with the fact that I got assault and battered by Apple Shit!"

"Control your language," Jay orders then pulls out another binder with Diamond's name on it. "In truth, I was planning on calling you here regardless because of a more pressing matter that has arisen." Jay places his hand over the paper and taps his index finger. "Ms. Rich your paper is being reviewed because it may have been plagiarized."

"What?! You're out of your mind! I wrote that paper all on my own with help from no one," Diamond retorts slightly shifting in her chair.

"I see, then why can't you tell me what you wrote in this paper. You should be quite proud you made a very high score, and I would believe that a student who worked so hard on this would want to boast about she wrote," Jay fires back watching the young filly closely for any more signs of guilt.

"Yes, but I am very modest."

"Ms. Rich, you might want to try and sell that to someone else before you spin that story at me," Jay quickly retorts with a monotone voice.

"No… no… I meant," Diamond stutters as her mind races to find the right words, "I meant, when it comes to my academics, I don't like to brag; that way I… I… I won't discourage my fellow classmates."

Jay remains silent with narrow eyes looking at the preteen student. After a couple of seconds, he opens and flips through Diamond's records and sees that most of all her grades were high marks, but her final test scores were below average. ~ _Hum…,~_ he thinks to himself, ~ _she isn't lying about her scores, but her test scores are worrying me.~_ He turns to the guidance counselor reports, but he doesn't see anything related to testing issues. "Ms. Rich, I going to be straight with you; I got a report that this paper in question was plagiarized and that is was seen by another teacher in the high school. I ran your paper through the Turn-It-In system and it popped for plagiarism."

She retorts with worry in her voice, "That impossible, I wrote this paper, and what makes you think that you can trust this system. I've heard that thing pops on every signal paper that is put into its system."

Jay leans back into his chair, "Trust me Ms. Rich, the system is very reliable. Besides, we have strict guidelines when it comes to the results from this system. We have set percent threshold at 48%, and your paper spiked at 92.5%."

Diamond begins to sweat while her mind races for answers, and after a couple heartbeats, she is able to counter with, "There is only one explanation for this, someone stole and copied my paper."

Jay shakes his head, "That is impossible Ms. Rich, according to the database, the paper with this content was originally turned in eight months ago."

"That's not possible!"

"I'm afraid so and unless you were given the same assignment eight months earlier; then you would have not been able to turn in this paper. That leads me to ask, where did you get this paper from and who did you get it from?"

Diamond crosses her arms with a sour look on her face, and replies with a sour tone, "I am the one who wrote that paper! I didn't get it from anyone!"

Jay's voice grows cold when he says, "Ms. Rich this is your last chance; I have given you every opportunity to come clean with me. Do you think, I would have called you in here if I didn't know the truth from the start? Now, I mean it this is your last chance to save your tail, where did you get this paper from and who sold it to you?"

Diamond pounds her hand on the desk with a burning red look on her face, "I didn't buy no paper or plagiarize this," she points at her paper, "This is my paper, and I wrote it."

Jay exhales shutting his eyes then presses the button on intercom system, "Please send her in."

"What send who in?" Diamond questions looking as the principal reaches into his desk and pulls out two thin three ring binds with papers inside.

Jay opens the binders and writes Diamond's full name on the first page of each binder. Sharon walks into his office and Jay says, "Ms. Rich, this is our school resource officer Sharon Ryder." He hands her one of the binders and continues, "She going to escort you to your locker then home."

"WHAT! WHY?!" she shouts shooting up from her chair.

"Since you refuse you confess, I have no choice but to start an academic audit of all your work while you attended this school. According to protocol, I have to send you home for the rest of the day, but you may return in the morning. Please make sure that your parents get that binder it lists all your rights as a student along with other vital information. I will be calling tonight to inform your parents about this and to set up meetings for all of you to attend."

"No, you can't do this! This isn't far!"

"Yes it is Ms. Rich, Officer Ryder will escort you home have a safe ride and enjoy the rest of your day," Jay states standing up and motioning for her to leave his office. Diamond's face is beat red, but her eyes start to fill up with tears until she breaks down crying while leaving the office with Sharon.

* * *

AJ and others make their way back into the living room, but the orange mare has a sour expression painted on her face and the others give off sight giggles glancing at the state of her mane. Once they in the room, Rarity grabs hold of AJ's hand, "Don't worry darling, I'll help you fix this mess." The white unicorn takes her to the couch and sits her down.

Rarity walks over to her purse and grabs her portable make up and style kit. "Well you can thank your boyfriend for this mess," AJ replies flopping to the floor as Rarity sits behind her on the couch.

She runs her fingers her wild shocked mane and says, "Oh my Apple Jack, your mane is so soft, and what is that sweet smell?" Rarity starts to run her comb through the blonde colored mane and states, "AJ, I half way expected that your mane would have split ends and large tangles, but what conditioner are you using? You must tell me please."

As Rarity continues to comb down the wild mane, AJ replies, "It's something that Zecora gave me."

"Oh really do you think you can get some for me? And…"

"AHHH!" Rainbow cries out interrupting Rarity. "Hello can we focus here! We have bigger things to worry about than mane conditioner!"

Twilight walks in the room from the kitchen carrying a snack tray with a streaming pot of tea sitting in the center. "Rainbow is right," the alicorn princess comments setting the refreshments at the center table.

"Thank you!" Rainbow replies.

"Please Rainbow Dash, I know we have to focus on who stole the Alicorn Amulet, but I knowing about great fashion products is a must as well. Besides, you might want to ask for a bottle yourself; even from here I can tell that you mane is crying out for some TLC," Rarity fires back at the impatient Pegasus while she continues to work on AJ's mane.

Rainbow rolls her eyes then Fluttershy says, "Um Twilight…, I don't mean to be nosey, but if you don't mind… I mean you don't have to unless you want to… but I think it would help if you…"

"UHH!" Rainbow Dash grunts out loudly making the shy yellow Pegasus jump for a little bit and hide her face behind her wings, "Spit it out!"

"Tell us what the Alicorn Amulet is?!" she quickly blurts out.

Rarity then adds, "Yes dear, tell us more about what the amulet is, but if you ask me its not a very stylist item. Although with the right dress and shoes…"

"Um Rarity, I don't think that we are here to talk about how to make that thing fashion worthy!" Apple Jack jumps in with an annoyed expression, but a second later she yelps in pain filling her mane being tugged, "Watch it Rarity that hurts!"

"Yeah Fluttershy is right on cue," Rainbow states giving the shy mare a strong pat on back making her exhale. "Outside of what Trixie did, we know close to nothing about the Alicorn Amulet." Rainbow then moves over to where Twilight is sitting and sits on the arm rest next to her friend; she places her right arm on the alicorn's left shoulder. "So Twi, can you give us the four-one-one on what the hell the thing is."

Twilight gives Rainbow a sideways glance, then looks back forward at the others, "Well Spike and I did find some information about the amulet, but I don't know how useful it will be." The girls gives her an intense look waiting for her to tell what she knows. "Well to start with Alicorn Amulet was created by a medieval cult," Twilight starts drawing confused looks from the four mares.

"I wouldn't really call them an 'evil' cult," Twilight replies.

"Then what would you call them; because, I wouldn't give the label of a friendly cult," Rainbow counters.

"Let me explain without all the interruptions," Twilight begs, "I promise this should answer most of your questions." The girls nods and listen closely to the story. "During the Era of Discord, ponies, dragons, and others throughout the world were victims of Discord's chaos, and Celestia and Luna were away searching for the Elements of Harmony. During that time, a cult of unicorns formed together to try and come up with a way to destroy Discord; history records their name as the Cult of Horn. They believe that the power of the alicorns before Luna and Celestia was the key in controlling and ultimately defeating Discord. According to legend, this cult had met with some the elder dragons who were alive during the time before Discord's rise to the power."

Twilight pauses and takes a drink of tea while Spike continues the story, "The unicorns went to my ancestors to discuss ancient magic that had be lost during The Fall of the Council. From what I was able to the find out, the ancient elders possessed records of lost and forgotten magic. The cult was able to convince them that one of the tomes that they have would have the spell to end Discord. The elders granted them access to the library, but the unicorns' efforts were fruitless. By this time, the followers of Discord got word of the cult's plan, but Discord blew it off when he ordered his followers for find the alicorn sisters and stop them from finding the elements."

Spike sits next to Rarity; then looks at his girlfriend's work with a grinning expression. He gives her tap on the shoulder and shakes his head left to right while doing his best not to be bust out laughing. Twilight picks it up from there, "After Discord ordered his followers to find the alicorns, it was too late, Celestia and Luna had found the Elements of Harmony, and they along with all their allies went forward to challenge Discord. The united forces of all races overcame Discord's army; then Luna and Celestia faced one-on-one with Discord. Needless to the say, they defeated him, and he was sealed in stone. News of their victory spread across the globe, and people everywhere was happy to hear that Discord had fallen. However, the Cult of Horn was not happy about this news; they believe the whole mess could have been prevent if the alicorns didn't become so lacked in their duty and let the council fall. They were committed to the find way to the stop Discord if he was ever able to escape. Years went by and the world was in a relative state peace. Until innocent dragons, unicorns, Pegasus, and others stated showing up die. The reports showed that their bodies were mutated, their blood had be completely drained, and things so horrible that no pony should be force to recall. Add to that, the rate of kidnapping skyrocketed from every part of the world. Luna and her elite guards were called in when the authorities started reporting that people from high ranking offices started missing, and things went from bad to worse when the King of Dragons Ashkore the Great reported that a group of unicorns were caught trying to kidnap his daughter."

Fluttershy looks at the purple dragon and asks, "Ashkore the Great? Spike wasn't Ashkore the name of your dad?"

Spike nods his head and says, "Yeah, he was my great-great-great grandfather. The girl that the cult tried to kidnap was my aunt. Ashkore threaten that if the cult responsible was not dissolved he would have seen to it personally, and that would have led to war. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna agreed with the king and started plans to end the Cult of the Horn. They were able to make massive crackdowns on the cult and it members. According to past records, the cult's membership went from two million down to fifty or less. From there, many believe that could the remaining members would disband and the cult fade into the nothing, but those hopes were dashed because the cult didn't break apart. In truth, the remaining members vowed that they would have revenge on the princesses, my family, and the world for the injustice, they felt, was done to them."

Twilight jumps in, "Nearly fifty years later, a small number of kidnapping started again; the ones that took notice said that it was nothing out of the ordinary until the bodies of the victims were discovered. The reports were sent to Luna and right away she recognized that the mutation matched the work from the Cult of Horn. Luna launched another full out search for the cult members, but she found the original surviving members where either die or unable to recall who were new members were."

"Ha! Sounds like bullshit to me," Rainbow comments getting up to get more tea.

"In truth that's was Luna said, but nevertheless, she continued her search for cult while Celestia was handling things with the Dragon Empire. A few months later, things took a turn for the worst when the providence of Swampy Plains was destroyed in an unexplained explosion. In truth, the cult was the cause of the explosion. It was the result of them completing the Alicorn Amulet. Celestia and Luna went there together to face the cult once and for all. When they arrived, they saw one of male unicorn member wearing the amulet, but he was completely out of control. Luna and Celestia reported that the stallion's horn was glowing with a black aura he had black wings." Twilight takes another drink of her tea while everypony listens for the next line from the alicorn princess. She exhales then says, "He was an alicorn."

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Rainbow Dash shouts flapping her wings to post herself in midair. "THERE HAS NEVER BEEN A MALE ALICORN! NEVER!"

"Calm down Rainbow, besides we really don't know that. Anyway, it took everything that Celestia and Luna had to stop him. The battle lasted for four straight days and destroyed near everything within twenty miles. Once things settled down, they were able to get amulet from his charred body. They also got a hold of lone survivor from the cult. She told Luna that the he was fifth person to be bond to the amulet."

Twilight sees her younger brother fixing his mouth to say something and lets him continue on, "Princess Luna interrogated the sole survivor for weeks until he broke and told her about the research log they kept from the creation of the amulet. According to the log, the amulet is controlled by negative emotions of the wielder. The stronger the hate, darkness, and other negative emotions in one's heart is the greater the control of the amulet he has."

Rainbow chimes in after swallowing the pineapple bite from the snack tray, "If what you and Twilight are saying we are going to have one hell of a fight on our hands."

Apple Jack then adds, "Plus this explains why Trixie was able to stay in control when she faced Twilight."

"It does indeed, but how did Trixie get a hold of the amulet in the first place? Also could she have stolen it again?" Rarity questions while using her magic to pull out another brush and spray bottle.

Spike quickly explains, "Well according to legend, the princesses took the amulet to the Castle of the Two Sisters and stored it there, but it went missing after Nightmare Moon destroyed the castle. From there on, we have no way of tracking it until Trixie used it against Twilight, and that is where the story mostly ends. Without any more information to go on, I'm with Rarity on the possibly that Trixie is the one behind this."

Rainbow quickly counters with, "Well that sounds all well and good but there is one teeny-tiny little problem." The sky blue Pegasus twirls her index finger while saying, "The so called Great and Powerful Trixie is locked up."

Fluttershy softly asks, "Rainbow how do you know that?"

"Well, a good buddy of mine is on Manehatten PD. He heard about the trouble Trixie caused while here in Ponyville and told me the tricky unicorn got herself mixed up in an embezzlement scheme. As a result, she just recently been sentenced to five years in prison, and before then she has been locked up for last six months. In short, Trixie has an air tight alibi," Rainbow expresses.

"WHAT IN TARNATION! RARITY, WHAT DID YOU TO MY MANE?!" AJ yells looking into the hand mirror to see her mane styled in a classic 18th century French shape with a bun at the top with a small amounts of her hair spouting from the top while the rest of mane is curl upward into the shape of a bigger bun.

"Why Apple Jack your mane looks wonderful," Rarity fires back.

"Well I don't! Put my mane back to way it was this instance!" the orange pony orders.

"But AJ…"

"NOW!"

"Will you two stop your belly aching! We have more important things to worry about then caring how your manes look!" Rainbow calls out while folding her arms with an annoyed look on her face.

"You are one to speak Rainbow, your mane has nothing but split ends; it needs some serious TLC!" Rarity fires back.

Rainbow walks over with defiance in her eyes, "Oh yeah miss prim and proper stick up her ass, what are you going to going to do able it!"

Rarity stands up with the same look in her eyes, "I wouldn't know where to start with that mess you call a mane not to mention your clothes or did you have trouble getting dress because…"

"Say one more fucking word about me, or so help me," Rainbow injects while her fist tightens.

"So help you what!" Rarity fires back closing the gap between them.

"BOTH YOU STOP!" Spike yells in his booming voice. The seven foot dragon stands towering over the foot and a half shorter ponies. "Rarity go put AJ's mane back to the way it was now!" Rarity opens her mouth getting ready to argue, but the purple dragon places his finger over her mouth stopping her from speaking, "Don't argue Rarity! Just do it!" He then turns to the Wonderbolt officer and says, "Rainbow don't you dare threaten Rarity like that again. Come on we are all friends here; the last thing we need to be doing is fighting among ourselves. I want you both to apologize and put this shit to bed!" They look at each other with eyes still full of distaste; a low growl comes out the purple dragon's mouth watching to the two women. The growl turns into a roar loud enough to scare Fluttershy and make her run and hide behind Twilight's chair, "NOW!"

Rarity and Rainbow jump in fear as well into each other's arms. Spike smiles seeing the two quickly make up with each other. He turns to Twilight who has a sour look painted on her face. Spike gives a questioning look while scratching his head. Twilight points behind the chair where Fluttershy is hiding. He looks to the see the yellow Pegasus shaking in horror; Spike walks behind the chair to quickly comfort his shaken friend. Once Fluttershy is calm, Spike addresses everyone, "Now that we have gotten past these silly problems, we can focus on figuring out a plan to find the amulet and protect all the innocent ponies. Anyone have an idea?"

AJ is seated back on the floor getting her mane redone, "Well, Spike since you are proposing the questions, what should we do?"

Spike crosses his arms while allowing his tail to swipe from the left to right while he displays a hard expression on face. After about a minute of silent, he look at girls with a stern expression; and says, "Lets be realistic about the situation, we don't have time to waste trying to figure out who and how the vault was broken into. We have to focus on what the person who broken in is going to do with the Alicorn Amulet. With that being said, we need a swift and proper plan of action just in case the thief decides to come back to Ponyville or attack somewhere else with amulet power. Twilight, head back to Cantorlot and see if there is more powerful protection spell that we use to protect the vault. Also ask Princess Celestia if there any more information about amulet and what mission she sent Pinkie Pie on and why. Rainbow Dash, you need to inform the military about this security threat and have them send additional forces down this way to increase our defense strength. Apple Jack no one knows Ponyville or the surrounding area better than you. See if any pony saw anything weird since things have settle down and quietly have the local guards start setting up the defenses. Fluttershy talk with Mayor Mare about preparing the evacuation procedures and safe house locations. Rarity and I will meet with Sylvia and the other dragons who want to want to join the Dragon Knights. Everyone make sure you keep your element close to you just in case things start to get hairy." They each nod agreeing to go along with Spike's plan. Just as quickly a smile comes to his face, "Awesome! Good luck everypony!"

They start to get up and gather what they need; when Rainbow Dash calls out, "Hey Spike, what's the big deal? Why are you and Rarity sticking so closely?" The others girls take notice of her comment and give the white unicorn and purple dragon sinister happy expressions.

"Oh look at the time!" Spike blurts out, grabbing hold of Rarity and easily picking her up while she protest for him to pull her down. "There's no time waste! LATER!" He shouts running out the door and taking off.

* * *

Diamond and Sharon arrive at her house. The Rich estate is located fifteen miles outside of Ponyville. The mansion is settle in the backdrop of the well styled display garden with artist shaped hedges along with a three pool sizes fountains placed throughout the estate. At the tip of the horseshoe shaped driveway, the four story house stands with majestic pride with its gold trimmed window seals. From a distance on the flat roof, two helicopters can be seen waiting to be used. Sharon's patrol car passes through the security guard post; then races up the driveway to pulls up to the overhead front door. When the patrol car comes to a stop, an old grey Earth Pony with a white colored mane dressed in a black and white butler uniform seem standing at the door. The butler walks up to the backseat door getting ready to open it.

Sharon gets out of the car and calls out to elder gentlecolt, "Hello sir, may I get your name?"

He looks at the police officer and says in a raspy tone of voice, "My name is Walter Cleancolt. I am the head the of service staff at the Rich Estate."

"Is Mr. or Mrs. Rich here at this time?"

"Not at this time, I have talked with Mr. Rich about the Miss. Rich's early return, and he gave me permission to take custody of her. If need be I will have the onsite attorney to verify his orders," Walter counters.

Sharon holds up hand, "No! That will not be necessary." She opens the backdoor allowing Diamond to step out then hands the binder to Walter explaining, "Principal Rule stated this binder must be given to Ms. Rich's parents. Also she will be permitted to return to school in the morning." Diamond walks into the house. Sharon gives a quick salute then get back into her car and drives off.

Inside Diamond throws down her backpack while snapping her fingers ordering out, "Send word for my personal yacht to be made ready to sail off when I get finished changing. Plus, I want to have lunch and dinner served onboard."

"I'm afraid that is not possible Ms. Rich," Walter conveys while walking behind her and grabbing her backpack.

"What? Don't tell me that my yacht is back in the repair harbor!" Diamond exclaims. "Fine it doesn't matter; I just use daddy's yacht. I like his better; in fact, Walter tell daddy I want a new yacht for my summer gift."

"That isn't possible Ms. Rich."

Diamond turns around looking at the elder colt with disgust in her eyes, "Don't tell me that all the yachts are in repair dock."

"No ma`am. According to the latest reports, all three vessels are up and operational."

"Then why the hell do you keep telling me that what I'm asking for is not possible!"

"I'm under orders from Mr. Rich not let off the estate or out of the main house until Mr. and Mrs. Rich return. He also instructed me to have you escorted up to your room." The elder butler states while walking pass the growing red face young mare. "If you would please follow me ma`am, I will have the kitchen staff put together a food cart and bring it to your room. Please follow me Ms. Rich."

Diamond's is burning beat red at the end of Walter's explanation. She storms over to one of the closest phone and dials her father's office. The stallion on the other end of the line informs her father is busy with a client. "Listen to me you lowlife hourly worker, I am Diamond Tiara Rich your boss's daughter. He can meet with whomever later. Tell my father that I'm on the line, and I need to speak with him at once!"

The stallion secretary rolls his eyes and puts the spoiled girl on hold while he makes contact with her father a couple of seconds later Filthy Richard Rich picks up the line. A second before Richard could say anything Diamond shouts out, "DADDY I WANT YOU FIRE WALTER! HE IS MAKING UP SOME LIE THAT YOU SAID I COULDN'T GO ON MY YACHT OR LEAVE THE ESTATE! I KNOW HE IS LYING, SO CALLING THE GUARDS RIGHT NOW TO…" The ranting foal stops when her father cuts her off. After a couple of seconds of listening, Diamonds cries out, "BUT DADDY, I DIDN'T!" Her words fall silent again when Richard start speaking again, and once he is halfway through his sentence, Diamond screams out, "DADDY LISTEN TO ME, I CAN EXPLAIN!" Richard gives a quick retort and Diamond fires back, "DADDY IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I DIDN'T CHEAT! I PROMISE!"

Richard's last statement sends the young filly over the edge, " **YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU CAN'T THAT LOWCLASS PRINCPAL COME HERE! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND, HOW IT WILL LOOK IF MY FRIENDS AND THE EVERYONE ELSE IF THEY FOUND OUT THAT HE CAME TO MY HOUSE! I WON'T STAND FOR IT YOU HAVE TO…** " Everyone around her hears her father shouting back thought the phone telling her that he will not do no such thing, and he orders her to give the phone to Walter.

Diamond throws the phone to oak wood floor while stomping off towards the front door on the bright red center carpet. Walter gathers up the phone and hears Richard shouting on the other end. "Um sir, it is me, Walter sir." Richard's voice calms down and he poses three questions to the elder butler. "Yes sir, to the first two questions, but for the third question, Ms. Rich is walking towards the front doors." Walter listens to the new instructions and quickly hangs up; then he dials another number and relays the information to person on the other end.

Diamond reaches the large birch wood front doors and pulls them open. In front of her stands two security guards dressed in grey long sleeve shirts with dark navy blue pants, and black military boots. The male and female guards step up to the young pony and grab hold of her arms. They easily lift off the ground and walk back in towards Walter. The young girl kicks and screams with everything she has, but in the end they manage to get her to her room. With blood shot eyes and a tearful full face, Diamond stares with rage and hate in her voice she states, "You will all pay for this you bastards! I will make you all pay for this!" A second later, her door slams shut as she continues yelling out loud.

* * *

The clock strikes five o'clock and the sky is painted in a bright radiant orange as the sunsets in the west. The Cutie Mark Crusaders members walk off school campus tired and sore from today's events. Scootaloo carries her scooter in her backpack as she flexes her wings in and out. "Damn my wings, arms, and legs are killing me! I can't believe Principal Rule made us clean up the all the hallways, kitchen, and gym locker room."

Sweetie Belle giggles and replies while rubbing her shoulders, "Yeah, you think after all that we would get our cutie marks in cleaning." The unicorn and Pegasus laugh at the idea. A second later, Sweetie Belle looks over at Apple Bloom with her ears and tail down while her arms are crossed over her chest as if she is deeply lost in thought. The unicorn puts her hand on her friend's shoulder and says, "Hey Apple Bloom what's the matter?"

"Yeah you have looking that way since lunchroom brawl, you look like you have lost your best friend," Scootaloo adds looking at her yellow filly friend.

"What Diamond said is still bothering me," Apple Bloom starts off then looks up at evening sky with a puzzled look on her face, "I know I shouldn't give two fucks to what that snob said, but in truth she did bring up a vital point. I really don't know anything about my parents or what happened to them and the same goes for Apple Jack and Big Mac. I remember a while back, I overheard AJ and Granny talking about how an anniversary was coming up in a couple of days, but that's all I could get before Big Mac caught me ease dropping."

"Hum…" Sweetie Belle voices as her right hand is under her chin in the pose of a thinker. "An anniversary… that does sound quite a bit misleading. Maybe it was time that she was going to reveal the truth?"

"If so, that was all blown to hell when the dragons attacked," Apple Bloom replies as the girls make their way pass the park and playground. They leave the sideway and head on the playground. Since it was getting close to the six o'clock all the younger foals were back home with their parents leaving the playground empty. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle hop onto the swings and while the yellow farm mare sits on top of the monkey bars. Apple Blooms lets her tail swing in between the gap of the bars while she lays back looking up at the sky.

Scootaloo calls out slightly swing back and forth, "Hey Apple Bloom if you want my opinion, I would just say fuck it!"

Sweetie Belle quickly jumps in, "Scootaloo that is the harshest thing I have ever heard you say! We are talking about her parents!"

"No…no! I don't mean that! I mean about what Diamond said! Look the day we start having to listen to what Miss Stick-up-her-ass says is the day that have we have to fight for our lives!" Scootaloo counters.

"Oh Scootaloo! You and your imagination! You have been listening to way too many of Rainbow Dash's stories. What makes you think that we would ever have to fight Diamond?"

"I don't know! Call me crazy, but I have this feeling that she going to try and start shit again with us."

"The only thing I'm going to call you is a doctor!" Sweetie Belle fires back. "Lets get real, this is Diamond Tiara Rich we are talking about here. She couldn't start a pot of boiling water even if the water was in the pot and on the stove."

Still looking up at the every growing darker sky, Apple Bloom spots the first star of the night then says, "I don't know Scootaloo may on to something there." Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo both give her queer looks just as she uses her gymnastic skills to balance herself perfectly upside down vertical and vault upward then land perfectly on the ground in front of her friends. "Think about it, in less than a year, we will be in high school, and knowing Diamond she going to use her money and status bid others to follow her. As for those who can't or won't follow her, she going to make our lives a living hell. Our sisters risked their lives to protect us and everyone here from the attack, so we need to do the same thing. AJ and they have the elements of Harmony and their friendship that binds them together. The thing that binds us together is not only our friendship, but us being the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I think the CMC shouldn't just be for those ponies who haven't gotten their cutie mark, but for everypony who wants and needs a friend."

Scootaloo hops out of the swing and holds her hand in the center, "I'm down for that! Plus when every CMC member whenever sees someone being bullied by Diamond or any other pony, we will stand by their side and let them know that they are never alone."

"Right!" Apple Bloom adds smacking her hand over Scootaloo's.

Lastly Sweetie Belle gets up looks at her friends, "I still think you two are blowing this out of portion, but…" the young unicorn wraps her hands around both of theirs with a smile on her face, "with those ideas as our goals, I will always be there for you, other friends, and any other pony that needs us. Cutie Mark Crusaders forever!"

All three shout in unison while lifting their hands into the air, " **CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS FOREVER!** "

The girl's attention is drawn towards someone clapping in the distance as he makes his way closer to the girls. "That was a pretty moving speech," the stallion states while still slowly clapping. "What do you think Z?"

"Quite moving indeed, but do they know what time it be?"

The girls turn around to the see Big Mac and Zecora walking up them. "Big Mac, Zecora what are you two doing here?" Apple Bloom questions.

"First, answer Zecora's question," the red stallion replies.

Scootaloo looks at the watch and shouts, "OH SHIT ITS 6:45PM!"

"WHAT! MOM AND DAD ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" Sweetie Belle cries out rushing out the side of the swing set and grabbing her bag.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE! I HAVE TO GET HOME NOW! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" Scootaloo shouts as she tries to pull her scooter out.

"HEY!" Big Mac shouts making the girls look at him. "I have my truck here, so I'll just take you home. Come on lets go."

The girls are quickly jump in the back of the Big Mac's F350 black four door truck. Once they are all in, Big Mac pulls out of parking lot and drives off. Twenty minutes later after dropping Apple Bloom's friends off, the truck pulls into the farm house garage. Apple Bloom hops out of the back of the truck and turns around to see Zecora and Big Mac talking with each other. She shakes her head and heads in through the kitchen door. Inside she sees Garble reading a book while AJ works at the shove cooking up dinner. Before she can get her older sister's attention, Granny Smith walks into the kitchen and says, "Apple Bloom, I got a call from Principal Rule today. He told me that you started a food fight because of something that Diamond Tiara said. Do you care to explain?"

After a very long and tiring dinner, Apple Bloom finishes showering and flops on to her bed. A text message comes up on her cell phone.

**Told mom and dad what happened, I'm grounded for a week. SB**

**Ditto, mom took my scooter and grounded for two weeks. SL**

**Granny tore me a new one for starting the fight; she didn't ground me, but I have to do extra chores around the farm and house without pay. AB**

**Lucky! LOL! SB**

**Yeah! :D! SL**

* * *

Back at the Rich estate, Diamond's parents arrive back at home around quarter to eight. The pre-teen filly is on her laptop reading over the lines for the upcoming school play. Diamond is busy reading the lines for the Princess Celestia's character. She knew that she was a shoe in for the role after helping fund the theatre department. Halfway through the read out, she hears cell phone go off with her dad's ringtone. She picks up the phone and hears him tell her that she needs to come downstairs. Diamond rolls her eyes and gets ready to head down.

In the main living room, Richard sits in his armchair still wearing his tailor made three piece green suit. His wife Ruby Rich is a well-endowed red mare with a silver white mane and tail. She is sports a figure fitting short purple business dress. Richard gets up and pours a small shot of cider whisky for him and his wife. They sip the drink allowing the favor the drink to fill their mouths.

"Rick, I just have a hard time understanding how our daughter could do such a thing," Ruby states after taking another sip of her drink.

The brown stallion leads up against the French designed couch that his wife is sitting on, "Believe it Ruby, Principal Rule was very straight forward and convincing about the evidence that he presented to me over the phone."

"That still doesn't mean that there is any proof to what he said that Diamond did," Ruby counters.

"I know that's why I invited him here to explain and show me in person the evidence that he has against her."

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Diamond shouts out. "DAD YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM COME HERE! THINK ABOUT WHAT THE OTHERS WOULD THINK IF THEY FOUND OUT THAT HE WAS HERE!"

Ruby looks at her spoiled daughter, "Diamond relax if there is nothing to hide; if he is going to be blowing a lot of hot air, we will just get him fired for not doing his job."

"Unless, you have something to hide Diamond," Richard adds examining her reaction.

Walter walks into the room, "Sir your guest a Mr. Jay Rule is requesting entry to the estate."

"Tell the guards, NO!" Diamond quickly replies.

"Diamond enough," Richard orders then looks at Walter, "Tell the guards to let him in, Diamond go upstairs change into something more proper." Diamond huffs and turns around to go to her room.

Jay is escorted into the main foyer by one of the guards; halfway in, Walter comes up and states, "Good evening Mr. Rule and welcome to the Rich Estate. I'm Walter the head service staff. Mr. and Mrs. Rich are waiting in the polar. Please follow me sir."

Jay nods in response and follows his guide into large room with a luxurious brown carpet with oak wood painted walls. The room is decorated with three large European style couches, two pool tables, and fully stocked bar with many different types of fancy liquors. The walls are also decorated with paintings ranging from family portraits to what could be replicas of famous artwork. In the far left corner of the room, an eight chair long table are occupied by Diamond and Ruby. Richard is behind the bar fixing a drink when he sees Jay with Walter. The trillioniare earth pony calls out, "Ah Principal Rule! Welcome please come have a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you Mister Rich," Jay replays. Before sitting down on the opposite side of the table, he sees Diamond giving him a mean hard look as he sets his briefcase next to the chair. He then looks at Ruby with questionable look on her face; he extends his hand, "Please forgive me, good evening Mrs. Rich," Ruby reaches out and shakes his hand, "And I hope you are doing well Ms. Rich."

Diamond snorts in response as Richard sits next to her, "Diamond don't be rude. My apologizes Principal Rule this whole thing has got everyone's tension a little high."

"I can understand that Mr. Rich. That's why I'm hoping that we can put this matter behind us very quickly."

"From our conversion earlier today, you told me that Diamond had turned in some forged work."

"Yes, her report on Star Swirl the Bearded was flagged as a hot paper."

Ruby then chimes into the conversion, "Do you have the paper with you? If so I would like to look at myself." Jay nods and reaches for his briefcase. He opens it up and pulls out the paper; then hands it over to Ruby. She take the paper and quickly read over it. "From my stand point, Diamond did a great job on this paper. I fail to see how this could constitute cheating," she states handing the report over to her mate.

Jay reaches in his case for another paper, "Then you might want to read this report." He hands her the essay, and sees the growing confusion in her eyes while she reads. "I know, that's the same look I had when I read it myself."

She hands it over the Richard, and he reads the reports side by side, "Principal Rule is this some kind of joke? You handed us just another copy of Diamond's assignment."

"I wished that was true, but look at the formatting and style of the second paper," Jay directs the parents. They look closely, while the ebony Pegasus explains, "You see the second paper is written in the format for a college student. Plus, the sources cited are from books and databases that our students don't have access to yet. I also took to time to talk with Ms. Rich's English teacher, and he told me that Diamond's writing skills don't match this type of writing."

"That is quite odd," Richard states rubbing his chine as he scans over the papers.

"Indeed and it is part of a very large and troubling issue that the education department is going through."

Ruby folder her arms and states, "What do you mean Principal Rule?"

Jay interlaces his fingers and takes a long deep breath then slowly exhales, "Mrs. Rich, did you hear about the major cheating scandal that hit several of the universities around Equestria?" She shakes her head no. "What about you Mr. Rich?" He also shakes his head. "Ok, I'll start from the beginning. About eight months ago, a rumor started to float around about terms papers being sold over the internet for growing price. Students overloaded with work decided to buy these papers, and in turn, the students would either pay up to hundreds of dollars in cash or write another paper that could be put on the market. The student responsible for the building of the market tried to pass it off a market idea project in his business class. The professor at the time was so impress by the idea that she talked to the student about the extent of the market. Since the professor was suffering from growing finical burdens, she made a deal with the student to feed information about projects and papers that would be coming up in other classes. The partnership was pulling in a great deal of money from their dark market it even started to spread into the grade school levels."

"Principal Rule it sounds like a syndicate," Ruby exclaims looking back down at the copied paper.

"Your right Mrs. Rich it was a crime syndicate because they didn't stop at just selling reports and projects. If student was unable to pay for their purchase or they got the wrong thing, the members would inform their higher contacts, and the student had two choices. Either they would have to write ten or more reports free of charge and let their real work suffer or the professors and now teachers involved would make sure the student was expelled and blacklisted from all schools and universities," Jay explains to the ever growing worried parents.

"Dear Celestia, they sound completely ruthless," Richard proclaims.

"Sadly, that was the tip of the iceberg," Jay states lowering his head feeling a wave of sadness wash over him. "The syndicate student members decided to expand their business into the field of testing and entry exams. They bided and blackmailed a number of testing officials to gain access to the test questions and answers. As you can guess, this new product sold like crazy to millions around the country. Everything came clashing down when the author of that paper was murdered."

"WHAT!" Diamond's parents shout in unison shooting up out of their chairs.

"This has to so be some mistake!" Ruby adds.

"What happened to him?" Richard questions trying to calm her down.

"He was blackmailed to write the paper, but at the same time he tried inform the college administration. Sadly, the syndicate got word about what he was doing and they extracted swift and deadly revenge. They were so bold that they took the paper. The police were baffled for weeks about why the student was murdered and students were scared into silence. The police didn't received a break in the case until another student came bursting into station claiming someone was trying to kill her. It was later known the victim was the younger sister of the murdered student. The police put a hard focus on the members of pointed out by the girl. Once the syndicate and their dark network was exposed, the truth about extent and mass of the syndicate was made known. The scandal was so far reaching that over three thousand students were arrested and expelled, hundreds of professors were also charged and fired, and five university presidents were forced to resign in the wake of scandal. The secretary of education was downright disgusted when he heard about other officials that were bided to aid the syndicate. Would you mind if I have a have a glass of water," Jay humbly request.

"Of course," Ruby replies while getting up to head to the bar. "What happened next?"

Jay is about to start back up as Ruby sets the water in front of him. He talks quick drink and says, "The Secretary was boiling mad, and believe me you don't want to see this unicorn mad. He went on tour and stopped at all the parts of Equestria to call a meeting of all school directors, leaders, etc. He laid out the facts of the syndicate and the murdered student. He said that the extent of the syndicate was too wide and deep for us to take quiet and swift actions, so we're ordered to inform our students about the events."

Richard picks up the Diamond's and the copied paper then questions, "Principal Rule everything you shown and told us is quite jaw dropping, but how does this relate to Diamond?"

Jay takes another drink of water then replies, "After the syndicate was broken up, officials did everything possible to tear down the dark market, but we weren't able to get rid of everything. As result a, the secretary ordered if students came forward and admitted that they purchased or used a brought a syndicate product, then they would only receive a note in their file. On the other hand, if we find the information first, and they refused to tell us about it then we are to show no mercy."

Ruby quickly jumps in, "WHAT! BESIDES THIS PAPER, WHAT OTHER PROOF DO YOU HAVE TO DIAMOND IS LINKED TO THIS!?"

"Does Ms. Rich have a computer or laptop that she does she does her work on?" Jay asks. Richard nods yes and orders Walter to bring her laptop. The butler comes back with the electronic device a minute later. Richard starts up the computer and looks back at Jay waiting for him to tell him what's next. "Go under her internet search history and look for a web address named ," the black Pegasus orders. Richard keeps a stone face when he finds the site, but he sees that he can't open the page. "Let me guess, it says that the page wouldn't open," Richard nods yes, "Ok type in KE54E4PQ54UIE99T12AN63DP69A915Y65FU88C82K54E6955R5557S."

Richard mouths the things Jay told him sees the page open up. "Ok now what?"

"Look under purchase history and you should find what you're looking for," Jay states.

Richard clicks the tab and pulls up the history, "Ruby a take look at this."

His mate looks at the screen and is sicken with the information, but her shock is increased when she points out, "Richard look at the card information that was used."

The brown stallion's eyes bugs out when he recognizes the card number information. "Daddy this is a lie! He made all this up!"

"Be quiet Diamond," Richard growls out.

"Listen you just don't understand, I…"

Richard cuts her off snarling out, "No Diamond it's you that doesn't understand. The card you used was my official business card. Right now, we are in middle of doing taxes. How do expect me to explain to my accountants that my card was used on an illegal site?"

"Mom, tell him to…"

"Diamond, SHUT UP!" Ruby yells at her daughter making the powder pink pony start to tear up.

"Principal Rule what did you mean by no mercy?" Richard questions.

"After the audit, if it enough evidence is found to prove cheating, then she will be expelled and not be allowed to attend another public school or university," Jay states in a cold tone of voice.

Diamond gets a smirk on her face while crossing her arms, "Huh! That doesn't matter; I just go a private school. When you think about it would better since all teachers in public school suck ass!"

"DIAMOND!" Richard and Ruby shout in unison looking at their daughter.

"It's not quite simple Ms. Rich. The private schools were hit pretty hard as well even worse than the public school. Since private schools require a charter from the Department of Education, they may refuse your entry based on the deal they made to stay open," Jay counters.

"Principal Rule, please tell me is there another way so that Diamond isn't forced out of school?" Ruby pleas.

Jay keeps his stern expression and replies, "Yes, as her parents if I have given you suffice proof of Ms. Rich's bad acts, then you can sign a waiver that confirms that she did cheat on her schoolwork. In return, she will have to repeat the whole year in summer school."

"What! I'm not going to summer school!" Diamond protests.

"Be quiet!" Rudy orders, "What else will she have to do?"

"In order to speed things up and stay with her class, she will have detention for the rest of the school year, and she will be banned from all afterschool clubs and activities."

"What! No way! You can't do this to me! I was set to play Princess Celestia in the upcoming play!" Diamond argues with her principal.

"I'm sorry Ms. Rich, but this is part of the deal. Maybe next year after your evaluation, you will be able to apply for another role then." He looks back her parents and says, "This is the best I can do under these conditions. Will this be acceptable?"

"Yes," Richard plainly states.

"What!" Diamond exclaims.

"Do you have paperwork need to make this official? If so we can sign right now?" Ruby questions

"MOM!" the young girl screams again.

"Of course," Jay reaches into his briefcase again to pull another set of papers, "Once these are signed the audit on Ms. Rich will be change into an inquiry, so we get an idea on what we to work on with her."

"NO!" Diamond cries out again, but everyone still ignores her cries.

Richard takes the papers and does a quick scan over them, while taking out his pen getting ready to sign, "Principal Rule, my wife and I would like to be kept updated about Diamond's progress throughout this situation."

"Yes, we can set up a standing appointment, and I can send a weekly report to you to review," Jay replies.

"Excellent," Richard states signing the paper.

" **STOP! I LISTEN TO ME!** " Diamond screams at the top of her lungs while standing up and smashing her hands on the table. " **THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GOING TO SUMMER SCHOOL NOR ARE YOU TAKING ME OUT THE PLAY! I HAVE A FUCKING SOCIAL IMAGE TO KEEP UP, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET SOME POOR BROKE ASS FUCKER DO THIS TO ME!** "

Richard looks at Diamond with a frown and says, "I don't know who you think you are, but I will not let you make terms for this deal." Richard stands up to stand a towering foot and half over her; then he growls out, "Go to your room, we will discuss this tomorrow!" Diamond tries to stare him down, but in a booming voice he yells. " **NOW!** " Diamond screams in fear and runs out the room. Richard flops in the chair feeling ashamed of his actions. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Um, is there anything else that is needed?"

"No Mr. Rich, I have everything I need to get the ball rolling," Jay states taking the paper from Ruby.

"No thank you Principal Rule," Ruby replies, "Are can you stay for drink with us?"

"No, I better not. Its already hitting 2145hrs, and I have a fiancé waiting at home for me." Jay replies packing everything up.

"Oh that's right you're engaged to Diamond's homeroom teacher. Maybe another time and bring Ms. Cheerilee with you," Richard states walking with Jay and Ruby to the door.

"I'll let her know and thank you for agreeing to take this deal. I didn't want to expel your daughter or any student, but I will be the bad guy if I need to," Jay replies standing in the doorway.

Richard extents his hand and to Jay, "You were doing what was best for Diamond, and in my book that makes you the good guy so thank you for caring so much to help our daughter."

"You're welcome Mr. Rich," Jay states with a smile while shaking his hand.

"Please call me Richard," he replies with a smile.

"Call me Ruby," she states when Jay goes to shake her hand.

"And call me Jay, well have a goodnight," the school principal replies before walking out the door.

* * *

Diamond walks into her room face burning red with anger toward everyone downstairs. She smashes the room has hard a possible then kicks an item into window cracking the glass. Then she makes her way over to her table and flips it sending everyone on it flying to the floor. " **AHHHHH! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I FUCKING HATE THEM! AAAAHHHHH!** "

"Damn Diamond if you were any louder, you would break the glass," a voice calls out from the bathroom.

"WHO THE FUCK…" Diamond starts to shout when she see Silver Spoon come walking out the in her sleepers. "Silver how the fuck… ah it doesn't fucking matter. My fucking parents and that piece of shit principal just fucked me over." She then walks over to the bed and flops down on it.

"Hum," Silver replies sitting on the other side of the bed. "So what are going to do?"

Diamond lies back looking up at the ceiling, "There nothing I could do. I have no power to stop or change what happened."

"But what if you did? What would you do?" Silver inquires.

"Ha, that's simple; I would give revenge on all of them. First, I would put my parents in their place by teaching them that they should listen to me not the other way. Then, I would go after Principal Rule; I would find what he cares about most and destroy it. After them, I would destroy that worthless school with everyone in it. They would pay for laughing at me. Lastly, I would go after those fucking blank flank bitches!" Diamond states holding her fist up to the ceiling.

Silver nods her head listening to her friend then she asks, "What would you do after that?"

Diamond sits up giving friend queer look, "I don't know, why?"

Silver stands up to look outside, "I mean if you do those things; I'm sure you are going to draw and make some enemies. What are going to do about them?"

"Hum… if I had the power, I would show all of Equestria that it is unwise to fuck with Diamond Tiara."

Silver Spoon smiles at herself in the glass hearing Diamond's response. Silver slightly turns her head and her eyes quick glow green, "Then do I have deal for you Diamond."

* * *

**First thank for reading everypony. My betas and I were talking and came up with the idea to turn this story into an audiobook on Youtube. I am still going to keep posting , but we to try and experiment with the idea. Leave a comment and let us know what you think about this idea. We need at least 50 yes to do it. Thanks again everypony and remember comments are magic.**

Coming soon: **Chapter 7: Diamond's Dark Dilemma**


	8. Chapter 7: Diamond's Dark Dilemma

**Adventures of Equestria**

**Chapter 7: Diamond's Dark Dilemma**

**I don't own My Little Pony, FFX-2, or A Thousand Words**

* * *

A midnight blue black oval portal appears in the center of the low light four way intersection. From the patrol, Luna walks out wearing an all-black outfit with a silver plate branded with her cutie mark over her chest and an open waist skirt. Once Luna is away from the patrol its closes behind here, she looks around the lowlight intersections at the buildings with black-out windows. She rises her hand as it glows light blue and a list appears. She glances at the list then back at settings around her, "Hum… I don't detect any negative energy in here, but why is this dream setting like this?"

Luna makes the list disappear, and she starts walking down the empty sidewalk. She continues to looks around and finds that the power in the area is failing thanks to the flicking streetlights. "Very strange I don't see anyone else nor the dreamer in the area. What is going on here?"

Luna then hears low hover humming sound come up for the right of her. Luna faces in the direction and sees a machine coming up from the shadow. In a robot like voice it commands to the princess, "Identify yourself!"

"What?" Luna questions looking at the four foot tall robot.

"Identify yourself!" the robot repeats looking at the princess with its single blue light eye.

Luna brings her left hand to under her chin looking closely at the unknown machine while saying, "This strange machine is something that I have never seen before, yet…"

The robot cuts her off and orders, "You will identify yourself, or you will be exterminated! You will obey now!"

Luna looks at the annoying machine and says, "Alright that's enough from you. How dare you try and order me around!" Luna points at the machine, "A mere dream like you has not power over me!"

"Hostile intent detected! You will be exterminated!" The machine replies pointing the silver colored looking weapon at the princess.

Luna stands there looking the robot as her horn and hand start to glow with magical power. From a distant Luna hears someone shout out, "No Princess Luna! You have to get away from that thing!" Luna looks around to see where the voice is coming from; then she hears voice call out again, "Your highness you have to the run quick or it will kill you! It's not a dream character it's real!" Luna looks up to see a grey Pegasus wearing purple night cloths flying in the air. "PRINCESS LUNA GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!"

Luna looks back the machine and hears the sound of it weapon charging. Something in the back of Luna's head tells her to run. She quickly takes off into the air and flies up next to the pegasus. The robot fires a searing white beam, but it misses the two women. Luna says, "Derpy, what in Equestria is that thing, and why am I sensing such strange energy from it? That's not magic!"

"Its called a Dalek, but we don't have time to talk about it! We need to run! Watch out!" Derpy shouts as they see the Dalek take off into the air after them. Luna and Derpy fly off together dodging and weaving around the shots of searing light. Derpy pulls out her cell phone while dodging another shot, "Doctor, I found it! Now what?" Derpy listens to voice on the other end of the line; then says, "Ok, I trust you Doctor." Derpy hangs up the phone and looks over at Luna, "Your highness, I hate to be harsh, but need to get out of here now!"

Luna quickly dodges another shot from the raging machine by doing a cork-screw spin to the left, "I'm not going anywhere! This thing is a not dream character, but we are in the dream realm. On top of that, it seems that this machine is trying to kill us! Ahh!" Luna shouts as she quickly dives down to avoid another shot. She turns around to the see the Dalek still chasing after Derpy. Luna tightens her fist and grits her teeth as her eyes glow bright white. Her magic aura wraps around her fists and horn and in her powerful commanding voice she says, " **I'M THE PRINCESS OF DREAMS!** " Luna flies up into the path of chasing Dalek staring down the raging robot. " **I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO HARM THE ONES UNDER MY PROTECTION!** " The Dalek fire several shots at the midnight blue princess, but the shot are deflected by a growing transparent blue bubble.

The Dalek comes to a stop in front of the shield and the fires once more, but the shots are deflected or absorbed by the shield. "What is this! Explain! Explain!"

Derpy stops and looks back at the alicorn princess with her shield up. "Princess Luna!"

The magical aura around her right fist grows out long into the shape of a 'C' curved sword, and the energy in her left hand widens into the form of a shield. " **YOU! CREATURE WHO DARES HARM THE WORLD OF DREAMS WILL PAY FOR YOUR FOUL DEEDS! NOW DIE!"** Luna shouts charging the ruthless machine.

Derpy takes off after Luna shouting, "PRINCESS LUNA NOOOO! YOU'LL DIEEEE!"

Luna gives out a warrior's cry as she gets closer to the Dalek, but just as she gets into striking distant a glowing white cage quickly forms around the enemy. Once the cage is complete, the Dalek starts to fade out in and out as strange noise rings out. The robot grows more transparent by the second then completely fades away. Luna and Derpy quickly land afterwards and are soon joined by a brown earth pony with a dark brown messy mane. He sports a slim three piece blue suit with a white long sleeve shirt and a red tie. On his feet, he wears a pair of rough wore looking burgundy white tip all-star tennis shoes. Lastly, he wears a long brown open trench coat flapping over his brown colored tail as he make his way over to the women. His hands are in his pants pockets and he has a big smile painted on his face while he walks. Once he is close enough to Luna and Derpy, he greets them with a British accent, "Hello, hello."

Luna observes the brown pony and replies, "You are not a dream character." She rises her sword at the pony making him stop in his tracks while pulling his hands up. "You are just like the creature from earlier. Who are you and how did you get into this world?"

The man still has his hands in the air and smile on his face. Derpy jumps in front of Luna's sword while saying, "Please your majesty, he is a friend." Luna's eyes narrow waiting to hear more from the grey pegasus. "Please, Princess Luna hear him out. He's the one that help save us from the Dalek," Derpy states motioning in his direction.

Luna retracts her sword then makes it vanish a second later. "Very well Derpy, for you I will listen. Now explain yourself stranger."

He puts his arms down then with a big smile on he says as he extends his hand out, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Princess Luna, I'm the Doctor."

Luna gets a closer at the earth pony's face and says, "Have we met before?"

"We have in a roundabout way, but never you mind," the Doctor replies.

Luna shakes her head then says, "Anyway Doctor, will that thing come back?"

"Ohh no, I made sure that the Daleks will never come back," he insures with putting his hands into his pant pockets.

Luna folds her arms then says, "Very well Doctor, I will take your word for it, but I must also ask the same from you." Derpy prepares to interject, but Luna continues, "I know what you are going to say Derpy, but the dream world is a place where everypony can come for rest and peace. I'm sorry, but the Doctor must never come here again unless he is dreaming." Luna looks at the strange man standing next to her and asks, "Doctor, will I have your promise that you will adhere to my ruling and not enter the dream realm in your physical form?"

The Doctor smiles and says, "Why your majesty, I wouldn't never dream of breaking my promise."

Luna nods holds out her hand to shake the Doctor's hand. A couple of seconds later, she opens another portal behind her and then looks at the Doctor standing in front of a blue police box talking with Derpy. Luna calls out, "Doctor, you look to be a good man. Will I ever see you again?"

"Oh yes your majesty! They haven't seen the last of me!" he exclaims then starts laughing.

* * *

The midnight blue-black portal opens again, and Luna walks out of the portal into a long torch-lit hallway. Luna looks up to see torches aligning both walls. "Not again, what is with these ponies and the dark places," Luna complains while walking. A couple of minutes pass and Luna reaches the end of hall. She looks at finely styled oval shaped wooden door; she opens the door and is shocked at the sight in front of her.

Luna stands at the gateway into a large stoned warehouse. The room's walls are lined with glass incased torches burning bright enough to light the whole room. The alicorn princess looks up at the twenty candle lite chandeliers hanging from gothic style ceiling. A soft mixture of music with low sounding drums, electric guitars, and other string instruments echoes in the room.

The floor is flat even cobblestone with white clement in between the different colored stones. Luna sees some ponies talking and mixing drinks at the twenty foot long bar with dull red light glowing under the lip of the bar counter. There are forty standing and sitting table with even spacing around a large circle shape rise stage with a circular pink colored blanket covered bed. Luna watches as all types of ponies wearing different types of outfits ranging from full dress suits to very sexy lingerie with a cape; however, everyone wears different shaped and colored masks.

Luna has a puzzled expression on her face looking around at everypony in the room. A black unicorn with a green mane and tail color dressed in a butler suit with blue and black oval mask over his eyes makes his way over to her. The alicorn princess does another look around to see several more ponies dressed in the same outfit serving drinks, bring food, and other aiding in other things. Once the man reaches her, he gives a quick bow then says, "Welcome friend, how may I serve you?" Luna shows confusion, and the man says, "Ma`am if you please follow me, I will be glad to answer any and all questions you have." Luna shrugs her shoulders then motions for him to lead on.

They make their way two sets of wooden double doors. The doors are labeled Stallions and Mares in green lights. "Please go inside and choose an outfit to your liking."

"Before I do that, I want to know what this place is?" Luna demands.

"Of course please forgive me, normally first timers come with a friend or partner. This is a place of friendship and bonding. Our hostess will be doing a formal welcoming to our guests and members fairly soon, so if you are willing to wait and listen she will explain everything. Until then, please feel free to freshen up and change into something more conformable," the butler comments before walking away.

Luna starts to reach out to stop him, but she holds off and walks in. Inside the oval shaped room, electric light shine down from the ceiling and from under the square shaped couch with a box placed in the center; the walls on each side are divided into three sections with different types of clothes in each section. At the back of the room are two opened hallways. Luna can see sinks and bathroom stall down one path the other path is doors lining each side of the hallway with a final door at the end. The midnight blue alicorn looks at all the different outfits while saying, "Well, this pony doesn't seem to be any kind of danger or having a deadly dream, so I have no need to stay here, but…" Luna takes down leather one piece styled swimsuit. She holds it in front of her, and giggles a bit to herself, "I don't see the harm of spending a little time here to unwind. Besides its just a dream after all, this could be fun."

Luna walks out of the dressing room wearing a mask in the shape of an upturned blue crescent moon and a black wrap around cape with black sandals. After leaving the room, another butler walks up to her and gives a quick bow and says, "Honored guest, please forgive our rudeness, but I have been instructed by my mistress to ask if you will please come join her for opening welcome. Since you didn't come with a member, she would to be by your side so you are not alone."

The moon princess gives a questioning glance, but her expression chances to smile. "Please lead the way," Luna replies while allowing the butler to pass by.

He leads her towards the center the stage. Once they reach the stage, he says, "Please wait here our mistress will be out in a second." The butler offers her a seat close to the stage. As Luna sits down, the butler snaps his fingers and a full wine glass appears in his hand. He offers the glass to the moon princess then bows and walks off.

Luna takes a slip of the red wine and notes the sweet and rich taste. "For a dream, the dreamer has excellent taste in wine.

A minute later the people start to gather around the stage and the lights dim down low. At the center of the stage, a single spotlight shines down as a woman with yellow wings floats down from the ceiling. The woman is dressed in a pink body hugging one piece that covers her chest, over her shoulders, and feeds into a black mini-shirt. The center part of the body suit is cut in the shape of a diamond with the tips reaching near the bottom between her breast and the top of the mini skirt. She also sports calf high pink boots and elbow high white gloves. The yellow pegasus wears a pink butterfly shaped mask with matching butterfly shaped hair pins. Luna is amazed at the stunning beauty of the woman and her voice encapsulates the alicorn princess even more as she says while giving a quick bow, "Welcome to you all." Everyone starts to clap for a brief minute until she holds up her hand making the applause fade out. "I am Mistress Butterfly, your hostess, welcome to our sanctuary and community. In this place, no one can be, will be, or ever be judge for what we do here. Here we are all equal, respected, and most importantly safe from judgment. To our new guests, I personally welcome you to our community. Know that, we wish to welcome you with open arms and minds. We hope that you are willing to try some of the activities we have here tonight. With that said, we ask that you follow all the rules and remember the golden rule: To respect, honor, and don't pressure each other. Thank you and once more welcome to our community."

The hostess gives another bow as everypony claps; she walks off the stage as people starts to walk off in different directions. A butler greets the yellow pegasus holding a tray with a full wine glass. She grabs the glass and takes a quick sip while listening the butler. Once he is finished with his report, she places the glass back on the tray and turns to look Luna still sitting while drinking more of the wine. The hostess walks over to the costume wearing alicorn once she gets into up close to her. The pegasus gives a quick bow then holds out her hand with a smile on her faces. "Hello," she greets.

Luna stands up accepting the hand shake. "Thank you for such a warm and grateful welcome."

"May I ask your name?" Mistress Butterfly questions with a soft tone.

"My name? My name is umm…," Luna stumbles trying to figure out what to say. Her mind races over and over in attempt to come up with a name. After a couple of seconds, Luna says, "My name is Tsuki Lux."

"It is my honor to meet you Ms. Lux," the yellow pegasus replies.

"Besides Mistress Butterfly, what is your name?" Luna questions.

The hostess signals to the butler holding her wine glass come over to where they are standing. After he arrives, she grabs the glass and takes another brief drink of the sweet fluid; then she places the glass back on the tray and smiles at Luna, "Mistress Butterfly is the only name that I go by here in our community."

"Why do you only go by an alias? I gave you my true name, so it is only fair that you do the same," Luna fires back.

"Since you are not fully aware of the rules, I will allow this unwarranted push to pass," Mistress Butterfly quickly retorts.

Luna is surprised by her counter, and she can only follow up with, "And what rule are you referring to if you don't mind informing me."

"Oh course I will be happy to bestow the knowledge upon you. When it comes to names, you are free to give either an alias, cover name, or your real name to anyone that you meet while here. However the other part of the rule states, you must only use the name that you are given permission to use."

Luna folds her arms with an uneasy expression on her face, "And that means?"

"I only give you permission to use the name Mistress Butterfly when addressing me. As for the name you game me earlier, until you give me permission to call you otherwise. I will call you Crescent," Mistress Butterfly replies.

"Fine," Luna replies with a snappy tone. As she unfolds her arms, Luna adds, "But I still want to know what your real name is."

The yellow pegasus finishes her glass of wine then sets it back on the tray as she replies with, "You will have to earn the right to know my real name. Is that understood?"

Luna gets ready to fight back, but against her will Luna says in a humble tone, "Yes my mistress."

"Good. Now if there is nothing else, come with me and I will escort around as my personal guest," Mistress Butterfly states directing Luna to follow her.

As the two walk away from the main stage, Luna thinks to herself, ~ _What the hell just happened? How could I just roll over like that? Could this dream be effecting my thinking in a unknown fashion… or… or…~_ Luna looks at Mistress Butterfly's tails swaying from side to side; then she looks at her miniskirt. Luna looks closer noticing that every time her hostess takes a step the skirt would flap up revealing something yellow.

Luna keeps staring down. "Like what you see Crescent?" The midnight blue alicorn looks up with a surprise look in her face. Before Luna can even answer, she lifts up her skirt showing her firm yellow G-string covered behind. Mistress Butterfly smirks at Luna's reaction, and she says, "If you want more you will have to earn it. Anyway we're here." Luna looks around to see a hallway of doors; some doors have view screens while others have small eye holes. "Each of these doors leads to a unique fantasy and experience within our community, all you need to do is pick which fantasy you want to live out."

Luna takes the lead walking down the hallway; she can hear sounds of people moaning, laughing, muffled voices, and the sounds of smacks echo from the rooms. Luna walks up to one windows to and sees a group of ponies inside a circle shaped room. In the center, she sees a woman sitting in a lacked armchair. The gray earth pony in the chair wears a two piece green bikini. She is blindfolded while a stallion and mare in matching color swimsuits walk around the woman holding black rods. One at a time, the pair touch the woman with the rod making her body flex while releasing a passionate moan. Luna watches as they touch the woman five more times with the rods, and she moans out louder as her body starts to spaz and shake. Luna body starts to react by heating up with a slight tingling feeling in her womanhood. She shakes her head regaining control her body. "What are they doing to her?" Luna questions.

Mistress Butterfly walks up the window and looks inside, "Its called electro play. The two walking around her are using electro rods to deliver a select amount of electric shock to the part of the body that is touched. It feels amazing every time you are touched with the rod. Plus it feels wonderful on sore muscles. Come along we more to see my dear Crescent." Luna watches as she walks down the hall to another door. Luna catches up with the mistress, and she says, "Crescent have a look in here."

Luna walks up to the door and looks into the peephole. Inside the room, the alicorn princess sees male pegasus and a female unicorn both dresses in school uniforms. The young man sits on a table while talking with the young woman. After couple of minutes, the woman rubs her partner's cheek then slaps his face. A second later, she grabs hold of his collar then forcibly kiss him. He goes to grab her hips, but she pulls away slaps him again. Standing about two feet from her, she says something to him, and he leans over the table with his butt facing her. She picks up a leather flogging rod. Luna continues to watch in suspense as the woman walks up behind the man and rips his pants and boxers down. She uses the flogger to whip his behind with three quick slaps. As a result, he moans out in pleasure all the while his manhood starts to harden. Luna keeps watching in with going anxiously until she catches herself reaching for her inner thigh. Luna steps back from door then looks at Mistress Butterfly with a questionable expression on her face.

The yellow woman smiles then starts to snicker looking at the expression on Crescent's face. "Its called spanking," she states. The female pegasus walks up to her guest and places her hand on Crescent's shoulder. "This is only the beginning, there is so much more I want to show you."

After her statement, another butler comes walking up to the two. She gives a quick bow then says, "Mistress, its coming close to that time, and you must get prepared."

"I understand," Mistress Butterfly replies. She turns to face Luna and orders, "Crescent go with my butler. She will show you to your seat for the show." Luna eyes near hearing her hostess command, but before she responses, Mistress Butterfly states, "Crescent before you response, I want you know there is unique class within our community you will especially enjoy. For now, do as I say head with her." Luna thinks about what Mistress Butterfly says and only nods in response.

Luna follows behind the butler as they make their way down the hallway while Mistress Butterfly watches the women from behind. "Yes, she will make a fine brat to play with."

From behind, another pony walks up and wraps her arms around Mistress Butterfly. She gives her a quick kiss on the neck then looks at the two women walking off. "No fair, I'm supposed to your only brat."

Mistress Butterfly snickers and rubs her hand on the cheek of her playmate, "Now! Now! Don't be a bad girl, or I will punish you." The other pony puffs out her cheeks then sticks out her tongue. As a result, Butterfly uses her tail to smack the side of her playmate's leg. This makes her yip and moan almost at the same time then Butterfly says in sultry voice, "Bad girl. Now come on, we don't want to keep our guest waiting."

"Yes ma`am," the other pony replies after giving her mistress another kiss on the neck.

* * *

The butler escorts Luna back into the main open room where the center stage is now sitting the three feet below the surface plane and the chairs have form a bowl with five tier rows. The butler takes Luna to lowest tier in the stadium bowl. "My lady, is there anything I can bring you before the scene starts?"

"I would like some more of the wine if you please," Luna requests. The butler bows and quickly makes her way out of stadium to go fill Luna's order. Once she is gone, Luna looks around at the other seats as others file into the vacant chairs and couches. Three minutes later, the butler returns with a full wine glass and a plate of assorted fruits and nuts. Luna thanks her server and sits the glass in the cup while eating a couple of pieces of fruit.

Another ten minutes pass by and the indoor stadium is full of people waiting to see the show. A unicorn butler walks into the center with his horn glowing green. As he walks in, a red fluffy chair, an oak chest, and vertical rack float in with a yellow aura wrapped around the items. He points his hand in the direction where he wants the furniture to go. At very center of the circle stage, he positions the maple colored rectangle frame with flat solid maple colored slab floor. Inside the frame of the rack, Luna can see a total of nine silver rings. On the left and right side of the frame three of the rings are equally space from the top, and the forth silver ring is on the bottom close to the floor. The last silver ring hangs down from the top part of the frame. Once he finishes setting everything up, he walks back through the door without a care in the world.

Luna eats more fruit while scanning over the strange furniture the butler brought in. Her thoughts and imagination run wild in her mind trying to figure out the purpose of the furniture. Luna drinks more of her wine then looks around at the nearly full stadium, but her sight and thinking go back to the furniture. To Luna's left, a voice says, "Excuse me darling is this seat taken?"

Luna turns to face the owner of the voice and is surprise to see a white female unicorn wearing a black leather two piece bikini set with matching black boots and a white cape with a matching choker. The unicorn's purple mane is braided along with her tail and her face is covered with blue diamond shaped mask. Luna smiles and offers the seat next to her. The familiar looking unicorn sits down, but she is quickly joined by man with green hair and purple green wings wearing a fancy suit and tie. The man has a mask that matches the unicorn and carries two wine glasses. Luna is quickly able to recognize the couple, but she remains quiet as the mare greets her partner with a kiss on lips. The purple dragon sits down in the comfortable single armed chair then the mare sits down in his lap wrapping her arms her lover. Luna watches them make out with other for minute then says, "Hello," the couple looks at her with a welcoming expression, and she continues with, "My name is Ts… Crescent. My name is Crescent."

The purple dragon smiles then says, "Hello, Crescent it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Dragon and this is my Treasure."

"It's an honor to meet you," Luna replies back holding up her glass them.

Treasure looks at Dragon and requests, "Sir, may I talk." Dragon nods yes, and Treasure turns to look at Luna and asks, "Is this your first time here?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

Dragon replies with, "Mistress Butterfly and I are co-owners here, and I was told that we had a first time guest here tonight. Mistress Butterfly introduced herself already, and we felt that it would only be right that we welcome you as well."

"Thank you," Luna replies.

A moment later, the lights start to fade, and the light over the rack brightens up. The viewers fall quiet as they turn their attention to the center stage. A voice over the sound system says, "Fillies and Gentlecolts please welcome our hostess Mistress Butterfly." The people applaud as Butterfly comes out wearing red corset with black panties, a pink waist cape, and black heels. "Welcome everyone to our main scene for the evening. My playmate and I hope you enjoy the show, "Butterfly states. Then her voice turns sensual as she says, "And remember you naughty boys and girls play nicely."

(A/N play Enigma Sadness Part 1-3 in background)

At the end of her statement, the song Sadness starts playing as someone wearing a fully hooded cloak comes walking onto the stage. A soft round of claps ring out from the audience. Butterfly walks over to the mysterious partner and gives her shadowed face a kiss while hugging her. The hooded mare reaches out from cloak revealing a midnight blue female bare arm embracing Butterfly. The woman's wrist have matching black leather bans with lose silver rings. She also has another pair of matching bans around her ankles. After couple more quick kisses, Butterfly breaks away from the hug then takes the woman by the hand leading her over to the vertical rack. The woman steps into the frame, and Butterfly guides her playmate's hand up. The yellow pegasus locks the silver ring into the top silver hook on the left side; next she grabs the woman's other hand then hooks it into top right side hook.

Luna intensely watches the women as Butterfly positions her legs open then locks the silver rings into lower hooks. As a result, the woman's cape body is revealed. Her midnight blue body is in black and white corset and midnight blue panties. Luna eyes widen seeing that woman has a crescent moon cutie mark. Her heart begins to pound faster when she see that the hooded woman has the same tail, body frame, and wings as her. The final shock hits her when Butterfly unties the string around the woman's neck making the cloak fall down behind her. Luna flops back into her chair in shock and amazement seeing herself down on the stage wearing a crown shaped mask. ~ _How can this be possible? I know it's a dream, but who would?~_ Luna holds her two finger up getting ready to pull up the name of person who is in control of the dream, but she finds herself hesitating. ~ _What's the matter with me? I could end this dream in a second, but..._ ~ Luna thinks to herself, but her attention is drawn away when she looks back down at stage.

Butterfly walk behind the dream Luna and kicks away the discarded hooded cloak. She unties her playmate's corset and lets it fall to floor exposing her C-cup breasts. Butterfly walks over to the chest and pulls out a black blindfold; then she walks back over to her partner. Standing in front of her, Butterfly removes dream Luna's mask and quickly puts on the blindfold. Once tied, Butterfly kisses her playmate on the mouth while running her fingers gently up and down Luna's well-toned body. From her seat, the real Luna feels a slightly strange but pleasurable sensitive running over her body. The alicorn princess watches as Butterfly gently kisses the lips of the dream Luna, and the real Luna slow brings her left hand up to her lips and softly rubs over them. As if by magic, Luna can feel Butterfly's soft warm lips pressing against her own and feel the warm breath flow from Butterfly's mouth on into hers.

Butterfly continues to smoothly run her hand over her playmates body while occasionally scraping her nails over selected part of her body. Dream Luna gives off a muffled moan when Butterfly circles the area around her tail. Butterfly breaks the kiss when she feels her partner's body being to slightly tremble as she softly starches the underside of her tail. Both Lunas start to feel a pleasurable feeling welling up within in them while feeling Butterfly's hand circles around and over her flat abdomen. Her fingers feel like they are leaving a heated trial as they continue to move. Butterfly closely watches the reactions on dream Luna's face. Seeing the heated expression grow on her face; Butterfly moves the hand that was playing with dream Luna's stomach to her left side as Butterfly gets closer to her partner's ear. The yellow mistress blows a quick puff of warm air into her ear; then slowly whispers, "Are you having fun my naughty little girl?"

The connection between the two Luna holds strong as the real Luna hears what Butterfly asked, and at the same time they both reply in a heated breath, "Yes my mistress." Butterfly smiles hearing her response then moves her hand up then Luna's breath gets caught in her throat as Butterfly pinches down on Luna's harden nipple while rubbing harder under the tail. Both Lunas feel their womanhood becoming moister every second that Butterfly plays with their body. Another two minutes pass, and the moon princess begins to demand, "I'm so close keep going! Don't stop!"

Butterfly immediately stops then steps away with a frown on her face. She walks overs to the chest and reaches inside to pull out black flogger. She make way behind her playmate and gives her butt a quick smack with the toy. Dream Luna moans out as the feeling of sight pain and pleasure courses through her body making her struggle to catch her breath. "You are not to tell me what to do! Is that clear?!" Butterfly questions in a commanding voice. Dream Luna remains silent making Butterfly whip her again with the flogger. "You will answer when I speak to you!"

"Yes my mistress, please forgive me!" Dream Luna states.

"Good girl," Butterfly replies with a smile. She walks up behind the moaning alicorn, and wraps her arms around Luna allowing her covered breast to push up against Luna's wings. Butterfly uses the flogger rod to trance lines up and down her body while her other hand pinches the rock hard dark blue nipple. Both Lunas moan out louder as Butterfly uses the flogger rod to rub just her panty line. "Oh you like that don't you!"

"Yes ma`am," Luna replies.

Butterfly continues to play with dream Luna's nipple by running her index finger around it. After couple more pinches, Butterfly brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks on them. Once her fingers are good and wet, Butterfly moves her fingers back over to Luna's nipple. The moment she places her finger now cold finger on Luna's heated body, the ice cold fingertip sends a cold strike right through the midnight blue alicorn.

Meanwhile in the stands, the real Luna struggles with all her might not to moan to loudly as her eyes remain trained on the scene between the two women unfold on the stage. Luna thinks to herself, ~ _It feels so good. I don't know how much longer I can keep quiet. Please don't go any lower or I'll…_ ~ As if reading her thoughts, Butterfly looks in her direction with a smile on her face. Luna's eyes fill with fear watching, and her body goes motionless as if her arms and legs are bond. Butterfly move the rod over dream Luna's panties. She starts to rub up and down with the rod making both Lunas' feel their womanhood becoming wetter by the second. Luna bits her lip doing her best to muffle the moans, but she unwilling says in a very low voice, "More… more… please mistress MORE!"

Butterfly feels dream Luna's body start to shake again as she gets closer to climaxing as she hears Luna's breathing grow heavier and faster. Butterfly gets close to playmate's ear and whispers for both Luna's to hear, "We don't have much time left, and you been such a good girl. I'm going to give you a reward, but I want everyone to hear how happy you are for getting this reward. Is that understood?"

In unison, both Lunas say, "Yes my mistress!"

"Good girl," Butterfly replies moving the rod close to the entrance of Luna's temple. "By the way, this little toy of mine is more than just a flogger. It has other hidden features like this," the yellow dominatrix concludes by sliding her finger down on the rod. The black shaft start humming and vibrating in between her lips making both alicorns start to moan louder and louder; then Butterfly slides the rod back and forth allowing dream Luna's silk panties soaked with her nectar. "Your nectar smell so sweet, but if you wish me to drink from your flower I want to hear you…"

At the top of her lungs, both Luna scream out, " **I'M CUMMMING! MISTRESS! AHHHH!** "

(A/N: End background music)

* * *

Diamond gives Silver Spoon a strange glance to see the big smile on her face; then she asks, "What are you talking about? What makes you think that a deal will get me what I want?"

Silver fully turns around and walks over back to the bed. After she sits on the bed, Silver tells Diamond, "I might have a way for you get the power that you want to take your revenge. Would you be interested?"

Diamond looks at her friend with narrow eyes, but then she flops back down the bed looking up at the ceiling and says, "Come on Silver stop playing with me. I think… no I know, there is no way for me to gain that type of power."

Silver turns around to look at Diamond lying down and replies with, "I do have a way I can promise you that, but the question is do you want it?" Diamond looks at her friend with an untrustworthy expression; she watches as Silver Spoon stands up and slowly walk away from the bed. The silver grey earth pony then says, "Well from the look on your face, I guess that you don't want the power, so I'll…"

"I didn't say that!" Diamond counters with a frown on her face. She sits up using her elbows to support her body while adding, "Are you telling the truth Silver? Do you really have something that will give me the power to change the world and destroy my enemies?"

Silver stops in her tracks and looks back the powder pink preteen mare with smirk on her face, "So I guess that you're interested in what I have to offer."

"Cut the bullshit!" Diamond orders. "Just tell me, do you have the goods to back up your words?"

Silver reaches into her pocket and pulls out a red stone in the shape of a tear drop with a black stone slab in the shape of a circle cut out for the crimson jewel to sit in. A simple black hemp necklace loops into a bass ring on the top of the black stone circle. The jewel gives off a bright red glow that fills the low lighted room. "This," Silver holds up necklace places it front of Diamond. "This little jewel here might hold the power to you want."

Diamond looks unimpressed by item then says, "Ok so how will that thing give me the power I want and where did you get it?"

Silver hands the necklace to Diamond then says, "My dad found it while on his latest expedition to the Lost Swamps. He sent it home to be studied by our scientists, but I decided to run it through some tests of my own." Silver sits on the bed and continues with, "According to dad's research notes, the jewel is a fragment from an ancient talisman. Its believed that only the selected wielders would able access it great and limitless power."

"And let me guess as part of your deal, I'm going to have be your guinea pig for this," Diamond states with a smirk on her face.

Silver smiles back at her friend and replies, "Sounds like a pretty good deal to me. You gain all the power that you have ever dreamed of; in turn, I will become famous by solving one of the greatest mystery of our time." Silver stands back up and turns around to face Diamond Tiara. She holds out her hand, "Do we have deal? You gain power, I gain fame, and we both are able to show of parents their place in the world."

Diamond gets up off the bed then shakes Silver's hand with a smile on her face. "Lets makes some history," Diamond gloats.

As they continue to shake, Silver Spoon's eyes flash green once more; then she says, "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

Zecora's eyes spring open and her breathing is uneven as she stares up at the dark ceiling. The wave of panic coursing through her body quickly fades away when she feels Big Mac's muscular arms continue to strongly embrace her. The earth sage turns over to face her red stallion as he peacefully sleeps; she runs her hand along the side of his face making him slightly stir and wake up. The red stallion asks in a sleepy tone of voice, "Is it time to get up?"

Zecora shakes her head no and says, "No, I just had bad dream that's all. Big Mac, I want to ask you something?"

He uses his arms to pull her nude body close to his, "You can ask me anything moon of my life."

Zecora snickers for a second and replies, "I think that's more well suited for Princess Luna than me, but I will always be the earth of your life."

Big Mac giggles and gives her a quick kiss on the forehead, "So what's on mind?"

Zecora turns her glaze down to look at his chest and starts to traces the pattern of her cutie mark on his left pec. "Big Mac, my sun and stars, if I had a secret about me that one day I needed to reveal, would you forgive me for hiding it?"

Big Mac rubs up and down the small of her back, "Well that depends, are you married to somepony else?" She shakes her head no. "Are you a twin? And are you two switching out with each other to sleep with me?" She snickers and replies no. "Damn and here I taught I would get double the fun. Ok, are you on your period and you never told me?" She slaps his chest in a playful manner, and they both laugh in response, and he finally asks, "Zecora are you pregnant?"

"My Big Mac, I would never keep something like to myself," Zecora replies back.

"Then nothing else matters, I love you earth of my life, and if you still love me, I will always be happy," Big Mac says. "So what brought on this line of questioning? Does it have something to do with your dream?"

"Somewhat, but its hard to explained," the zebra replies.

"Did you do the whole glowing eyes thing?" he inquires.

Zecora snickers once more and says, "No, but I have…" She stops in midsentence as her eyes glow green as she enters a trance like state. A second later, her eyes going back to normal. She works her way out of Big Mac's arms and walks over the window. Zecora looks out that the early morning night sky with her arms folded in front of her chest; she swifts her tail left then right with a serious expression on her face.

The red stallion sits on the edge of the bed looking at his mate, and with a worried tone in his voice he asked, "Zecora, what's wrong? What did you see?"

"I don't know," she replies with a worried tone. "I felt some dark negative energy, but it only lasted for a couple of seconds and I couldn't pinpoint in time."

"Um… could it be that amulet that AJ and the girls are searching for?" He questions as he gets up and walks up behind his mate.

"Its possible, but the energy didn't match up. It was far more deadly and cold to be related to the Alicorn Amulet. If I didn't know better, I would say that it was the same dark essence from when Garble transformed," she replies.

Big Mac walks up behind her then wraps her back in his embrace. "So what's the plan? Are we going to have to go back into the shelter?"

"No," Zecora replies. "I have a better idea, but Apple Bloom and her friends are going have to take the leading role in this."

Big Mac steps back with a confused look on his face. "What are talking about Zecora? We can't put those girls in harm's way. If anything were to happen to them…"

"Big Mac, I wouldn't dream of putting them in danger, but this might be something they can't avoid."

"Zecora please don't tell me that this is their destiny," Big Mac fires back.

Zecora turns around to face her mate with her back leaning against the window, "I don't know Big Mac, but what I felt was pure and undulated hate, and for some unknown reason, the girls are a target of that hate."

"So what do we do? Isn't there some way that you lead us whoever is giving off these negative emotions?"

Zecora closes her eyes and folds her arms remaining silent for a time being. After what Big Mac would describe as an hour, the earth sage's eyes spring open, and she looks at the green digit clock on the wall. "Three fifteen am. Hummm…" Zecora mumbles out. "I got an idea, and we might able to knock out to birds with one punch. First, I have to ruin someone's morning." Zecora leans up off the window and goes over the bedside table. She grabs her cell phone and quickly selects the contact. She puts the call on speaker as the call rings outs.

After three more rings, Spike picks up the phone and says in sleepy tone of voice, "Hello…"

"My student," Zecora states.

"Master… master its three in the morning," Spike replies.

Zecora smiles hearing her pupil's response, "Spike it is time for you continue your training, and you will start to help Garble with training as well."

"Master can't it wait until…"

"NO SPIKE! It can't nor will not wait! I will expect you here in fifty minutes!" Zecora orders with a fierce look on her face.

Spike sounds like he has sat up when he says, "Yes my master, I will be there soon. Goodbye."

They hear a click as call is ended; then Zecora looks at Big Mac, "Alright, part one of my plan is underway. From here on out, timing is going to be the key to everything, but you should know Big Mac nobody can changes one's destiny. We only aid and support them, yet in the end they must be the ones to determine whether or not they wish to face their destiny."

Big Mac walks back over the bed and sits down on the edge with ears flopped down with a sad and worried expression on his face. "Zecora, I still can remember the last words mom and dad told before they left. Dad told me, 'Mac you take good care of your sisters, and don't let them fight while we're gone.' Apple Bloom was only year old at the time, and with the attack on Ponyville, the growing threat of another possible attack, and knowing AJ is right in the middle of it all was stressful enough. Now you tell me that Apple Bloom is going to be getting involved just is too much for me. First, it was mom and dad, and now Apple Jack and Apple Bloom are next on deck. I just don't know if I can handle this?"

Zecora can see tears forming in her mate's eyes. She walks over to him and allows her flat abdomen to touch his forehead. Next, she brings him into her loving embrace while bending over to letting her fingers run through his lax silky mane. "My sun and stars, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect my little sister and her friends, but we have no place to interfere with their destiny. I know it is going to be hard for you for to sit and watch, so…" She pulls back from him as they lock eyes with each other. "I will offer you a way to be by our side in the future battles. Will you accept my offer?"

Big Mac pulls her into the straddle position with his arms around her, "Yes Earth of my life not only to protect my family and friends but you most of all." She kisses him making the flames of passions well up inside his body. After a couple more minutes of toe curling kissing, they break away from each other short of breath. The red stallion's face grows even redder and he says while rubbing the back of his head, "Um Zecora, I know that you are supposed to meet with Spike soon, but do you think…"

Zecora can only smile and giggle at his embarrassment as she feels his throbbing manhood pulsing in between her butt cheeks. She looks at the clock, "Three twenty-two, I think we have enough time for one bull ride, but if you don't please me, the next time you will not stop until even I can't move. Deal?"

In one swift move, Zecora finds her back on the bed with Big Mac looking down on her with a sinter grin on his face. "So those are the rules, I think I'm going to like this game. Win or lose, you still come out on top and I have no problem with that."

"Then let the game start," Zecora snickers as she makes the same circle symbol over her mate's stomach. She turns the hand symbol counterclockwise while saying, "Come into me, my Sun and Stars."

* * *

Apple Jack sits in the kitchen slowly drinking a cup of coffee reading the over a witness statements and the deployment details from the police and local guard units. A minute later, Zecora comes walking into the kitchen wearing a brown sports bra and loincloth. The zebra warrior grabs a cup and pours some coffee for herself before sitting down at the table. "Good morning AJ, how are you doing?"

The orange earth pony drinks some more of her coffee then says, "I'm doing well thank ya'll. How about you and why you up so early?"

"I'm doing well, but I could ask you the same thing my sister," Zecora replies back with a smile pouring creamer into her cup

"Sorry sis, I asked you first," AJ counters with a smirk while setting down the paperwork.

Zecora finishes drinking more of her coffee; then she says a giggle, "Fair enough, I going to be meeting with Spike for his next training section. Oh that remains me, I will be taking Garble with me as well."

AJ gives the earth sage an inquisitive expression then asks, "Why are you taking Garble?"

"For training," Zecora quickly replies. "Since the seal bounding his powers has weaken, I believe if we can train him to use his abilities the correct way, Garble will become a powerful ally. Plus, he looks up to Spike as an older brother and an elder. Not to mention, a certain earth pony he called pretty." Apple Jack nearly chokes on her coffee hearing Zecora's last sentence. "Haha, just think you have your own Spike to deal with."

*Knock* *knock* come from the kitchen door and AJ says with puff look on her face, "Come In!" then she turns back to face Zecora, "That's real funny Zecora!"

Spike walks into the room yawning then says, "Morning, *yawn* Zecora do really think Garble is going through the same thing as me?"

Zecora shrugs her shoulders with smile on her face, "I don't know, but I'm one to believe that if your heart tells you follow a certain path you are bond to meet the one you love down that path."

"So basically, you're grasping at straws. Unless, you have a hidden agenda that you don't want one else to know about," AJ replies.

"That's for me to know and for you to keep guessing," Zecora counters. They both shake their heads in hopelessness. "Spike please go and wake up Garble, we must begin our training section soon."

"Yes my master," Spike says while bowing before her.

As the purple dragon walks out of the kitchen, Apple Bloom coming rushing in almost clashing into the dragon, but she uses a quick evasion move to avoid the collision. Zecora and AJ are amazed at her quick reaction time. The yellow pre-teen runs to fridge and grabs a banana and an orange juice bottle; then she starts to make a b-line for the door.

"Hold on there Apple Bloom!" Apple Jack calls out. She notices that her sister is wearing her gym clothes carrying a brown duffle bag and backpack. "Where are you off to so early in the morning?"

"I'm meeting with the girls and Rainbow Dash," she replies.

The three of them are confused by her statement, and AJ continues with, "Why in the world are you meeting with Rainbow this early in the morning? Besides knowing her, she wouldn't be up this early unless they're doing an early release for the next Daring Do book, or the Wonderbolts are in town."

"Scootaloo convince Rainbow to be our trainer, and we have to be at the training field at four-thirty. I don't want to be late, so can I go now?" Apple Bloom requests looking that the clock to see it display 4:09.

Zecora can see the gears turning in AJ's mind as she tries to understand what her little sister is up to. The earth sage then looks to where Spike is standing, and in the blacken hallway, she can sense her mate standing at the bottom of the stairway listening to conversation. She looks back to her sisters-in-law and sees the antsy motions of the yellow earth pony. "Apple Bloom, why do you want Rainbow Dash to train you?"

Apple Bloom looks at Zecora with a queer expression, but then her face turns hard as she says, "I don't want to be dead weight. None of us want to be dead weight, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and I don't want to just sit back and watch our sisters put their lives on the line for everyone again. AJ you and the others have fought some crazy bad guys. From Nightmare Moon to the dragons that destroyed Ponyville."

AJ says with worried tone of voice, "Apple Bloom, you can't be serious about this. You got to be joking?"

"No!" the preteen quickly fires back, "Look at Spike! When your backs were against the wall, he jumped in head first, made is body change somehow, and came back to kick some major ass! He save your life! All of our lives, but heaven forbid if something were to you and the girls…" She stops speaking for a second fighting the urge to cry. She shakes her head while getting control back over her emotions, "No, we won't let that happen. Believe or not sis, we have all become stronger, faster, and more in tune with ourselves thanks you girls. I even learned a couple awesome moves by watching Zecora in the morning, but it's not enough we need to take it to next level."

Zecora folds her arms and looks at Spike, "I see, please go and get Garble student." He gives a pick bow then walks off. She turns back to look at Apple Bloom, "Apple Bloom, is this the path you wish to follow?"

She nods yes; Apple Jack gets ready to object, but Big Mac walks into the kitchen and says, "AJ, we have let her live her life."

"But…"

"AJ, how do you think Granny and I felt when you went off to fight?" Big Mac counters. "Look, its better that we support her than try stop her. A wise pony told me that we can't interfere with someone else's destiny, so since it four fifteen, I'll drive you to your training section," the red stallion concludes after walking over to counter and grabbing his keys.

"Thanks Big Mac! AJ, I promise that we aren't going to go out looking for a fight. We are doing this, so if an enemy tries to use us as hostage or leverage against you, their underlings will learn the hard way not to mess with us and our friends," Apple Bloom states with a determine expression on her face.

Zecora replies with, "Excellent answer Apple Bloom, and based on the time you two better get going or you'll be late."

"Right," she responses while opening the door for her older brother, but she suddenly stops and look back at the zebra. She notices a gold ring looped through a brown necklace. "Zecora what's with the gold ring? You normally wear gold chockers."

Zecora looks down at her ring, "Oh! Since I'm about to go train Spike and Garble, my chockers would resist my breathing, and I didn't want to leave my wedding ring in the room."

Apple Bloom eyes widen hearing Zecora's statement, "Wait Zecora, you're married to who?"

Big Mac sticks his head back inside and saying, "Apple Bloom we need to get going or you'll be late."

The yellow earth pony sees a similar necklace and ring hanging down from her brother's neck. She looks back at Zecora's ring then back at Big Mac's. Within seconds, Apple Bloom points to the zebra and tries to say, "Zecora… you… you… are…"

Zecora smiles and says, "Yes Apple Bloom, I am…"

She stops in mid-sentence when she is suddenly being hugged by the young girl. Zecora can only smile and hug Apple Bloom back. "Big sis! Thank you! I was so worried for Big Mac after Ms. Cheerilee got back with Principal Rule, but now… how did you two meet?"

"That will be tale for another time. Now get going you have a training session to get to," Zecora replies while rubbing her on the head. Apple Bloom steps back then nods with a smile; she waves bye to her sisters and closes the door behind her. "Well Apple Jack, do you think?"

AJ slightly shakes her head with smile, "Looks like our baby sister is growing up fast."

They both smile then laugh until Spike walks into the room with a worried expression. He looks at Zecora and says, "Master, I think we have a little problem or should I says…" He pauses as the 4'9" foot red dragon walks into the kitchen revealing his newly three foot long wings.

AJ grasps in shock racing over to examine Garble's wings, "What in tarnation? How this happen Spike what's going on with him?"

Spike shrugs his shoulders in response making AJ ask question after question to the clueless purple dragon. Zecora remains where she stands with her hand covering her mouth in a thinking pose. ~ _Hum… his growth progression is right on schedule, but I wasn't expecting him to regrow so quickly. Poor kid, he must have been in pain all night, yet I cannot take pity on him. Spike and Garble are going to have be up and ready to fight on a moment's notice,_ ~ Zecora thinks to herself. She moves her hand down then says, "Well Spike, looks like we are going to have to include a flying lesson in today's training."

* * *

Big Mac and Apple Bloom reach the outskirts of city, but he pulls off the main road to drive down a paved service road. Half a mile down the road, they come to stop at a guard post with the guard rails down. A black mare unicorn wearing army green forest fatigues with M6 rifle strapped over her left shoulder walks up to Big Mac's truck. He rolls down the window, and she says, "Sorry sir, this is a resisted area. No one is allowed in without proper ID or permission."

Apple Bloom calls over from the passenger's seat, "I'm here to meet with Lt. Dash. My name is Apple Bloom Apple and this is my big brother Big Macintosh Apple."

"I'll need your IDs." the guard orders. They hand her the required pictured ID. "One moment," she walks back into her post a grabs clipboard; she does a quick check then goes back over to the truck. The guard hands Big Mac sheet of paper and their IDs back. "Alright you're going to be heading to training ground seven. This will give the directions and base policy. Have a good day," the guard states as she steps away from truck and uses a remote to open the gate.

Big Mac drives forward listening to his sister give the directions to the field. The red stallion takes note of all buildings lit up with construction lights. A minute later, they reach the football size field with nine bright light poles flooding the field with light. After they park and get out, Apple Bloom races ahead to the other girls and Rainbow Dash sitting on the benches. While the girls talk with each other, Big Mac walks over to Rainbow surprised to see her in blue digital camo with a matching hat, black combat boots, and a black combat boots. On the left sleeve, she sports the patch symbol for the Wonderbolts and her cutie mark. "Hey Mac, how's it hanging?" Rainbow calls out waving at him.

"Morning," he replies back. "Thanks for agreeing to train the girls."

"It's nothing at all! Scootaloo is my little sister, and how could I turn down her request to work on becoming as cool and awesome as me," Rainbow says while laughing with hands on hips.

A sweat drop appears on Mac's forehead while listening the sky-blue pegasus, "Well, it's good to know that being in the Wonderbolts hasn't changed you. I'll let you guys get right to it." He looks over to where Apple Bloom and her friends are standing and calls out, "Have a good day and see you tonight."

Apple Bloom waves back at him as he get into his truck and drives off. Rainbow walks up in front of girls and says in a commanding voice, "Line up cadets!" The girls looks at Rainbow then quickly file into a single line side by side. Rainbow folds her arms behind her back walking left to right then right to left looking the at three Cutie Mark Crusaders. "So you want to be as cool as me. Well, I can tell you that its easier said than done. Its going to take lots of work to reach my level of coolness, but I think you three have what it take to do it. Am I right in assuming that?" Rainbow questions.

In unison the girls reply, "Ma`am! Yes ma`am!"

Rainbow stops her back and forth pacing standing right in middle. "I'm glad to hear that," the Wonderbolt lieutenant states; then she turns around and walks over to her green camo duffle bag on the ground. She reaches in the bag and tosses Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle black short sleeve spandex suits. "Alright there is a bathroom on the other side of the field. Change into that gear then hurry back and don't worry your clothes can worn over the training suiting if you want."

The girls nod then run the bathroom. In their individual stalls each for CMC member. They examine the black with white circuit board design over the heart area, "I'm glad we can wear this under our clothes because Rarity would lose it if she saw this," Sweetie Belle jokes.

"I don't know, its possible that your sister design these suits," Scootaloo replies walking out of the stall wearing her new suit under her school gym uniform.

"Yeah right," the white unicorn fires back. "I know my sister and would go crazy if had to do that."

Apple Bloom is the last to walk out of the stall, and she adds, "Scootaloo might be right Sweetie Belle. These suits fits perfectly, as if they were tailor made for each of us."

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo fold their arms in a thinking stance until they hear from outside, "COME ON CADETS HURRY UP! TIMES A WASTING!" They rush out the door to meet back up with Rainbow Dash who is tapping her foot impatiently. The three friends quickly line back up and Rainbow complains, "Geez what took so long? Were you three having a fashion show in there or something? Anyway what do you think about your training suits? Rarity designed each one of them especially for you." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo cover their mouths trying not to laugh out while Sweetie Belle hangs her head down. "Now these aren't your ordinary spandex suits, they were designed to help increase your stamina, strength, and speed. Plus each suit has an extra feature made for you. Apple Bloom your suit is designed to focus on increasing your strength. Sweetie Belle your suit is designed to increase and strengthen your magic. Don't ask me to explain the finer points because it goes over my head, but Twilight should be able to tell you. Lastly, Scootaloo your outfit is designed to the help strengthen your wings, and we hope give you the ability to fly." Rainbow walks back to her bag and pulls out six blue wristbands and six black leg wraps. "Ok, grab a pair of wristbands and leg wraps." The girls do as ordered then put on the last items.

"Hey Rainbow, you said these outfits were designed to the help train us, but I don't see how," Scootaloo comments looking at the blue bands.

"Just wait," Rainbow replies watching as Sweetie Belle puts on her last leg wrap. "Alright you might want to brace yourselves. Ready?" The CMC members give the sky blue pegasus a questionable look; then Rainbow looks at two black wrist watches. She gives a slight twist of the ring on the second watch then presses down on the face of the watch. Suddenly, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom grunt out loud as they struggle with all their might to keep standing up. Rainbow folds her arms with a smirk on her face watching her three trainees use all their might to keep standing up, but a minute later Sweetie Belle is the first forced to take a knee with her breathing labored and sweat flowing down the sides of her face. "Not bad she lasted six minutes, I was for sure she would only hold up for about a minute. Add to that, the other two are still going," Rainbow softly comments to herself. Five more minutes pass, and Scootaloo is next to fall to her knees breathing hard. Another three minutes go by, Apple Bloom finally drops to her knees then falls to her side. All three girls continue breathing hard trying to catch their breath. "No bad Apple Bloom, you have held up for fourteen minutes, but I wouldn't expect anything least from AJ's sister. You did well to Scootaloo, and I'm impress with your strength as well Sweetie Belle. You all surpassed my expectations."

Sweetie Belle is able to regain control of her breathing, but she asks in between swallow breaths, "What did you do to us? My body feels like its made of iron."

Rainbow holds up her wrist with the two watches then says, "I told you that those suits you are wearing were specially made. I put a load factor on your suits in order to see how much you could withstand before hitting the ground." Rainbow looks back her watch and does a quick twist then push. "Try standing up now."

Apple Bloom looks at Rainbow with rage in her eyes, "Are you kidding me?! I can barely feel my arms let alone stand up."

"Just do it!" Rainbow orders. "I adjusted the load factors on your suits, so you'll be fine. Now get up cadets! That's an order!"

The three girls hesitate for a second then attempt to stand up. They are surprise it only takes a little effort for them stand back up. They look at each other then look at Rainbow to see a smile on her face. Apple Bloom is the first to ask, "Rainbow what did you mean by load factor?"

"To put it simply, your suits have a built in gravity generator," she states then she points to second watch and says, "I use this watch to control how much of load factor you are put under. As of right now, I have it set for five percent, so your suit is adding about twenty to twenty-five pounds to your body weight." Rainbow unbuttons her collar then zippers her camo jacket. She reveals the same type of spandex as the girls, but over her left breast she has her cutie mark. She throws her jacket over her duffle bag then says to the girls, "Here's the policy for wearing your training gear. Unless you are in the bathroom or going to bed, that suit will remain on you is that clear!"

They snap to attention say in unison, "Yes ma`am!"

"Good, now with all that out of the way, we'll warm up with a quick two mile jog. Ready let's go!" Rainbow calls out as she jogs off with the girls following behind her.

Two and half hours later, the dawning sun begins to fill the starry night sky. Rainbow looks at her watch to see 6:12. She looks at her heavy breathing cadets laying on the grassy field then says, "That's it for today girls, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

A green unicorn dressed in army green fatigues comes running up to group. He statues Rainbow and says, "Ma`am, Sergeant Umbriel reporting as ordered for escort duty."

"Excellent," Rainbow statues back, "You're to drive these three girls to Ponyville Junior High School."

"Roger that ma`am, and I also have some intel from Capt. Spitfire. She wants you to over these plans with Princess Twilight and the other ladies of her court," he states handing her large envelope.

"Thanks, take good care of my cadets, and I'll meet you at Twilight place," Rainbow replies back.

The three pre-teen fillies walk over a tan military Humvee. Before getting in Scootaloo calls out, "See you later sis!" Rainbow waves back then Joey gets into vehicle and drives off.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, the girls are in the gym shower room cleaning off their morning sweat and musk. Scootaloo starts to shampoo her mane when Sweetie Belle calls over, "Hey Scootaloo, I forgot to ask yesterday, but how did your test in English go?"

The orange pegasus washes the suds out of her mane and replies with, "It went pretty well thanks to notes you gave me, but you never told me what happened in the principal's office. Did Diamond blow her top or something?"

Apple Bloom lets the water run over her face while saying, "No more than usual. Why?"

"There was a crazy rumor going around about her."

Sweetie Belle finishes washing off then turns off water. While walking over to grab a towel, she states, "Don't just stand there; tell us what rumor is about."

The young pegasus is the next to finish showering; she goes for her towel and explains, "I heard Kerry tell some of the cheerleaders during practice that Diamond wasn't going to be there. Not to say they weren't happy, but Kerry told them that Diamond got sent home early for some reason."

Apple Bloom whips her head left and right along with her tail fling the excess water off. She grabs her towel leads the girls to lockers while saying, "You know I heard, the same thing when I was sweeping pass the drama club room. I didn't pay it no mind, yet I did hear them talking about who they were going to cast as Princess Celestia in the school musical." The three sit in front of their lockers using extra towels to dry out of their mane and tail. "Word is it might be you Sweetie Belle."

"Yeah right, Diamond would bite the head off of the casting director then go crying to her parents to get them to pull their funding if she wasn't casted as the lead." Sweetie Belle opens her locker and pulls out her underwear and the training spandex. She gives the outfit a quick sniff then says, "Damn! Rainbow wasn't lying about Rarity making these outfits. She uses a special odor canceling material in all her workout designs."

Appel Bloom finishes putting on her training suit and rebuts, "Don't change the subject, do you think it might be true?"

"Come on Apple Bloom, remember what happens every time we jump to conclusions?! It somehow backfires, and we end up with egg on our face. Putting that matter aside, tell us more about Big Mac and Zecora," Scootaloo replies while buttoning up her school uniform shirt.

Apple Bloom tucks her shirt into her pants then starts to tie her tie, "I don't have any more tell then they are mated. I going pump them for details when I get back home."

Scootaloo puts on her jacket and stuffs her duffle bag in the locker, "Who would have thought that Big Mac and Zecora would become a thing. Makes you wonder…" She gives a sly look over Sweetie Belle, "who the next couple that will be getting married. I wonder what it is like to have a dragon for a big brother?"

Sweetie Belle laughs and says, "Alright, I get the message, but its going to be hard to get her to sit still and spill the beans."

"Enough chit chat girls we got to head to homeroom or Ms. Cheerilee will give us detention," Apple Bloom orders grabbing her backpack heading to door.

As they walk down the now growing full hallway, a brown fourteen colt earth pony comes running up to the trio while calling out Sweetie Belle's name. They all stop allowing him to catch up. "Thank goodness, I found you. We need your help."

"Sure Steve, what do you need?" Sweetie Belle questions.

"We need you play Princess Celestia in the spring festival play," Steve explains.

"What?! I taught Diamond was playing the role," Sweetie Belle replies.

Steve motions for them to follow him out of the main hallway into a less crowded side hallway. He then explains, "You didn't hear this from me, but I was called into Principal Rule's office along with the captain of the cheerleading squad, the choir president, and dance leader. He told us effective immediately Diamond Tiara was banned from all school clubs and activities."

Sweetie Belle chimes in with, "So it was true."

"What was?" Apple Bloom inquires.

Sweetie Belle quickly glances at her friends and says, "Apple Bloom remember who we met after leaving the office?"

"Yeah, we ran into Sharon. What does… no you don't think…" Apple comments with a shocked expression.

Sweetie Belle nods yes then expresses, "Just after the last bell, I heard Cam telling the other football players that he saw Sharon escorting Diamond to her patrol car then drive off."

"Woah! This is news to me," Steve comments. "Still Sweetie Belle, will you please take the part in the play. You're our only hope! Please!"

The trio sees the pleading look in his eyes, and the white unicorn exhales and says, "Ok we'll do it."

"What the what!" Scootaloo fires out. "What's this we stuff?!"

"You owe me one Scootaloo," she retorts; then she turns to face her earth pony friend and asks, "Apple Bloom would you please?"

Apple Bloom remains silent for a minute; then she shrugs her shoulders, "What the hell! Count me in."

"Excellent!" Steve replies with giant smile on his face. "You three just saved the drama club; we are in your debt. I have prefect role you and Scootaloo. You're going to be the guards for Princess Celestia. Meet me in the drama room afterschool, and I'll explain the whole play to you along with getting your costumes." Steve start to run off while shouting back, "You girls are lifesavers! Thanks again!"

"Looks like we done it again. Sweetie Belle I have just one question for you?" Scootaloo inquires. The young unicorn gives her a puzzled look. She says in a growing angry tone, "If we are supposed to run our class events, how the fuck are we going to be in two places at the same damn time?"

"Relax Scootaloo," Apple Bloom replies. "I'm sure if we tell Ms. Cheerilee the whole story; she'll be willing to get some help."

Scootaloo starts walking back to the main hallway followed by the others, "I hope you're right, or we're going to the ones paying for it."

"I'm sure it will all work out," Sweetie Belle says with a grin.

Just as the girls get close to the main hallway, a familiar voice calls out, "What do you think you're doing?" The girls stop for a brief moment and roll their eyes knowing that Diamond is coming up behind them. Instead of acknowledging her, they start back walking making her follow up with, "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking you damn blank flanks!"

They keep walking, and Sweetie Belle says, "You know that blank flank thing is getting old. Get some new material. Lets pick up the pace girls; we to talk with Ms. Cheerilee before homeroom starts."

Diamond grit her teeth and yells out while holding out her hand, "I SAID STOP!" Suddenly, Diamond's hand is wrapped in a red aura that shoots out to hit the girls' head. They come to a fast stop then Diamond says, "Now turn around and face me." Once more, the girls do as instructed. As they turn to face her, Diamond can see that their eyes are glazed over with the same red color emanating from her hand. Diamond smiles as she gives the next command, "Now, you will kneel to me." The powder pink filly sees the girls start to struggle; then Diamond growls in anger and forcible shouts, "I SAID KNEEL!" The red aura around her hand glows darker making the energy over their eyes glow in response as they fight against their body to stop from kneeling. Once on the ground, Diamond starts to laugh looking down at the CMC members. "Now this where you, blank flanks, belong kneeling before superior ponies like me. This power is…"

As Diamond continues to brag, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom seem to fall unconscious, but Sweetie Belle fights to remain aware of her surroundings. ~ _What's happening?! Scootaloo! Apple Bloom!_ ~ She shouts in her head as her will begins to fade.

A voice deep within her that sounds like matured version of Sweetie Belle calls out, ~ _I will not let this happen to my vessel or my sisters_.~ The voice helps the young unicorn to refocus her mind making her horn glow. Diamond continues to glut and fails to notice the energy building up; then her horn shoots out beams hitting other girls' forehead. The beams cause the red energy over their eyes to shatter.

"This is prefect what should have them do now?" Diamond questions while tapping her chin. "I got it!" She turns to face to the girls and demands, "You will give me all your money!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! There's no way in hell, I'm giving you a single fucking bit!" Diamond eyes widen hearing Scootaloo's response her command.

Diamond's shock grows when she hears Apple Bloom say while the three of them stand up, "Why were we on the ground like that?!"

Sweetie Belle quickly replies while rubbing her head, "I don't know. The last thing I remember was hearing Diamond telling us to stop. Before I felt like I passed out."

"Now that you mention it," Scootaloo states as she shakes her head to refocus her vision. "I remember hearing Diamond's voice saying she wanted us hand over our money. Mind explaining yourself… Diamond." They're surprise that Diamond is nowhere to be found. "Dammit where did that shithead go?"

"Don't let it get to you, Scootaloo," Apple Bloom expresses. "We don't know if it was her or our imagination." She looks at her watch, then says, "Besides, we don't have time to waste. We need get to homeroom and talk with Ms. Cheerilee."

Diamond hides behind a set lockers watching the girls walk away. She hits the locker while gritting her teeth, and then she growls out, "Dammit what happened?! I had them in my grasp." She exhales calming her anger then says, "I have to remember, my power is control my emotions, and if I lost control then my power fades. Once I am able unlock the full of this jewel, you blank flanks better watch out."

* * *

After the morning homeroom, the students head for their first period class. The Cutie Mark Crusaders walks into their math class smiling and chatting with each other. "Boy, it was sure right kind of Ms. Cheerilee to allow our class to keep the same events for the school festival," Apple Bloom states as she pulls out her math book and supplies.

Scootaloo flops down in her chair and adds, "Yeah, but it sucks that she had to remove us from the leader role. Who knows we might have got our cutie mark in leadership."

"She didn't remove us completely," Sweetie Belle comments. "We still can advise the new team leads about how we wanted to see the event put together." Scootaloo huffs in her response.

The classroom fills up with other students and chatter, but everyone starts whisper when Diamond Tiara walks into classroom. No one talks to her, but they give her questionable looks while making her way to her seat. After she sits down, all the students go back to talking with each other, but the CMC members continue to give her a low key eye on her. "Girls, call me crazy, but I still think that Diamond did something to us earlier," Apple Bloom softly says to her friends.

Scootaloo adds, "Yeah I'm with you on that Apple Bloom, but everything seems so…"

"Hazily," Sweetie Belle finishes. The orange pegasus and yellow earth pony nod in approval, and the young unicorn continues with, "Yeah was pretty weird. Add to that, I honestly thought I heard someone with my voice talk to me. She said something about her vessel and her sisters."

"Wow that's does sound weird," Scootaloo replies.

The room falls silent when a red unicorn walks in wearing a gray button up shirt with blue white strip tie, black dress pants, and brown oxford shoes. His grey mane is cut short his glasses sitting on his forehead. The student closest to door calls out to the rest of the class for them to stand.

Everyone stands up as the teacher walks over to the desk. He sets down his books then turns to look at the class. He says in a deep voice, "Good morning everyone, please be seated." The students sit down; then walks over to the board to start the math lesson for the day. Thirty minutes past, and teacher finishes the last problem on the board. He turns back to face the class asks, "Are there any questions?" The students remain quiet; he looks up at the clock to see that there is twenty minutes left in the period. "Alright, instead of assigning homework, I going to give a quiz." The students give a uniformed whine, but the teacher counters with a smile on his face, "Come on you guys. Its not going to kill you to do a two question quiz."

As he goes to get the quiz off his desk a female voice calls out, "Then why don't you take it!"

The teacher quickly turns to face the class with a sour look on his face, "Who said that?!" He sees the students' face full of shock. "I won't ask again," the teacher states. Another minute passes, and the all the students remain quiet. "Alright! Since no one wants to…"

Sweetie Belle interjects, "Mr. Digit, it was Diamond Tiara who made that crack."

"You bitch!" Diamond counters.

"That's enough!" Mr. Digit orders. He looks at the powder pink filly and asks, "Ms. Rich, was it you who said it? Yes or No!"

She folds her arms with annoyed look on her face, "Yeah I said it."

"Why?" he inquires standing near her desk.

Diamond rolls her eyes then says, "If the quiz is so easy, then we shouldn't have to take it."

Mr. Digit exhales and replies, "Ok, everyone put you books and notes away." Everyone looks at the teacher with questionable expression. "Well, since Ms. Rich says that the quiz will be too easy, you won't be needing any study aid. Also, I have deceived to make this quiz count as a test. Everyone get your pencils and get ready to start."

He starts to pass out the quiz and just as the paper is put on Diamond's desk she says while pushing the quiz off her desk, "I am not taking your damn quiz!"

Mr. Digit looks at Diamond and says, "Fine you don't have to take it. I'll just you an F on it."

"What! This isn't fair!" Diamond cries out.

"Cry me a river! Either take the quiz or be quiet!" Mr. Digit fires back.

Diamond squeezes her hands into fists giving the death stare to the red unicorn. She start to grit her teeth while saying under her breath, "You no good piece of…."

Suddenly, the overhead sprinklers open up and start to spray water all over the room. The fire sirens and alarm bells sound off through the school. Mr. Digit orders the students, "Everyone line up and leave in an orderly fashion." The first student out the door sees the hallway being flooded by the sprinklers.

Five minutes later, the school is emptied out with fire fighters and their trucks surrounding the building. After ten minutes, the police cars arrive on the scene. The clock starts to reach ten AM, when the fire captain, fire marshal, and the police sergeant meet up with Principal Rule. The four men talk among themselves for a couple of minutes; then Jay exhales and says to them, "Alright please keep me informed." He walks over to his two vice principals and tells them, "Call the bus yard tell them to get here ASAP!" They nod in response get on their cell phones to make the needed calls. Jays calls over to Sharon to walk with him.

The student body and teachers are gathered in the stands at the football field. Everyone there is chatting coming up with possible reasons for why the fire system went off. The chatter lowers when Jay steps in the front of the stands with a wireless microphone. "Stow the chatter and listen up!" He says to the crowd. The students' talking goes silence as he goes on, "Alright, I just finished talking with the Fire Marshal and the fire captain. Good news, they wanted to congratulate you all for evacuating in such an orderly and calm fashion. No one was injured during this crisis. Bad news, well sorta good news, the fire fighters didn't find any signs of a fire that would set off the fire system. Here's the bad news, since there was no fire, we can only assume that someone intently did this." The student body remains quiet as the black pegasus continues, "Judging from your silent, you can tell how serious this is. Now, I will the person or persons responsible for this has one chance to come clean. If you do, I promise that you won't be expelled or arrested. You will however have to explain your actions to the school board. If I am forced to find the culprits, I will show no mercy, and I will have criminal charges brought up. I want an answer now this is your only chance."

Some of the students talk with each other about what Principal has stated. They keep talking of about ten minutes and Jay calls out, "Will the guilty party please come forward." No one moves. "Look if you know that a friend of yours is responsible for this, telling on them will save their life. Don't just sit there and say nothing." Jay looks across the stands for any signs of a student trying to confess or point out a possible suspect. With no sight of either, he rises the mic up his mouth, "Right then, from here on when I find the person responsible, you're done. Just remember I give you this chance." One of the vice comes flying in and talks with Jay for a couple of seconds then flies off. "Alright listen up, I just got word that school buses have arrived to take you home. According to the fire marshal, the school will be closed for an extended amount of time. Your teachers will be emailing your assignments your home. You will be allowed to enter to grab the contexts from your lockers. Once done, if you are walking or flying home are free to go. Those taking the buses go to your assigned bus. With that said, please make sure to keep up with your assignments and have a good day."

* * *

Jay walks into his office and gathers some needed paperwork and his backup computer USB's. He grabs his briefcase from under his desk and starts put them into the case.

*Knock* *knock*

Jay looks and smile seeing Cheerilee standing in the doorway. They smile at each other as she walks in; he walks around his desk gives brings her into his embrace after giving a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey there beautiful," Jay greets. "Everything ok? Did you lose anything important?"

"No, but remember we were going to see the doctor after lunch," Cheerilee states.

"Yeah, sweetheart I…,"

She puts her finger over his lips stopping his statement and says, "You don't need to explain. I know you got a lot on your plate, and I hate to say it but finding who did takes priority."

He moves her hand and replies, "No, you and our baby take priority over anything else. Cheerilee, I have no problem handing this investigation over to someone else. All you have to do say the word and its done."

Cheerilee gives her future husband a quick kiss on the cheek, "Jay, you worry about getting to bottom of this, and I will tell you everything the doctor said. Besides, you have been to every appointment. I think I can let one slide."

He gives her a passion filled kiss and says, "You are the best."

"I know, now go get them," Cheerilee smiles leaving his embrace.

Jay watches her rear and tail sway as she walks out, and the black stallion feels his manhood start to grow. His arousal is quickly killed when he sees Sharon and Fire Marshal William Burns walk into his office. Jay quickly sits down in his soggy chair. They hear the squish and give Jay a queer look. He tries to keep his composer by coughing to clear his throat. "Would you like a seat?"

The two look at each other then back at Jay. They both laugh then shake their head no; Sharon says, "Principal Rule, I talked with headquarters about your request and they are sending over two detectives to head up the investigation."

Jay stands up doing his best prevent anyone from his wet pants. "Good, what are their names?"

*Knock* *Knock*

Everyone turns face the door to see two earth ponies standing the entrance way. The brown stallion wears black suit with a white button up shirt with a blue tie. His black mane is finely trimmed along with his tail. The older white stallion wears a brown suit with a white shirt and brown tie. His light brown-gray mane is cut short with most of the tail his tail cut off. Both men wear gold police shields with the word detective engraved in the lower part of the circle.

The brown stallion says, "Hello, I'm Detective Ed Green and this is my partner Detective Lenny Briscoe from PVPD. We are here to see Jay Rule."

"Ed? Lenny?" Sharon calls, "What are you guys doing here? You're in homicide."

"Short story Sharon, we're shorthanded at the PD. Lieu will explain everything when you get back to the house," Ed replies.

"Right, Jay I get an update from you later about the situation," Sharon says heading towards the door.

"Hey, Sharon how do you know Lenny and Ed?" Jay questions.

She pauses for a second in front of Ed; she grabs him by his shirt and pulls him in for a quick kiss on the lips. Once finished, she looks back Jay with a smirk then says, "He's my boyfriend. Later boys!"

"She speaks volume with her lips," Jay jokes.

Ed quickly adds, "Yeah in more ways than one."

Lenny and William shake their head doing their best not laugh. William then says, "Principal Rule, we have set up a command center in the front parking lot. When you're ready come and join us, I believe the station captain has a preliminary report ready."

"Thanks," Jay replies as the men walk out of his office. "Good thing Cheerilee didn't see that," Jay says flopping in his desk chair. "Dammit!"

* * *

The command center is a large size RV with an expandable side. Inside the command center there are several computer stations, head cam monitors, a com station, and other equipment used for surveying fire scene. The two detectives, the fire marshal, and station captain are in the back room of the RV sitting at the table talking with each with a set of papers on the table.

Jay joins them a couple minutes later wearing his red jogging outfit. He sits down at the table with other men and asks, "What do we know so far?"

Station captain explains, "Well, this is what we like to call a perfect successful failure."

"A prefect successful failure? Sorry captain, but in my line of work we call that an oxymoron," Jay fires back.

William replies with, "You would be right Jay, but in our line of work it makes perfect sense. Captain if you would please?"

"Right," the captain starts by showing a map of the school. "Principal Rule, the term 'perfect successful failure' means that the fire suppression system did its job perfectly. It soaked anything and everything that can be used a fuel for a fire, but according to our teams inside, they didn't find any sign of a fire or the remains of a heat source strong enough trip the system. That's where the failure part comes in, without any evidence or sign of a fire, we can only assume that the system malfunctioned in a perfect manner."

"Which leads to big much better problem," William adds with despairing tone of voice. "When Ponyville was rebuilt, all the schools and some critical government agency offices in the area were outfitted with the same system."

Ed jumps in with, "That's the other reason, why we were sent. Lenny and I might be homicide, but we are the skilled in this area of terrorism."

"Ok, I think I understand, but isn't possible that student could pull the fire alarm and caused this?" Jay inquires.

The station captain shakes his head no and says, "The system doesn't function that way. If the alarm was pulled, only the lights, siren, and bells would go off. The sprinklers wouldn't go off. A heat source would have to be directly exposed to the sprinkler head."

"Ok, I believe you when you say its needs a direct heat source to set the system off, so all we need to do is find where the sprinkler head was set off," Jay adds.

Fire Marshal Burns leans back in his chair and says, "We were able to figure that part out real easily. According to the fire log, the signal came for room L013."

"L013?" Jay questions.

Ed adds, "Principal Rule do you know what room that is?"

Jay pulls out his work iPhone types in the room number. "Yeah, its Cal Digit's math class."

"Well looks like we got our first lead," Lenny states.

* * *

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle walk down the road to the Apple Family Farm carrying their school and duffle bags. The bright noon sun warms their still slightly damp school uniforms. The girls carry on a conversation with each other as they pass under the wood craved sign.

"Man, this is awesome. No school for the rest of the day or possibility for the rest of week," Scootaloo proudly says.

Sweetie Belle jumps in with, "Don't get to excited Scootaloo, or have you forgotten that we are still grounded."

"Come on Sweetie Belle lighten up, I'm sure if we talk with our parents and explain everything that they will reconsider. Right?" Scootaloo replies, but she only gets silent from her friends. "Come on Apple Bloom, don't you think it will work?"

"Well…"

Scootaloo interrupts Apple Bloom's response by jumping in front of them and say with an excited tone, "Better yet; maybe we try and solve this mystery and get our cutie marks as detectives."

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom both raise an eyebrow looking at the orange tan pegasus. Apple Bloom quickly retorts with, "Um didn't we try that in the fourth grade? When we tried to solve who the one always stealing Mrs. Hardt's flower pen."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know we ended covered from head to toe in poison ivy, but the rash only lasted about two weeks," Scootaloo counters.

"Scootaloo, we couldn't sit down for a week, and it wasn't a day later that we found out Mrs. Hardt was the one taking her own pen and leaving it in her car," Apple Bloom fires back.

"Girls think about it, if we solve this we can be heroes," Scootaloo tries to convince.

Sweetie Belle motions her head no, "Scootaloo, we have enough to deal with, adding the school play, our training with Rainbow Dash, and worrying about the fact we need to convince out parents to un-ground us. I think we need to leave this one to the professionals."

*BOOOOOM*

The girls look to see a giant dust cloud erupting from the northwest side of the farm.

"What the hell!" Scootaloo comments just another explosive boom goes off higher up in the air. Then what looks like figure rocketing down to the ground unleashing another powerful boom.

"Not again!" Apple Bloom yells dropping her bags and running towards the blast zone. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo follow behind the yellow filly calling for her to wait up.

* * *

Apple Jack sits down on the soft grass under one of the trees enjoying the cooling shade and cool breeze rolling over the hill a little ways outside of the blast zone. She watches a figure comes speeding out of the dust cloud towards the minimum clothed earth sage.

Zecora is at ease as the fast moving figure comes rocketing towards her. She twirls her brown oak staff over her head then brings its horizontal in front of her body; she holds her strong defensive stance and holds her ground when Spike's fist comes in contact with her solid staff. Zecora parries Spike's fist attack; then she follows up by moving in close freeing one hand from her staff. With an open palm hit, Zecora strikes Spike's solar plexus with unbelievable power and force knocking the wind out of his lungs. The zebra pony uses her right leg to kick the purple dragon into the air. In the blink of an eye, Zecora appears above him. Like holding a sledge hammer, Zecora grasp the bottom of her staff with both hands; then she swings down making the dragon do a full speed header downward face first into the ground. The earth shakes and rattles as Spike's body cracks through the ground leaving a medium side crater in the ground with powerful boom to follow.

Within a second, Spike comes speeding out the ground. AJ hold up a water bottle and says just her little sister and her friends come racing up to her, "At a boy! That's the spirit!"

"Apple Jack!" Apple Bloom calls out.

The orange mare turns her head to see the girls come to a stop next to her. They look up in the sky to see Spike start fight with Zecora in hand to hand combat. "Hey what are you three doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

Sweetie Belle looks AJ while her friends' eyes are glued to the intense battle going on in the sky. "School was closed because the fire system soaked everything."

Spike and Zecora's fist clash into each other with a powerful resonating boom and echoing shockwave. Spike quickly follows up with a left kick, but Zecora uses her free hand to quickly grasp her staff and block the attack. She then hooks Spike's ankle and twists it around the dragon making him yell in the pain; then the earth sage flings her student out the sky and rocketing towards earth.

"Ah snap this one is going to hurt!" Scootaloo calls out watching Spike's rapid descent.

Apple Bloom's eyes widen seeing that the purple dragon is heading straight for them. "OH SHIT HE HEADING RIGHT AT US HIT THE DIRT!" The yellow shouts diving for the ground along with her two friends while covering their heads.

"APPLE BLOOM! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Apple Jack shouts out looking down at the three girls. She quickly adds looking back up, "Besides look…" The girls peek up from the hunker position to see Spike still falling, but he does a powerful back flip and extends his wings fully to stop his descent.

He flaps his powerful wings looking up then his glazes moves down to see his master standing on the ground. Spike directs his wings to give him a strong push forward charging right for Zecora. Once they met, the two start to quickly exchanging blows one after another. AJ looks back her little sister and friends as they get up off the ground with a shocked looks on their faces with their mouth wide open. "Now you said that school because the fire alarm went off?" Three nod their heads in unison while watching Zecora and Spike continue to fight with each other at blinding speeds. "Alright, go check with Granny and… girls…" AJ sees that the three are hardly paying any attention to her, but their eyes are focused on the fast pace fight happening below. "GIRLS!" AJ shouts gathering their attention.

They look at the orange mare with the same shocked expression, and Apple Bloom ask, "Sis, can we…"

"No Apple Bloom, you three already have a trainer; beside those two are on a whole another level. I'm sure Rainbow will get you up that speed someday. Now, as I was saying go back to house and help Granny fix lunch and we'll talk later." AJ orders. The three girls nod in disappointment being told to head back away from the action. AJ sees the looks in on their faces then calls out to the fading trio, "Big Mac is in the house with Granny. Let him know that his wife is safe and sound; he was little worried about Spike, Garble, and her mixing it up."

Apple Bloom's face light up while saying, "That's right Big Mac was going to tell me about how he and Zecora got together. Come on girls, we can't miss this!" The girls cheer in joy and race off towards the farm house.

AJ smirks seeing the girls run off; she looks back at the ongoing fight between the dragon and earth sage. Spike does a quick fall back then dashes at Zecora from the left side at full speed with his right fist cocked back ready to strike, but before he punches he disappears and reappears on the right side. He catches Zecora caught off guard as the punch connects and sends her flying in the other direction. Not giving her a second to recover, Spike charges after her, but to his surprise, Zecora was able block the majority of the damage from the attack. She gets a foot on the ground and pivots on the heel to evade the charging dragon.

Once more the two stare down at each other waiting for the other make the first move. AJ sits back down to continue watching the show unfold. From the air the orange mare hears someone call out, "Apple Jack!"

She turns around to see Sylvia and with another dragon come flying in. AJ stands up to greet the new comers. The ice dragon sports a white polo shirt with blue jeans, black boots, and a purple over shirt with Spike's cutie on the back and Sylvia's name tag over the left breast pocket. "AJ do you know where Spike is?"

*Boom*

A rush of air sweeps past them making AJ's hat fly off her head. Once the wind calms down, AJ smirks and says while pointing behind her, "Yeah, he's over there training with Zecora. Now where my hat fly off to?"

AJ looks around and deep voice says, "Lady Apple, I believe this is your hat." AJ looks to her left and is surprise to see a seven and half foot tall dull silver skinned dragon with mixed silver and cooper brown wings. He wears pure white heavy armor with a matching full helmet and on his hip is a giant sheathed great sword. On his chest plate, he sports a painted blue flame. Once AJ takes the hat from him, he take off his helmet reveal his military cut brown hair and copper colored eyes holds the helmet under his left arm and gives quick bow to AJ. "Lady Apple, it is an honor to meet you."

"Uh… nice to me you. Uh how do you know me?" AJ questions.

"Many of my people know the great Lady Apple Jack Apple, the wielder of the Element of Honesty, and one of Princess Sparkles' most trusted advisors."

"Thank you kindly; please call me Apple Jack or AJ, and what's your name?" AJ replies.

"I'm Ornade the Guardian of the royal family," he replies.

"Oh and you're here for…"

"I have important message for his majesty Prince Spike son of Ashkore," Ornade explains.

AJ then says, "Well your welcome go over and talk with him, but I would be careful from the looks of that fight, Zecora is trying to push Spike to his limit."

The dragons nod and walk closer to the battleground. To their left, they see the young newly winged red dragon wearing a black spandex training suit that matches the CMC members and Spike. Garble watches the match between two intently doing his best to study the moves of the two fighting warriors. Spike and Zecora rapidly exchanging blows with each other at blinding speed until their fists connect with each with powerful boom. They back away from each other breathing heavy with their guard up. Sylvia calls out, "Spike!"

The purple dragon looks over in their direction, and Zecora shouts, "SPIKE! FOCUS!" Spike looks back at Zecora, but to his wide eyed amazement Zecora appears in front of him. In a swift motion, Zecora slams her open palm into the Spike's chest, and sends him flying backwards.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" the dragon screams as he rockets back and slams into giant oak tree. Once Spike's back make contact with the tree, a sickening crack echoes from the tree as it splits open and falls down on his body.

Sylvia, AJ, and Garble call out, "SPIKE!"

"Your majesty!" Ornade shouts running to the fallen tree followed by the others.

A second later, the tree rises up, and Spike easily tosses the broken tree to the side. Zecora walks over to the group and looks at her student then says, "Letting your attention fade away, will make you lose the day. Remember this lesson well Spike or you will lose the fight."

Spike rubs his neck doing his best to work out the soreness in his neck. He looks at the zebra pony with a smirk on his face, "Yes master, I will remember that lesson. Do you mind if we take a break?"

"Go ahead, Garble and I will go over the basics," Zecora states motioning for Garble to follow her. The eager red dragon quickly runs behind his zebra master.

Spike walks over to his duffle bag and grabs a towel and a bottle of water. After wiping the sweat off his face, he opens the bottle flops to the ground then says after a quick drink, "What's going on Sylvia? And who are you?"

"Spike, the knights have finished all preparations with the local police and military," Sylvia explains; then she points to Ornade, "Oh and he's here to see you."

Spike looks at heavy armored dragon and says, "And you are?"

Ornade kneels down before Spike and bows his head, "Your majesty Prince Spike son of Ashkore of the Blue Flame, I am Ornade the Guardian from the Royal Guard Core."

Spike gives the kneeling dragon an odd look then says, "Nice to meet you. Umm… you can get up now please." Ornade stands back up at attention looking at Spike with a stern expression on his face. "So, what can I do for you? If you're here to see my sister, she away at the moment in Cantorlot."

"No, your majesty, I'm here to see you on behalf of the Confederation Council of Dragonicion," Ornade explains.

"I see, so are you here to kill me?" Spike questions while standing up and looking up at the half foot taller dragon.

Ornade's face goes sour as he rebuts with a defensive tone of voice, "No! Your highness what makes you think you I would do such a thing?"

"Well, the last dragon that came looking for me burnt down the city, and we had to have an all-out fight. Alright, so what's your story? Why did you need to see me?" Spike replies folding his arms.

"I have a message from the council," Ornade starts off, but his glaze lowers as he continues, "Your majesty, I understand your distrust of people from our homeland, and please know that the council had nothing to do with that attack on Equestria. After they had heard about the battle, they denounce all those who were involved."

"Its all good now, so was that the message from the council?" Spike retorts.

Ornade looks back up at Spike with a fierce look in his eyes, "No sire that was not the message from the council. I must apologize from this, but in accordance of the code of the royal guards. I must test you to see if you are worthy." AJ and Spike give him a confused look without warning Ornade thrusts his metal scaled armored fist into Spike's face. The attack sends Spike flying backwards into another tree.

"SPIKE!" the orange mare screams getting ready to jump the dragon.

Before AJ can rush Ornade, Sylvia grabs hold of her arm and explains, "AJ, please you can't get involved! This is a matter of honor between the two of them."

Apple Jack grits her teeth getting ready to snatch her arm out of Sylvia's grasp, but Zecora calls out from behind, "Sister, do as Sylvia's commands. Do not get involved instead, watch and wait. And see this dragon's fate."

AJ exhales calming herself and watches as Ornade walks over to the now fallen tree and Spike. The purple dragon stands up wiping his right hand alongside his face as he spits to the left. "That was fucked up man, hitting me with your metal covered hand wasn't bad enough, but what makes it worst is that you sucker punched me in front of my master. Now, I got to kick your ass or master will kick mine." Spike cracks his knuckles getting into a fighter stance. Ornade uses his wings to speed up his approach towards Spike. Once they are in range of each other, Ornade throws a straight punch at Spike, but using his greater speed, Spike dodges to the left and says while punching his opponent, "You're too slow!"

Ornade is sent flying to the right into a small grove of trees. The silver dragon's body clashes through four trees, but he shows no sign of injury as he rebounds off the fifth tree in his path and comes flying in at Spike.

Spike's intuition tells him to wait. Once Ornade gets close enough, Spike jumps up getting ready to pound his opponent into the ground, but to his surprise, Ornade out maneuvers Spike by flying up to come face to face with him. Ornade throws another powerful punch at Spike hitting his stomach. The purple dragon is sent clashing to the ground, yet Spike does a flip and lands perfectly on his feet. Spike rubs his stomach while rising an eyebrow. He looks back at Ornade still flying in the air and gets ready to say something, but Ornade charges straight at Spike once again. Spike exhales and stands his ground.

AJ and the others watch as Ornade dive bombs the still dragon. AJ shouts out, "SPIKE DO SOMETHING!"

Ornade gets within arm's reach and throws another forward punch. The silver dragon's eyes bug out in shock to see nothing standing in front of him. In a split second, Spike reappears on the right and deliveries an armor ringing spin kick. Ornade is sent end over end twisting clashing into the crater from earlier on.

AJ cheers out, "YEE HAAA AT ABOY SPIKE! THAT'S SHOWING HIM WHO'S TOP DRAGON!"

Ornade forces himself out of the dirt breathing heavily. He rubs is right side and is amazed to see big dent in his armor. The sound of Spike's landing draws Ornade's attention. Spike arms are folded, and he wears a stern expression on his face. "Are you taking this fight seriously?"

Ornade replies with, "I'm taking this serious!"

"Horse shit!" Spike screams out, "That last punch of yours didn't faze me at all! Hell it barely hurt! All it did was send me flying."

Ornade snickers while glancing downward, "I could say the same for you, your majesty."

"What you talkin bout?!" Spike retorts.

Ornade works himself out of the dirt hole; then points to his side and says, "You're holding back as well. Judging by the dent in my armor here if you ready wanted, you could have busted through my armor, sent me flying even faster, and really done some serious damage to me."

Spike huffs out a laugh, "Alright, I'll admit it; I'm holding back as well. Now with that out of the way, how bout we finish this I have other things to do than to sit around here and play with you."

"As you wish your highness, lets finish this," Ornade says. He reaches and pulls out his shining silver great sword.

AJ shouts out, "HEY YOU JERK! THAT'S NOT FAIR! SPIKE'S NOT EVEN ARMED!"

Spike calls out with smirk on his face, "Its cool AJ." Spike's hands glow purple for second; then they are engulf in a flash of blue flames. The second the flames vanish his hands have become sharp purple scaled claws. "I'll be just fine."

Ornade places both hands on his sword pointing it Spike, "Now lets finish this Prince Spike!"

Spike replies with his claws wide open, "My thoughts exactly!"

Ornade tightens the grip on the sword and charges right at Spike. He swings the five foot long and sword over his head leaving a sweeping air trail in his wake. "AHHHH!" Ornade shouts as he charges towards straight at Spike. The purple dragon stands his ground readying his hands for some type of counter. Ornade can see the Spike is not scared or worried about getting hit with his sword. ~ _Please_ ,~ he pleads with himself as he gets into the attack range. He brings the sword screaming down on the half foot shorter dragon prince.

*CHING* rings outs in all directs.

AJ, Garble, and Sylvia grasp in amazement at the sight of Spike catching the sword with his right claw. Ornade flaps his wings increasing the force down on the sword, but Spike continues to hold back the force of the attack with great ease. The silver dragon grunts and growls struggling to force the sword down on to Spike.

"Not too bad," Spike praises with a gleeful tone, "You got strength behind you."

Ornade replies with a struggling tone, "Thank you highness, but I'm not through yet!"

Spike smiles, "Ok, give me your all, and don't hold back."

"As you wish! AAAHHHHH!" Ornade shouts as a dull silver and copper color aura emits from his body. The aura streams down the sword making it glow with the same color and making the air around it heat up.

The contact between Spike's claw and Ornade's sword start to send out sparks in all directions. Once the sparks hit the grassy ground, little spot fires start and threaten to grow bigger. Spike sees this in the corner of his eye and says, "This is all well and fun, but I need to end this before AJ's land get burnt down for the third time. AHHHHH!" Spike's purple aura starts to emit from his body and flow into his claw; he tightens his claw around the blade making a cracking sound start.

A couples of seconds later, Ornade sees the blade of his sword start to crack in Spike's claw. Another second later, the silver dragon is in shock as his sword break into pieces in Spike's claw. Ornade backs away from Spike with eyes full of fear and wonderment while looking at his now broken blade. Spike throws the other piece to the ground with a stern look on his face; he cracks his knuckles while walking over to the shocked dragon. "Time to finish this," Spike coldly says.

Before he can throw a punch, Ornade drops to one knee driving the remaining part of his sword into the dirt as he bows his head, "I yield your majesty. You have proven that you are more than worthy sire."

Spike stops in his tracks with a confused look on his face. "Ok, so you give up right? You're not going to attack me when I let my guard down. Are you?"

Sylvia calls out as her and AJ rush to their sides, "No Spike!" Once they are standing next to the men the ice blue dragon continues with, "He is a member of the royal guard, and his honor would never allow him to attack you without reason."

Spike exhales allowing his hands to return to normal. Ornade looks up at the purple dragon with pride is in his eyes, "Sire, you have proven to me and the council that you are the true heir to the throne."

"Thanks, I guess," Spike says in confessed tone of voice.

AJ then adds, "Alright, Spike beat ya'll, so what's this message that you talked about earlier?"

"With your permission sire," Ornade pleads. Spike nods and the silver dragon stands to his feet and explains, "Prince Spike, the Confederation Council have deem you worthy and strong enough to fill your destined role to be crowned as Dragon Lord of Dragonicion."

Spike walks over to his duffle bag and swings it over his shoulder, "Tell the council thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested."

"But your highness," Ornade cries out.

Spike turns to face the silver dragon, "Look, I have a life here, so I don't see the reason why I should leave. Now, if we're done, I have to get cleaned up. I hope you have a safe trip back home. Later!" Spike turns back around and flaps his wings taking off into the air.

Ornade shouts out, "YOUR HIGHNESS!"

AJ steps in with, "Sorry, I hope things work out for you when you get back home."

Ornade lowers in the head in shame and expresses in a remorseful voice, "It won't without Prince Spike, our people and nation are doomed."

"Now hold on just a minute, what do ya'll mean by your people and nation are doomed?" Apple Jack questions.

"AJ, you remember how I told you that a great deal of us wanted to stay in Equestria to help rebuild Ponyville," Sylvia starts off. AJ nods yes; then Sylvia continues with, "Well the real reason, we wanted stay in Ponyville is because our homeland is nothing more than another warzone waiting to happen."

Apple Jack walks back over to tree that she was sitting under earlier. She glances at Zecora teaching Garble basic fighting stances and moves; then she looks back a Sylvia and asks, "What do you mean by warzone waiting to happen?"

Ornade answers for the ice dragon by saying, "Our country is broken up into the multiple independent states that are always on the blink of fighting with one another in order to gain more power, resources, slaves, and other things. The only uniting factor in our country is the council, and they have little to no power to regulate the affairs between the other states."

AJ then says, "Alright, so what does this have to do with Spike?"

Ornade looks at AJ then huffs at the orange mare and says, "Lady Apple, in truth, this matter doesn't really involve you. I must convince his majesty to return with me."

AJ's face goes sour as she folds her arms and fires back with, "Look here! With an attitude like that, there's no way in Appleloosa that Spike will go with you!"

Sylvia quickly jumps in by adding, "Ornade, maybe if you explain what's going on; then AJ could help us to get Spike to change his mind."

Apple Jack follows up with, "Look here! You said it yourself, I am one of Twilight's most trusted advisor, and if you tell me the whole story I can tell it to Twilight and Rarity. That way, you can have some backup in the hope of solving this here problem."

"Ornade, this could be our only hope," Sylvia comments. Ornade looks at AJ then at Sylvia thinking for a moment about their words. A minute passes, and Ornade nods in agreement. Both dragons look at AJ, and Sylvia explains the situation about the dragon homeland.

Twenty minutes pass, AJ is shocked hearing all the horrors, deaths, and the losses of entire generations as of result of the ongoing wars. Lastly, Sylvia's tragic life story hits close to home for the orange mare. "Well, I'll be damned! I would have never realize or imagine a life like that in Dragonicion." AJ expresses. "But, I have to tell you. Ya'll going to have a hell of a time convincing Spike to leave. Not saying, I want him to go, but ya'll are going have your work cut for you. Still once Twilight gets back, I'll talk with Rarity and her, but you're going to have talk with Spike. Sylvia, you need to talk with him one on one before anything else that way he will be a willing to listen to Ornade's full story." Sylvia and Ornade nod in unison hearing AJ's advice. She continues with, "Ok, my guess he's heading back to his place. Good luck and…"

"AAAHHHHH!" Garble screams as he going flying through air.

His scream of terror draws Apple Jack attention, and she sees him struggling to stay in the air. "Ah damn it! Look just go! GARBLE SPREAD YOUR WINGS!" She screams out running to get under him.

Sylvia taps on the silver dragon saying, "Come on lets go. I'm sure AJ and Zecora have everything under control."

"Very well, lead on," Ornade replies as they both take to sky.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two dragons arrive drawing the attention of some people walking around. "Wait here, I'll call you when its time. Until then, be one the look out," Sylvia commands opening the door and walking inside. After the door closes behind her, Ornade stands at attention in front of the door looking outward.

"Spike! Spike! Are you here?" Sylvia calls out.

She hears running water as a door opens and the purple dragon calls out, "Yeah Sylvia, I'm on the second floor come on up."

The ice dragon walks up the second floor and sees a door open down the hallway with stream racing out. She makes her way to the open door just as she hears the sound of the shower curtain being pulled shut. Sylvia see as muscular figure washing outline in the stream emitting area. "Spike I am sorry, if you're busy it can…"

"No! No! Its cool unless you plan on manhandling me. Are you going to manhandle me?" Spike replies in humorous tone.

Sylvia says with distaste, "Of course not, what type of woman do you think I am?"

"Sorry I'm sorry. Please don't be mad," Spike pleads.

"Look maybe this should wait until you get out the shower," the she-dragon fires back.

"No please don't go, I'll behave besides Rarity would kill me if she ever knew that I was fooling around. Mindful, I would never do that to the most beautiful mare around. Ok with all the jokes a side what's up?" Spike questions while rubbing shampoo into his green hair.

Sylvia sits on the sink table interlacing her fingers as she starts off, "Spike, how much do you really know about our homeland?"

"Sylvia, you of all people know that I hardly know anything about my dad's birthplace," Spike replies while letting the water run over his head washing out the suds in his mane.

Sylvia gives a low snicker then says, "Be glad."

Spike stops washing replies with a questionable tone, "What is that supposed to mean?" The purple dragon's ears pick up a strange sound and he says, "Sylvia are you… crying?"

She wipes away her tears while sniffing, "Spike did you know when I was younger that I was once a slave?"

Spike eyes widen hearing the shocking information, "What? I… I… I am sorry. I didn't know that…"

"It's alright," the snow white dragon replies.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how… why?" Spike questions with a confused tone of voice.

Sylvia exhales doing her best to control her emotions as she explains, "When I was ten both of my parents were killed in one of the many wars between the rival dragon states. The aristocrat dragon that controlled our land ordered that all able body persons were to head to the frontline. This meant both of my parents were drafted into his army, and I was forced to go into foster care. It was two years later, I got word that they were both killed in a surprised attack from the enemy. Four months later, the state I lived in was taken over by the opposing army. The so called noble that conquer my home ordered that all children of the upper class be killed, and the lower class children would be put into forced labor. Strange enough, the foster home I was staying at was that of a high ranked military officer that traded secrets and spied for the enemy. She was personally visited by the noble that oversaw the invasion, and was thanked with a knife in the gut."

Spike shakes his head in disbelief hearing the horror story from his second in command, but his shock is compounded as she continues with her story, "One of the noble's bodyguards found me hiding the hallway and dragged me kicking and screaming in front of him. I looked into his eyes; they were so cold. For just a moment I thought, 'kill me and put me out of my grief'. To my surprise thinking that I was my foster mother's true daughter, he ordered his men to bring me along."

Spike leads up against the shower wall and says, "Then what happened?"

Sylvia takes a deep breath then exhales, "I became an assassin."

"What?"

"An assassin Spike, you know someone who kills for a living."

"I know what an assassin is, but you are an…"

"Yes," Sylvia replies. "I was taken to his base, and his mate the military general of his forces was convince that I could be trained into the perfect killing machine. Dammit!" She cries shaming her fist on the counter with more tears running do her face. "She was right. That fucking general trained me day and night; if I failed a lesson or hesitated in the slightest, I was beaten harshly. Five years went by and in the end they got what they wanted the prefect assassin that would kill without remorse or pity. My first mission was to kill an upper class family that was out spoken about my master. I was sent to their house for a dinner party. I easily poison their food; I sat there and watch him, his wife, and the five kids choked right in front of me while I ate."

"Sylvia," Spike says with a sadness and grief in his voice.

She continues with, "I don't remember how many people I killed while in was trapped in that mad man's house. Then it was only after my twenty-one birthday that things changed, I was introduce as their adopted daughter to the council members. HA! What a joke that was! But the gag was all on me that night, my master was drunk and came to bedroom."

Spike leans up off the wall, "He didn't…"

"He came hella close. When that monster climbed into my bed, he put his sinking hand over my mouth and tried to force himself into me. Ironically, I acted on the pure instinct they drilled into me over the years. I broke his wrist turned around then I broke his neck. Hearing that pop, I was so happy. I knew that when they found his dead body in my room; they would kill me on the spot. I was ready to lay there and just die, but something in me said, 'Run! You're not meant to die here! NOW GET UP AND RUN!' After hearing that, I opened up my window and flew into the night."

"What did you do after you escaped?" Spike questions still letting the hot water fall over him.

Sylvia gets off the sink counter and turns to face the mirror, "I flew…"

* * *

Outside the treehouse library, Ornade dutifully stands guard watching everyone that passes on the sideway and street. A minute later, Rainbow Dash comes flying in up to the beginning of the walkway to the door. She makes a quick and easy landing wearing her Wonderbolt digital blue camo uniform with her multicolor mane tied up into a pony tail. She walks up to door giving a guard dragon queer look before trying walk around him. He quickly blocks her path by spreading out his wing, and she quickly jumps back calling out, "Hey what's the big idea! Get out the way!"

"State your business," Ornade replies back.

"My business! That's none of your business! Why are the standing in front of Twilight's door like that when she not even home?" Rainbow fires.

"I'm not here for Princess Sparkle. I'm waiting to meet while his Royal Highness Prince Spike son of Ashkore," he replies back.

"Spike, I'm here to see him to, so if you be so kind," Rainbow states making for door once more only to be blocked again by the armor covered dragon. "Hey that was a hint to get out of the way."

"No one is allowed in until his highness deems otherwise!"

Rainbow flaps her wings slightly lifting her off the ground with a smirk on her face, "Oh you think you that you can keep up with. Man that was your first mistake!" She quickly takes off for the balcony, but is shocked to see the silver dragon easily blocking her once more. She hovers in the air for a second then makes a dash for the front door again only to be blocked once more by armored sentinel. Rainbow Dash continues to hover with a gleeful expression on her face, "Ok, the game is to see who's faster and the winner is whoever gets inside first." Ornade reminds silent hovering the in air front of the pegasus. "This is going to be good. Alright, you ready? Set and GOOOO!" Rainbow calls out flying straight up into sky followed by Ornade.

* * *

"I kept flying day and night. I never knew if I was being followed or hunted or whatever," Sylvia explains. "I just kept going until one day I was so tried that I couldn't myself up. I landed in a wooded area and stayed hidden there a couple of days until I got sick. Either I ate some bad berries or all the days of flying caught up with me. I had no choice but to go into the nearest city. Most people ignore me and with only my dirty sleeping clothes on my back I went looking around for a hospital or something. It was there I met Grable and his gang, they were complaining about how some little dragon ruined the ancestral migration for them. It was my luck that they saw me and decided to take their anger out on."

"You're not going to tell that they?" Spike questions.

He hears Sylvia snicker and says, "Please, even in my half-starved and sicken state, I broke two of their faces and had one begging for mercy."

Spike exhales in relief, "What did you make them do?"

"They took me to a doctor and I got better. After that, I joined Grable's gang. When he suggested that we come to Ponyville to get revenge, I saw it as a new chance at life, and I made the right choice. Of course it started off hard, but after being in Ponyville with you and the others. I found out what's its like to have real friends and people who really care for you. A place where I can call home." Sylvia explains with tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad that you found a place that you can call home," Spike smiles.

*BBBOOOOMMMMM* Rings out making everything inside shake and rattle.

"What the hell was that?!" Sylvia shouts out.

Not thinking Spike jumps out the shower and runs to closest window. He looks outside to see Rainbow being chased by Ornade as they make another close pass near the treehouse. "What the fuck is Ornade doing he's chasing after Rainbow! I'm going to beat his motherfucking ass!"

Spike turns around getting ready to run out the bathroom, but Sylvia stands in the front of the door with her back facing away from Spike. Her face is flush red while saying, "I'll handle it Spike! You need to get some cloths on first!"

Spike looks down at his nude body then covers his manhood with his hands with a shock goofy expression, but he still says in a commanding voice, "Sylvia hurry! You got to stop them!"

"Roger that commander!" Sylvia replies running out the bathroom.

Sylvia rushes out to see Rainbow laughing as she flying through the air followed by Ornade.

Rainbow looks behind her to see the stone face dragon closing in. "Hey, maybe you should lose the armor. Looks like its slowing you down!" Ornade gives a slight grin then starts to speed up even more. As he gets closer, Rainbow eyes widen as she starts laughing, "Well! Well! Looks like you got some speed after all, but I'm faster!"

Sylvia sees Ornade catching up with Rainbow just as Spike come running out wearing a purple jogging suit; she calls out, "ORNADE! RAINBOW! STOP!"

"Alright get a taste of this!" Rainbow states as she pulls ahead then turns around to charge at him.

Spike recognizes what the sky blue pegasus is planning, "Shit!" He grabs Sylvia and shouts at the forming crowd watching the aerial chase, "GET DOWN NOW!" He jumps to the ground pulling Sylvia with him. The people watching do the same and hit the dirt.

Rainbow speeds up even more then shouts, "SONIC RAINBOOMMMMM!" The fast flying pegasus blasts off creating her signature rainbow colored disk and wake trail. Seconds after Rainbow enters the hyper speed state, the shockwave and air force pushes sends Ornade spinning end over end. The air sweeps over the ground making windows rattle and some car alarms go off.

Once things settle down and Rainbow stops to hover over the treehouse library, Spike gets up off the ground and yells out, "GET YOUR ASSES INSIDE NOW!" Rainbow and Ornade see a little puff of smoke come out his nose after his statement, and they quickly fly towards the tree house. Spike looks down at the people and quickly says, "Thanks for watching! Dragon Knight and Wonderbolts aerial practice!"

Once inside, Ornade watches as Rainbow flops down on the couch. The silver stares intensely at the mare until Rainbow's eyes meet his, and she says, "Take a picture, it will last longer."

"Multicolor mane, superfast flyer, and creator of the famous Sonic Rainboom," Ornade lists still looking at her.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Rainbow fires back.

Ornade walks up closer to her making the sitting pegasus get ready to fly away. To her surprise, Ornade bows before and says, "Lady Dash it is a great honor to meet you, and to have an aerial match with the wielder of the Element of Loyalty is even a greater honor."

Rainbow relaxes folds her arms behind her back and says with an ego filled tone, "So you have heard of me?"

Ornade leads back up, "Yes, Lady Dash! Your reputation is well knew throughout of Dragonicion."

"Really, what do they say about me?" Rainbow inquires.

"You are known to have the heart and power that would rival our greatest knights; your flying abilities and speed are nothing of but legendarily," Ornade answers.

"Hehe! I knew I was awesome, but I would have never taught I would be legendarily," Rainbow gloats.

Spike walks inside behind Sylvia and says, "Better stop while you're ahead Ornade, or Rainbow's head is going to pop from how big its getting!"

Rainbow looks at Spike with smirk on her face and retorts with, "What Spike, are you jealous?"

"No, but Zecora and Twi had taught me to never to be so full of myself," Spike states as he stands in front of them. "Anyway, what was that shit all about? Why were you two fighting?!"

"We weren't fighting! We just wanted to see who was faster?" Rainbow states; then she looks at Ornade with smile on her face, "I have to admit, Ornade is your name. You're one kick ass flyer!"

"Rainbow come on really?" Spike huffs out.

"It's the truth, we were not fighting," Rainbow counters.

Sylvia chimes in with, "Spike, I think this might have been my fault." Spike gives a questioning expression as she continues with, "I told Ornade to stay outside and keep watch while I was talking with you. I guess he just misunderstood my instructions."

Spike looks at Ornade with an inquisitive face and asks, "Is that true?" The silver dragon nods yes, and Spike exhales in relief and says, "Alright, but next time ask before jumping the gun. Things are different here in Equestria, and if ponies see a dragon chasing someone like that, they might get the wrong idea."

"Yes your majesty, I will be more careful in the future," Ornade replies standing at attention.

Spike nods then looks at his pegasus friend, "And Rainbow, don't pull off a Sonic Rainboom so close to the ground."

"Yeah! Yeah! I hear you mom," Rainbow replies.

The purple dragon rolls his eyes then asks, "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I just left the base, and everything is set up there, but we still don't know what the hell we are looking for. Has Twilight found anything?" Rainbow questions.

"Unfortunately no," he replies with sadden tone.

Rainbow displays a worried look as she asks, "Not a thing, what that logbook Princess Luna got from the cult member?"

"According to Twi, the book was in the castle of the Two Sisters," Spike replies.

Rainbow perks up as she says, "What are doing wasting time here? Let's get to the castle and find that book."

Spike shakes his head no, "Twilight and I have be all over that place, and Rarity and I turned that library upside down moment after the meeting. We think during the battle between Princess Celestia and Nightmare Moon; the logbook was destroyed."

"Dammit!" Rainbow curses. She interlaces her fingers leads into her folded hand while saying, "My people are place, but we don't know where to look for until its too late. When is Twilight coming back?"

"Next week, she going to the Moon Kingdom to check out their library in the hope finding another way to remove the amulet just in case we can't trick the next person wearing the damn thing," Spike explains.

Rainbow stands up and starts towards the door, "Alright, I tell the colonel to double the air patrols and have more unicorns try and sense out strange magical signals."

Spike nods and says, "Good luck Rainbow."

As the sky blue pegasus shuts the door behind her, Ornade looks to Spike, and the purple dragon states, "Sylvia convinced me to hear your story, but its going to have to wait until my sister gets back, and we recapture the Alicorn Amulet."

"The Alicorn Amulet?" Ornade says in a questioning fashion.

"Yeah, have you hear of it?" Spike questions.

"I read something about it, but it wasn't an amulet. Do you know the name of people who created it?" Ornade asks.

"They were called the Cult of the Horn," Sylvia replies.

"Sire, I remember during my history lessons that a group from Equestria came to our homeland to find information about some ancient magic. It was said that some of our magic wielders worked with ponies and created several magical items. One of the items was called Chalice of the Alicorn," the silver dragon says.

Spike eyes widen in shock hearing the news, "What! Are you serious?!"

Ornade nods yes, and Sylvia follows up with, "How do you about that?"

"The Royal Guards have a vast amount of ancient books and tomes about different things," Ornade says.

"Ornade fast can you contact the guard who runs the library?" Spike questions.

* * *

Two weeks later Saturday morning at 7:15 am, PVPD squad 7 room is quiet. Lenny walks into the squad room and sees Ed watching a security video on his computer screen. "Hey buddy, couldn't this have waited until Monday?"

Ed pauses the video and turns to face Lenny, "Sorry Lenny, but we got the final report from Fire Marshal Burns."

Lenny flops down in his chair in the desk facing Ed's desk. "Ok, so why the early call?"

"According to the report, he says that system was triggered by a magical force," Ed explains.

"Alright that means our two prime suspects are the only two unicorns in that classroom," Lenny replies.

Ed pockets his notebook and pen, "Lets go and talk with them."

About ten-thirty, Rarity walks into her parents' house and sees her dad putting away the dishes from breakfast while her mom sits at the table writing notes down in a spiral notebook. Cookie sees her older daughter walking up and greets her with, "Oh Rarity good morning! Your timing is perfect." The pink unicorn gets up and walks over to her older daughter just as she is setting her purse on the den couch.

Rarity gives her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and says in a low tone of voice, "Are you working on Sweetie Belle's birthday party?"

From behind the sink, Rarity's father says, "Nah, we finished planning that weeks ago, but Sweetie Belle wanted that." Hando nods his head to the left to a magazine sitting on the counter. The fashion magazine is opened to a picture of Sapphire Shores wearing a long bright red with reflective red surface strips running in an upward spiral to the sleeveless top.

Rarity looks at the dress and smirks while saying, "She has good taste."

"Sweetheart, do you where we can get a dress like?" Hando inquires.

"Oh yes, in fact, I know the designer and she would be more than happy to make her this for my sweet sister," Rarity boosts with pride.

Cookie walks to the other side of the counter and starts to dry the dishes and pull them away, "Oh before I forget, Rarity, Sweetie Belle wanted to talk with you one on one about something."

"Ok," Rarity replies and makes her way for the stairs. Once the white unicorn gets upstairs and reaches her sister's room. She can hear Sweetie Belle humming a tone. Rarity knocks on the door and her sister says for her to come in. When she opens the door, Rarity sees Sweetie Belle slowly pacing around her room while writing words in her note book. "Sweetie Belle what are doing?"

She looks at her older sister, "I'm writing a song for the school festival play."

"The school festival? I would think with the school still under reconstruction that they were going to cancel the festival," Rarity replies as she sits at Sweetie Belle's desk.

"Same here, but Principal Rule emailed everyone and said the funds from the festival will help with the repair cost," Sweetie Belle explains.

"So what part are you going to play in the show?"

Sweetie Belle smirks, "Princess Celestia crazy enough. Tell me what you think of what I have written so far." Rarity nods, and Sweetie Belle starts to sing:

I know that your hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

"So what do you think sis?" She questions.

Rarity's eyes are widen with pride hearing her sister's song, "Sweetie Belle that is amazing! Where did you?"

"I don't know," she holds her hand over her chest with a smile on her face. "I can feel the song coming from in here. Its as if I have sang this song once before, but I just can't remember when. All the words and melody are here."

"Wow," Rarity smiles, "Just look at you it feel like only yesterday, I was helping changing your dippers. Tomorrow my baby sister will be thirteen years old, and I just know that you will get you cutie mark very soon."

"Thanks sis, but I wanted to ask you something," Sweetie Belle requests while sitting down on her bed.

Rarity quickly replies with, "Let me guess your birthday present?" The pre-teen unicorn nods yes, and Rarity continues with, "Well consider it done. Mom and dad showed me the dress that you wanted, and I'll it ready before you know it."

"Thanks Rarity, but I want to wear that dress to a wedding."

"A wedding? Darning, who's wedding… Oh you mean for your teacher's wedding."

"Not exactly," Sweetie Belle counters.

"Then who's…"

"Your wedding Rarity!"

Rarity goes red in the face hearing her sister statement and rebuts with, "My wedding?! Sweetie Belle what… I… who?!"

"You and Spike."

Rarity exhales and looks at her sister with confessing eyes, "Sweetie Belle, I think we are getting a little ahead of ourselves darning."

"I know, but I can tell that you really like like Spike," Sweetie Belle states.

"Well I do love him, but…"

"Do mom and dad know that?" Sweetie Belle questions. Rarity remains speechless for a minute trying to figure out where her little sister is going with this. "Look Rarity, everyone in Ponyville including our parents know that you and Spike are thing, but I have overheard dad question why you haven't formally introduced him to them."

Rarity final gets out, "Sweetie Belle where are you going with this?"

Sweetie Belle walks over to her window and looks outside for a minute; then turns around with a giant smile on her face, "For my birthday present, I want to go out to dinner with mom, dad, you, and Spike."

Rarity leans back in her chair with an amazed expression on her face, and it soon turns into a smile, "You came up with all this on your own." She exhales as she lowers her head for a second; then looks back at Sweetie Belle, "Officially, we have only been dating for about two months, but unofficially… Ah who cares, I'll invite Spike to dinner, but let us take point with mom and dad. Don't come up with any hair brain schemes to make us do something."

"Oh of course not, I wouldn't dream of it," Sweetie replies with a sweet innocent smile. "Besides I can't wait to have a big brother."

"Slow your roll Sweetie Belle," Rarity states as she gets up to go talk with you her parents.

"Hey Rarity, you know what I want for my fourteenth birthday?" She stops and looks at her sister with a questioning expression. "A little niece or nephew. AHHH!" Sweetie Belle screams as she runs to get away from her sister. "Come on sis think about it, a baby to bounce on your knee and… HAHAHA!" She laughs out as Rarity catches her, and starts to tickle.

"You have some nerve you will little brat! HEHE!" Rarity laughs as she is tickled back.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* sound comes from the front door. Cookie looks through the peephole and asks, "Who is it?"

Lenny pulls out his badge and holds it out in front of him as he replies back, "Ponyville Police Department, we would like to talk to your daughter about the incident that happened at her school."

Cookie unlocks then opens the door, "I'm Sweetie Belle's mother, Cookie Crumbles Swan, is she in some kind of trouble?"

Ed answers with, "Well ma`am, we can't answer at this second, but we need to question her about the events that happen that day."

"Please come in," Cookie replies motioning the men inside. She then shouts upstairs for her daughters to join them in the living room. Just as the detectives are sitting down, Hando, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle come into the living room. "Sweetie Belle these men are here to see you; they are detectives."

Sweetie Belle remains standing as she looks at the officers and says, "Are here about what went down at the school?"

Lenny starts off, "Yes, Sweetie Belle what do you remember about that day?"

"Well," Sweetie Belle starts off as she sits down, "math class was almost finished when Mr. Digit told us that we were going to take a surprise quiz."

Ed is writing down notes on his pad then asks, "How did you feel about taking that quiz? Do you think you were ready for it or would you have any reason to want the quiz to be delayed?"

"No, I think I would have pass the quiz with no problem," Sweetie Belle replies.

Lenny then asks, "What about your teacher were you mad at him for any reason or were you doing poorly in the class?"

Sweetie Belle shakes her head no while then says, "No, I think Mr. Digit is a great teacher. One time I bombed a quiz, and he told me everything I did wrong and tutored me. After that, he let me retake the quiz and replaced the grade."

Ed makes another note then asks, "Did he only do that you?"

"No, it's a class rule he told us about. If you fail a test or quiz, you get tutoring by him or a peer; then you are allowed to retake it for a higher grade," the unicorn explains.

"So you don't know of anyone who would hate your teacher or classmates?" Ed questions.

Hando chimes in with, "Detectives what are you getting at? Is my daughter accused of setting off the sprinkles in her school?"

Lenny looks at Ed for a second then says, "Mr. Swan, as of right now, she is a prime suspect."

"What!?" Sweetie Belle calls out, "Why would you suspect me? I don't have any reason to pull off something like that!"

Rarity quickly asks the officers, "Detectives, why do you suspect my sister to be involved in this?"

Lenny replies as he pulls out his note pad, "According to the Fire Marshal Burns, he's got concrete evidence that magic was used to cause the breakdown in the system."

Ed follows up with, "At the time of the incident, there were only two unicorn present on that day, and Cal Digit had no reason to flood out his room or the school, so…"

"That leaves me," Sweetie Belle finishes. "Sirs I promise you that I wouldn't do something like this even if I could. I only know a limit number of spells. To pull off something like, you would have to be extremely powerful, and I haven't discovered my magical catalyst yet."

Ed adds, "How do you know that?"

"Twilight has been teaching how to control and hone my magic," Sweetie Belle answers.

Lenny then says, "Alright, we'll check that out with Princess Sparkle, but going back to my partner's previous question, who else would have reason to do this?"

Sweetie Belle thinks for a minute then says, "Diamond Tiara."

"The Rich's daughter?" Ed questions. Sweetie Belle nods yes; then Ed pulls out a picture of Diamond and shows it to Sweetie Belle. "Is this the girl?" Sweetie answers yes, and Ed replies, "Thank you for all your help. We'll be contact soon."

The two detectives rush out the house and into their patrol car. Lenny then says, "Ed what was that all about?"

Ed starts up the car then says, "Lets back to the house, and I'll show you something I found off the security tapes."

* * *

Sunday night has rolled around and Spike sits on the couch in Rarity's bedroom watching her as she finishes putting on the last touches of her make up. "Rarity are you sure that this is good idea? What if Twilight and Ornade find some type of clue about the Alicorn Amulet."

"I'm sure that Twilight will call us if its that important," Rarity counters.

"I know, but if they need my help or something? I would feel horrible if anyone gets hurt because I wasn't pulling my weight, and…"

Rarity jumps in with, "Spike, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, and Zecora are all helping with the research. Besides, I need you with me tonight. Sweetie Belle, in her own evil way, made it a big deal that you come along with me tonight for this dinner, and according to my sweet little sister, mom and dad have been talking about 'when they are going to meet the man that won my heart.'"

"And that worries me even more, I don't know what to say to your parents! Will they even accept me? Will they think I'm good enough to be with you? And… and…"

Rarity rolls her eyes as she finishes her lip stick and turns around to look at Spike. The sight of his girlfriend makes the young dragon fall silent as he is blown away by her beauty and looks. She smiles seeing the nervousness fade way, "Spike, you have been knighted by Princess Celestia, saved Ponyville from utter destruction, you're a prince from a distant land, and you are my special somepony. What's not to like about you." She sultrily walks up to her boyfriend gives him a quick peek on the cheek with her ruby red covered lips. She can see Spike's tension melt way and she finishes up with, "That's better dear, you look some much more handsome when you're relax. Just keep calm, be yourself, and you'll do fine."

Spike holds her hands and says with a smile, "Well, I be as cool as ice, so I can make you good, but…" He does a quick up and down scan of his date, "You take beauty to whole new level."

Rarity reddens a little bit then says, "Come on you silver tongue dragon, we don't want to the keep my parents waiting." Rarity's cellphone beeps showing a text message with an address. "Ah, Sweetie Belle just sent me the address to the restaurant. Ok should we drive or fly?"

"I think it would be better if we drive; I don't know how your dad is going to react to seeing you be flown in by me," Spike states. Rarity giggles and nods in agreement; then Spike says, "I'll drive."

Rarity is shocked hearing Spike's statement, "Wait, Spike you can drive?"

"Yup, Twi wanted me to learn as soon as I became big enough. Besides," Spike continues as they head out the door, and Rarity is surprise to see a purple 2017 Ford Mustang in the driveway. He walks over to the passenger door and opens it up for the white unicorn, "How do you think I got over here tonight?" Rarity laughs as she gets into car.

The two drive off listening to the onboard GPS. Fifteen minutes later, Spike pulls up in front of a building with spotlights swaying back and forth on both sides of front door. Spike and Rarity look at the name of the building with a surprised expression until Spike asks, "Um Rare… are you sure this is that address Sweetie Belle sent you?"

Rarity recheck here phone then texts her sister; she gets a quick reply and tells Spike, "Yeah, she said her and everyone else are waiting at the front door for us, but this can't be right."

Spike forces his eyes on the line of the people outside the front door, and shakes his head, "Nope this is right spot, I saw Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom standing in line with who must be your parents."

They unbuckle their seat belts and exit the car; they walk up to everyone with confused look on their face. Sweetie Belle is first to spot them and call out, "Rarity! Spike! Over Here!" Other teens and pre-teens give small snickers seeing Spike in a black suit with matching shoes and a green tie, and Rarity sports a blue evening gown with a white slash. "WOW! You two look amazing, but how do plan to dance while wearing that?!" Sweetie Belle giggles.

Rarity's face turns red with little puffs of smoke coming out of her ears as she walks up to her sister, "Sweetttttieeee Beeellllleeeee, why didn't you tell us that we were coming here! We were supposed to go a fancy restaurant for your birthday not a night club!"

"I did tell you. I was rushing off to rehearsal and ask dad to text you that I changed my mine," Sweetie Belle counters making both of the girls look at their father.

Hando whistles looking off the distance. He glances over to Spike and greets him while extending his hand, "Ah you must be Rarity's boyfriend."

Spike holds out his hand, "Yes sir Mr. Swan, my name is Spike it's an honor to meet you and Mrs. Swan."

The purple dragon then shakes Cookie's hand and she says, "Oh you have such good manners, it's nicw to meet you as well."

"Mom, its our turn to good inside." Sweetie Belle calls out.

The bouncer at the door lift up his shades, and says, "Woo! You're that awesome dragon that saved Ponyville. Yo man can I get your autograph!" Spike shrugs his shoulders and signs his name on the bouncer's clipboard. "Cool bro! Hey man I have to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met my boss kicking girlfriends. Hey bro check it out, these are on the house. Just follow the gold star path to the VIP section. Welcome to the Wild Pony."

* * *

On the other side of town, Lenny and Ed are driving into the Rich Estate. The men pull up the front door and are greeted by head butler Walter. The detectives walk up the elderly pony and Ed says, "Good Evening, I'm detective Ed Green and is this my partner Lenny Briscoe. We're from Ponyville Police Department. We need to speak with the parents of Diamond Tiara Rich."

Walter welcome the officers in and they follow him to one of the sitting rooms. Richard and Ruby are waiting for the men in the room, and Ruby asks, "Welcome, mwould either you gentlemen like some refreshments or coffee?" They welcome the offer, and Rudy continues, "Walter would you kindly. Now gentlemen, you told us that you need to question our daughter about something that happened at her school?"

"Yes ma`am," Lenny replies.

Diamond sits her room as she mediates letting a red aura wrap around her. She springs open her eyes making three book hover around her and with and evil grim. The books catch fire and burns away within seconds.

Silver Spoon sits on the bed watching Diamond with an evil grin. "Excellent job Diamond, your control over your new powers has grown exponentially."

Diamond extinguishes the fires with a smile and says, "This is prefect once I have enough control, those little bitches will know their true place in my world." *Knock* *Knock* "What!"

Walter says on the other side of the door, "Ms. Diamond, your parents want you down stairs. They said that it's gravely important."

Diamond rolls her eyes then says, "Whatever tell them, I'm busy!"

"Ms. Diamond, your parents said if don't come down now, they are going let the police officers take you away."

Diamond's face grows sour, "Fine! I'll be down in a minute!"

Silver Spoon's smile grows darker, "Diamond this is your chance, use your anger and hate to tap into more of the power the stone. If you do it right, you'll reach a new level of power."

Diamond makes her way downstairs into sitting room with Ed, Lenny, and her parents. "What do you want?! I was busy doing something in my room!"

Richard's expression grows angry as he says, "Diamond sit down! These men are from the police department and have some questions for you, and you have better tell the truth or we shipping you off to reform school. Detective, please go ahead."

Lenny asks while playing the video on the laptop screen, "Would you mind explaining how you are doing this."

* * *

Sweetie Belle and the girls are on the dancefloor dancing to the dubstep song Lookas- Genesis while the others are sitting in the viewing area drinking and eating snack foods. Hando watches as Spike feeds Rarity some jello, and they laugh as some whip cream gets onto her nose. Rarity play hits him as he licks the cream off. He whispers something to Cookie, and she gets up tells Rarity, "Rarity you have something on your dress." The white unicorn looks down at her dress then back up at her mother with a confused expression, and Cookie motions Rarity to get up, "Come on, club soda will get it out."

Rarity gets the hint and gets up to walk off with her mother. Once they are gone, Hando looks a Spike with a serious expression, "Spike, I don't say this often, but I'm speechless, you're a prince, you were knighted by the princesses, you are a part of Princess Sparkle's court, leader of the Dragon Knights, and you fought to end the battle with the dragons while saving Ponyville. I have to say that is a pretty good resume, but I want to know what your intentions with my daughter are."

Spike takes a quick drink and looks back at Hando with a calm loving expression, "Well, sir the short story, I love your daughter; I'm still learning about my dragon heritage. When a dragon finds a treasure, we to want claim it, protect it, and cherish it. The same can be said about our mating practice, and Rarity is the greatest treasure in my life that I want to keep, hold, protect, and honor."

Hando leans back in his seat interlacing his fingers, "Spike, are you planning on asking Rarity to marry you?"

"Yes sir, I will in the near future, but for now I just want Rarity to love me for who I am, and I wanted both Mrs. Swan and your approval for us being together," Spike replies back.

"Hum… Spike, I can respect how direct you with me, but I can only speak with myself if you want Cookie's approval you are going to have to talk with her…"

Hando is interrupted when Cookie and Rarity come back into the sitting area. "Hando that won't necessary, we heard everything Spike said and he has my thumbs up," Cookie states sitting down next to Hando.

Rarity sits back down with Spike, and Hando continue with, "Well with you have both of our blessings."

"Thank you," Spike replies then kisses Rarity on the cheek.

*BOOOMMMMM*

Suddenly, all the lights go out in the club and is followed by everyone who is stand to be knock off their feet. Only the emergency light illuminate the inside club. Spike holds on to Rarity looking around. "Was that an explosion?!"

"If it was, that was one hell of an explosion!" Spike replies rushing towards the exit door followed by Rarity and her parents.

Once they are outside; Spike flaps his wings and goes airborne. To his surprise, the purple dragon sees all the light in the city blacked out and the sky is redden with smoke and burning fire. "Spike! What do your dragon eyes see?!" Rarity shouts out to the flying dragon.

"The whole city is dark, and looks like a giant fire raging off the distant," Spike replies flying back down to the ground. "From the look of things, the explosion must have the caused the blackout."

"Is it an attack?" Hando questions.

"I don't know sir," Spike pulls out his car keys and gives them to Rarity while saying, "Baby take my car and watch after your parents."

"Spike, if it's the one who stole the Alicorn Amulet, you're going to need my help as well," Rarity states.

"You're right sweetheart, but you and I left our elements back at home," Spike quickly counters making Rarity bop herself on the forehead.

She lets out a quick exhale then says, "Fine just don't anything stupid. I don't want lose you." Spike gives her kiss on the lips then takes off into the night sky. After a second, she turns around to look at her parents, "Mom. Dad. Head home Spike and I will handle this." Rarity runs to the car and drives off.

As Spike gets close to the source of the fire, he is joined by Sylvia, Ornade, Rainbow, other pegasus, and dragons. Once they land, they are greeted with smoking remains of the Rich mansion and small fires. "Break up into four teams, Sylvia take the east side, Ornade take the west side, Rainbow find anyway to put these fires. Teams look for survivors!"

Everyone breaks off into their teams doing their best find anyone alive. Several rescue vehicles, choppers, and police cars come speeding onto the site with new trucks close behind. Spike starts to walkthrough the remains of the main floor when he hears someone gasping out air. He looks to the left and sees two hands reaching out. At the top of his lungs shouts out while rushing over to help, " **I NEED A MEDICAL TEAM OVER HERE NOW!** " He lifts the burnt debris saying to the injured man, "Don't worry man, I got help coming! Hold on!"

* * *

The Friday of the following week rolls around and the mane six along with hundreds of people are gathered at the center of Ponyville's covered pavilion for Ponyville Junior High Spring Culture Festival. All the students are dressed in either cosplay or their school uniforms, so they can help direct the festival attendees. The mane six along with Ornade are all together walking around to the different booths. Spike and Rainbow stuff their faces while listening to Twilight, "This is amazing! Spike and I have been to a few festivals in Cantorlot, but nothing like this! This so much great fun!"

Rainbow finishes swallowing down a waffle cone and points at Sylvia and the other dragons dashing from booth to booth buying huge amounts of food, "Yeah same goes for our dragon friends. They are eating more than Pinkie. Hey save some of those chilidogs for me!" She rushes over the booth.

AJ shakes her head watching her friend and adds, "All the money goes to help fix their school after that crazy malfunction."

Spike stuffs a churro into his mouth then looks at Ornade intensely scanning the around. He swallows the food and says, "Ornade relax it's a festival. Go have some fun! The first churros are on me."

"Prince Spike," the silver dragon starts, but he sees the annoyed look on his face. "I mean Spike, one of the members of the royal family was attack at a festival, and all royal guards are trained to the watch out anything that is not right."

Twilight says, "Well do you see anything?"

"No," Ornade states coldly.

Spike comments, "There you go everything is good. Now here try a churro."

"Spike," Rarity calls out seeing the silver dragon take the fried snack, "Have you found anything else about that explosion?"

"Yeah, it happened at the Rich estate," he answers.

"Ya'll got be to kidding, the Rich family," Apple Jack comments. "What happened to the family?"

Spike replies after taking another bit of waffle cone, "There were only a few survivors. Five maids and butlers, the chef, and two cops that were there for some reason. The only thing that got was that one of the detectives said, 'it was her' before his passed out. Since then everyone who survived have been in a coma."

Fluttershy nervously says with a soft voice, "Do you think that its related?"

"Its possible but we won't know until someone wakes up," Spike states. "Until then, we have to chalk it up to a random event."

The group pass a hooded woman with a grin on her face after hearing the whole conversation. She starts walking the opposite direction while giving a low evil laugh.

* * *

A large group of people start moving into in the center pavilion while the ushers at door hand out programs with title of the play. Twilight and her friends takes their programs and sit down center row of the seats. Rainbow looks at the program and says, "The Fall and Rise of the Two Sisters does someone mind filling me in."

"Well darling from what Sweetie Belle told me, the story is about happened after Princess Celestia beat Nightmare Moon and it goes up to when we changed Nightmare back into Princess Luna," Rarity answers.

"Oh I wonder, who is going to play as us? I just can wait to see," Fluttershy says happy while softly clapping her hands.

The last parts of the theatre fill up and the lights start to dim. Twilight says, "We'll know soon the show is starting."

Once the lights are at their lowest, a voice says over the speakers, "Mares and Gentlecolts, PVHJ Theatre Club in association with The Ponyville Playwrights presents The Fall and Rise of the Two Sisters."

The play starts for with Sweetie Belle dressed as Princess Celestia in her battle armor facing off with another student dressed as Nightmare Moon. The two face with each other and start to fight. After a couple of minutes, the play fight comes to a head and using the Elements of Harmony, and Celestia defeats Nightmare Moon. The crowd applauses at the victory as the curtain closes on act one. The curtain rises depicting a new scene in with Cantorlot in the background. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom come stage in their costumes. As Sweetie Belle starts her line, someone starts rudely clapping while saying loud, "WONDERFUL! OH THIS IS SIMPLY HILARIOUS! LOOK AT HOW WELL THE BLANK FLANKS PLAY OUT PONIES WITH POWER AND CUTIE MARKS!"

The lights go back up a bit and everyone can see the grown woman in the black hood and cape making all the noise and rude comments. Two ushers walk up to the woman and ask her come with them, but she only laughs out loud in response. One of the ushers puts her hand on the woman's shoulder saying, "Ma`am if you don't leave now, we will have the police come take you out by force."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU LOWLIFE!" She screams holding out her hand coated in a red aura. Both ushers are wrapped in the aura and sent flying off into the opposite wall. Everyone's eyes widen seeing the violent exchange; then everyone's eyes remain glued on the hood woman as she rises her hand up making the eight people and the chairs they are sitting in next to her glow with the same crimson red color. She flicks her hand sending the people screaming and flying off in the multiple directions. She laughs out to everyone's shock and the horror as she makes her to the aisle.

Spike is followed by Ornade, Sylvia, and some other dragons as he flies in front of her. "Hey that's enough! You need to leave before this gets ugly!" Spike orders.

The hooded woman continues to snicker as if the whole situation in front of her is a big joke. She looks pass Spike and the other dragons at the stage with CMC members watching with nervous suspense. "Tell me, do you know who I am?" No one says anything and hooded woman states, "I'm talking to you three blank flanks on the stage! Do you know who I am?!" The girls stare at hooded woman with a confessed look. "Maybe this will help," the woman states. She pulls down her hood to reveal a young mature beautiful woman with flawless powder pink skin, long flowing lite purple and white mane, and sky blue eyes.

The girls' eyes widen seeing the grown woman and say in unison, "Diamond Tiara!"

Diamond smiles hearing the girls say her name, "THAT'S RIGHT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! HOW DARE YOU PLAY AS THE STAR IN A PLAY THAT I BOUGHT AND PAID FOR! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE ON THAT STAGE! I AM SUPPOSE TO BE STAR OF THIS SHOW, BUT NO! YOU FUCKING PIECES OF SHITS HAD TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Apple Bloom steps forward drawing all of Diamond's attention on her while AJ and the others work to clear out the innocent bystanders, "Diamond, what are you talking about? How could we have done that?"

"BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD GO TO THAT BASTARD RULE'S OFFICE, AND HE ACCUSED ME OF CHEATING!" Diamond yells out.

Scootaloo is the next to say, "Look Diamond, we all know that you went through some crazy stuff in the past couple of weeks, but you shouldn't take it out on innocent people!"

"SHUT UP!" Diamond screams back as her hooded cape quickly catches on fire and burns up to reveal the body of a mature twenty-one year old woman with a flat smooth stomach with a set of ample D cup breasts, long lushness legs, smooth hips, a flowing tail, and a round soft bottom. Her breasts and womanhood are covered with burnt underwear and around her neck is a glowing red stone on a necklace. The stoned glows brighter and pulses with every word that she says, "I DON'T GET A FUCK ABOUT THESE DAMN PEOPLE!"

Twilight closely looks at stone and feels a strange yet familiar energy emitting from the stone. Energy grows stronger when Sweetie Belle says, "Think about what you're doing. What will your parents think about what you're doing?!"

Diamond's angry boils over as she balls her fist and yells back, "DO YOU THINK I REALLY CARE ABOUT WHAT THOSE TWO CORPSES THINK!"

Spike says in a shocked voice, "You caused the explosion but how?!"

Twilight calls out, "Its because of that stone around her neck!"

Diamond quickly replies back, "That's right that! Thanks to this stone, I have gained unbelieve power and with it I will get revenge on everyone!" The stone grows brighter as she begins to the hover off the ground into the air. The red aura starts coat Diamond's body and her eyes glow blood red.

Twilight cries out, "Diamond, you have to listen to me! You have to take off that stone!"

Diamond focuses her demonic glaze at the purple alicorn, "Why should I?"

"That stone is from the Alicorn Amulet and its power is corrupting your mind. Look at what it has done to you already!" Twilight states. Diamond's eyes turn back to normal as she looks her grown body; then Twilight pleads to her, "Diamond it's not late, we still can help you!"

Diamond starts to shed a tear thinking about the horrible way she killed her parents and the overwhelming pleads from them to spare their lives. The red aura starts to fade away as the waves of guilt and shame wash over her. She looks at everyone still there watching her. She begins to feel the shame of nearly being naked in front of so many strangers. Suddenly, an unimaginable pain clashes through her head as all the images of her slaughtering her family, blasting the detectives with energy shots, then unleashing massive wave of power destroying everything around. The red stone starts to pulse like a heartbeat while is burning itself into chest. She grabs hold of her head screaming as the pain increases and her right eye goes jet black with a red iris and energy string. Diamond hears someone in her voice say, "Don't be fooled by these weak peasants! They want to take away your power! Remember what they did to you! They stole your show, your pride, and they destroyed your family. It's their fault that you lost everything don't be stupid! Make them pay! MAKE THEM ALL PAY!"

Diamond then starts to the say as pain in her head fades away, "It is late for me, and it's too late you as **WEELLLLL!** " The red aura explodes around her and circle around at blurring speeds creating a sphere around her body. Everyone watches in terror as Diamond's body begins to undergo an amazing transformation. Her back starts glowing red in two places and bones jet out from the area then are covered skin and feathers. Another red spot starts to glow in the center of her forehead; some of the swirling red energy pools around the spot as a horn starts to form. The red stone in the center of her chest fully fuses with her body making a black silhouette tattoo of the amulet. Diamond's silver tiara shaped cutie mark turns jet black with a gold star on each tip. Finally, Diamond opens her white colored eyes with its new red tinted iris.

After the energy is absorbed into her horn, she gives an evil grin towards everyone. Rainbow says, "Someone please tell me that I am seeing things!"

Apple Jack says in a shocked tone, "I am afraid not Rainbow because we're all seeing the same thing."

Twilight tightens her fist looking at the new dark alicorn as she moves her hand around, "Dammit! GET DOWN EVERYPONY!"

Everyone dives for the floor just before Diamond unleashes a massive wave of energy blowing up the pavilion. A second after the explosion those remaining inside run out the front door. The festival goers are shocked by the blast and are amazed when bright blue sky goes black with storm clouds and the sound of thunder.

Diamond uses her powers to direct the lightning to hit and destroy one of the surrounding building making it split in half and fall down towards the sideways below. Ponies in all directions panic while trying to escape the falling debris. Spike and others fly under the largest falling debris and do what they can to slow it. Diamond laughs watching the struggling rescues as she fires another lightning bolt at a passing gas truck making it explode in a fantastic fireball with shards of flaming metal flying through the air. She continues to laugh watching everything unfold below. Diamond is soon joined by Silver Spoon, but she notices that her so-called friend has transparent moth wings with holes. "You can drop the camouflage Queen Chrysalis."

Chrysalis gives an evil laugh leading her truth form become unveiled. The changeling leader shows jet black toned body with her flowing algae green tail and mane. Her body is covered with body tight green short cocktail dress. "I'm impress Princess Diamond Tiara Rich that you know who I am. When did you figure me out?"

"That's a tale for another time, but for now let me enjoy the festival," Diamond replies.

Chrysalis can only smile and laugh hearing Diamond's response. From the ground the two dark alicorns hear, "CHRYSALIS! DIAMOND! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

They look down to see Twilight and the five other Element of Harmony wielders with their magical items on them. "Why if isn't Shining Armor's dopey little sister. Say do you have your brother's number, I would so love to feed off his delicious love for his family and that sad excuse for a wife." Twilight grits her teeth and tightens her fist while spreading her wings. "Why lookie there, the egghead know-it-all has a new pair of wings. What you want to do something about it BITCH!" Twilight fires a magic beam at Chrysalis, but the Changeling Queen and Diamond dive out of the way before the shot hits. "You need to work on your aim! Diamond, I'll handle her, you go after her little friends!"

Twilight tells the others as she summons her energy swords, "Spike! Girls! You have to pen down Diamond while I deal with this brother tricking hoe!"

Twilight quickly takes off flying towards Chrysalis. Fluttershy is shocked when she sees Diamond throw another lightning bolt that hits the festival petting zoo. The strike scares and kills some of the defenseless animals making the gentle yellow pegasus' eyes burn with anger. In a split second, Fluttershy's hands and legs glow with a pink aura as she blasts off into the sky straight at Diamond. The second the two are face to face with each other; Fluttershy punches Diamond square in the face sending her fumbling backwards through the air. The yellow pegasus shocks everyone when she once again launches herself at speeds that would rival Rainbow to appear behind the still moving alicorn. Fluttershy screams out while kicking Diamond in the back, " **WHO THE FUCK!** " Diamond is sent flying upward to only once more be greeted with another powerful hit as she punches her in the face downward, " **DO YOU THINK!** " Diamond goes clashing downward, but Fluttershy forcible changes her opponent direction by kicking her to the left, " **YOU ARE!** " Diamond is struck back upwards, but this time with Fluttershy reappears in front of Diamond, she unleashes a furious barrage of punches and kicks while screaming, " **HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THOSE INNOCENT DEFENDLESS ANIMALS! YOU PSYHOPATHIC** **BITCH!** " The number and speed of the blows increases until it looks like only pink blurs hitting the stunned alicorn. The strikes reach a peak when Fluttershy appears overhead with both hands clasped together, and Fluttershy shouts, " **YOU'LL PAY FOR THEIR DEATHS!** " She strikes Diamond on the head with such force, she is sent clashing down like a pink meteorite. Diamond hits the ground with an earth rattling slam.

Spike and the others can only stare in amazement, and Spike simply says, "Damn!"

Fluttershy lands standing in front of the newly formed crater with a sour look on face when Diamond slowly rises up from the crater with smirk on her face. Diamond says, "From everything I heard about you, I would have never guess that you are able to fight like that. Here, maybe this will make you feel better, I'll help your little friends." Diamond shoots a beam of dark red energy to the burning remains of the petting zoo.

The dark aura is absorbed into the dead animals making their bodies float up and in sickening chorus cracking bones, stretching muscles, tearing and reforming skin the animals grow into a rot smelling undead army. Diamond flies overhead of them and says, "Look their all better now. Why don't you give them a loving hug or better yet they can hug you. GO!" Apple Jack and Rainbow lead a counter charge with local police officers and Dragon Knight members.

Tears start to form in Fluttershy's eyes seeing Diamond's dark magic at work, but her angry is soon replace with fear and terror when one of the undead creatures comes charging at her. She can only fly away saying in a frighten voice, "I'm sorry, I can't fight them!"

Rarity jumps in the path of the chasing monster as her hands glow with a lite-blue aura, "No need of apologies darling; you did an excellent job." Rarity fires a bolt of magic sending the undead creature flying backwards. "Diamond ruin the girls play, and all the hard Sweetie Belle put into her costume. This girl is going to pay!" Rarity continues to fire off bolt after bolt knocking down her enemies. The unicorn's magical attacks hit the undead monsters blasting holes through its body. To no one's surprise, the monster continues is frenzy charge at Rarity and Fluttershy. "Shit this might be a problem! RUN FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity orders.

Spike sees the fleeing girls; he makes mad dash to intercept the monster. He takes a deep breath and blows a cone of green fire catching in the enemy on fire. Within seconds, the zombie monster is engulf in green and red flames and screaming in horror before it falls down to the ground. "EVERYONE USE FIRE TO STOP THEM!" Spike orders. The dragons in the area nod and start to blow fire burning the attacking zombies.

Twilight and Chrysalis break away from each other both breathing heavy after their swift exchange of blades and punches. "Twilight, when did you get so good with a sword?"

Twilight smirks and replies with, "You can thank Shining for teaching me. You know after that bullshit you pulled in Cantorlot to ruin his wedding; Shining wanted me to know more about offense and defensive magic. That way if I ever came face to face with you again, I would be able to kick your ass!"

"How cute! The goodie good alicorn knows how to throw down!" Chrysalis mocks. She twirls her green energy swords with a sinister smile, "Lets put your fighting skills to the test!" Their swords ring out after connecting with each, but it is quickly followed up thirty more clings back to back.

Twilight puts some distant between to the two and fires a purple energy beam from the tip of her sword at her opponent. Chrysalis dodges the shots and returns fire missing Twilight. From the ground it looks like to two beams going back and forth across the sky. Twilight does a 720 flip to avoid the last attack and fires another beam while dashing straight at Chrysalis. The changeling queen answers the attack by firing an opposing beam. The purple and green beams clash into each other and pulse back and forth for superiority.

The CMC members help direct their school mates away from the fighting. "This shit is getting out control!" Apple Bloom states.

Scootaloo watches as Rainbow uses her martial arts skills to fight the zombie animals while Ornade burns then cuts then cuts the zombies in half, "This is awesome! Rainbow is kicking some serious ass!"

"Scootaloo, be serious about this! We need to the get out of here!" Sweetie Belle shouts as she keeps an eye out for the enemy.

"Come on Sweetie Belle, this is what we have been training for," Scootaloo counters.

Apple Bloom quickly fires back, "Yeah, we have been training for this Scootaloo, but this is a little out of our league. LOOK OUT!"

Scootaloo turns back around, to see one of Diamond's monsters heading straight for them. The zombie grabs holds of the preteen pegasus and throws her at the friends. The girls go clashing to down to the ground in a painful fall. Apple Bloom is able to turn over just in time to see the mutated undead bear rush up to them. It unleashes a soul shaking scream as it gets ready to attack, but it suddenly falls to the ground. From behind it, the yellow earth pony sees their homeroom teacher with a steel pipe in her hands. The other girls shake their heads getting their senses back under control. Apple Bloom calls out, "Miss Cheerilee!"

"Come on girls get up we need to the get out of here NOW!" she states helping Scootaloo to her feet.

From above they hear, "You're not going anyway!" They looks up to see Diamond hovering overhead. A second later, the four mares are surrounded by Diamond's undead forces. The dark alicorn laughs as holds out her red glowing hand.

Twilight continues to struggle in the beam lock with Chrysalis, the purple alicorn starts to the lose the battle when a sun yellow and midnight blue energy beam fire from behind Twilight hitting Chrysalis. She is sent flying end over end until she regains control and stables herself; she looks back towards Twilight to see Celestia and Luna in their battle armor, "Damnit! Who invited you bitches?!"

"Chrysalis stop this at once!" Celestia orders.

"Surrender or Die!" Luna shouts.

Chrysalis laughs, "Are you kidding me?! Why should we surrender?!"

From below someone shouts, "YOU BETTER BE THE ONES TO SURRENDER!" Everyone looks in the direction of the voice to see Diamond standing on the ground with Cheerilee being suspended be Diamond's magic while CMC members are tied up to a post behind her. "OR THEY ARE GOING TO BE THE ONES TO DIE! NOW DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND YOUR ELEMENTS!" Diamond orders. Everyone gives Diamond an intense glare, and she says, "Fine you want to see if I'm serious! FINE!" Diamond sends out crimson red lightning from her hand and hits all of her prisoners. The air is filled with screams from the girls and Cheerilee.

" **STOP! YOU FUCKING MONSTERS! LEAVE THEM ALONE!** " Jay shouts as he comes flying in at full speed covered in blood with a blood strained metal pipe. Diamond sees the enrage principal heading her direction and stops shocking her prisoners and directs her lightning at him. She fires waves of lightning at the flying pegasus, but he displays his Wonderbolt experience and skills as he easily evades the attacks without slowing down. Just as Jay closes in on the Diamond and gets ready to the swing his weapon at Diamond's head, Chrysalis fires a magical bolt hitting his wing straggling the pegasus' flight control.

Diamond seizes the chance and fires another wave of lightning. Jay's eyes widen seeing the attack, but he can feel is wounded wing is not able to adjust his course. Thinking quickly, he jams the metal pipe into the ground while still holding on to it. He hits the ground sliding letting the lightning be attracted to the grounded metal. He does a sliding spin-a-roundly near Diamond. Once his face to face with the dark alicorn, he uses the military defensive tactics to delivery seven swift punches to the solar plexus then a strong upper to her chin. She is knocked for a daze for a second, but he continues his quick assault by grabbing her left arm brings it over his right shoulder then snaps the arm. He finishes his attack by kicking Diamond in the chest knocking her to the ground. Cheerilee falls the ground free from Diamond's hold. Jay turns around to help his mate up, but they hear, " **LOOK OUT!** "

Before Jay can turn around, Diamond throws a lightning bolt at the couple. The black pegasus pushes his mate away at the late second letting himself get hit with attack. He screams in relentless pain until he passes out with smoke rising from his body. Cheerilee and others watch in horror as Jay's lifeless body falls to the ground. Cheerilee reaches out for him, but her body is surround by the red aura and lifted over to Diamond. The magenta earth pony cries as she is pulled away from her mate. When she is close enough to Diamond and Chrysalis, her face harden looking at the two women leading the attack.

Chrysalis looks at Twilight's forces, "I would give up now unless you want others like him to get hurt."

"What's that face for Miss Cheerilee?" Diamond looks over at Jay, then says, "Ah! Did I break you fuck toy? Well, look at this way, you know that he was a one mare stallion. Goes to show that he couldn't keep up with a mare like me." Cheerilee splits in Diamond's face. She wipes her face with an annoyed expression, "Now that was just **RUDEEDDDD!** " Diamond screams while shooting lightning out of the hands hitting Cheerilee. The earth pony cries in pain making others look as they get ready to charge to help Cheerilee. "DON'T MOVE!" Diamond orders as Cheerilee's screams echo in all directions, "I can kill her if I choice or if you push my hand. I'm just teaching this bitch to the respect those who are better than her!" Diamond enjoys Cheerilee's display of pain and torture until she sees that the others have lowered their guard, then in a swift move Diamond fires a giant bolt of lightning followed up with a several magic blasts from Chrysalis. Fluttershy and her friends along with all their allies are wounded and knocked down.

Diamond, Chrysalis, and Cheerilee float higher into the air looking down at the defeated forces. Diamond wields her undead mutated army to grab hold of everyone and force them look up at her. "Now this is how life should be. Everyone looking up to me with respect and fear. These low lives have angered a powerful enemy, and they will all pay the ultimate price." Diamond is surprised to the see that the ebony pegasus trying to get up. "Well, would you at that. He's not die after all."

Cheerilee sees Jay crawling on the ground while trying too will his wings to get him airborne. "Let Cheerilee go!"

"JAY! GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Cheerilee cries out.

"If you want to be together so badly, then let me help…" Diamond says as she thrusts her electric charged hand through Cheerilee's chest.

Cheerilee's eyes bug out and coughs up blood, but a second later, the life starts to drain from her eyes as her vision blurs focusing on Jay sicken and sad filled expression. Diamond pulls her hand out of the bloody mare and lets her fall to the ground; her body hits the ground with bone cracking thud. Jay summons all his strength to rush over to his dying mate. Everyone's attention is drawn to the screams and cries from Jay while holding Cheerilee's body.

Diamond flies higher into air saying, "I have had enough of this place! I'm going to destroy everything and everyone here!" The dark alicorn starts to the morph and increase the thunder storms clouds.

Sweetie Belle is the first to wake up and the see the growing storm clouds being controlled by Diamond. She struggles to get free of her bonds while saying, "Apple Bloom! Scootaloo! We need to get out of here. Come on help me out. Girls come on! We don't have time to waste who knows what that crazy mare is cooking up! We need to the go! Girls! Girls!" She glances to her left to see Apple Bloom out cold then to the right to see Scootaloo out like a light. "Dammit girls! Wake up! Come on! WAKE UP!" Her efforts are in vain seeing her friends not moving at all. "Rarity! Apple Jack! Rainbow! Anyone HELP!"

Tears start to build in Sweetie Belle's eyes seeing that everyone is either captured, knocked out, or die. She lower her head and closes her eyes with the tears flowing out. Saying to herself, "Please someone anyone…"

"Our story will not end here," a familiar soft mature voice says.

Sweetie Belle opens her eyes to the see the bright transparent adult version of herself. "Who are… you're me!"

"Yes, but I am you from over a thousand years ago."

"How?" the young unicorn questions.

"Now is not the time for questions, everyone here needs our help, our sisters need your help, my first true love needs our help!" the adult Sweetie Belle says.

"How?"

The glowing figure smiles and says, "You already know how. Bring out the catalyst from within."

"How do I…"

"Close your eyes open your heart and listen. You can hear can't you?"

(A/N 1000 words instrumental in the background)

Sweetie Belle does as her older self says, "I can hear it again. The music…"

"Yes, let it fill you up and flow through your soul! You know the words just let them flow out!"

Sweetie Belle starts to sing very softly

_**I know that your hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me** _

~Yes that's it! Let it out!~

__**Your words were like a dream**  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily 

~Help our sisters. Lend them your strength to awaken!~

_**I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left** _

Sweetie Belle's horn starts to glow cover the girls with its lite-green aura.

__**But I was listening**  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily 

Luna and everybody around hears the music and the song the young unicorn is singing as their bodies start to glow brighter with every pasting second. Luna watches the girls closely thinking to herself, ~ _That song! Is it possible?_ ~

__**"Save your tears cause I'll come back"**  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages

The girls start to float in the air as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo open their eyes to see the ghostly forms of their mature selves with smiles on their faces.

__**Shouting might have been the answer**  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart 

The three older verses of the Cutie Mark Crusaders walk into bodies of their younger selves. The rope blinding them glows brightly then burns away.

_**Though a thousand words** _

The girls are surrounded by an orb radiant moonlight with only their silhouette being shown to the outside world.

__**Have never been spoken**  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time 

Everybody watches in amazement while the music plays as their shadows start to grow into mature young women.

_**And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings  
And a thousand words** _

_**One thousand confessions** _

__**Will cradle you**  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever 

The orb light begins to fade away to reveals the girls have transformed from young teenage fillies to mature young adult full body mares.

_**The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget** _

Sweetie Belle's mane is short on the sides with one long braided ponytail going down the back with her tail in the same single braid with the rest of her body shining a bright white.

_**I still relive that day** _

Apple Bloom's red color mane is cut short with three veins coming over her forehead and the rest of her mane slick back falling down towards the top of her shoulders while her tail is flowing down to the upper part of her ankles while the rest of her body is painted and a radiant ebony light.

_**You've been there with me all the way** _

Scootaloo's mane flows over her for head and comes up a bit at the end part with the back part of her mane split down the middle into two flowing freely and long all the way past her full-grown wings and her tail reaches down to the small part of her back. Her tail is short only coming up to the back part of her knees while the rest of her body is painted in a bright yellow light.

_**I still hear you say** _

_**"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor** _

Everybody watches in amazement as the bright white aura hiding her body starts to shatter into small shards revealing her new outfit. Her chest is covered with a white open blouse that covers her breast but in the center has a V cut with the crescent moon in the center connecting the two ends. The area below her belly button showers into shards of light replace by blue short shorts. Her legs are outfitted with black knee-high boots. The swirling shards of white swirl around her lower part of her body and create a cut in half purple and white dress with a pink belt.  
 __ ****  
But still I swore  
To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages

Apple Bloom's ebony aura starts shatter into shards of light unveil her new cloths. Two red strips running parallel down her body with the mid part of her body covered with a black and silver studs sash with a crescent moon holding the two ends together. The black light over her arms is turned into elbow long black gloves. Apple Bloom's lower half is covered with a pair of back shorts and leggings with a full length plus sign split on the outside and red buckles along the sides with a pair of matching boots.

_**Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait** _

Scootaloo's sun color aura bursts all at once with wings fully extended. She wears a sun yellow bikini top with white arm length sleeves and black gloves. Around her forehead and under her mane is blue wrap with a crescent moon on the side. Her lower half is covered black mini skirt, and her feet are covered with pair of red running shoes.

_**But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late** _

Lastly, a hole appears on each of the girls' pants. The black, white, and yellow light shards from girl swirls around their flanks. In a dazzling explosion of light, each girl's flank has shield shaped cutie mark with a red-orange, dirty white, and lite-violet color all in line with each other. Right below the shield is an upturn crescent moon with a black patch under it and three stars under the moon. In the center of each is dark purple and pink symbol, Sweetie Belle has a star with a musical note, Scootaloo has a wing with a lightning bolt, and Apple Bloom has an apple with heart.

Chrysalis is shocked along with others to see the transformation, "NO IT CAN'T BE THOSE THREE! DIAMOND HURRY DESTORY THEM!"

Diamond rebuts with, "Why who are they?!"

Luna shouts from the ground, "THE MOONLIGHT WARRIORS!"

The girls hold out their hands making a white orb appear in front of them. Each of the orbs burst into a shower lights leaving behind a unique weapon. Scootaloo gets two orange bladed long swords, Sweetie Belle gets two lite purple colored Desert Eagle, and Apple Bloom receives a pair of red open fingered punching gloves. Each of their weapons has their cutie mark on display for anyone to see.

_**Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages** _

In a display of super speed, the girls separate from each other going after the undead army.

_**They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see ** _ _(Sweetie Belle)_

Sweetie Belle unleashes hail of bullets bring down a zombie with each hit.

_**I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings** _ _(Sweetie Belle)_

Apple Bloom cracks a smile after popping her knuckles. She swiftly moves from target to target releasing a barrage of punches and kicks. The force from the attack is so strong, the attacks blow holes through the enemy.

_**Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces ** _ _(Apple Bloom)_

Scootaloo flies above her targets slashing her new swords taking off the heads of each zombie she flies by.

__**Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away ** _(Scootaloo)_ _**  
They'll hold you forever** _ _(All)_

The girls meet back together looking up at Diamond Tiara. In an instance, all of Diamond's forces explode at the same time releasing all of their captives.

Diamond grits her teeth while squeezing her fist tighter as she says, "Those damn blank flanks! They just don't know when to quit! They just keep testing my patience over and over! **AND I HAVE ENOUGH OF THEIR SHIT! THIS WILL END HERE AND NOW!** " Diamond redirects the energy collected to flow into a stream orbiting her body. She holds her hands above her head creating a dark crimson red orb; she lowers her arms to in front of her. The energy and glow from the orb grows more menacing as Diamond shouts, " **DIE!** " A powerful red lightning beam fires from the orb at the girls.

At the time, Apple Bloom fires a black beam from her hands; Scootaloo fires a two sun yellow beams from the tips of her swords; and Sweetie Belle fires two white beams from her guns. Their beams swirl around each other and combine together to the make multicolor energy beam.

The beams rocket through air and clash then lock together in a bright light show.

_**Oh a thousand words** _ _(Sweetie Belle)_

_**A thousand words** _ _(Apple Bloom and Scootaloo)_ _**  
Have never been spoken** _ _(Sweet Belle)_

The beams flow back and forth in a massive power struggle.

_**Ohh yeah** _ _(Apple Bloom and Scootaloo)_ __**  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home, ** _(Sweetie Belle)_

Diamond struggles with all her might to fight off the Moonlight Warriors' attack.

_**Carry you home** _ _(Apple Bloom and Scootaloo)_

_**and into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ** _ _(Sweetie Belle)_

Celestia calls out seeing the flow of the energy, "They're doing it!"

_**On silver wings!** _ _(Apple Bloom and Scootaloo)_ _**  
And a thousand words** _ _(Sweetie Belle)._

Rainbow and Apple Jack shout out, "THAT'S IT GIRLS SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS!"

_**Ohh** _ _(Apple Bloom and Scootaloo)_ _**  
Call out through the ages** _ _(Sweetie Belle)_

Spike and Rarity watch in silence as the white unicorn prays, ~ _Please don't let us down!_ ~

_**Call through the ages!** _ _(Apple Bloom and Scootaloo)_ _**  
They'll cradle you** _ _(Sweetie Belle)_

Diamond feels her power fading and her beam start to weaken and gets pushed back by the girls.

_**Ohh yeah** _ _(Apple Bloom and Scootaloo)_ _**  
Make all of the lonely years to lonely days** _ _(Sweetie Belle)_

The girls summon all their power and thrust it into the beam.

_**Lonely days** _ _(Apple Bloom and Scootaloo)_ _**  
They'll hold you forever.** _ _(Sweetie Belle)_

The beam blasts through Diamond's attack beam and rockets right into her. As the attack connects, the dark alicorn unleashes an earth rattling scream as pain and the beam eclipses over her body.

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words!** _ _(Sweetie Belle)_

* * *

The music fades away and the girls' beams has shot a hole through dark clouds allowing the sun to shine down. To everyone surprise, Diamond remains in air with her arms folded over her face and smoke flowing up from her. She lowers her arm gritting her and shouts, "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Before Diamond can attack aging, Chrysalis places her hand on Diamond's shoulder and says, "Diamond, we must pull back for now. You have done enough, and your powers need time to recharge. Don't worry, you will return and they will know the error of their ways."

Diamond eyes Chrysalis for a second then says, "Fine, but I'm not leaving the alone." Diamond holds out her hand as it glow red with her dark magic. Suddenly, Diamond's closest friends finds appear up in the air with her.

Sweetie Belle calls out, "Silver Spoon!"

Scootaloo then says, "Zipporwhill!"

Apple Bloom is the last to say, "Diamond what are going do to them?!"

"Well like Twilight always says, 'Friendship is magic!' And we are going to make some wonder magic together!" Diamond exclaims then the four of them disappear in flash of green light.

The skies start to clear up with a light sprinkling of rain from the brightening skies. Everyone makes their way over the newly formed Moonlight Warriors. They look at the girls and just as they are about to say something to them Jay screams out, " **CHEERILEEEE!** " They all rush over to the crying stallion to see him coated in the blood of his fallen mate. Jay looks up at them and begs, "Please do something. You have to save her please!"

Celestia leans down to talk with the crying pegasus, but on the wind the Moonlight Warriors hear, "To save the ones that have been lose, a price must be paid to cover the cost."

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom look at each other and nod their heads in agreement. They walk over to Cheerilee's body and hold out their hands.

Celestia pulls Jay back as they watch the girls flood Cheerilee's body with their black, white, and yellow energy aura. The combine energy colors start to make the mare's body glow a bright gold. The girls continue to plow their energy into Cheerilee making her body glow so bright that everyone is forced to shield their eyes. A couple of seconds pass and the radiant light starts to fade away. Everyone sees the girls have returned back to teenage forms and their cutie marks have faded away. Once the golden light is gone, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom fall to the ground fast asleep. Jay and the others walk closer to them, and in a strong gasp of air, Cheerilee inhales deeply. Jay rushes over to her with tears in his eyes seeing her wound is completely heal. He runs his trembling hand over face, "Please… please… don't let this be a dream. Cheerilee are you…"

She smiles back at him and wipes away a couple of tears from his face, "Don't cry Jay, I'm fine and so is our baby thanks to them." Cheerilee looks at three sleeping Moonlight Warriors.

Apple Jack, Rarity, and Rainbow each pick up their little sisters and Jay calls over to them thanking them for their actions. AJ and the others nod in response then follow Twilight to back to her home.

* * *

A week passes and girls' families are gathered in the dining room of the library talking with each other when Spike comes in with Sylvia. Twilight looks up from one of her magic books and says, "Spike do you have any news?"

The purple shakes his head, "None, I've ordered the knights to check in all directions ranging from here to Los Pegasus and up pass the Crystal Empire. There has been no sign of Chrysalis, Diamond, or her changeling forces. My guess along with the rest of the Equestrian military leaders is that they have gone underground." Spike sits down and glances upstairs, "So how are they?"

Twilight looks over at their parents and family then back at Spike, "No change. The doctors cleared them, but they're still sleeping. Zecora has been keeping watch over them."

Sylvia chimes in with, "Man that must have been one hell of a battle for them to be still out."

"Twi any idea what happened to them?" Spike questions.

"I have been pouring over every book I can get my hands on, but the only thing I was able to find was that the Moonlight Warriors worked with…"

"Me!" they all turn to see Luna and Celestia at walking through the front door. "May we come in?" No one objects to her request and they continue onward. "Twilight, please ask the families of the Moonlight Warriors to join use. I must ask them something considering their daughters." A minute later everyone in gathered the main sitting room as Luna starts to talk, "First, Tia and I want to extend our thanks to your daughters for the service they have given, but I must ask for your permission in a matter that surrounds them."

"Princess Luna," Zecora calls out from the stair way, "I believe if its matter concerning the girls' future; they may want to be a part of the conversion.

From behind her, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle walk down the stairs yawning and stretching. Apple Bloom is the first to say, "Morning everyone!"

Scootaloo then says, "Man, I'm hungry what's for breakfast?!"

Sweetie Belle follows up with, "Yeah, I could eat a whole apple cart."

Within a second, the girls are mobbed by their families with hugs, kisses, and tears of joy. After eating their fill, everyone returns back into the main sitting room to listen to Luna, "Girls do you remember what happened during the battle?"

"Yeah," Apple Bloom states.

"We kicked Diamond's ass, stopped her undead army, and saved Miss Cheerilee and her baby's life," Scootaloo boost.

"But, we had to give up our cutie marks to do so," Sweetie Belle finishes with frown.

"A price must be paid to cover the cost," Zecora states. "But look at your flanks once more" The girls look and are surprised to see that their cutie marks have returned. They cheer and hug each then look at Zecora with a smile on her face, "The price that was paid was the experience from your past lives to wield your powers, so…"

Luna jumps in with, "I want to be the one to train and teach you to regain control of your powers. Along with teaching about what your destiny is. Scootaloo Pacer, Apple Bloom Apple, and Sweetie Belle Swan will you three become my personal students?"

They look at each other with a shocked expression on their faces, but it is soon replaced with determine smiles and expressions. They stand at attention and say in unison, "Yes your majesty!"

* * *

**Hey everypony thank for reading this super long chapter.**

**We hoped you enjoyed it, and remember comments are magic**

**Coming December 8 2016**

**The name is Pie, Pinkie Pie!**


	9. Pinkie Peek

“La la la! Oh hi hi! It’s me Pinkie Pie. I can tell that you are ready to the see what Ean has in store for me in my very first solo chapter, but Ean has be working overtime to keep up with school work and his job. Good news through, Ean’s mom is getting him Dragon for Christmas… shhh!!! Don’t tell him! Madam Pinkie Pie even told me that he is going to get a really great birthday present and party. Anyway, Ean wanted to me to let you know that my chapter will be running a little behind. Hopefully, he’ll be able to finish the Mass Effect chapter soon and we can get real good stuff.”

Pinkie looks around and gives a sly smile, “Hey come in a little closer. Not that close silly I’m in a computer screen hee hee! Ok check this out, I was able to the get some of the story parts that Ean is putting together. Check it out, I become a secret agent for the CIA and sent to Miami on a really big case. I also get the involved with…”

“Hey, has anyone seen my notes for Adventure of Equestria? Sonic! Did you take my notes?”

“Ean! Why would take your notes for another story?”

“Huh oh! See you soon everypony! Bye Bye!”  


	10. Chapter 10

**Adventures of Equestria**

**Chapter 8: The name is Pie, Pinkie Pie!!**

**A/N: I don’t own MLP**

* * *

 

A bolt of lightning flashes in the sky lighting up the rain soaked city for a brief second in the tallest building. Two figures stand pointing objects at each other as the rain continues to crash on the sides of the window. Another bolt of lightning flashes lighting up the room for a brief second revealing Pinkie Pie with a soaking wet mane and red dress with tears draining down her eyes facing a green unicorn stallion with a black colored mane dressed in a tailor-made suit. They both point loaded guns at each other with only the light from a nearby computer screen and lightning strikes to brighten up the room.

“Please I’m begging you. Don’t make me do this! If you love me, if you ever loved me put the gun down. We can make this right don’t make me do something that I will regret for the rest of my life to the stallion that I love,” Pinkie cries out while aiming her gun at him.

“No if you love me you will put your gun down. Don’t you see I’m doing this for us; Equestria will be all the stronger if you let me continue my work, but continue to interfere and I will kill you!” the unicorn exclaims pointing his loaded nickel plated Beretta back at Pinkie.

“Tell me the truth, how much do you know about my mission and for how long?” Pinkie inquires while holding on to her Glock 45 right back at him.

The unicorn smiles then types some selected information into his computer causing the screen to display a execute command. “In truth, I only learned about who you really are two weeks ago. One of the women who fight alongside Princess Twilight protecting us from all the magical evil in the world. Can’t you see I’m doing the same thing? I am protecting us from the enemies that you can’t see or always stop with your elements of harmony or your friendship. I am the one that walks in the night protecting you from all the monsters that would strike us. I am the one that does the things that you or your friends or even the princesses themselves cannot do. I put my life and the lives of my agents in danger to make sure that everypony here in equestrian is able to live their happy lives day to day. I’m the one that the monsters and nightmares fear. And I’m the one…”

“Stop it just stop it! I don’t care about that I know you do things that some would find not to be nice or fun, but you don’t have to do that anymore. Don’t start a war that you know is going to kill so many innocent people please just don’t,” Pinkie cries out.

“Pinkie Pie, I love you, but I will not risk the safety of Equestria or my organization just for you,” the stallion states.

Tears continue to roll down Pinkie’s eyes looking at him and says in a choked up tone, “Then I have no choice, but to do what I must do.”

“And so will I,” the man replies.

They both start to squeeze the triggers on their guns while shouting out each other’s name.

“ **PINKIE!!** ”

“ **LOKI!!!** ”

*BANG*

* * *

 

Two shots ring out at same time hitting the targets.

“Wait a minute Ean!” Pinkie shouts out looking at me.

“Something wrong Pinkie Pie?”

Pinkie folds his arms, “Weelll Yeah!! You start my first solo episode in your series by me shooting my very special somepony!”

“Well, I wanted everyone to be surprised by your actions.”

“The least you can do is rewind the clock so everypony knows how I got myself into this mess,” Pinkie requests while sitting the page. “And will you stop that! You’re going to drive everyone mad if keep this up!”

“Ha ha! Ok Pinkie, I’ll start from the true beginning, but before I do I have one question for you.”

The pink pony gives a big grin, “Ean…”

“My bad Pinkie.”

“So what’s your question?”

“Was it Sonic or you how took my notes for this chapter?” Pinkie gives a nervous expression hearing the question. “Well Pinkie?”

“Ah… Look talk is cheap! Time is candy! So let’s this episode this started right!”

“Very well Pinkie. Let us start from the beginning…”

* * *

 

Pinkie Pie waits to broad the train bound for Cantorlot. The station and train are full of ponies walking around, but she given a private car to herself with a fully stocked food cart with sandwiches, drinks, chips, and most importantly five different kinds of cake. Pinkie shows a big smile at layout in front of her and within a blink Pinkie’s plate is full of the tastily snacks. “These looks wonderful!” Pinkie exclaims as digs into the food.

Just as the train starts the move, a blue unicorn stallion dressed in black suit and tie walks into the cabin holding a briefcase. He is shocked seeing the tower of food piled on Pinkie’s plate, and he nearly loses it seeing the pink pony stuffing the four foot tall tower of food into her mouth in one move. “Good lord Pinkie!” he exclaims seeing her cheeks expanded to two big orbs. Pinkie looks at the stallion and smiles getting ready to talk, but he holds his hands up while turning his head and calling out, “Don’t talk with your mouth full!”

Pinkie gives a smile then swallows everyone with an easy gulp. She dabs the corners of her mouth with a napkin; then she says, “Ty its good to see you again.”

Ty pushes his glasses up on his nose as he moves to sit down. “Yes it is always a pleasure Agent Pie.” After he sits down he sets his briefcase on the table opens it up pulling out a file. “Agent Pie, I have been ask by the director to give a prelim briefing before we arrive in Cantorlot,” Ty states looking at the files to get them in order. When he looks up, Ty sees Pinkie’s plate full once more. He clears his throat and continues with, “Agent Pie is this really… oh forget it. Agent Pie have you been keeping track of the current operations around world?”

Pinkie chews and swallows a piece of cake, “Not really. I’ve been busy with other things like planning parties, baking, and saving Ponyville along with rest of Equestria from powerful villains. Keeping up with intelligent operations has not be a big priority, so what been going on?”

She eats more cake as Ty says, “Well Agent Pie, to put it simply, over thirty operations have been blown, along with twenty agents being burned, and sadly two agents have been killed.”

Pinkie is so shocked by the names that she drops the plate with half a piece of cake uneaten. “Ty are you being serious? Is that supposed to be the punch line of some kind of joke?!”

“I’m afraid not Agent Pie. Special OPS recovered their bodies three days after we lost contact, and the doctors found that they were severely battered and beaten prior to death,” Ty states with a sad expression and his head lowered.

“Can you tell me what happened to them or why this happen?” Pinkie questions while sitting back against the couch.

Ty hands Pinkie the files then says while she scans over the documents, “We are still trying to figure that one out, but we are able to piece together from our assets that agents’ cover and real ID was given to the enemy.”

Pinkie continues to finger through the file while asking, “What happened to the agents that were able to escape?”

Ty adjusts his glasses again making the lens relax hiding his eyes and says, “Protocol order number 86 was activated.”

Pinkie eyes flash with angry and fire as her fist tear into the documents, “What! You burned them!” She springs to her feet grabbing Ty by his tie and yelling in his face, “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!! YOU BURNT TWO HUNDRED AND SEVEN AGENTS!!”

“I misspoke Agent Pie! Yes we did burn them, but they were given full separation packages protocol order number 86 subsection b. Now please let go of my tie!” Ty demands.

Pinkie lets him go with a small shove while moving away from him. She flops back down on the couch folding her arms, “You might have mention that at the start!” She turns her head to look back outside, “So what are we going to do about it?”

Ty straighten his suit then fixes his tie. Once everything is back in place, he says pulling out another file from his briefcase, “Director and Princess Celestia have greenlighted an operation to find the person behind this and bring him to justice.”

“I think a body bag would be justice enough,” Pinkie mumbles into her hand.

Ty ignores the comment then asks, “Agent Pie, what do you know about Celebnation Inc.?”

The name peaks Pinkie’s ears making her turn and look at Ty, “They are big party company. They namely set up big events for high class society and political officials; along with giant office parties and citywide events. They have some major pull in Manehattan, and they even tried open an office in Ponyville by buying out Sugar Cube Corner. Naturally, Mr. and Mrs. Cake turned down the offer. Why? What does Celebnation have to do with this?”

Ty passes her another file and explains while she reads, “Every area where one of our agents was station, Celebnation held an event. Soon afterwards, the agent’s cover was blown.”

“This is completely nuts!” Pinkie exclaims.

Ty continues to say in his calm tone of voice, “It doesn’t end there. We have also received intel about foreign agents in Equestria. In fact, three foreign spies are living in Ponyville as we speak.”

Pinkie put down the file looking at Ty with a surprise expression, “What?! What are they doing?”

“From what we were given, they are observing Princess Twilight, the other Elements of Harmony wielders, and now, according to the latest information, Sir Spike,” Ty list out.

Pinkie thinks on what he said then questions in a confused tone, “Wait, you were just given that information? It didn’t come from someone in the company?”

“I’m afraid not. We were passed this intel by a source linked to Celebnation,” Ty states.

“Unbelievable,” Pinkie states, “this is crazy!”

“Now add that to the fact that, if other counties were given intel in the same fashion,” the look on Pinkie’s face tells Ty that she put the pieces together, and the agent confirms her conclusion, “Precisely! The intelligence community around the world has be thrown into chaos. Freezing all movement with a single stroke.”

“Worst of all, they are using parties to commit such horrible acts! Blowing the cover of my follow agents is one thing, but doing it at a party crosses the line! Who’s the one behind this act of the pure evil?!” Pinkie questions. Ty turns to grab another file from his suitcase, and when he turns back to face Pinkie Pie, her signature party cannon is pointed at him. He looks into her eyes and sees a mad glare flashing in her eyes while she demands, “NAME THE SOON TO BE DIE PONY BEHIND THIS!!”

Ty holds his hands up while pleading, “Agent Pie please don’t shoot!”

A smile quickly comes to her face as she pulls the cannon behind her back making it disappears while saying, “Don’t be silly! Silly! I won’t shoot you!” However just as quick, her curly hair goes straight and a dark malicious shadowy glare washes over the room, and she says with a tone dripping with death and fear, “But if you don’t tell me, I will make you wish that I did shoot you.”

Ty gives a nervous swallow feeling the powerful deathly present flooding the train car. The aura is so overwhelming that his body starts to shake with terror while his survival instincts scream for him to run before he is destroyed. ~ _Oh Celestia! Is this what the other agents described to be Pinkamena? It’s true what they said, just looking into her eyes will the make the strongest stallion feel weak and powerless,_ ~ Ty thinks to himself staring helpless into her eyes. Pinkie demands that he answers her question. In a fearful motion, Ty shuts his eyes and blurts out, “I don’t have his name, but director will give you his name and the rest of the briefing when we reach Cantorlot! Please don’t kill me!!” Ty holds his hands over his head trembling in fear while breathing heavily. Pinkie goes back normal with a smile on her face, and the deadly aura quick fades away. Ty feels the change and relaxes body seeing Pinkie going back at the food tray. “Agent Pie please don’t that again.”

Pinkie shallows a piece of cake then says while saying in her normal cheerful tone, “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t holding anything back. Want some cake?”

Ty readjusts his glasses feeling his nerves and panic settling down, “No thank you, but do you have any more questions I can answer for you?”

“Humm… let me think,” Pinkie replies tapping the end of her fork to her chin.

* * *

 

Two hours later, the train arrives at the Cantorlot Station. The people disembark in a quick fashion and greeted by the people waiting for the passengers. After the train is nearly empty, Ty walks out carrying his briefcase with an annoyed expression. Two unicorns dressed in stylist office suits walk up to greet the wary agent. The brown unicorn with military crude cut dressed in the blue suit and tie calls out, “Welcome back Ty.”

Ty looks him, “Director O’Nage, I never want to brief Agent Pie again. Sir!”

Before the director can answer, Ty walks away mumbling to himself. The other unicorn with the director walks up behind him surprise to see director smirking, “Director, Agent Writer was clearly out of line. Should I have him written up?”

“No,” he responses, then he laughs continuing, “Ty is not the sort of pony that will take well to Pinkie’s hyper and fun loving nature, so I give him a break on this one.”

“UNLCE ESPI!” Pinkie shouts falling from the sky straight at him. Espi readies himself then catchers her in his arms in a back flipping hug. “Oh Uncle Espi! It’s so good to see you again!”

“It’s good to see you again Pinkie. How have you been sweetheart?” Espi inquires.         

“I’ve been doing great! I got to throw two super big parties for my friends and had an awesome lunch at with friends’ sisters,” Pinkie replies while a big grin on her face.

Espi gives a full-hearted laugh hearing Pinkie’s adventures with her friends. “Excuse me director,” the other unicorn questions looking at the two. Pinkie and Espi look at man with smiles on their faces as he asks, “Is she really your niece?”

Espi puts Pinkie down then says, “Yes, but it’s a long story.”

“Uncle E who is he?” Pinkie questions.

“Oh that’s right, you haven’t met yet. Pinkie this my new Deputy Director Survei L Lance. He recently transferred from our Manehattan office, and Survei, I believe you are well aware of Special Agent Pinkamena Diana Pie.” Espi introduces.

“Yes sir, she is a highly trained agent. Graduated to top her class in the academy along with the highest commendations from the academy director. She has been a part of some of the biggest and successful missions in the company’s history. As of late, Agent Pie became the wielder of the Element of Harmony: Laugher; then a member of Princess Twilight Sparkle’s court and closest friend.” Survei walks up to Pinkie and extends his hand to, “It is an honor to you meet you Lady Pie.”

Pinkie only smiles while shaking his hand while saying joyfully, “Nice to you, and you can call me Pinkie!”

While the three are talking one of the baggage handlers walks up to Pinkie and says, “Excuse me Pinkie, I have your luggage.” They turn around and Survei jaw drops seeing the twenty large suitcases stacked on top of each other. “Will you need help?”

“Nah I got it,” Pinkie replies walking over to the cart. Without second thought, Pinkie easily picks up all suitcases with one hand lifting them over her head.

Survei’s eyes bug out seeing her great display of strength. Espi smirks then says, “I would close your mouth before flies fly in. Let me guess, you didn’t know Pinkie is super strong. She was born and raised on a rock farm. Of course, she would be able to carry something as light as suitcases. Look before you freak out anymore, go get the car ok.”

“Yes sir,” Survei replies walking away.

Pinkie walks back over Espi carrying her bags, “Hey where did Survei go?”

“He went to go get the car,” Espi replies directing her to follow him.

In the front of the train depot, Survei stands next to three black SUVs. When he sees Pinkie and Espi, he waves them over. They quickly get into the middle vehicle, and the driver speeds off with the leading and tailing vehicles. Survei sits in the front seat listening to Pinkie and Espi chat about things she has been doing while living in Ponyville. Suddenly, a light goes off in his head and turns around to ask, “Pinkie, where’s your luggage?”

“I have it,” Pinkie replies.

“What?! Where?” Survei questions with a confessed look on his face. Pinkie responses by patting the back pocket of her jeans. The deputy director’s brain goes into overdrive trying to figure out how she is able to hold all that luggage in that fashion. After a couple seconds, he laughs saying, “Oh, I get it you’re joking. You must them delivering it to the office.”

“Nope,” Pinkie rebuts by reaching behind her back, and magically pulls out one of her suitcases. “See!”

Survei’s eyes bugs out, and before she starts to try explain how she did pull that trick, Espi says, “Survei, don’t try to figure it out. It will make your head spin, so do yourself a favor and just go with it.” Survei turns back around with an annoyed expression. They start laughing when they hear him brooding about the topic.

Fifteen minutes later the SUV convey arrives at the government quarters. When they get out of the vehicle, they walk front of the building passing over a circle emblem with Celestia and Luna’s cutie mark in the center of the emblem and written in blue around the edge of the circle ‘Cantorlot Intelligence Agency.’ They enter the building, and Pinkie is surprise to see the building even busier than normal with office personal and agents rushing around while shouting out orders to others. Espi stops one of the office worker and asks, “What’s going on?”

The worker says with panicked tone, “Oh director! We’re still trying to put it together, but we got emergency EVAC code from twenty agents, and just inn the pass five minutes another five signals come in.”

“Impossible!” Espi says in shock. It takes a couple of seconds but Espi is come up with a plan, “Survei, I want you top of this. Find out what’s going on then bring me up to speed later.”

“Understood director,” Survei states then goes running behind the office worker.

Espi turns to face the pink mare, “Come on Pinkie, we need to you ready before things get any worse.” He leads her to the elevator, and they are lucky enough to get an empty car. After the doors close and the car begins its descend, Espi hits the wall with his fist while cursing, “Damnit!! This shit is getting out of hand!!”

Pinkie says a calm voice, “Don’t worry Uncle E. Once I find the guy behind this, I’ll be sure to make him pay for every agent that was burnt.”

Espi takes a deep breath calming his nerves and letting a wave of calm wash throughout his body. “Pinkie, I cannot stress how important it is that you succeed in your mission.” The elevator car comes to stop and doors open to up to a bright plain hallway with a set of black double doors twenty feet way.

Espi leads the way down the hall while Pinkie says, “Don’t worry uncle you can always count me to get the job done.” Espi snickers nodding his approval at Pinkie’s comment.

When they get to the doors, Espi places his hand on the door then says, “Director Espi O’Nage, access code Theta Gamma Alpha-156.”

Pinkie puts her hand on the door and says, “Special Agent Pinkie D. Pie, access code Cookie Apple Kites Enchiladas-52639.” The door clicks and unlocks to a giant room divided into different sections with ponies of all races wearing lab coats, suits, and carrying clipboards.

At the front of the room standing front of the large monitor, Celestia talks with Luna, “Luna, we need to focus one thing that at time.”

“Tia, this is just as important. The Moonlight Warriors were in my dreams telling me that will be returning soon to help stop a new threat!” Luna exclaims

“Your highness, who are the Moonlight Warriors?” Espi questions walking up with Pinkie.

Celestia turns to answer the question, but Luna jumps in, “You need not worry about who they right now director. You have matters of equal importance to handle; I was just informing Celestia on what I will be focusing on. Pinkie Pie good luck with your mission and bring the one behind this cowardly act to justice.”

Pinkie snaps to attention and salutes with a smile on her face, “You can count on me you Princess Luna! I’ll bring this party wrecker in you can count on that!”

Luna nods then ends the link making the screen go black. Celestia exhales then says, “Pinkie, thank you for coming on such short notice. Espi are we ready to finish her briefing?”

“Yes you majesty,” Espi replies then signals them to follow him. A minute later, they enter a briefing with a large monitor, rectangle table and four chairs, and two computers on the table. Once they are all seated, Espi starts by saying, “Pinkie, Ty gave you outlining factors that our agents along with agents from other nations have had their cover reveal to the groups or governments being investigated. In turn, this has thrown the intelligence community into chaos.”

“Yeah! Yeah! Ty told me all that. Now tell me the person who is behind this already!” Pinkie explains with an annoyed tone.

“Well, you see that in there lies one of our problems. We don’t believe that he is the only behind this,” Espi states.

 “Hold on! What do you mean that he isn’t the only one behind this?!” Pinkie questions.

“Espi, I think you should start from where Pinkie’s mission comes in,” Celestia states.

“Understood,” Espi replies; then he logs into the computer making the viewing screen in come on with the picture of a green unicorn stallion with green eyes and a black mane. “This is the owner and CEO of Celebnation, Loki Ragnar. Our intelligence shows that he has been present at every party where the agent’s true identity and mission was revealed.”

Pinkie chines in with, “So he’s the one behind this?”

Celestia answers by saying, “We fully don’t know. If he is the one, we don’t have the evidence to prove it.”

“That’s where you come in Pinkie,” Espi starts. Pinkie looks at him with inquisitive expression, and the director continues with, “Pinkie, we want you to go undercover as his personal aide.”

“His personal aid?”

Celestia replies with, “Yes Pinkie. With you in his organization, we will have a direct line into his inner workings.”

Pinkie folds her arms looking at the image of the stallion thinking for minute then says, “Sounds easy enough, but won’t he recognize me?”

Espi gives a quick giggle, “Yes he would recognize Pinkie Pie, the world renowned party planner and member of Princess Twilight’s court, but we have a way to hide that.” Pinkie eyes light up with joy and excitement know the meaning behind Espi’s words. Espi gets up and walks over to the door; then he places his hand on the door using his magic to seal the door. “Before you ask Pinkie, we need to keep your undercover identity highly under wraps, so Princess Celestia, your field team leader, and I will be the only ones to know your cover ID.”

“Pinkie walk over here,” Celestia orders pointing to the corner behind here. Pinkie walks over the corner as Celestia stands up and Espi joins the princess’s side. “Pinkie, I going to cast a spell that will give you a disguise.”

“A disguise?” Pinkie questions.

“Well, I shouldn’t say a disguise, but you will have a completely new identity,” Celestia follows up.

Espi quickly adds, “Your alter ego will be tailor made to fit Loki’s preferred type of woman.”

“Now hold still Pinkie,” Celestia states as her hands and horn glow yellow. Once they glow bright like the sun, she directs the magic at Pinkie. The pink mare’s body undergoes an amazing metamorphosis. First, her pink coat color turns snow white. Next, the shape of her body chances as her breast size goes from a B cup to D cup; her height goes from 5 ft. 7 in. to 6 feet tall. Her hips widen by half an inch with a more apple shaped bottom. Lastly, her equally pink curly mane and tail are transformed into a smooth and straight waterfall like red color with one streak of white down the center of both. The yellow magic fades away as Celestia says, “There we go not too bad if I say so myself. What do you think Espi?”

“Looks good,” Espi answers grabbing mirror from the desk. He walks it over Pinkie, “Have a look at the new you Pinkie.”

Pinkie looks into the mirror and is shocked to see her makeover, but she is farer shocked when she sees her ocean blue eye color changed to a simmering brown. Pinkie smiles seeing her casual outfit fits tighter around her new body. When she looks at her flanks, she says in her new sultry mature voice, “My cutie mark!” Pinkie looks at the slice of cake with a scroll of paper under it. “And my voice, my gosh! Princess Celestia!”

“Pinkie, say hello Decadence Cake future personal aid to Loki Ragnar,” Espi states.

Pinkie looks closer into the mirror then turns her head looking down at her new body letting her hands run up and down her increased curves. Her tail smoothly sweeps left to right. Pinkie runs her hand thought her newly colored mane. Lastly, she turns her flank towards the mirror looking at her new cutie mark. Pinkie starts to the slowly say in a low voice, “This is…”; then her eyes light up and shouts with happiness, “so AWESOME!!! OH MY GOSH, I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! I’M A NEW LOOKING PONY! OH LOOK AT THIS! THIS IS SO MUCH COOLER THAN HAVE A COSTUME!”

Pinkie continues to shout and bounce around until Celestia says, “Pinkie there is more I must tell you about this spell.”

Pinkie stop stops in midair in jumping pose; then she looks the alicorn princess, “There more! Wee!!” In a flash Pinkie stands in front of Celestia with a giant grin on her face. “Ohh! Tell me! Tell me!”

Celestia smiles then says, “Pinkie, let me see your left arm.” She does as requested, and Celestia traces her finger to down underside of her forearm. “Pinkie or should I say Decadence, when you want to change back to normal run your fingers down your left arm like this while saying ‘The true me is nice. The true me is kind. The true me is Pinkie Pie.’ Then when you want to become Decadence again trace your fingers up your arm while saying, ‘It is the truth? Or is it a lie? I am Decadence Cake and I will decide.’ Ok, why don’t you give try?”

Decadence’s eyes widen along with a big grin; then she does as instructed. After Decadence recites the verses, Pinkie finds herself back to normal. Pinkie’s heart fills with joy as she transforms over and over cheering after each change. Espi and Celestia let her continue for a bit, but after the hundred time Espi says, “Pinkie, we need to finish the briefing and get you over to the gear and supplies.” Pinkie changes back to her normal form then sits at the table ready and focused. “Pinkie, Princess Celestia and I cannot stress how important it is that no one knows that Pinkie Pie and Decadence Cake are the same mare.” Pinkie nods and ensure them that she will keep it secret. “Good,” Espi expresses giving her a folder. “Your mission will take you to Manemi where corporate headquarters for Celebnation is located.” Pinkie nods then opens the folder to see six dossiers with a paper clipped wallet sizes photo.

The dossier on top shows a white stallion with a well combed black mane in a powder blue buttoned up dress shirt with a beige suit jacket. Pinkie scans over the dossier while Espi says, “Meet agent Michael Weston, he will be team leader and ops manager. He is a former army sniper and has been with the company for years.” Pinkie nods in approval finishing up the scan then moves to the next dossier. The next photo shows a yellow pegasus with a brown mane and greying sideburns dressed in Wonderbolts’ dress uniform. “Meet agent Samuel T Axe retired Wonderbolts lieutenant-colonel. He is the liaison between the company, Wonderbolts, and the locals. To put it simply, if there is something you need or a place you need to get into, he a buddy that can do it. He is the team’s asset procurement member and playboy.” Pinkie and Celestia look at each other and giggle for a second; then she looks at the next file. The next photo is a green unicorn mare with a long flowing brown mane, but Pinkie is surprise that she is holding a prison ID placard. Pinkie looks at Espi with a confused look and he says, “Yeah that was the only photo we could get of her for her file. Anyway, she is one of our new agents. Fiona Glenanne former member of the revived terrorist cell Cult of the Horn.”

“Cult of the Horn?” Pinkie questions.

Celestia jumps in, “We’ll explain who they are later on.”

Espi follows up with, “To put it short, the cult did some things she didn’t agree with in their actions, so she broke away and help bring down the cult. However, she was forced to serve some time behind bars. After she left prison, she became a bit of a freelancer until she meet Michael; now she’s one of us. That to the side, Fiona specializes in weapons. There is not a gun, weapon, explosive, or armament that she cannot make, use, or get. She will be your team’s weapon specialist.” Espi pauses for a minute seeing Pinkie scan over the dossier; then she suddenly stops looking at Espi with an intense glare. He snickers seeing the look on her face, “Yeah, I was waiting on that. Sorry to say Pinkie, but she outscored you on the firing range at the academy. I am sure when you two have some downtime; you will be at the range settling the score. Let’s continue.” Pinkie looks at the next paper with a photo of a caramel brown pegasus with a shadow fade haircut wearing purple and white plaid dress shirt with a lavender tie. “Jesse Porter. He is the foremost expert on computers and cyberwarfare, but don’t take his cyber abilities as his only skills. He is a highly skilled martial artist with a third degree black belt in karate, judo, and several hand to hand combat. Plus I heard that he took sword training lessons from Prince Shining Armor.”

Pinkie says, “So that’s where Twilight learn to fight with a sword from. Here I thought it was something Ean wanted to do because he likes swordplay.”

Espi gives a weird look, “Who is Ean Pinkie?”

Pinkie panics for a second then says, “Let’s keep going! Who’s next… oh who is she?!”

Pinkie points to the photo of the next dossier. The photos shows an red-orange unicorn mare with a curly fire red mane wearing glasses in a white dress shirt with a red tie and black jacket. “Rayna Lynn Ember. Some call her the teacher and others call her the assassin, but we all call her the bodyguard.”

Pinkie gives a confused look while saying, “The teacher? The bodyguard? The assassin? Is she really all those things?”

Espi nods yes and says, “She is a very unique case. Rayna is in fact a teacher; she teaches at schools where high value assets and targets send their children.” Pinkie gives him an eye making him quickly add, “Don’t give me that eye Pinkie; we would never do anything to endanger children, but this is where Rayna’s second name comes into play. Whenever children are involved in an operation, she is assigned as their bodyguard and tasked to protect them until the mission is completed.”

Pinkie follows up with, “And the assassin?”

“Truth be told, Rayna is a well accomplished assassin. I have only ordered three assassinations as director of the company, but from her file she has over thirty kills under her belt. I can’t reveal all the aspects, but Rayna is very efficient and makes it happen with little to no suffering. In fact, all the assassins she has done were ruled either natural causes or tragic accidents,” Espi states.

“Wow she sounds like a ball of fun,” Pinkie comments as she turns to the final dossier. Her eyes widen seeing the picture of a blue dragon with sky blue and purple hair in an all-black suit with a green tie. “He’s a dragon!”

“Yup,” Espi replies with a smirk.

Pinkie scans his dossier then asks, “So what’s his story?”

“His name is Eli Firestone. He was a part of a co-op intelligent exchange from Dragonicion as for his past; he is former royal guard,” Espi states.

Pinkie puts down the dossier leading back in her chair, “Former royal guard, does that mean he knows about Spike?”

Espi rubs his chin thinking for a minute, “Sir Spike? I really don’t know he might, but he might be keeping it under hat.”

Pinkie leans back forward then asks, “So what are their roles on the team?”

“Well you pretty much guess what Rayna’s role will be. As for Eli, he will be acting as you support detail while you’re undercover,” Espi states.

“Wait a minute... how will he know that he has to be my support when I can’t tell him about my alter ego?” Pinkie questions.

“He has been told to keep a close eye on any new personal aids for Loki because he is working as one of Loki’s bodyguards and acting as dirty agent,” Espi explains. Pinkie gives an approving nod then the CIA director stands up unlocking the door. “Oh before I forget, Pinkie you’re heading to Manemi on vacation and to do some solo partying.”

“WHAT!?” Pinkie exclaims. “Everyone know that I don’t go partying by myself!”

Celestia responses with, “Then consider that you will be partying with Rayna and Eli; they will be coming back with you to Ponyville once the mission is over.”

“Works for me,” Pinkie replies with a smile.

Espi smirks while opening the door, “Ok now with all that out of the way, let’s get you geared up so you can get to the airport.”

As they leave the room, a pegasus comes flying up with a letter for Celestia. The sun princess opens the letter then says, “I need to return to the castle to handle some important business.” She looks at Pinkie with a smile, “Pinkie, I know you will solve this case and bring justice to the agents that have die. Oh before I forget, Zecora wanted me to pass a message to you. She says, ‘You will be tested in many ways, but if you let you heart and element be your guiding key, they will lead you the right answers.’”

“Wow, Zecora said that?! Hey why didn’t rhyme?”

Celestia giggles, “Well, I couldn’t remember how she rhymed it, so I had to go with the abridged version. Anyway good luck Pinkie.” Celestia waves as she make her way over to the elevator.

Espi looks at his watch and exclaims while grabbing Pinkie’s wrist, “We are way behind schedule! We need to hurry and get your gear then get to the airport! Come on!” The two race to the other side of the room to a door label gear and gadgets. They open the door that leads into another large room, every agent is wearing a lab coat, and as they head farer into the room they pass ponies running tests and experiments on various things.

Pinkie is surprised to see a fully functioning mechsuit walking in a test area. She is so excited she dashes over to get closer look at the suit then asks when she can get one. Espi shakes head, yet the answer comes a brown older earth pony stallion with no mane and a grey tail wearing a lab coat with a black suit and tie. He says with a British tone, “I afraid that suit is still in practical trails and won’t be in operation for another two to three months. However, since you’re one of my best customers and testers, I will make sure the first one off the line is yours.”

Pinkie turns with a gleeful smile on her face and runs over to the hug the stallion, “You’re the best Uncle Que!”

Que hugs Pinkie back then says, “Well, Pinkie have you been making good use of the gadgets I have given you?”

She steps back and stands at attention, “Yes sir! I used Ultra P Cannon System during Garble’s attack on Ponyville, but what other neat toys do you have for me?”

“Well, step into my shop and we will see,” Que states motioning for them to follow him. They walk into Que’s personal lab. Pinkie and Espi see a table full of sky colored weapons of the different sizes, types, and shapes. While Espi sits in a chair, Pinkie looks over the different weapons then picks up a M6 rifle.

She holds each of the weapons noticing a few differences in the weight of weapon along with the sight alignment. “Wow! These are super light.”

“Yes and check this new feature,” Que states grabbing hold of the Glock 45. He pushes a button on the gun making it fold into a pocket size cube. Pinkie grabs hold of the cube turning it over and over; Que then says, “Pretty nice right. When you need to turn it back to normal just push the small button again. Now all your guns, cannons, and RPGs have the same feature, so you can carry even more in your arsenal.” He walks to the other end of the table where boxes of ammo and cannonballs are placed, he pick up a pink color bullet, “As for your ammo supply, we were able to fill your request. All your specialized bullets have been prepared with new frosting compound that you provided us. I have to say the chocolate frosting is especially sweet, delicious, and the paralyzing agent is quite effective. After three shots, the target will be helpless and ready for arrest.” Que puts down the pink bullet then picks up a sky blue and green bullet, “The blue bullets contain cream cheese frosting with a super hardening agent. While the green bullets, contain a gaseous nerve toxin completely non-lethal, but the will be laughing their way straight into custody.” He puts down the bullets then points to the cannonballs and RPG heads and says, “As for everything else is set with a higher yield of confetti and blast range. Now lets get to the good stuff.” Que walks over this computer console and types a password making another table rises up from the floor many different devices.          

Que picks up a stainless steel woman’s watch and shows it to Pinkie and Espi. “Looks like an ordinary watch, but if you press the top button.” A pink laser fires from the side face of the watch burns through a steel plate. “You get a phaser beam that will cut through anything. Now by pressing this button,” a blue spray comes out and hits the same the steel plate making it a slimily coat around it. Five seconds later, the slime harden Que walks over to the plate then taps on the harden goo. “Ha ha! Solid as a rock, I call it Glemanight here have a taste.” He breaks off pieces then tosses it towards the others. Pinkie hums in delight at the taste the rock candy. “Blueberry my favorite,” Que comments while setting the watch down; then he picks up a silver coated USB drive and holds it out to show Pinkie, “This USB has been a special encryption algorithm that will allow to hack in and have full access to their network, but you will have a limit window better the security protocols kick in and you’re discover. On a lighter note, I was able to the set the system to the recode its signal for multiple uses, but I wound not push your luck.”

Pinkie grabs the USB and asks, “How long will I have and how many go’s?”

“I would say about twenty minutes and at most three tries, so I would recommend that you get all the data in one download then get out or security will be asking all the wrong questions,” Que states then grabs a toning fork, “however I have just the thing; this may look like tuning fork but in truth it’s a super powered magnet. Any piece of unshielded tech will be fried in an instance, so I recommend that you wave next to any security cameras you pass.” He puts down the magnet then picks a black USB, “Now the magnet is only half the deal; this USB once plugged into security mainframe, it will cycle all the video feeds for twenty minutes. At twenty-one minutes, the USB will short circuit the security system and explode, so be somewhere else before this thing blows.”

“Que isn’t that a bit extreme?” Espi questions.

“Absolutely not, the resulting explosion will prove cover for Pinkie to escape the area. Moving on have a look at this,” Que says while opening a box of clear stickers with several thin lines running left and right.

Pinkie peels off one of the stickers and examines it, “Is this a redesigned mobile bug?”

“Good eye Pinkie,” Que praises grabbing the bug. “These new bugs can be stuck to nearly anything, and they are fully powerful for about fifteen hours of usage with a hundred mile radius. Just be careful when placing them because if you place them to close to get other, it will created a feedback loop and everyone in the room or place will hear it.” Que replaces the bug then grabs a red choker with a small hanging diamond. “Lastly, we have your monitoring device. While you’re undercover, this choker has an embedded tracker and vidcam. Other than that, I have upgraded your holding bags to level four just remember to not open one while is in the other, and with that Pinkie you’re ready to ready to go.”

Pinkie smiles and quickly packs all her gear while listening to the Espi, “Now that you have everything you need Pinkie, we need to the get you to the airport before you miss your flight.”

Pinkie just finishes packing then turns around to looks at Espi with a wide grin, “Then what are we waiting for?”

Espi stands up motions to her to follow him. As they walk out the door, Que calls, “Oh Pinkie before I forget, we are working on the final touches for a specialize piece of gear. Once it’s done, I’ll have it sent to you. Good luck on your trip.” Pinkie gives him a thumbs then follows behind Espi.

Thirty minutes later, Pinkie and Espi pull up into airport terminal in a two door red mustang. Espi parks the car in the loading and unloading section then looks at the pink mare, “Pinkie, I know that you it goes without saying that you need to be careful, but please just be careful. Don’t take any unnecessary risk! Get in, get the data that we need to bust this the asshole, and get out. I don’t want to lose anymore agents, so please don’t make me have to make that call to your parents.”

Pinkie smiles and gives Espi a quick kiss on the cheek, “Don’t worry Uncle E. I promise I’ll come back in one piece; then we will have a big party to celebrate.” She opens the door and waves goodbye before walking into the terminal.

* * *

 

Four hours pass by and the clock reads 6:30pm as Pinkie walks pass the baggage claim area to the main lobby. The setting sun shines to through glass painting the busy lobby in a darken red. Pinkie looks around at all the ponies rushing to get their luggage, tickets, or a snack before heading to their flights. The pink mare’s attention is caught by seeing Rayna holding a sign with Pinkie’s name written on it. Pinkie waves while rushing thought the crowd to the reach her; then Pinkie greets her with, “Hi! I’m Pinkie!”

Rayna extends her hand, “Its good to meet you Pinkie, but we need to get going!”

Before Pinkie can greet her back, Rayna quickly starts walking towards the exit. Pinkie follows behind her a fast pace. “Um… why the rush?”

Rayna glances left then right without stopping while saying in a soft tone, “It’s possible that your arrival was detected by Loki’s men, and they…” She stops in middle sentence and grabs hold of Pinkie’s hand pulling her along while walking faster.

“Rayna…”

“No time Pinkie! They’re here!” Rayna exclaims running full speed.

Pinkie looks behind her to see several men in black suits rushing up to her pushing others out of the way. “This might be a problem,” she states before running behind Rayna.

She races out the door and looks at the cars going driving back and forth. From her left she hears Rayna shout, “PINKIE OVER HERE!” Pinkie turns to see her waving from the passenger side of a large gray RAM truck. She rushes over and jumps into rear passenger seat, and the dragon driving speeds off. Once they are out of the airport, Eli drives onto the interstate weaving through the traffic to the HOV lane. Rayna takes a quick glance in the rear mirror then exhales leaning back her seat. A minute later, she turns around to look at Pinkie, “Hey sorry for the rushed intro, but we weren’t expecting to have extra guests at your arrive.”

Pinkie smile while relaxing in her seat looking, “It’s no problem, it makes up for the boring plane ride. So what do you guys do for fun in Manemi?”

“Well crazy enough, this is what we do,” Rayna laughs.

Eli looks into in rearview mirror and comments, “Well then Rayna, you and Pinkie better get ready for some more fun because it looks like Loki’s men are closing in on us again.”

Rayna looks into rear view mirror to see three black four door cars racing up through traffic. “Damn you’re right they really want to meet Pinkie.” Rayna pulls a box from under her seat while saying to computer dashboard, “Siri call Sam!”

The dashboard lights with the shape a phone on the display screen. After five rings, Sam picks up, “Rayna, what’s going on? Did you pick up Pinkie Pie?”

“Yeah, but,” Rayna starts pulling a large gun and magazine, “Loki’s men want to meet Pinkie as well.” She inserts the magazine and locks the holder. “So Sam what would you say to joining our little welcome party?”

Sam laughs with excitement then says, “Just give me an address; Fee and I will be dressed up and ready to go.”

Eli says, “We’re on I-10 heading south we’ll be in downtown in twelve minutes.”

“Roger that Eli; we’ll be there to give them a warm welcome,” Sam says before hanging up.

Rayna finishes checking over her gun, when a bullet flies by destroying the right side mirror. “Let’s hope we can get there in one piece.”

Pinkie looks at Rayna weapon then says with an excited tone, “That’s a P90 full auto assault rifle. Where did you that from?”

Rayna smirking as Eli starts to weave traffic at a faster pace in hope of losing their enemies. “A friend of mine from MI-6 gave it to me after we completed a mission together. You know a little keepsake. Sorry I don’t have one for you.”

Pinkie smiles back gleefully, “No problem I brought one of my own.” She pulls out a sky blue long sniper gun with a wide nozzle end with two open ports on each side.

Rayna looks at super large sniper and says with a tinge bit of jealously, “No way! Is that a twenty millimeter anti-tank Watson Wu sniper rifle! No fair where did you that from?”

Pinkie pushes to the front of the gun out the read slotted window. As she steadies her sights on the pursuing lead car, she replies with, “Uncle Que gave it to me with specialized ammo.”

Rayna opens the sunroof then stands up aiming at another enemy car, “That’s not fair!” Pinkie laughs as fires a shot at into the engine block; within a second, the engine explodes blowing the hood off with a fire erupting from the destroyed engine. Rayna laughs locking on to her target and opens fire. The bullets trails along the windshield killing the driver. The car veers to left as on passenger grabs the wheel, but Rayna continues firing into driver side causing the car to stop topple end over end. Other cars swirl out of the way or crash into burning car. “For special ammo, let me guess fire bullets!”

Pinkie fires another shot taking out another enemy car, “Yup along with several other things.”

Eli quickly adds, “Ladies be on your toes! We got more enemies inbound!”

Rayna sees five more cars closing in; she comes down from the sunroof to sit back in her seat. Rayna calls Sam, and when he picks up she says, “Sam! Are you and Fee in place? We got more of Loki’s goons coming at us!” The truck is hit by several more shots while one of the cars pulls up on the driver’s side. The passenger lowers his window and open fire shattering left-side windows. Rayna and Pinkie duck, but Eli seems to be unaffected by bullets and continues driving. The dragon reaches into the center consul as Rayna asks, “Eli are you ok?!”

The steely-eye dragon grabs hold of what his looking for and says as his pulls out a mini grenade launcher, “I’m fine, but these damn nates are getting on my fucking nerves!” He points launcher the car and fires, but he driver slams on the brakes making the car rapidly fallback out of the line of fire. The grenade sails out and explodes making an innocent car spin and clash into create divider. “Fuck! Sam where in the hell are you?!”

“Cool your jets Eli, we see you; man you really did a number on that car,” Sam jokes looking through his sniper scope. “But I have some bad news, from the look of things you got another five move cars heading your way add to that the police are on your tail.”

Pinkie fires another round destroying the car. Fee spots the blast through her binoculars; she quickly lowers with a surprise look on face. She grabs the cellphone then says, “Alright, who has the Watson Wu and where can I get one?”

“It belongs to Pinkie Pie our new agent,” Eli responses while Pinkie and Rayna continues firing at the enemy cars, but Loki’s men able to evade the fire making the two women either hit the road or civilian cars. “Sam, we need to get off this road before things get worst!”

Sam grabs the phone back then says, “I got you Eli. Take exit 105 and we’ll be waiting.”

“Roger,” Eli states hanging up. “Rayna! Pinkie! Hold your fire! We can’t run the risk of hitting more innocents, and the police are on the way.”

Rayna and Pinkie grunt in disappointment as they pull in their guns. Pinkie stuffs her gun into the small hand size bag. Rayna turns around just as she finishes up, “Woah! Wait! How are you doing that with your bag?!”

Pinkie finishes pushing in her sniper gun then says, “Oh it’s a standard issued supplied bag. For all those ponies watching, you can find in the Player’s Handbook 2 3.5 edition.”

“What book?” Rayna questions.

Pinkie giggles, “Oh don’t worry about it, but more importantly what does Sam and Fee have plan and…” bullets once more fly by the truck with a few bullets hitting the tailgate. Pinkie twists her head to look back at the growing number of oncoming vehicles. “Whatever their plan is it be good!”

Eli weaves through the traffic with the enemy cars weaving behind them while firing at them. All the while the police cars chasing both groups. A few minutes later, a helicopter joins the chase. The girls watches a chasing cars while joking about the situation. Eli swivels around in front of an eighteen wheeler making the truck driver turn sharply to the left cutting off every single lane of the traffic. The pursuing enemy and police cars pull off the right shoulder lane before the innocent motorist get into a gridlock traffic jam.

Eli takes the exit; he smashes the brakes turning left. With unbelievable skill, he manages not to flip the truck when he slams on the gas leaving a trail of smoke and tire marks. Rayna loosens her grip on panic handles as Eli drive weaves the truck through surface traffic. The unicorn breathes a sigh of relief; then looks at the blue dragon with an annoyed look, “Geez Eli warn us next time you decide to pull a stunt like that!”

Eli stays focused on the road with a smile on his face, “Sorry Rayna I didn’t know I was going to do it until I did it. Ha he he!”

Rayna rolls eyes hearing his response, but Pinkie quickly ends his merriment when she says, “We’re not out of the woods yet. Looks like our new friends, don’t know when to go home!”

Eli looks into the rear view mirror to see Loki’s men still following them. “Damn! Looks like they want to do this the hard way! Fine they’ll get their wish!” Eli hits the call back button. Sam picks up, and Eli says, “Sam! These fuckers are pissing me off! What’s the plan?!”

“Do you see that bridge straight ahead?!” Sam exclaims. Eli looks ahead to see long bridge stretching over the waterway without any traffic. Eli acknowledges the sight; then Sam says, “Cross that bridge and your troubles will be gone.”

“Roger that good buddy!” Eli exclaims speeding up widening the gap between them and the bad guys. A few minutes pass, and truck is halfway across the bridge.

Once, they are the near the end of bridge; Sam gives the thumbs up to Fee, and in a fantastic series of chain explosions, the support beams of the bridge are destroyed on after another collapsing the whole bridge. All the chasing cars comes to a screaming stop before they fall into the water. Loki’s men freak out seeing the gap, but their attention is quickly drawn to the police taking up defensive positions calling out for them stand down and surrender their weapons. Sam watches through his scope as Eli’s team escape while Loki’s men are in shootout with police. “Good job Fee, they got away. Let’s head back.” Fee nods then starts the car and drives off.

Twenty minutes later, both car arrives at a loft next to a waterway. Sam jumps out of the car and opens a rusty gate so the cars could drive in. They park next a black muscle car and Sam closes the door behind him. At the top of the water wore steel stair, Michael stands outside in a brown oxford shirt and black dress pants. Fee is the start up the stairs, and she gives him a quick smack on the butt before heading inside. Pinkie is next on up followed by the other. Pinkie looks a Michael and greets him with a smile while saying, “Hello, Michael it’s great to meet you in person!”

“Its good to meet you as well,” Michael states then looks at Sam, “Really Sam? A whole bridge? You had to bring you down a whole bridge?”

Sam smirks then says, “Hey Micly don’t hold that to me. That little beauty was all Fee’s idea.”

Michael shakes his head then says, “Well, we better check in with the director and get this show on the road.”

They all head inside to see Jesse sitting at the table with a bunch of computer equipment. Jesse greets Pinkie with a ‘Yo’ as Fee pulls a bottle of water out the fridge and tosses a beer to Sam. Michael walks to the far wall and pushes a button to reveal a high tech command panel. He powers on the monitors and system, but as soon as the main goes on Espi’s face pops up while yelling at everyone, “ **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MATTER WHAT YOU PEOPLE?!!!** ”

Pinkie unplugs her ears and replies, “Geez Uncle E can you lower the decibel?”

“ **NO PINKIE! I WILL NOT LOWER THE DECIBEL! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT HELL YOU GUYS WERE THINKING WHEN YOU DECIDE TO HAVE AN ALL OUT FIRE FIGHT ON THE HIGHWAY!** ” Espi shouts with a blood vain pulsing on his forehead.

Pinkie calmly states with, “Loki’s men started firing on us first, so we had to fight back.”

“ **AND WHAT ABOUT THAT MASSIVE TRAFFIC JAM!** ”

Eli is the next answer, “I taught if I jammed up the highway, the police and Loki’s men wouldn’t able to follow us.”

“ **SO WHAT WAS THE POINT BRINGING DOWN THE BAY STAR BRIDGE?!!** ”

Rayna is the last one to answer, “They weren’t getting the hint, so we needed to take a more direct action to get them off our back.”

Espi collapses back into his chair rubbing his forehead while saying, “This mission isn’t even fully started yet, and you have cost nearly twenty million dollars in collateral damage. I don’t even want to think about how much more money this operation is going to cause. However on the bright side, no civilians or police were killed in your escape, and I am working my sources there to keep your team out the headlines.” Everyone shows that they are happy hearing they won’t be dragged into a public investigation. “Michael, I want this operation fully underway before end this week. Pinkie, you know what to do, but taking everything into account if things don’t smell right, I want you to cut ties and get the hell out.”

“Uncle E, we can’t do that. If Loki is allowed to keep this up, he’ll continue to compromise our operations and put other agents in danger,” Pinkie fires back with a determine look on her face.

Espi retorts with, “Pinkie, I don’t want you putting your life into unnecessary danger.”

Pinkie smirks folding her arms, “You don’t have to worry so much, and besides I can handle myself.”

“Fine Pinkie, just don’t overdo it,” Espi states. “Anyway, I’ll expect an update in thirty-six hours. Good luck everyone.”

With those final words, Espi cuts the line and the screen goes black. Michael is the next to say, “Lets call it a day and meet back up in the morning.”

They all nod in agreement, but before anyone is able to leave, Fee looks at the pink mare and says, “Alright spill it! How did you get your hands on a Watson Wu?! I have made multiple requests to be issued one, but the director said that they didn’t have any in stock.”

Pinkie gives a surprised expression then reaches behind her back and pulls out her bag carrying bag. She opens it up and to everyone’s amazement; she pulls out the large snipe gun and sets the butt end on the floor. “Is this what you were talking about?” The green unicorn nods yes and with smile on her face, Pinkie says, “Well then consider it a gift of our new friendship.”

Fee’s eyes bug out hearing her statement, “But… but… won’t you need it?”

“Nah, this is my spare. Uncle Que gave me an upgraded version before I left,” Pinkie states as she hands Fee the weapon. “Oh before I forget,” she states reaching back into her bag to pull out the specialized USB. “Jesse, uncle Que told me to give you this when I see you. He said that you will know what to do with it.” She hands him the thumb drive and Jesse agrees with her statement after looking at it. “Well that all I have. I need a hot meal, a cold drink, some sweet cake, and a soft bed.”

Rayna gives Pinkie a questioning look, “Pinkie do where you will be staying while here?”

Pinkie replies in a cheerful tone, “Yeah, I have an apartment not far from here, so I’ll see you all in the morning.”

Pinkie walks out the loft while waving goodbye. Eli chimes in with, “I better get back before I am missed. Sam, I’ll see you later on.” The pegasus nods as Eli leaves. The others hang around to discuss other matters.

* * *

 

Pinkie arrives at her beachside apartment and flips on the light as walks in. As the room is illuminated, it reveals a fully furnished apartment that fits Pinkie’s style. The pink mare locks the door behind her and begins to undo her buttoned shirt revealing her lacy blue bra and flat stomach. She extends her arms stretching out the cranks in her body, and after a couple more minutes of stretching she walks over to the balcony door window and opens the blind to look out at her beachside view from the tenth floor. She unbuttons her pants letting them fall to the floor and slipping out of her shoes along with tossing her shirt onto the floor next to her pants. Only in her bra and blue G-string panties she makes her way into the kitchen and pulls out a frozen dinner and throws it into the oven. An hour and a half passes by and as she sits on her couch watching her flat screen TV with the eaten dinner and a glass of wine set on the table in front of her she lets her mind start to wonder about how she will be able to get Decadence Cake into the innermost workings of Loki’s business.

She glances at the clock on the wall to see it read 1130 PM and she says, “Well, I better get to bed before it gets too late.” She picks up the half wine glass and walks back over towards the balcony looking at the night sky and the silver moon shining its reflection on the ocean surface. She takes a quick drink then says, “I wonder how Spike and the others are doing in Ponyville? I better not worry too much about it I have enough on my plate as it is. Ean I’m going to bed; you are going have to write about someone else doing something else because I’m too tired to keep this up you put me through enough for the day. So, I’ll see you in the morning. Bye-bye.” Pinkie walks towards the bedroom and turns off the light as she walks in to the room.

* * *

 

Night passes fairly quickly and soon daylight starts to break on the horizon. The new day is greeted with a growing number of people heading to work or heading to their vacation spot to enjoy the new sunny day. Rayna is the first to arrive back at the loft with Jesse only two minutes behind her. Fee is still in her sleeping clothes while Michael is doing his morning workout on the punching bag. Rayna walks to the fridge and pulls out a bottle water and stands in the kitchen watching Michael go at the punching bag. Jesse activates the command center wall and punches up the embedded cameras for Decadent Cake. “Yo Mike, looks like that Decadence Cake woman is on the move. From the looks of things, she’ll be in Loki’s headquarters in fifteen minutes, but can we really trust her?  We don’t really have much on what her motives are? I’m not comfortable that we just let the director bring in somebody that we have no background on.”

Michael does several more quick punches then replies with, “We can trust her; beside the director wants to keep her involvement with us to the most minimal contact as possible, so Loki won’t suspect that she is working with us.”

Jesse pulls up a chair to one of wall console’s computer station. “Alright, but I would feel better if we could be more involve in this operation.”

Fee finishes drinks some orange juice then adds the conversion, “I’m more worried about Pinkie Pie. I want to know what other fun toys she has, but Michael don’t think that this will gets you off the hook for what you owe me.”

Michael continues to his workout a with weak laugh hearing Fee statement. Jesse shakes his head look with a smirk on his face. He turns around to the see Decadence walking into Celebnation corporate headquarters. “Ok people, here we go. Decadence is in the building.” Her camera shows her meeting up Sam dressed in three piece suit.

* * *

 

Decadence extends her hand to Sam greeting him. Sam states, “Good morning Ms. Cake, its good to finally me you face to face. I’m Chuck Finley your go behind Mr. Ragnar and the agency. Well, you don’t want to keep him waiting. If there is anything you need, here’s my card, feel free to call me at any time.” Decadence thanks Sam as she walks up the front desk. Sam watches as the white mare talks with male security officer. Sam walks to the door, but he walks out he drops something into the potted plant next to the door.

Decadence takes a seat waiting for her turn. Twenty minutes pass until the guard calls for her to follow him. They take the elevator up the thirtieth floor; then the guard escorts her to the corner office on the left. He knocks on the door announcing their arrival. “Come in,” Loki states. The guard opens the door and Loki stands up from behind his desk greeting them. “Thank you Russell, please wait outside.” Decadence walks in and hears the door close behind her. He directs her to have a seat in the chair in front of his desk. “So Ms. Cake, why would you want to be my personal assistance?” Decadence gives a confidence smirk with a hypnotizing glare. Two hours later, Loki smiles then stands up, “Well, I believe have everything I need. Let me be the first to welcome you to Celebnation.”

Decadence gives a sweet smile then says in the sweetest tone of voice, “Thank you Mr. Loki, I will do my best to as your personal assistance.”

* * *

 

**Thanks everypony for reading and I hope to see you soon. Please remember comments are magic.**

**Coming Soon:**

**Cake or Pie: Which is the lie?**

       

        

            

                              

  

            

 

        

     

                        

 

 

 

 


End file.
